The Heiress of Lord Henry More
by Nofrure
Summary: Bella is a young doctor who during a flight is asked to help an old man. This is how she meets the man who should have been her grandfather, becoming The Heiress of 12 billion dollars, putting her in the path of Lord Edward Cullen. It will surprise you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mom, we're going to be late!" I shouted from down the stairs. My mother Renee always seems to forget where she leaves her things.

"Honey have you seen my passport?" she called. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"You had it in your hands barely five minutes ago!"

"I found it! I left it on the balcony in the bathroom. Is the cab already here to pick us up?"

"Yeah, Mom, come on now…"

After the hardship of carrying our luggage we finally got into the cab. We were going to be away for just a couple of weeks for a sunny and warm Christmas with my brother Emmett in Sydney. My mom recently got back to Forks, our home town.! She's a kindergarten teacher and decided she needed a clean break after her last divorce. I rolled my eyes remembering when she called me hardly six months ago, right after another night shift I might add, saying that she wouldn't be home for the lunch I was invited to attend at her place because she was in Vegas with Phil Dwyer and would be responding to the name "Mrs. Dwyer" from then on.

"Aren't you happy for me, honey?" I thought I heard her say in my reverie, recalling that phone call.

"What?" I asked, maybe a little too harshly.

"Aren't you happy we're visiting Emmett, honey?"

"Yes! Sure, Mom," I reassured her.

"Why are you frowning then?"

"Just worrying about a patient," I lied.

"Oh, sweetie, you must enjoy your days off. You've been working so hard…. Just forget about everything for the next couple of weeks. I surely do need it."

I didn't respond to her request because I knew it would be close to impossible to forget.

By the time we got to the airport we hadn't said another word to one another. It wasn't unusual for me to be lost in thought, but not so much for my mother. I knew she was still hurting about the divorce and that it pained her to fail another marriage. She got married the first time, to my dad, when they were both very young. She had only been eighteen, and they married shortly after she got pregnant with Emmett. The second marriage had been as imprudent as the first, and I thought she would have known better by now—she is forty-three years old, for God's sake! Although "I told you so" crossed my mind more times than I'd like to admit, I swallowed the words and the guilt that the thought of them brought to me. My mom was hurting and that was the only thing to it for the moment. If she needed a normal daughter with normal behavior so be it, she would have it, for the next two weeks, at least.

**AN:**

**I decided to resubmit the story because it was thoroughly edited by the most wonderful and talented Beta Reader Scooterstale. It is actually readable now! Thank you Scooterstale for your patience!**

**This is an Edward&Bella story. He's probably going to show up in Chapter 6 or 7… So you know;) This story is going to be unusual, I hope I'll be able to keep you captivated. To all of you who reviewed the first version of this story, thank you for your love and kindness, You really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters (SM does, obviously) but this little thing called "The Heiress of Henry More" is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

We got to our plane barely in time.

Our flight plan to Sydney included a quick stop in Los Angeles. Much to my surprise after landing in L.A., we were told that our seats had been sold twice because of some computer bug. I started hyperventilating, assuming my mom would throw a very public fit, but they headed her off, kindly solving everything by giving us first class tickets. Reclining in my spacious, leather seat, my expectations about the next sixteen hours or so had increased quite a bit.

A few minutes after take-off, Mom finally broke silence. "This has to be a sign, sweetie, that everything is going to be alright for us now!"

"They already are, Mom," I told her. Maybe if I repeated the words in my head things would truly be better.

The flight attendant approached us. "Good afternoon. I´m Ashlee and I will be at your service for this flight. Can I offer you something?"

"Sure, I'll have a glass of champagne."

I glanced at my mother with a very _I'm watching you_ expression and said in a soft voice to Ashlee, "Nothing for me. Thank you."

She returned soon after with my mom´s champagne.

"Like I said earlier, if you need anything, I'm at your service," she reassured us.

"I understand now why _AirMore_ is so well-ranked internationally. You can really feel the five star treatment, honey."

"It's first class, Mom!"

I took my book out of my bag, Saramago's_ Blindness,_ and started reading. From the corner of my eye I could catch glimpses of my mom sipping her champagne slowly. She closed her eyes, gave a small sniff with her nose almost completely inside the fancy glass and smiled, just for a second, for the first time in over a month. The reappearance of a little colour in her face was starting to show. I felt she would be okay. And without doubt, she would be more careful next time handling her own heart. I refocused on my book, and led myself to the world of blindness and despair that viciously mixed with light and hope. _There was still love and compassion left in the world, just maybe not for you_, I thought to myself, adding optimistically, _At least for now_.

After dinner was served I spent a few hours fully submerged in the world of the blinding light. Everyone quieted down, and the few sounds in the background were the timid roar of the plane's engines and the occasional whispers of passengers with the attendants. Suddenly I was forced to focus my attention elsewhere when Ashlee the flight attendant called out from a few rooms ahead of us.

"Is there a doctor here?"

Oh my, here we go again.

I unfastened my seatbelt, stood up and looked beside me; Renée was sleeping, unaffected by the inquiry. I went down the aisle to the flight attendant, never gladder for the space first class offered. Walking down the narrow corridor of economy class could be quite the adventure for me and my often clumsy feet.

"I'm a doctor," I nearly whispered. "What can I do for you?"

"This gentleman here," she said, blushing a little while pointing to a seventy-year-old man sitting beside her, "nearly fainted."

I looked briefly at his face. He seemed worn out, like someone who had lived through too much. He was pale and looked like he had recently lost some weight.

"How do you feel, sir?" I asked him.

"I'm alright now. It was just a little scare for Ashlee here. Nothing to worry about, really! She is just being overzealous," he told me with a perfect British accent. He gave the attendant a stern look while saying, "That will be all for now."

"Certainly, Your Grace," she said politely before walking away.

"Did you lose consciousness?" I asked.

"No. I was walking to the bathroom and I had to hold against the door for a second when I was about to open it. Ashlee saw me stumbling and helped me to get back to my seat to rest a little."

"Do you have a heart condition, Mister…?"

"More, Henry More. And no, no heart condition. I forgot to eat for a few hours."

"Are you a diabetic?"

"Yes."

"It's very irresponsible of you not to eat…"

"You see, I'm very scrupulous with everything regarding my diet, Doctor…?"

"Swan, Isabella Swan." I blushed, not yet used to being called 'doctor' and embarrassed that I sounded like that line from the movies, _Bond, James Bond_. "Nothing from their menu pleased you?" I asked, pointing to one of the flight attendants passing by. "I didn't complain…"

"Oh, well, Doctor Swan…"

"Bella, please call me Bella."

He smiled. "Bella, then…" His look of amusement faded when he continued. "Truth be told, I just prefer the homemade food that my Mary used to cook for me." He smiled gently but his eyes remained distant, as if remembering something. _Oh, he must be a widower_, I thought. _Perhaps he was married for fifty years to the woman he loved._ That would have explained his thinned aspect. It is very common for an individual (usually the widowed husband) to disregard his own well-being when the usual caregiver (normally the wife) was no longer able to do so.

I knelt in front of him to take his pulse and ascertain that he didn't have an arrhythmia. I felt kind of naked without my stethoscope. _Note to self: start bringing one along, always!_ Knowing that my mother had high blood pressure, I had tried to pack it along with my sphygmomanometer, but she had insisted, "Leave Doctor Swan in the U.S., honey!" I had reluctantly agreed, even though she didn't quite grasp the idea _once a doctor always a doctor. _

"Please, have a seat here," the gentleman said, pointing to the empty chair close to his own. "Why did you kneel? You shouldn't do that for anyone…Well, for the Queen of England maybe, but Her Royal Majesty surely deserves the respect."

I noticed that his pulse seems to be alright while sitting next to him.

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters (SM does, obviously) but this little thing called "The Heiress of Henry More" is mine.**

**My Beta reader Scooterstale is BRILIANT and made this story a lot better than it was when initially posted. Thank you so much!**

**I'm m.d. so I'm a little prone to make certain comments that may not be understandable to everyone but I'm trying to keep the medical terms minimal and simple. If you have any questions or want to know more about something please PM me;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The elderly man and I sat next to each other in silence for a few moments. I was about to leave but had barely moved before he reached out to stop me.

"I´m sure the woman who is accompanying you won´t notice your absence," he said, gesturing to my mother, asleep peacefully a few seats behind us. "Would you care to give me some company, if you're not too tired, that is?"

"I guess so..." He seemed nice and in need for a chat. I could do that.

"Why did you become a doctor?" he asked after a few moments.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How did the love of medicine grow on you?"

"My mom bought me a toy stethoscope when I was four," I said without a second thought.

"Really?"

"It had a red diaphragm..."

He suppressed a smile. "What more there is to that story? You're not telling everything."

"Well," I paused, "when I was four I was pushed in the playground for some reason. I don't recollect the details of it, but I was taken to the hospital to be sutured since I had a small wound in my scalp. I was fascinated by everything. I cried the whole time until a man in what seemed to be green pajamas, which now I recognize as scrubs, told me in a very reassuring voice that he was going to make it better. I don't know how much time it took for me to stop crying, but eventually I did. I asked him what he had hanging around his neck. When he answered, I couldn't even say it right! So I asked him if I could have a "spoke" like his. My mom bought me one in the following day, and that was it."

"You never wanted to be anything else?"

"No, not really. I mean, I love writing and there was a time I dreamed about becoming a famous author. But for now I just can't imagine my life without medicine involved somehow. It's what gives me a reason to wake up and get out of bed! I'm so lazy in the morning that surely without the proper incentive I wouldn't get up at all!"

"But you can't expect me to believe that you love your work that much just because it was the fulfillment of a childhood dream."

I hesitated, considering how to answer that. I eventually admitted, "Obviously my reasons for choosing medicine and actually going through medical school are quite different."

"Would you care to develop that thought a little?"

"When you're in high school thinking about your life prospects and projects you don't really have the notion of what you have to go through to accomplish it. You just see the nice part! As most teenagers, I saw everything through innocent eyes and I pictured medicine exclusively as a way of helping people. All I cared about was the sense of mission, so to speak. I didn't know anyone actually working in medicine, so I wasn't able to talk to anyone about it."

"And now?"

"In a way that feeling didn't fade. But there are different undertones that you add to the whole picture." I didn't want to explain any further than that. I wasn't sure he'd understand me, and I didn't want to be misinterpreted by a total stranger.

"I see," he said evenly, looking away from my eyes. There was a hint of something... else in his tone? He glanced toward Ashlee as she quietly approached us.

"Can I be of any service, Your Grace?"

"I would like to take my cup of tea now. If you'd be so kind to bring me one."

"Certainly, Your Grace."

He didn't say anything else while she went to fetch his tea. He started drinking slowly, savoring it, then looked at the fine porcelain cup he held in his hand. His eyes unfocused for a moment, then abruptly turned back to mine.

"Are you not happy with your choice?"

"Of me becoming a doctor?" He nodded. "I suppose so."

"Suppose or know so?" His eyes had a childish glint that accompanied his mildly defiant tone.

"Know so." I felt the urge to explain myself, but there was something off about his body language that prevented me from saying more.

"Nothing is ever perfect. Even when things are different from what you expected them to be, you always had, have and will have a choice." He paused, pondering his own words, then added, "The way you live your life will always be your responsibility. You see, Bella, I was told that living a happy life is an utopist dream. Of course I had my happy moments, but I was raised believing that aspiring to a happy life is the way to disappointment, that that feeling of disappointment is inevitable if you pursue an illusion and that the best you can hope for is a sense of contentment, period."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you content with the way things turned out for you?"

"I believe I was otherwise too engaged to contemplate my contentment."

"I´m sure you had your moments, you said so yourself… that you had happy moments."

"I did."

"And will have." I regretted saying that the moment the words evaded my lips. His face aged twenty years in the three seconds it took for him to grasp what I said.

"I will not." He looked again at his cup and calmly sipped a little more of his tea. "It´s cold." He gestured and the cup soon was out of his hand. "We should define 'happy life'. I know that it´s not the sum of happy moments.

"It´s almost tacky to say it but you don't really value what you have until you've lost it. There are seldom moments that when asked – are you happy? – you would answer 'yes' without a second thought. Years later, if you were asked again about that specific moment, you may change your answer. Time can have that sickening effect of sweetening memories. It surely cannot be applied as universal law but it happens often. For instance, I was bullied when I was in school, but at that time my grandmother, who genuinely was my mother figure while growing up, was still alive. Was I happier then? Being bullied doesn't seem so unbearable now." Were his eyes bright with tears? He never made eye contact. Was he avoiding it? It was disturbing. Did I say something wrong?

"We must define happiness, then, to be able to look for it and to appreciate it while it's standing there before you?" I asked.

"Maybe... Not being able to know you're happy may be sad in a way. If looking back you know for sure – man, wasn't I happy then?! – it can be extremely frustrating but does it diminish the value of the feeling? Do you feel it with less intensity because you can't name it? If you needed a special medicine that was stored inside a vase within thousands of different vases, would you be able to find it? What if your life depended on it?"

"Why not just try them all?"

"That´s the easy answer… but it tells me that there is still hope in you, and I´m glad to hear it. You're realistic but you don't simply accept what you have, do you? You'll be happy, you'll see."

Was there still hope in me? I suddenly remembered that I left my mother alone and worried that she might have already woken up. He must have sensed that I was worrying about her, because he quickly glanced back and reassured me that she was still sleeping.

"You look so tired. Why don't you should rest a little? I'll wake you up if your mother wakes before you do. I'm enjoying your company too much to be deprived of it so soon."

"I won't be much company when I'm sleeping," I replied.

"I travel alone all the time and it will be nice to have someone with whom I'm now acquainted next to me. Maybe the urge to sleep will rub off on me. I have some trouble sleeping."

I couldn't refuse him. There was something about him that made me feel safe, so I thanked him and asked him not to let me sleep for more than a couple of hours. As I slowly drifted to unconsciousness, I thought I heard him say softly, "You look so much like her," but my eyelids were so heavy that I didn't have it in me to ask him who he was talking about.

**AN:**

**Thanks to my Beta Scooterstale here you have the next chapter, fully edited. She has a great story: Breaking Dawn from EPOV. It makes SM run for her money, trust me.**

**As always, I don't own twilight or any of its characters… THoLHM is mine.**

**See you soon and please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I slept for almost three hours. When I woke up and looked to my side, the gentleman next to me had his eyes closed and was breathing unevenly. I realized he wasn't sleeping so I touched him gently on his shoulder to let him know that I was awake. He smiled at me and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. My mom was already up and making a conversation with a young woman sitting across the aisle. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and she reassured me that she had barely noticed my absence since the flight attendant had told her where I was.

I was relieved by that information for two reasons: first, I didn't want her to worry, and second, she would almost certainly come up with something like, "My daughter was kidnapped during the flight and they jumped off the airplane with her!" I'm not being mean, but she is prone to overreact about pretty much everything. Honestly! A couple of months ago during the peak of her "post-Phil depression", she had a discussion with a pregnant lady over chocolate: "Why do you need two bars? If you wanted to look like a hippopotamus you already succeeded, no need to keep up with the hyper caloric diet!" She had made the poor woman cry. She eventually realized what she had done but that didn't keep her from eating the chocolate.

There's something childish about her personality that can be very captivating, but it can also be exhausting sometimes. I fear that for me it's more often the second than the first. I blame my grandfather for that. He was crazy about her and he was the only person that balanced his parental duties evenly: he was protective without being oppressive. I guess my dad, Charlie, is a little bit like him in that way. He kept his trusting personality despite the fact that every life experience might have taught him otherwise – he's a police officer and my mother left him when I was five and Em was seven. We were separated after the divorce was finalized: my mom took me but Emmett was too close to Charlie and didn't want to leave him. The only right decision my mother ever made was allowing Charlie to raise Emmett. He did well!

Renée was still distracted talking to the same lady so I went back to Mr. More's side. _What is it with that "your grace" thing?_ I wondered. _Should I ask him? Can I?_ I sat by his side. He was watching "Atonement". That's hardly what I expected him to watch. But then again, what was I expecting? I watched the actors playing their parts exquisitely; I had seen it before and really loved it. It broke my heart to know that the main characters didn't end up together. How many misunderstandings do you have to deal with in your life? It's scary how little mistakes alter everything so completely that you eventually can't bring yourself to recognize them. Does it matter anyway?

"Is it better to have loved and lost or never to have loved at all?" Mr. More asked, removing his earphones and looking directly into my eyes. That surprised and intimidated me a little.

"I honestly don't know," I said truthfully.

"Are you in love, Bella? I'm not asking if you've ever been in love because I like to differentiate love from infatuation."

"No. I don't think I've ever truly loved anyone. But I was engaged until six months ago."

"Can I ask you what happened?"

Could he? I hesitated and then answered, "It wasn't meant to be."

"You didn't love him?"

"Now I'm sure I didn't."

"What made you decide that?"

"He cheated on me with one of my closest friends. He could have chosen someone I didn't know… I was so blind."

"Well, if she did something like that to you it's a good thing you found out. She can't be a good friend to you if she took advantage of the trust you had in her."

"I suppose you're right. Will you think I'm evil if I told you that I took comfort knowing that he'll probably do the same to her? Usually a man who cheats has that trait in his character; I believe they tend to relapse, so to speak. I mean… he did try to get back with me after and he was officially dating her at the time."

"I wouldn't dare to think any less of you." He stared at me and then added, "I hope you won't think less of me after I make a confession."

"What?"

"I'd cheated on my fiancée before our wedding. It was under different circumstances than yours." He almost rushed his explanation. "I always regretted it. And I never did it again. You see? You can learn from your mistakes."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell who?"

"Your wife."

He looked away…ashamed? Hurt? It was hard to tell what his dominant feeling was just by looking at his expression. "Yes. She has always known."

"At least you told her, and by not doing it again you proved to her that you meant it when you said you were sorry."

"I regretted getting married to the person I did when I loved someone else. I cheated on my fiancée with the woman I loved. No one else touched me the way that she did, and that helped me keep my promise to my wife and stay faithful to her even when I couldn't love her the way she deserved. I know that I failed them both but I knew that I wasn't the man that Marie needed, and I truly hope she lived a happy life. Even so, I can't help to think that her child and grandchildren should have been mine."

What a coincidence, my grandmother's name was Marie.

"So you didn't marry her because you were already engaged to another woman? That was noble of you."

"Maybe it could have been if my primary reason was to respect my prior promises. But it wasn't. I truly believed that we were from two different worlds that shouldn't blend." He laughed humorlessly. "That we would eventually hurt and hate each other. I really believed that once the passion was gone there wouldn't be anything capable of keeping us together. I was afraid to fail the most important person to me, the one who held my universe, so I didn't even try. I could have had it but I was a coward."

"So you don't think now that all you can hope for in life is a certain sense of contentment?"

"No. Those people who say that love isn't always enough to make a marriage had a choice in the matter… and either misjudged their true feelings or were too selfish to put real effort into making the relationship work."

"Sometimes the timing is just wrong, though…"

"Maybe. But don't give up on love, Bella. The idea of what could have been can scar you for life, trust me. I would know…"

"I'll try not to. But I make no promises on the subject, okay?" I tried to give him my best smile. I'm not sure why I needed to reassure him. I almost felt sorry for this man. Maybe it's better not to love at all… I wouldn't have been able to recover after the "Michael-Jessica affair" had I been in love with him. Maybe men just cheat… it's in their nature to just try and spread their seed, right? Emmett always said that Michael looked like a moron. He was probably right… I hope he didn't read about the study that concluded that men who cheat on their wives or girlfriends tend to have lower IQ scores.

"Why are you so quiet?"

I blushed a little but decided to answer truthfully. "I was remembering an article I read recently in a magazine… something about men who are unfaithful to their wives or girlfriends tend to have lower IQ scores. My mother disagreed with that, though. She argued that intelligent men probably didn't let themselves get caught!" He laughed genuinely.

"That's very sensible of her." He paused for a while before starting again. "What are you going to do in Sydney and how long do you plan on staying? If I may be so bold as to ask."

"I'm staying at my brother's home and I plan on staying for a couple of weeks in Sydney."

"Are you staying just in Sydney?"

"Yes. I hope I'll be able to come back eventually, but I haven't seen Emmett in eight months so I really want to be with him and just enjoy some quality family time."

Suddenly we heard the flight attendant's voice over the intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to land. Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelt."

"I should get back to my seat with my mother. She may need an arm to squeeze while the plane is landing," I joked.

"Sure… I took enough of your time already. It was very nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too." And it was. He seemed so lonely and sad. I got up and when I reached the aisle he stopped me by pressing my hand gently.

"Bella, you were such lovely company that I can't help myself… would you like to join me for lunch anytime during the next week? I hardly know anyone in Sydney, and I truly enjoyed talking to you."

I was about to decline and he almost certainly sensed my hesitation because he hastily added, "It's not a date. I'm old enough to be your grandfather, for God's sake. I'm not looking for some random female company. I just feel like I can trust you and that I've known you for a long time. I promise you'll have fun, and you'd give an old man the pleasure of a delightful day."

I couldn't refuse him when he looked so earnest. "Okay. On one condition..."

"Name it!"

"I choose the place. I don't want to go to one of those fancy restaurants that I suspect you frequent."

"That seems very reasonable."

"Great! So how do we meet?"

"Give me your phone number and I'll call you. And before you ask, I'll pick you up. I'm that old-fashioned."

Ashlee came out of nowhere and gave me a pen and a little notebook so I could write down my number. After handing the slip of paper to Mr. More, I quickly returned to my seat next to Renée, who gave me an inquiring and curious look. She promptly asked about my new acquaintance, but she either found it uninteresting or her attention was engaged on the landing process, because she squeezed my hand with all her strength and the subject was dropped as quickly as it was raised. I really missed my brother!

**AN:**

**As always I don't own twilight, SM does.**

**Thanks again to my Beta Scooterstale for editing. Did you read her story already? If you didn't please do, you won't be disappointed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

After landing, Mr. More gave me a little pleasant smile and I nodded in his direction. Renée noticed our little exchange and gave me a pointed look. I don't know why, but I felt a pull towards him; there was something about his demeanor that radiated trustworthiness. I always felt more comfortable around older men. When I was a teenager, which wasn't that long ago, I tended to feel more like myself around Charlie's friends than around my own… except for Emmett, but he's my brother so he doesn't fit in the category of "men in my age group".

We got off the plane and gathered our luggage in 40 minutes. Emmett's face was beaming once we were out through the arrivals door. He started gesticulating wildly and I almost shouted at him, "I've seen you, stop that little boy!" – but I didn't, I behaved…or at least I did until I jumped into his embrace.

"Em! God I missed you!"

"Little sis! I wanted to say you grew up in the last six months, but no… same as ever!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! You're too tall!"

"Yes, he could have been a basketball player if he could get the ball anywhere near the basket!" Emmett's wife Rosalie laughed and opened her arms to hug me. We haven't always been close, but that changed once they got married. I'm glad that the six months we were apart did nothing to change that.

"Basketball is for sissies!" he said, letting Renée out of his embrace. "Football, on the other hand…"

"You spent too much time with your father, Emmett!" Renée said. She was trying to sound playful, but I could sense an edge to her tone. Emmett shrugged, probably sensing the same but opting to ignore it. It was the clever thing to do…

Would she ever let go of the fact that he chose to live with Charlie when they divorced? He had left me a note saying he was going back to Forks to live with Charlie after three months in Phoenix. No one knows how he got out of the house, he was only seven at the time… and forgot that I was only five and could barely read. I had learned the alphabet and some words with Sesame Street, but then again, I wasn't the fastest reader at the time. When Renée had taken the note out of my hands, she had called Charlie immediately. She found Emmett fifteen minutes later at the bus stop where he was asking how to buy a bus ticket to Forks. Obviously no one knew where it was. When Charlie was finally able to get to Phoenix a couple of days later, my parents had the worst fight ever, but after the screaming and the crying dad finally convinced her that maybe it was better for Emmett to live with him. So Dad took him and I stayed with my mother. I saw her red and swollen eyes from crying and I couldn't leave her, too, although there was nothing I wanted more than to be with Emmie. In the back of my head I kept the hope that they would eventually get back together, but obviously they didn't, so Emmett and I were forced to grow apart.

"Come on, ladies, our car is parked outside. Let me help you with your luggage, Mom."

"Thank you," she murmured appreciatively, and the heavy atmosphere dissipated.

It was a beautiful sunny day. We went through the unfamiliar streets without hurry.

"I don't know if I'll be able to drive here. Driving on the left side of the road is so weird…"

"You´ll get used to it, Bella," Rosalie said, stopping at the red light.

"Nice car, Rosalie."

"It's alright I guess. Emmett wanted to buy me a Ford, but I wanted something different."

"What kind of car is this?" Renée asked.

"A Volkswagen Golf GTI."

"I couldn't drive a car with a manual transmission even if my life depended on it."

"I prefer it this way. You have a different sense of control while driving. You should give it a try, Renée. What about you, Bella, do you prefer manual as well?"

"I guess. Charlie taught us to drive in a car with a manual transmission. After you get used to it, there's no turning back," I laughed.

About twenty minutes later we arrived home. I didn't say another word. Renée spent the short car ride telling Rosalie how lucky we had been to get seats in first class and about the "ill man" I had helped during the flight.

"Welcome to Leichardt, ladies! This is the most Italian neighborhood in Sydney!"

Rosalie parked the car in the garage, and as soon as she stopped Emmett was out handling most of our luggage by himself. Their home was cozy, and seemed like it belonged in one of Rosalie's publicity ads. There was a little garden in the front of the white house that was surrounded by a wooden fence. The same feeling of coziness accompanied me after entering the house itself, although the furniture was very modern and with simple lines. The walls were painted in neutral tones, and Rosalie had mixed the central theme colors beautifully. Who knew that white, green and black could go so well together?

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Renée," Rosalie said, looking apologetic. "Initially there were a couple of spare bedrooms but we decided to transform one in a little library. I hope you like it. Please feel free to use it."

"I don't mind at all, thanks," I reassured her.

"Did you bring your laptop? I can give you our wireless password if you did."

"I brought my Eee Pc."

"You have one of those? I was thinking about buying one… for the battery's sake."

"And portability," I added. "Where can I put my bags?" I asked, still holding one of them. Emmett had the others and was clearly waiting for Rosalie to show us the way.

"This way, please. This is your bedroom," she said as she opened the door. It was spacious and had a big window that opened to the house's backyard. After my first quick scan, my eyes focused on a little bed in the right corner of the room.

"We decided to buy you a little bed… we thought you both would be more comfortable."

"You shouldn't have bothered."

"We wanted to. Besides this way there will be no excuses for you not to visit us often!" Emmett said, interrupting me.

"I'm so tired. I just want to have a shower and rest a little before lunch. There is so much to talk about. I missed you so much, sweetheart!" Renée said, dropping her bags next to her bed. "Do you want to go first, darling?"

"Yes, I don't feel like sleeping now. I don't want to be jet lagged for long…"

Rosalie quickly showed us around the rest of the house. It was a three bedroom home, with a very nice living room and a big kitchen. The bathroom was fabulous and although I wanted nothing more at this time than to try the hydro massage tub, I took a shower because Renée was waiting rather impatiently and knocked on the door twice in the fifteen minutes it took for me to take a shower and get dressed. After that I found Emmett and Rose sitting next to each other in a swing in the backyard.

"I see you cleaned up already…"

"If I spent five more minutes in your bathroom I swear Renée would have had to buy you a new bathroom door." They laughed out loud.

"It's nice to know that some things never change… How is she, sissy?" Emmett was serious now. Rosalie was now massaging his scalp tenderly as she always did when he was tense about something.

"I think she's better now. The first month after her and Phil's separation was very hard. She barely left the house and was picking fights over the smallest things as an escape. She still has mood swings, as you're going to be able to experience for yourself, but she's managing them a lot better. She's just frustrated about having another marriage dissolve so quickly."

"She shouldn't have married the guy, Bells. He's ten years younger…"

"But she did. And it won't do her any good reminding her of how hasty she was in making such an important decision. We had this conversation before. Don't blame her; she's already doing that herself."

Emmett inhaled deeply. "But what about going back to Forks, Bella? What were you thinking letting her do so? Do you know how Dad feels about that? About her?"

"What did you want me to do? Make her stay all by herself in Phoenix? She's in pain, Em. Maybe this is going to be a good thing, an opportunity to make amends."

"You know I love her but she made a mess out of her life so she should live with it. Maybe grow a little…"

"Emmett, you're not being very rational in this matter. What could have Bella done differently?" Rosalie interjected.

"You're right, baby. It's just that Dad never actually got over the divorce with Mom and now has to live in the same small town she does? He's not going to be able to go anywhere without finding her somewhere…"

"Well, I realize that, Emmett, but I'm not trying to make your dad's life harder. I just needed to go home, you know?" Renée was standing behind us still holding the backdoor. How much did she hear? Rosalie's eyes widened with the surprise… I didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Emmett. After a few awkward seconds she went back inside saying that she needed to get some rest.

"Don't go after her, Bella. She probably just needs to be alone for a while."

"You're probably right, Rose."

We stayed for a few more minutes soaking up the sun. None of us dared to interrupt the silence. Emmett had his guilty face on; he wouldn't apologize though, that much I knew.

"Bella will you help me with lunch? Your brother was counting the days for you to arrive…"

"Lasagna?" Emmett perked up instantly.

"Sure!" I couldn't help but smile at him. Food always brought him comfort when he was down. It was a surprise he wasn't obese considering the amount of food he ate… It was a good thing he liked to work out often.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing. Emmett ate almost half of the lasagna by himself at lunch and the morning incident was never mentioned. I knew we would have to address that problem eventually, but for now we all avoided it, not wanting to break the unspoken truce between Mom and Emmett. After lunch we all went for a walk in the neighborhood for us to get acquainted with our surroundings and to have some amazing Italian ice cream. After our little walk, I was finally able to settle myself in and unpack my scarce belongings. I went to bed early. I was exhausted and that granted me a dreamless night of sleep.

I woke up early in the morning, well rested, in time to ask Emmett to link my Eee Pc to the internet before he left for work. I spent some time answering a couple of e-mails that Angela and Ben sent me asking why I hadn't called saying everything was alright. That reminded me that I had yet to turn on my cell phone. Fifteen minutes after that, I got a call. I didn't know the number but I could see it was Australian.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor Isabella Swan?" the male voice said in its perfect British accent… It took me only five seconds to recognize that soft voice.

"Yes. Mr. More, is that you?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you recognized my voice! I´m sorry to be calling so soon… Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all." He had a very unique voice. He could have probably made a career as a radio announcer.

"So, Bella, will you do me the honor of being my date for the day? Sort of a grandfather-granddaughter bonding type, obviously!"

"I don't know if you're old enough to be my granddad!" I teased him.

"I sure am, young lady. I was hoping I could convince you to have lunch with me. As agreed, you choose the place and the time and I'll pick you up." There was a cheerful tone in his voice that pleased me. It's not like I had much to do anyway… Renée was sleeping now. She decided to go to bed again after breakfast since she didn't sleep at all during the night.

"Sure. There's only one problem… I have never been in Sydney so I don't know where to take you…"

"You can come and have lunch in my hotel. The food is exquisite… Just give me your address and I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Well, since I can't choose the place, I think it's only fair if I get there myself."

"But you just said that you've never been in Sydney."

"I´ll get there, really! Set the time and place…"

He thought about that for a moment and decided to accept my conditions. He instructed me to meet him by the entrance to the ANZAC Memorial Building in Hyde Park.

"You won't have any problems finding it. Is eleven thirty alright for you?"

"Yes, it will be fine."

"I'll see you later then, Bella."

"See you later."

_Okay, what am I wearing?_ I wondered. _Why isn't Rosalie home? Is he taking me to a fancy restaurant? He's not… surely… Is he?_

I took a long shower and then put on a pair of dark jeans and a white sleeveless button-down shirt. I left the two top buttons opened as I usually do in order not to show much cleavage and added the delicate golden necklace with a little heart that used to belong to my grandmother. I wore it daily since she gave it to me when I was sixteen. I had found it in her jewel box and was instantly fascinated by it. She had told me, "It will look lovely on you, Bella. Why don't you keep it? I haven't worn it in so long… and it makes no sense for such a fine piece of jewelry not to be shared with the world." She had given me a warm smile. "I hope it will guide and help you find true love. It surely did for me…" The look she gave me was sad but relieved, as if she were sharing a lost secret, and placed it around my neck.

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…**

**Edward is coming ladies!! If you review I promise he'll meet Bella at Sydney in the next chapter!**

**Thank you Scooterstale for your editing and patience! Really!!**

**EAMCullen1 thanks for being you… You're great! Ladies have you checked out her story?! It's worthy of your time**

**Farewell Ladies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I took a cab to Elizabeth Street and asked the driver where the ANZAC Memorial Building was. It was easy enough to find. I was twenty minutes early so I decided to walk a little in the welcoming park. By walking across the gardens I could see some of the surrounding buildings. Their features somewhat reminded me of London, except that the local flora included more than just pigeons. I was also surprised by the contrast of the architecture with the local environment.

The temperature was high, but not like Phoenix's dry heat. It was humid and light and sunny and full of life. I could feel that life growing on me. It felt heavenly to breathe. Maybe feeling good was directly proportional to the miles between you and the place your mind makes an association with being _"problem-related"_. Sydney was definitely going to be care- and problem-free as soon as I could get Emmett and Renée talking. I made a mental note to devise a plan to achieve that goal when I noticed that it was almost eleven thirty. I returned to the Memorial Building and found Mr. More already there waiting for me. He smiled and waved ever so slightly when he saw me approaching.

"Right on time Miss Swan. 11:29. I'm impressed," he gently held my hand between his own and kissed it lightly without lingering. I wasn't accustomed to such pleasantries, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by his gentlemanlike manners.

"Well thank you, Mr. More. How do you do today?"

He didn't reply my question instantaneously; instead, he stared at me long enough to make me uncomfortable. I eyed him inquisitively but he stood frozen in front of me. He raised his hand instinctively, almost touching my neck, but I pulled away. My movement broke his stare and forced him to look away.

"You have a very lovely piece of jewelry," he eventually said with a very disturbed look upon his face. "It suits you."

I didn't respond right away. Bizarre wasn't a strong enough word to categorize that instant.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I don't know why I was so surprised to see you wearing it. It's nothing but fair for you to keep it."

_What is he talking about? Why did he look so upset?_

"I'm afraid you're not making much sense to me."

" I'm afraid I'm not, I apologize for that. Come Bella, I believe we have a lot to discuss."

I was baffled. He started walking but I had no intention of moving. Through my hazed vision I noticed four rather bulky men shift slightly in their places when Mr. More started to move. He saw me looking at the men, as two of them kept their positions a few meters behind him and the other two circled us and then fell into step at his side. He sensed I was fearful of him and held his hand slightly in the air, the movement almost imperceptible, and they backed away a little.

"I'm sorry, don't feel like you're trapped here. You're free to go if you please. These men are my security guards. Behind us there is Damian and Sean, next to you there is Patrick and this one on my left is John. Right there, by the fountain is my chief of security staff, Mathew Parker," he said, without raising his eyes from mine. Then he abruptly changed topic. "There is an H and an M engraved in that little heart you're wearing today."

_How did he know that? I wasn't wearing it on the airplane_.

"I know because I met your grandmother Marie when we were younger. It's unsettling for me how much you look like her. It's almost like going back in time…"

_Oh my God. _I stared at him disbelievingly. Every little piece of the puzzle started fitting together in my head as I recalled our conversation in the airplane. _Was my_ _grandmother the one he cheated on his wife with?_ Why was that the first question on my mind? _They loved each other?_

"I don't know what to say, I'm perplexed!"

"Bella, please have lunch with me. I promise to explain everything."

I wasn't happy about the situation. I was too aware of the men following us, but curiosity took me over and I needed to know everything. There were so many questions filling my mind at the time that needed to be answered. Questions that until then I never thought that I needed to ask. But now that they existed, I wouldn't be able to fight the urge in me to seek answers.

I followed him in silence. We walked for about fifteen minutes and I could see that his breathing was labored and his skin was moistened with sweat. There was no color on his cheeks even after the exercise; he was still pale and his thinned complexion made him look older and breakable.

Soon, we reached our destination: a private dining room reserved in a five star hotel where I suppose he was staying. We were already seated, facing each other, when he finally broke the heavy silence in the room.

"Do you want me to order for you?"

_What? _

"Sure," I wasn't very hungry anyway. I didn't pay much attention to what he ordered for me.

"Bella, I have to be honest with you. There is so much to tell you, but I have no idea of how to begin. You have to let me tell you my whole story. Please promise you will listen to me. I know we are barely acquainted, but believe me when I say that I have the utmost respect for you and I worry about what you might think of me."

He seemed so sincere. All I could see then, looking straight at him, was a fragile old man clinging to life, so I allowed him to continue with his story and suppressed the urge to fill him with questions. He took my silence as a sign for him to tell me everything I so much needed to know. At this point my fear had almost disappeared and he seemed to be the frightened one. "You have to know," he finally started, "before I tell you more, that I loved your grandmother Marie very much, and that's why I came looking for you…" He paused.

"Go on", I pressed.

"We met in England, in 1954. She came to my house to help in the kitchen. She was sixteen at the time and I was 24, the same as you are now, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"I felt instantly attracted to her but our first encounter was so embarrassing." He chuckled. "I remember it clearly even 40 years later. I think she had been working in our house for about a week , and I was home for the summer after my last semester at Oxford. I had invited a couple of friends over and we had been celebrating the night before. I had had too much to drink and woke up to the most terrible hangover ever. I never drank again after that…

"Anyway, I was feeling really nauseated and thirsty when I woke up in the morning, so I decided to go to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. When I got there all I could smell was the eggs and bacon that sickened my stomach. I vomited all over her because she was standing in the way of the sink… Can you believe she actually thought that it was somehow her fault? She helped me and placed a wet cloth on my forehead. That's when I looked into her big brown eyes; they were almost like yours, and I was lost."

He looked at me intently, gauging my reaction. I was expecting him to continue, so when he didn't I asked him, "So you fell in love with her… that doesn't explain what you're doing here, with me."

"I'm dying, Bella."

How could I respond to that? "How do you know that?"

"I have pancreatic cancer. Unfortunately, it's inoperable. I don't have much time left," he said in a barely audible voice. "You know the prognosis, you're a doctor."

"I'm sorry," I nearly whispered_. Nice going Bella…you're sorry?!_ I didn't know what to say to him so I tried to get him to continue his story.

"Why did you come to find me? The airplane ticket exchange wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

"No, Bella, it wasn't, and I'm sorry for that. But I really wanted to meet you. Not having much time left really changed my perspective on many things. I never ceased worrying and questioning myself about how your grandmother was doing. My wife made me promise I wouldn't go after her, but after she died five years ago I started planning to find Marie. I never did it until now because I was afraid… I don't know what scared me the most: finding her happy or finding her miserable. So I postponed it."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because I need you to know how much I loved her and how much I regretted every day choosing status over the love of my life. When the detective I hired to find your grandmother told me that she was gone I couldn't believe that I was denied the chance to ask for her forgiveness, to tell her that I was the weak one. And then I saw your photograph and I just knew… I just felt that I had to meet you. The resemblance is astonishing. I almost collapsed earlier when I saw that necklace around your neck. I was the one who gave it to her when I promised to love her forever. I gave her my heart symbolically, hence the HM engraved in the back of it." He sighed loudly before continuing. " I need to know all about her, about her life, and I need you to be the one to tell me."

I was lost for words. How come I never knew he existed?

"I'm surprised. If not for this necklace there wouldn't be any proof that you were ever together!"

There was something burning my throat that I needed to ask, even though I could only imagine how much it might hurt him. "So why didn't you stay together?"

"Oh, I was afraid you were going to ask that, but it makes sense… Well, Bella… I was a fool and let other people's judgment lead my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I´m afraid you're going to be very disappointed when I tell you why we broke up, so to speak."

"I'll try to keep an open mind," I reassured him. But could I?

"I'm a duke, Bella. I was engaged to be married already when I met your grandmother," he said with sad eyes. "And she worked at our house… I was weak and afraid of what people might say. My mother convinced me that I was dishonoring my ancestors with my behavior. Remember our conversation in the airplane?"

"So you felt that she wasn't good enough for you?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. It still sounded harsh.

"I'm the one who could never live up to her expectations. I wasn't the man she saw. She only saw the best in me, Bella, and I felt good seen through her innocent eyes. But then I really thought she would eventually hate me. Our worlds collided and every time I thought things couldn't go worse… well, they did, and one day she was gone." His eyes glistened with unshed tears and I didn't know what to say… so I said what came to my mind first: "So should I address you as Your Grace?"

He laughed humorlessly and answered, "Please, don't. To you I'm Henry. Never should someone with your eyes know me in any other way than as Henry." He paused. "You barely touched your food; please eat."

I tried to swallow a bite but it didn't taste like anything in particular. "Did she love you back?" I eventually asked.

"Yes," was his only answer.

I took a deep breath, realizing that all of a sudden the woman who had sculpted my personality, my female role model, was a stranger to me. Knowing the origin of the necklace was a little puzzle solved but that just left me with a new pile of questions in my mind. I tried to breathe in and out slowly while assimilating these facts_. She was not a stranger, there's just this part of her life that you didn't know about. _All of a sudden I felt the urge to know more. I needed to know more…

"What happened with you? If you loved her so much that you decided to look for her over forty years later, why did you let her go?"

"I understand that you need more answers and I'll answer every question, but for now I don't think I can manage to tell you everything, and I'm not sure if I should since she probably didn't want to tell anyone. Will you give me time to ponder this?"

"Yes, of course. But will you be honest with me? Will you tell me everything you can?"

"You have my word."

And with that he grabbed my hand gently and kissed the back of it.

"Now that we have cleared a few things between us that might make you question my sudden interest in getting to know you, will you be so kind to provide me with some company this afternoon? I'm afraid I can't bear to be parted from your pretty eyes today. I need their comfort."

"I know that what I'm going to ask you is going to hurt you, but I have to..."

"Of course, anything."

"Did you come to find me because you regretted your choice?"

"Yes, but I guess in a way telling you this is kind of an atonement for me. I live now to regret the fact that I didn't have children with the woman I loved. Seeing that pink little blush in your cheeks makes me regret it even more, for I was not blessed with a child and I didn't have the pleasure of you calling me Grandpa Henry during your childhood. We could have had a beautiful family together… But she did it, even without me. You're perfect! That is my punishment, my Bella."

That undid me. With all the money, the security guards and the noble title he was dying alone. My grandmother loved him and the proof of it was the necklace that she kept for all those years and that now rested around my own neck, that somehow brought me to him. She loved him. Maybe she always had.

I pulled his right hand and held it between my own. "I will be here for you, Henry, but you need to tell me everything. Can you do that?"

"I can, and I will…"

We finished our meal in silence. It was almost 2 p.m. when he asked me, "What do you want to do today, Bella?"

And then I had the craziest idea. "How do you feel about speed boating?"

"I'm afraid I've never done it before, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Great!"

It was so much fun, he even wore the red cloak and hood. We forgot about the tense conversation we had had over lunch and talked about everything other than that. I was surprised to find out how much we seemed to have in common: we were both Kant's disciples. He talked about some books I hadn't read before, and I made a mental note to buy some of them.

At around 6:30, we arrived back at his huge suite. I was admiring the view over the Opera House when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, where have you been? I just called home and Renée said you've been out all day. What have you been up to?" Rosalie asked.

"Not much, really…"

"Okay…" Rosalie decided not to push so she continued, "Emmett and I were thinking about taking you and Renée out to dinner."

"Where to?"

"Darling Harbor. There's this restaurant that serves Emmett's favorite ribs and he's been asking me to go with him for weeks now. I thought this would be a good chance for us to go out and hopefully get him and Renée in a neutral environment. It might actually do some good for their relationship..."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay. I made dinner reservations for 8:00. Is that okay for you?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to come home first because I'm already near Hyde Park."

"Really? Why don't you come and meet me at work and we can both go together. Your mom and Emmett can meet us at the restaurant."

"Okay."

"I´ll text you the address. Meet me in one hour?"

"I'll be there. See you soon, Rosalie."

I looked over at Henry, who had moved away to give me some privacy during my phone call, and said, "My sister just called me to invite me to attend a family dinner. She made reservations at a restaurant in Darling Harbor. Would you like to come? I have to meet her an hour by her office."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I feel like I took too much of your time already." He smiled at me, and for the first time today it touched his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Bella, why don't you freshen up a little for your dinner?"

"Thank you, I think this will have to do, I don't have any fresh clothes anyway."

"That can be arranged. I'll have my assistant get something for you."

"Really, it's not necessary…"

"I insist. I have to get ready for a business dinner of my own. She'll be here anyway to help me get dressed, so it won't be a problem at all."

"I couldn't…" I was interrupted by a timid knock on the door and a woman in her thirties came in.

"Bella, meet Greta, my personal assistant," she held her hand out to me to shake it. "So Greta, Bella is going to need something to wear today for a casual dinner. Can you help her get ready within the hour?"

"Of course, Your Grace. I'll ask Anne to get me some things from the hotel store."

_Do they have one?_

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you clean clothes to wear in fifteen minutes. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I said.

"So blue it is."

I took a quick shower, barely noticing the luxury of the bathroom and the suite itself. I felt like I really shouldn't be there couldn't help but feel that I was somehow taking advantage of Mr. More's kindness. When I got out of the shower, Greta helped me with my makeup and gave me a long, silky midnight blue dress to wear. It tied behind my neck and left over half of my back and shoulders bare. It narrowed at the waist and then flowed freely and loosely to the floor. I was amazed that it somehow fit me perfectly.

"You look lovely, my dear," Henry said when I stepped outside to the balcony.

"Isn't this a little too much? I believe I'm abusing your kindness…"

"Never, sweet Bella. Would you deprive this old man of dressing up and appraising a lovely lady?"

I blushed and he smiled. "She used to blush just like that…Well, go now, Bella. Have a nice dinner. Mathew is going to take you to your meeting point. He´s already waiting for you by the door for your instructions. I hope I'll see you again, my dear. But I will leave that to you. If you choose to do so, please call me. I haven't had such a wonderful time in a really long time."

"Thank you," I said, and hugged him a little awkwardly.

-//-

"I'm here to meet Rosalie Hale…I mean, Rosalie Swan."

"Sure. Isabella, right?" The blonde woman who I believed to be the Agency's receptionist asked.

"Yes, I believe she's waiting for me." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 7:35. Oops, I was late. Suddenly I heard Rosalie's voice behind me and turned around instinctively in the direction of the sound. Instead of Rosalie, however, I looked up into the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen, staring back at me. _Oh my God! _I breathed in slowly, completely filling my lungs, but I wasn't able to breathe out. I was completely unable to speak.

"Bella, you're here. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, but I was discussing some final details about our new campaign for Cullen industries," Rosalie said, gesturing to the man in front of me. I forced myself to look away from his gaze, knowing that I was surely blushing. _Why did I have to stare at him for so long?_

"No, I just got here," I said, still feeling his eyes burning into my skin.

"Aren't you just gorgeous today? Now I'm underdressed," Rosalie chuckled. The man took his eyes from me and looked questioningly at Rosalie, giving me a chance to look at something other than his captivating eyes. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen, for sure. He had strong, manly face features with a perfectly chiseled jaw, but the only adjective that came to mind was beautiful. I had never been rendered speechless by someone's good looks before, even though I'd seen my share of handsome men. He was perfect, even with the bronze messy hair that screamed, "_I just jumped out of bed. Don't you wish you were the one who messed it up like this?!" Breathe Bella, act normal… you'll probably never see this guy again anyway…_

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you," Rosalie apologized. "Isabella, this is Lord Edward Cullen, my new client."

"Please, call me Edward," he said in a smooth velvet voice with the sexiest British accent, then kissed the back of my right hand.

_What is it with me and British accents?!_

**AN:**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Scooterstale for editing another chapter and to everyone who review my story, trust me when I say that you make my day… Your reviews are really my own personal brand of heroin…**

**Medical trivia: Pancreatic cancer truly has a poor prognosis, ****The relative 1-year survival is only 24% and the overall 5-year survival rate for this disease is less than 5%. n patients able to undergo a successful curative resection (only about 20% of patients), median survival time ranges from 12-19 months, and the 5-year survival rate is 15-20%**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you," Rosalie apologized. "Isabella, this is Lord Edward Cullen, my new client."

"Please, call me Edward," he said in a smooth velvet voice with the sexiest British accent, then kissed the back of my right hand.

_What is it with me and British accents?!_ I couldn't think straight. I gasped, still feeling his lips on my hand. They seemed to be engraved there, smooth and warm, while he presented me with a perfect white smile. I blushed a little more, realizing that he was probably waiting for me to say something.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Isabella," he finally said, apparently amused by my lack of speech. He was probably used to having this kind of effect on women. I cursed myself profusely for my blushing at the same time as I felt my cheeks get hotter with every passing second.

"You too," I was able to say eventually, surprised that my voice sounded undamaged by my internal riot.

"Bella," Rosalie began, "Lord Cullen is visiting Australia for the first time, so I invited him to join us to dinner."

I stared at Rosalie in disbelief. What if I hadn't changed at Henry's hotel suite?! _What difference would it make anyway, jeans or blue dress… it's not like I have a chance._

"So I see that you did have time to change, you look wonderful", Rosalie said, praising my outfit. _Now there's a first._

"If I dare say so myself, you do," Edward said, looking at me intently. His eyes were so intense, green lakes with mysterious currents pulling me under. I blinked, trying to clear my mind. "Thank you. We´re going to be late, we should get going. Where did you park, Rosalie?"

"In the garage."

"Why don't you come with me?" Edward suggested. "We can ride together to the restaurant. I will have your car picked up by one of my staff, and they will take it to any address you'd like, Rosalie."

"Sounds good to me," Rosalie answered softly.

I understood right away that he must be the kind of person she couldn't deny anything. She always insisted on driving in any circumstance, even my car. I remember asking her why and she told me, "I have two reasons: first, I take great pleasure in driving, second, I don't like to give anyone control over me and my life like that". It was understandable after what Emmett told me a few years ago. She had accepted a ride home from some guy named Royce, who was the school's jock. Apparently he had something different in mind, because he drove in the opposite direction of her house. When Rosalie asked him where he was taking her, he told her that they were going someplace where they could have some real fun without being disturbed, placing a hand over her inner thigh. She knew what was coming and tried to force him to stop, but he hit her and locked the doors. She took a hold on the wheel and they crashed. He died within a few months of the accident, never having woken up from the coma. She got away with only a few broken ribs and some superficial cuts and bruises.

While I was submerged in my memories, Rosalie and Edward appeared to be discussing some details about their advertising project.

Edward had his driver waiting in the limo by the entrance of the building. In a very gentlemanly manner, he helped us both into the car. And there it was again -- the same warmth spread from the mere inches of my hand touched by his hand to the rest of my body, even though his hands were unseasonably cold. I couldn't even look at him, certain that my body language would betray me. I felt frustrated by my lack of control, a feeling too foreign for me. I held my hands on my lap as I looked out the window. They felt strange, like phantom limb syndrome, because the absence of his hands on my own. It was almost painful, though I tried to ignore it during the short twenty minute drive to the restaurant. I was too aware of his presence as he kept talking to Rosalie_. What am I doing here?_

When we got to the restaurant my mom and Emmett were already waiting for us.

"Who are you and what did you do to my little sister? You look great," Emmett said, and Edward only nodded.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"That blue looks great on you, honey. If I knew you that you went shopping today, I would have accompanied you," Renée said, looking at me appraisingly.

"Baby," Rosalie said, taking a place next to Emmett. I mentally thanked her for diverting the attention from me -- she knew me too well. "I would like to introduce you to Lord Edward Cullen, my new client."

"It's very nice to meet you," Emmett said, "and this lovely lady here is my mother, Renée."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, I can see from which side your daughter got her loveliness," he said with a smile, directing his green eyes unswervingly to mine. This time I didn't try to look away; instead, I met his gaze and we stared at each other for a few seconds. I was quite proud of my accomplishment, reiterating to myself that this man was like any other man and I was just caught off guard by his good looks, that was all there was to it. He looked away and directed his speech to Emmett. "I hope I'm not intruding on your family evening, but when Rosalie said where you were going, I tricked her into inviting me."

"Lord Cullen, you didn't trick me into anything, you're more than welcome to join us for dinner. I'm only afraid this is not the kind of restaurant you'd usually choose for yourself," Rosalie said graciously.

"That's exactly why it is so attractive to me right now," he said, smiling as his eyes flickered momentarily to me.

"Shall we go in?" Emmett asked.

"Bella," Edward offered me his arm and I took shyly, trying to square my shoulders as I did so. We followed Rosalie and Emmett inside. Edward helped Renée and I to sit before he took his place in front of me.

"So, Lord Cullen," Renée began, "what brings you to Australia?"

"Business."

"And what's your field?" Renée persisted.

"Right now I'm working with Rosalie. The company I'm representing is launching a new ine of clothes and we want to have a hold on the Australian market. "

"That's very interesting. And what's your company?" At least Renée was able to keep him talking, I'd give her that.

"More Enterprises. We´re only now entering this business. We started a few years ago with some collections designed by my mother that were designed for a very specific clientele, but decided to expand the market. Now we're launching a new line of more affordable clothes."

I choked on my water. I placed the cup I was holding on the table while rubbing my chest soothingly, trying to control my cough. _You have got to be kidding me!_ As in Henry's enterprises? I made a mental note to ask him about it. Edward's eyes widened a little at my gesture and I flushed as I realized I had slipped my hand under my dress and placed it above my right breast. He smiled crookedly at me, which made my face even hotter.

"And fromwhat I've seen, every woman from 18 to 50 is going to love it. A.M. is going to be the new 'it' store!" Rosalie said to Renée, allowing our little exchange to go unnoticed.

So his mother must be Esme Cullen, the _haute couture_ designer. Wow… I saw then the resemblance between this man and the woman I'd seen too many times in some of Jessica's magazines. _Ungh, Jessica._

"And what does A.M. stand for, Lord Cullen?" Renée continued with the Spanish inquisition, poor guy! Maybe not so poor…

"It's actually my sister's initials, Alice More."

The rest of the night was agreeable but obviously meant that getting Emmett and Renée talking would have to be postponed, yet again. Emmett ordered ribs for everyone, and I couldn't even eat one third of what was laid before me. I noticed Edward eyeing his own plate with horror; however, he soon composed his face and probably patted himself on the back for it going unnoticed. _Think twice!_

There wasn't a moment of silence during dinner. Renée monopolized Edward's attention and pried at many aspects of his personal life. He was always polite, but I noticed he tried not to give away too much about himself. In spite of that, I was able to find out that he was single, had an older brother and a younger sister, and that he and his sister were adopted by the Earl of Avon after his mother was widowed. He also talked animatedly with Emmett about the advances of modern technology, and he was interested in knowing more about Sydney's night clubs. I tried not to make assumptions about him, but there were some things in his body language that gave him away as an arrogant jerk. I noticed how he never looked at the waiters who were servicing at our table; he sat with his clavicles perfectly aligned and his back straight in the chair, which I interpreted as a false feeling of dignity. And although he answered everything in a warm voice, it didn't reach his eyes. A wave of sadness hit me because I remembered Henry More. I decided to call him tomorrow. I needed to know more about my grandmother and I just couldn't bear the thought of him, the man my grandmother loved, dying alone. _Bella you have time to dwell about that later,_ I chastised myself.

We were getting dessert, and although he eyed me the whole time, I barely talked to Edward during dinner. I honestly didn't know what to say to him, being too engaged in studying every little aspect of his mannerisms and stance. I was admittedly a little scared at myself because of the way my body was reacting to his presence. He must have disturbed my brain chemistry, there was no other explanation… or maybe I was ovulating. There must have been some rational reason to justify why I wanted to drag him into some dark alley right now. It felt so wrong to feel this way, especially considering the image I was forming in my head of his personality. Everything about him screamed 'danger', but oddly, although we seemed to be opposites, apparently, like magnets, we were attracted to one another.

Lord Cullen, I mean, _Edward_, locked my gaze with his eyes for a few seconds as if he were pondering what to say. Finally he asked me, "Isabella, I hope you're not so quiet this evening because of my presence."

_What?_

"I can assure you that isn't the case." It wasn't a complete lie…or maybe it was. I was such a terrible liar, I hoped he didn't see through me. Everyone else had quieted and directed their attention toward us, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Good. So I feel like I talked about myself most of the night, but heard little about you. Tell me something about yourself." His eyes demanded an answer, and his usually velvety voice had an added, rougher undertone.

"What would you like to know?"

"For instance, what do you do for a living?" Edward asked, reverting to his habitual tone.

"I'm…"

"Bella is a doctor," Renée said, interrupting me.

"Is that so?" he said, with a slightly defiant tone tainting his voice. His eyes darkened slightly without looking away from mine. He wanted to force me to answer him.

"Yes , I am."I answered simply.

"And where do you work?"

"I'm an internal medicine resident in Washington."

"I'm impressed, Isabella, beautiful and intelligent, a very dangerous combination for a young woman. I have to admit that when I saw your picture in Rosalie's office I took you for a model. I suppose you do that in your spare time?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What picture? Rosalie?" I asked, turning my attention to her. She had an _oops_ kind of look on her face. _Busted!_

"Oh Bella, I actually used one of the photos that Jacob took at the wedding as a poster in my office. I wanted something to go with the space and the new image we are trying to create for our agency. You know how amazing and strong Jacob's black and white pictures are. I forgot to tell you, I thought you wouldn't mind."

I hadn´t seen it, but then again, when I visited Rosalie at work, I had waited in the reception area.

"Sure Rosalie, I'm just surprised. I had no idea you were so fond of Jacob's work."

"Well, he captivated your beauty perfectly, Isabella, although to be truly honest you have exceeded my expectations in color," Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Lord Cullen actually asked me if I could send his mother your portfolio because he thought you'd be great as the face of our campaign," Rosalie said.

"She has the ideal image to convey our message with her perfect simple look and the beauty of the girl next door with that hint of unattainable and unveiled mystery. Can't I persuade you to try, Isabella? Just some pictures would suffice."

I blushed. I had surely never been referred to as perfect or beautiful. I knew I was average pretty, never actually stood out from the crowd because of the way I looked and I never tried to; I had always wanted to stand out for other reasons. Beauty fades away with aging, at least according to the current standards, and it is not an immutable concept since it diverges from one individual to another, from one culture to another, and evolves as time passes. Being beautiful meant very little to me. Still, I blushed, surprised by the fact that I was pleased, because he thought of me as a beautiful woman.

"I'm afraid not. I have no idea how to pose for a photograph," I answered in a low but firm voice.

"If you change your mind, let me know," he said, lowering his voice as well.

"Oh man, that would be my worst nightmare becoming reality, guys drooling over my baby sister!" Emmett said, and we all laughed with him. The subject died there.

At the end of the evening, while Emmett took care of the bill, Rosalie and Renée excused themselves to use the bathroom. I followed them. Edward's intense gazing was unsettling me and I needed space.

"Mom, I´ll wait for you outside. I want to get some fresh air and enjoy the view a little."

"Sure, honey, we´ll meet you there." Rosalie nodded in agreement and I went outside.

I walked towards the reflection of the moon and the city lights in the calm water, the waves giving it a mirage-like appearance. I breathed in deeply, holding the little heart suspended around my neck as I tried to clear my mind. This vacation was not turning out to be what I had expected; it held too many surprises and I needed time to assimilate them all. I heard someone's light footsteps approaching me and turned instinctively to the sound.

"Isabella." He was a lot closer than I expected and my heart skipped a beat in surprise.

"Lord Cullen," I almost choked.

"Edward," he corrected me, but his voice was merely a whisper. "How long are you staying in Sydney?" he stepped closer and we were now almost touching. I could smell his intoxicating scent, and I was almost hyperventilating. _How can this man have such a hold on me?_

"A little less than two weeks now."

"I'd like to see you again. I'll take you somewhere else, a place more refined and suitable for us."

Oh, somewhere more refined and suitable for us? Then I realized that looking from the outside, my quietness over dinner, the perfect piece of jewelry I had hanging around my neck and the designer ensemble I was wearing might give a wrong idea about myself. Although rationally I knew that this man belonged to a different world, the kind I couldn't and in fact didn't want to belong to as I recently learned from the story of my grandmother and Henry, I didn't refuse him. His scent in the air almost lowered my guard, but my hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Edward grabbed my forearm firmly and took a quick breath in, holding the air in his chest as he tried to pull me out of my silence .

"Isabella, do you have plans for Thursday night?"

**AN:**

**Hello ladies, I´m sorry for the delay in the update, but I have been really busy and the same goes to my wonderful Beta Scooterstale. **

**Some clarifications about The More-Cullen Family (that are going to be useful from now on):**

**Edward and Alice were both adopted by Carlisle.**

**Jasper is Carlisle biological son, from his first marriage. **

**Edward decided to change his Surname to Cullen but Alice kept her original family ****name More.**

**In a few chapters I'll update the More family tree to help you follow the story.**** I'm curious to know how do you feel about this Edward? **

**It's becoming a little habit of mine:**

**Medical trivia:**

**Phantom limb syndrome:****The perception of sensations, that usually includes pain (but not always), in an arm or leg after the limb has been amputated and it's relatively common. The brain still gets messages from the nerves that originally carried impulses from the missing limb.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, I only decided to play a little with the characters.**

**If you're interested feel free to follow me on Twitter, I´m Nofrure86.**

**As always, leave your reviews and ideas below, you really make my day when you do!!**

_**Nofrure.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Heiress of Lord Henry More – Chapter 8

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry about the delay in the update. I'll try to update chapter 9 sooner , without further delay here you have chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

"Isabella, do you have plans for Thursday night?" Edward asked me, looking at me intently.

"No, I don't."

"Very well then, I'll pick you up at Rosalie's at 6.30. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, bowing his head slightly before he walked away. He stopped to instruct Rosalie as to the whereabouts of her car and thanked everyone for the wonderful evening. To my utter surprise he even kissed Renée's hand, earning him a hint of a flush. _Now that's where it comes from, only mine is slightly enhanced. _I frowned_. _He never looked back at me and for some reason I was grateful.

I followed Rosalie and Emmett quietly. Renée walked by my side and in the ten minutes it took us to walk to the car she tried to engage me in a conversation but never actually followed it through; it was unnerving. Rosalie was the first to actually say something coherent.

"Well, that was interesting," she smirked. "For lack of a better word to describe it."

"Why did you invite a client to a family dinner, Rose?" Emmett asked her. "He's a little bit of a snob, isn't he?" Emmett snickered at me, trying to get me to agree with his opinion.

"You're just saying that because he spent the entire dinner staring at your baby sister," Rosalie said as she got into the car.

"He's so handsome, nearly breathtaking, if I may say so myself. And the way he stared at you all night… he's quite a catch, honey, and a lord! I didn't even know that that kind of man still existed! You'd be like the lady of his castle," Renee giggled.

"Mom, he's British," I stated matter-of-factly.

"So?" she asked.

I didn't respond, I had no desire to do so. I was beyond confused, never in my life had I felt that kind of raw attraction. You might say it's only natural, how many friends of mine had experienced the same? Their inhibitions were usually shed to pieces by alcohol at that point, but still… it happened, right? Not to me, not usually, not ever until now. And yet there was something about him that I didn't quite know how to put my finger on.

"By the way Bella, great dress! Where did you get that? It's amazing…No wonder Lord Cullen was smitten by you. I caught him looking at your portrait in my office every now and then throughout the afternoon. I nearly laughed out loud when he told me you'd be perfect to model for our new campaign," Rosalie said, chuckling as Emmett gave an annoyed huff.

"Thanks, Rosalie…" I said, a little annoyed myself. But obviously I knew what she was getting at.

"Honestly, his face fell when I told him you were my sister-in-law and a doctor. He actually told me before that big revelation that he would love to meet you. When I told him we should call it a day because I had a family dinner to attend, he asked me if you were going and I felt kind of obligated to invite him to join us. Besides, his reputation kind of precedes him so I wasn't comfortable with just giving him your number or introducing you outside a controlled environment."

"Because it's so nice to experiment with Bella." Why was I talking about myself in the third person?

"You still haven't answered my question," Rosalie said after a while.

"What?"

"The outfit?"

Oh, that… I wasn't sure how to explain that… I didn't know how much I should share about Henry, but I didn't want to lie. I was afraid that they might get the wrong impression if I told them with whom I spent the day without giving too much away.

"I just got it today. I thought I should dress appropriately to have dinner, I didn't know what kind of restaurant we were going to," I said evenly. It wasn't a total lie, so I got away with it.

"It was Emmett´s choice… what kind of place did you think he was taking us to?" Rosalie snickered, chuckling at her own joke.

"So, honey, what were you and Lord Cullen talking about outside the restaurant?" Renee asked.

"He invited me to dinner on Thursday." More like summoned me to attend dinner.

"That's wonderful! What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know Mom, really."

The rest of the ride home was filled with speculation surrounding the "date". I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the minute and I had a gut feeling that warned me against it. My heart tightened a little in my chest as the anxiety got the better of me. I breathed in and out and tried to shut down. I went straight to bed, not even bothering with showering.

Surprisingly, I had a dreamless sleep and woke up in the early morning. My mother was still asleep when I got up.

"Good morning, sis!"

"Emmett… what's for breakfast?"

"Just raid the fridge and suit yourself…" Emmett said, his mouth full of eggs.

"Have you talked to Mom yet?" I asked, getting straight to the point since I doubted that I would have another opportunity to ask him about it any time soon.

"No."

"You should. I know you don't agree with her going back to Forks, but maybe it's for the best, Emmett, she's been through so much already," I told him, nearly whispering. I was afraid that Renee would overhear us.

"And whose fault is that, Bella? Dad is only now getting back to some normalcy in his life. He didn't date for almost twenty years! You know him and how he always felt about her."

"Exactly. They've been separated for almost twenty years, I'm sure they'll do just fine. It's not like Mom is moving in with Dad."

"She left Forks because of her own selfish feelings. I didn't grow up with my baby sister because of her and now she's back? Why didn't she do that when she realized we weren't happy without Dad in that fucking desert, Bella?" He stopped for a moment, realizing that he was getting a little too loud. "I forgave her for that, Bella, and realized that she was entitled to pursue her happiness, but I can't help but feel a little betrayed. What changed? Why go back now and not before when we needed her?" His eyes were wet and he was holding back tears. It broke my heart to see that some scars couldn't be erased easily.

"Nevertheless, she has always loved us in her peculiar way," I said, stroking his face with all the affection I could muster. Rosalie stood by the sink without saying a word.

"I know, but I guess that's what hurts me the most. Her love wasn't enough."

"It should have been, Em, and it must be now. You'll feel better about yourself once you truly forgive her. Maybe going back to Forks is a good thing, we all need to heal!"

"Yeah, maybe," he said, staring at his fork full of the eggs and bacon he was having for breakfast. "By the way," he looked up to me again, "I don't like the Cullen guy--lord or whatever. Are you really going out with him?"

"Baby, you're going to be late," Rosalie said, effectively saving me.

Emmett finished his meal hurriedly and was off to work in less than five minutes.

"So you're meeting Lord Cullen Thursday?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "We need to find you a proper outfit. This is the most unexpected twist of events this vacation, that's for sure."

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's all that about Edward's reputation? He must be quite the womanizer, right?"

"Oh, it's Edward now, is it? Well, there are rumors about that, but it's not like it's publicly known or anything. He's a lord and I'm sure it wouldn't be good for the family reputation."

"I suppose."

"I find him a little frightening. He's always so polite but somewhat cold. I don't know… and he's so focused… he doesn't even blink twice before making a decision."

"You like working with him?"

"I don't dislike it."

"You think I shouldn't go out with him?" I asked nervously.

"No, you should. You'll have fun and meet someone different. It's not like he proposed; it's a dinner, right?" She chuckled. "And I'm dying to see Emmett peeping out in the front window when he picks you up!"

"It's so nice to be able to entertain you," I said, frowning a little. "Anyway, what time do you get off work? I'd like to do some Christmas shopping and next week is probably going to be total madness. By the way, how are we celebrating Christmas?"

"The traditional way!"

"So why don't you have a Christmas tree yet? It's only a little over a week till Christmas Eve!" Suddenly I was excited. My favorite time of year had always been Christmas. It was the only time that Emmett and I were able to be together annually at Forks with Dad. Mom always made sure that we had that, and although it saddened me that my dad wasn't going to be able to be with us this year, Jacob had promised that he would take care of him during our first year apart. I genuinely smiled, and it felt amazing.

When Mom woke up Rosalie was already gone to work. I made plans to meet her at the agency for lunch after she assured me that Edward wouldn´t be there, and then planned to go off on a Christmas shopping spree. I wasn't always a big fan of shopping but I did love to buy presents. Every rule has its exception! I spent the rest of the morning e-mailing Angela some pictures of me wearing a huge red impermeable from when I went on the speedboat ride with Henry, keeping good on my promise of keeping in touch.

Mom and I took a cab and waited outside Rosalie's office building in a Starbucks café across the street. Because of the a.m. campaign she hadn't been able to take any time off that week, so even lunch was great. We enjoyed some very animated girl talk that had a very soothing effect on me.

We allowed ourselves to get carried away by the Christmas shopping fever; Rosalie actually had to call Emmett for some help because we couldn't fit everything in the car. I think the stores we went to ran out of Christmas decoration items. We got a huge tree and some decorations, outside lights, a Santa Claus, a sleigh, four reindeer and a snowman for the front yard. Emmett nearly killed us when he saw how much stuff he had to assemble. I bought everyone presents: for Mom the entire Twilight Saga collection, hoping that she would become addicted to it and quiet down for a solid week; for Emmett I got the new Play Station portable; for Rosalie a Swarovski rose. Finally I couldn't help myself and bought a little silver frame for Henry in which I placed a photo we took before going on the speedboat ride. By the end of the day I was exhausted but truly happy. As I was wrapping Henry's gift on the library desk I felt the urge to call him, remembering what he told me. But it was 10 p.m. and I was afraid it would be too late to call him. I grabbed my telephone and hesitated a little, then decided against it.

The following day was spent in a spa, compliments of Rosalie and Emmett. They were both having some guilt issues because neither of them was able to take more time off to be with me and Mom to show us around. We actually had some quality time together and were able to truly talk with our guards down. She opened up a little, finally telling me some of the things I hadn't been fully aware of about her marriage. I nearly cried when she told me how much she thought she loved Phil, how young he made her feel, and that it broke her heart to get divorced for a second time. After all the craziness surrounding their marriage they just didn't have anything in common, but the thing that bothered her the most was the amount of beer he drank during the day, and the whiskey and brandy in the evening. I was afraid she wasn't telling me everything but I didn't want to push the subject to the point of exhaustion. Instead I suggested lighter topics of discussion, such as the weather in Australia. We even planned the places we would visit in the following days. I didn't talk to her about Henry, although I didn't know why I was keeping him a secret. I didn't think that Mom was ready to learn about grandma's love life before marrying grandpa. I didn't want to be the one putting a mark on what we both saw as the purest love. Even I didn't know what to do with the information, and according to Henry, there was a lot more to it.

By five p.m. we were all back in the house making arrangements for dinner. Rosalie and Renee were starting to make my life a living hell because of the "date" with Edward when my cell phone rang. I was grateful for the interruption.

"Hello?" I answered. There was a moment of quietness on the other side of the line and I was about to hang up when I heard that perfect voice with the sexy British accent that I already was too familiar with.

"Hello, Bella?" My heart skipped with the thrill of hearing his voice. _What am I, sixteen?_

"Edward?" By this time I had stepped into the library for some privacy. Was he calling to cancel? I would probably feel some sort of sick relief if he did.

"You recognized my voice?" Although he phrased it as a question I knew he stated it as a fact.

"I don't have that many acquaintances that speak with a funny accent." _There._ I wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm funny now?" he chuckled.

"No, your accent is."

"But it amuses you, and it's mine… well, that's beside the point now," he huffed. "I was calling you to let you know that you should wear something comfortable tomorrow, and bring a jacket, you might get cold."

"Where are you taking me?" _Now I'm curious_.

"That's just for me to know. You'll find out soon enough though," was his simple answer.

"So let me get this straight…I can wear jeans on this date?"

"We have a date?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," I answered a little too angrily.

"Yes, we have a date, and yes, jeans will be appropriate. I don't usually misinterpret people, so I'm pretty confident that you'll approve of what I have planned for us."

"Why are you being so cryptic? I'm not at all the kind of woman that enjoys surprises; in fact, I tend to avoid them at all costs."

"The mystery is vital for the game, Miss Swan…" he nearly whispered, savoring his own words. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

I stood there in the middle of the library for a couple of minutes a little dumbfounded. _This will be interesting. _I realized after a while that I was still holding my phone and a little impetuously I dialed a number that I had recently added to my cell's memory.

"Good afternoon, Greta Masterson speaking."

"Hi, Miss Masterson, this is Isabella Swan." Isabella sounded overly formal. "I would like to speak with Henry."

"Please call me Greta. How do you do, Miss Swan?" Greta politely greeted me.

"I'm good, how are you doing? I never got the chance to truly thank you for all your help. Everything you picked was perfect, really."

"You don't need to mention it. I'm pleased to know you liked it. Would you be so kind to wait for a moment? His Grace has an appointment now but I don't think they've started the meeting yet."

She put me on hold to the sound of Bach's Air on a G String. I loved that song, it nearly made me cry every time I heard it and it was surely perfect for Henry.

When the tears did come, prickling my eyes, it finally hit me: I had so little time to get to know him! It felt like only by knowing him could I get some insight, about myself, about life, about my grandma. I felt ashamed of myself for the turmoil inside.

A couple of minutes later Henry's quiet voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Bella? You called…"

"Of course I did. You thought I wouldn't?"

"I…" he paused. "I don't know, but I'm glad you did. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Same old, Bella, same old."

"And how is that, Your Grace?" I couldn't help but to tease him a little, trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm better now that you called," he said sincerely.

"Ok, so how old fashioned are you?"

"I'm a little, I suppose. Why do you ask?" There was amusement is his tone now.

"Well, do you think it would be too forward of me to ask a gentleman like yourself out on a date?" I asked him, quickly adding, "In a very granddaughter to grandfatherly fashion…," using the same words he had used with me only a couple of days ago. With all honesty it seemed longer…

"Maybe a little," he chuckled. "But I would be extremely pleased and tempted to accept nevertheless."

"Good. Do you have plans for Friday night?"

"It seems that I have now." He was definitely pleased.

" Do you like Haydn? I have some great tickets to the Opera House. I bought them on the internet after scheduling my trip to Australia, but my mom isn't actually a fan. She'd be pleased if you saved her the trouble by accompanying me. What do you say?"

"You have tickets for The Creation?" Henry asked me, a little surprised.

"Yes."

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella. Very well, does that invitation include dinner?"

"I suppose… what do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you're the one inviting me." He was the one teasing me now. "But surely I can think of something, since I was the one who mentioned it. I'll have someone pick you up at six?"

"Why don't I meet you at your hotel at six. I'm the one inviting."

"Nonsense. Mathew will be at your place at 6 p.m. sharp. I have to get going, Bella, I have an appointment and for the first time I'm actually running late."

"Oh, right… sorry. Until Friday then."

"Take care."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After dinner Rosalie and I raided her closet trying to find something decent for me to wear to the Opera House while Emmett introduced Mom to the world of Guitar Hero--which was hilarious to see!

I was spent when I finally went to bed around eleven p.m. As I was drifting softly to sleep, I realized that I hadn't thought of Mike since I landed in Sydney and that I hadn't felt betrayed, bitter or caustic in those last few days_. _I was beginning to feel like… me_. How's that for a change, Isabella Swan?_

**AN:**

Disclaimer: as always I don't own anything twilight-related;)

A huge thank you for the best Beta ever, Scooterstale, for all her time and support editing this little thing called The Heiress of Lord Henry More.

This chapter was a little slow, not too much happened, but it's mainly for you to get to know Bella. Next chapter, I'll skip right into the date with Edward. It'll be fun! I promise!

For the ladies who want some insight about the connection between Henry and Edward, which will be of central importance in a few chapters ahead, please check out my blog, where I posted it.

**http:// theheiressoflordhenrymore (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

The link is also available in my profile.

I'm now writing chapter 9, is there anything you'd like to see happening in the date? How far should they be going in their first date?

They are going to have a very unconventional first date, luckily for Bella she´ll be able to wear jeans. If any of you find out what they're doing on their date will have the next 3 chapters sent to their e-mail accounts 24hr before I'll submit them here;)

Clue: They're staying in Sydney and will enjoy a great view!

That's all for now! Thank you so much for reading! See you soon;)

Nofrure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in the morning well rested; the night hours went by easily. I smiled at the sight of yet another sunny day. After my daily morning routine, I joined Rosalie and Emmett for breakfast. We talked animatedly about our plans for the following week since fortunately they were both able to take some time off.

The rest of the day went by in a rush; we decided to hit the museums but only managed to visit The Australian Museum in the morning. It had an interesting collection of minerals and insects, but I admit that I was mostly fascinated by the aboriginal art exhibition. I bought a book about the Australian dreamtime and another about boomerangs. The last one definitely deserved Emmett's attention.

We took some sandwiches to Rosalie, since she only had half an hour to lunch, and had a little improvised picnic with her at Hide Park. Apparently Lord Cullen, "my Edward," as Mom liked to call him these days, was keeping her extra busy. She told us that they were planning the main store inauguration, scheduled for that Friday night. The other eleven stores across country opened to the public on the following Saturday. As it was, she had to supervise everything regarding the publicity for the event, which included her worst nightmare at the time, handling the models that were attending the opening, while following the meticulous instructions Edward gave her, and arranging the media coverage of the event. She was also already preparing next season's campaign, since they were having a late opening. I questioned myself how on Earth she was going to be able to take some days off, but managed to keep my pessimism to myself. Rosalie offered to drive us home so we went to the cinema afterwards to kill some time. We saw 2012, Mom's choice, and I couldn't help but think of better ways to spend eighteen dollars.

We arrived home at 5:30 and I didn't have much time to prepare myself. Fortunately, Edward wasn't taking me to someplace that required formal attire. I spent most of the day coming up with reasons to bail out of this. His countenance, the superior edge he had about himself and even the way I was affected by his look made me uncomfortable, although I scolded myself internally for that. That hint of arrogance was definitely a turn off, but still I couldn't make myself cancel. It was the cowardly thing to do because I knew that deep inside there was a touch of self-doubt that I loathed. I surely could handle a date with a man like Edward. I was also too aware that I hadn't been on a date in a while…since the Mike/Jessica episode I kind of closed myself to the world of romance. I realized they actually did me a favor, since Mike couldn't be the love of my life, not after I saw how long love could last and how deep its roots could be, since it thrived in the most unlikely ground, even in the distance. I owed this knowledge to Henry.

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror while finishing the last touches of very subtle makeup, I kept telling myself that this Edward "thing" wasn't serious. I knew that probably I wouldn't see him again after this vacation. The idea saddened me so I decided to push it away along with the thought that accompanied it: what's the point, then? Hopefully he'd be able to pull me out of my state of numbness.

I decided to wear a fitted pair of designer jeans, the only expensive pair I owned, and a white V neck shirt that showed grandma Marie's necklace, with a gray vest on top. Mom was surprised by the plainness of my outfit and tried to convince me to change even after I assured her that Edward told me to dress casually.

At 6.31 p.m. we heard the bell ring and mom started jumping up and down.

"Mom," I scolded her, "stop bouncing all around the place. If I didn't know better I'd say you're the one going out with Edward."

"Aren't you excited?" she asked. Of course I was, more than I cared to admit, but I kept the excitement to myself as I got up from the couch, where I had sat for the past ten minutes, waiting for Edward's arrival.

When I opened the door I was momentarily petrified at the sight of the most perfect specimen of the human species walking on Earth. He was standing there just smiling at me.

"Hello," he said in his perfect British accent.

"Hi!" I said a little over enthusiastically, blushing a little.

"I see you're ready to go," he said as he scanned me appreciatively with his eyes. He paused, looking at my feet, and smirked. "Do you have some tennis shoes?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked a little confused. Where was he taking me?

"I think you should wear them. Just trust me…"

I quickly changed into my black pair of Nike's and said goodbye to Mom and Rosalie. Fortunately Emmett was late getting home from work. As I closed the door I could hear Mom saying something incomprehensible. I'm sure Rosalie had to tie her to the kitchen table or something to prevent her from following me.

He smiled as I stepped outside the door, guiding me to a black Mercedes parked beside Rosalie's car. He opened the door for me like a true gentleman, and held my hand to assist me. The same warmth was still there. He silently started the car and we took off towards the city. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"So, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Patience, good things come for those who wait," he answered with amusement. "By the way, you look lovely tonight," he added, eyeing me from the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks." And he did too. He looked nothing like our previous encounter. He was casually dressed, with jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt, and he had a relaxed stance. His lips seemed fuller than the last time I saw him, his strong facial features were lightened and his brown/dark reddish hair was simply out of control. It actually looked kind of cute on him, giving him a boyish adorable look. Only his eyes remained the same shade of emerald green that held the same intensity I felt before when they bore into mine. They were still unsettling.

"So what do you think of Sydney so far?"

"I really like it so far," I answered truthfully.

"It´s nothing like Washington?"

"No, definitely not. I like the warmth. Even the people seem nicer."

"They are. I really like the Australian people, they are real and relaxed. I have been here several times before and I make every effort to come back. Hopefully this new project will give me the proper excuse to come more often. Anyway," he sighed, "how long are you staying?"

"Not as long as I'd like."

"You're spending Christmas here?"

"Yes."

"A sunny Christmas... I haven't had one of those in too long..." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes that he shook off almost immediately. "You're a woman of many words." It was an affirmation that sounded a little like a question.

"I'm sorry; I guess I take after my dad that way."

"I'd imagine that. I've met your mother..."

"Are you teasing me? Or my mom for that matter, Lord Cullen?" I asked him, a little irked.

"Never." He was serious again. After a few moments of awkward silence, he asked me, "What kind of music do you like?" He gestured toward the radio. I finally paid attention to the background music and nearly laughed.

"Arctic Monkeys?" I said a little incredulously.

"It's on shuffle," he offered with a smile. His mood shifted so easily from intense to amused.

"I like them." I increased the volume when _"Brainstorm"_ began. Somehow it fitted. I sang along because I knew the lyrics all too well thanks to Emmett and Guitar Hero 5.

"Are you singing?"

"No..." I blushed a little.

"It's a nice song, actually." He started singing along too. He sang quite well, but had nothing on me... he actually got the lyrics wrong a couple of times, which I found hilarious.

"It's not my fault they got their own lyrics wrong," he said jokingly.

"Right." And I knew that with one look those eyes could make you doubt your own existence.

"So what else do you like?" he suddenly inquired.

"I have an eclectic taste when it comes to music. What I listen to is mostly connected to my state of mind."

"I find it otherwise."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I feel that my mood is greatly influenced by the music that I listen to."

"But has it happened to you that listening to a sad song had the reverse effect on you? When I'm feeling blue, listening to a sad and slow song is actually soothing somehow. Like your heart starts beating according to it and you actually manage to quiet down a little. I tend to listen to some classic music, piano compositions mostly, when I need to calm myself. It's how I managed to go through med school without alprazolam."

"No songs with angry lyrics for you then?" he asked, half serious.

"It's more about the feeling than the lyrics. There are so many songs that seem upbeat and then if you listen closely to the lyrics they're actually depressing. I don't really know what to make of those," I told him truthfully. _Drunk talking already, Bella?_

"Name one," he said, effectively stopping the car and staring at me.

"Hum, I can't actually remember any..." Not right now...

"Right..." he chuckled. "We're here." His voice softened.

He opened the door for me and there it was: Sydney's Harbour Bridge.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"What are we doing?" I asked him, though I had a pretty good suspicion about what he had in mind. I needed my fears to be confirmed before I went into full panic mode.

"Can't you tell?"

"I have an idea, but I need it confirmed before I actually start running like Satan is chasing after me," I said, taking a step back. I thanked God for the tennis shoes I was wearing.

He smirked and that was the only answer I needed. I took a few more steps back and said, "No way..." before his arms encircled me, and he held me against his chest.

"Bella, really, it's okay. It's really safe and the view is nothing like you have ever seen. Please trust me on this."

I didn't answer right away and had no intention of moving. It actually felt good being in his arms like that. I felt safe.

"Please," he whispered in my ear, his breath soft and warm against my skin. I inhaled his scent, sweet yet masculine, and it effectively uninhibited me.

"Okay, I can do this," I said, mostly trying to convince myself.

"Yes, you can. You won't regret it!" His tone was suddenly filled with excitement.

I looked to the side and there was a young man approaching us. Edward's arms dropped suddenly to his sides.

"Hi mate!" The man saluted Edward with a firm handshake. "Great day for climbing. You must be Isabella, right?!"

I nodded.

"I'm Conner Peterson and I'll be assisting you today during your climb."

"Nice to meet you," I said, stretching out my hand to shake his.

"Everything is ready for you, please follow me."

We followed him to a room filled with gear.

"Ok, so this is your _**Bridge Suit**__**, **_it was specially designed for the bridge climb," Conner told us. "It can be worn over your own clothing. You can put it on now and we'll go from there."

It was a little baggy but we looked cute in a silly kind of way. I was still anxious and my body language must have given me away, because Edward never took his eyes off me.

"All right, so take these – they're your head lamps. We don't have much time until sunset, so you'll definitely need them. Now Isabella, Edward is already familiar with the gear, but you're not, so please feel free to interrupt me if you have any questions. It's very safe. I see that you're a little reluctant about this, but we have helped many people over the years to overcome their fears, alright?"

I only nodded.

"Good, so this is here is the latch and this is the slide…"

"You'll do fine," Edward whispered in my ear, reassuring me.

Conner continued giving us the instructions, concentrating his efforts mainly on me, giving a special emphasis on the safety aspects. He checked everything before we began our climbing. My knees were shaking a little, and their unsteadiness increased with each step we climbed up.

"I'm starting to doubt if this was a good idea after all; are you alright?" Edward asked a little worriedly.

"Yes, I can do it."

He stopped and held my hand between his.

"Yes, you can," he said in a caring and soft tone.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and my mind went blank. That never happened to me. I was pulled out of my near trance state by another male's voice.

_Why does he have this effect on me?_

"You'll have a great sense of accomplishment when you get up there, and the view is the best you've ever seen, trust me," Conner said a little too loudly.

We continued our climb up in silence. Conner babbled the whole time, either instructing us or giving away some trivia. About half way I started feeling more confident and risked looking around. The view was really something else and each step took us closer to our goal.

"We're almost there," Edward said.

A few minutes later we were on the highest point of the bridge in the metallic platform. The sun was setting and it was perfect.

"So, was it worth the effort?" Edward questioned me; surely my facial features gave me away because he had a smug look all over his face.

"Marginally," I said, trying to maintain a serious expression.

"By a great margin, I hope."

I inhaled deeply, almost roughly, trying to assimilate all that beauty before my eyes.

"I was afraid we wouldn't get here on time."

"Are you implying that I'm a slow climber?" I asked, trying to provoke him, to no avail.

"No, silly, I was afraid you'd miss this. It's the best time of the day to climb. You still have a few last rays of light spreading lazily over the water and the city, and then when the sun finally sets and night has its wicked way over day," he chuckled, "everything lights up. Sydney is vibrant at night, and this is definitely the best place to see it."

I turned west, leaning slightly over the handrail, to watch the sunset. Edward embraced me, my back against his chest, his massive arms over my own. His hands found their way over mine on the handrail.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked against my right ear.

"Yes." And it was, it actually felt right. It hit me then how much my view of him had changed in just a couple of hours. I questioned myself if it was right for me to allow a man I hardly knew to invade my personal space like that. His gesture felt so personal and intimate, but I didn't have it in me to turn him down. Actually, I craved his touch and the fuzzy sensation it brought.

He leaned his head against mine and sighed loudly.

"This light compliments you even more than I expected. You're so beautiful, Bella. Thanks for doing this with me. Would you allow Conner to take a picture of us together?"

"Sure."

"Conner, can you take a picture for us?"

"Sure, mate. Smile for the camera!" Connor said while taking a series of pictures. "You look great!"

"Will you get me a copy?"

"Of course." Edward paused for a second and then changed the subject completely. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. What do you have in mind?"

"We can't have a formal dinner up here, but after a lot of bargaining I was able to get us a night picnic. How does that sound to you?"

"Can we do that?" I asked Conner.

"Not usually, but we agreed to make an exception today."

And then I saw it, a few feet ahead sat a basket over a red towel. Its corners were held in place by what seemed like little round aquariums, each with a candle inside. Even though the wind was surprisingly mild for the height, the containers kept the candles from blowing out.

"So what goodies do you have in there?" I asked excitedly.

"Nothing too elaborate. I'd love to have some wine, but sadly no alcoholic beverages are allowed up here."

"He did try though…" Conner said.

Edward eyed him, a little annoyed at the interference. Conner got the message though, because he stepped back, giving us some space.

"Unfortunately, we can't have as much privacy as I would like. I'll keep that in mind next time." Edward's voice was low and purposefully seductive. Was he hinting that he was going to ask me out again?

"So tell me more about yourself. I don't know much, only what I was able to find out through Rosalie. You were so quiet over dinner; I have to admit was a little taken aback by it."

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's see…" He hesitated. "are you seeing someone back home?"

"No, I'm not. But I guess the answer to that was fairly obvious; I wouldn't be here with you if that were the case."

"I suppose you're right." He shifted, a little uncomfortable. "And what do you like to do with your free time?"

"I don't have much free time, to tell you the truth, because when I'm not working I have to study, but I try to read something other than technical books."

"What was the last book you've read?" he asked.

"The Physician by Noah Gordon, and now I'm in the middle of Saramago´s Blindness," I said, remembering that I hadn't yet been able to finish it.

"I only saw the movie, very uncommon story. I liked the irony of having the white blindness as a representation of the darkest and unknown facets of human nature. How did you interpret the end, though? I had a discussion about it with my sister Alice but…"

"Don't ruin the end for me, please," I interrupted him.

"Right, you haven't finished it yet." He chuckled, clearly amused.

"So what about your sister, she's the person behind the a.m. concept, right?"

"Yes, Alice is great. She's a year younger than you and she's just starting now. My mom is really the person behind it, she's the one with the experience, but Alice is really working hard to make her idea come to life."

"You're proud of her," I stated.

"I am. She's been a little lost before, but I feel that everything will get better now." His eyes darkened a little, not following the tone he purposefully tried to make cheerful. I decided it was best to change the subject.

"And you have a brother?"

"Yes, Jasper is a little older than I am. He's actually Carlisle's first son. He married my mom when I was ten years old, but they dated for a long time before that. My father died in the same year my sister was born. She never even met him, so Carlisle was the only father we've known."

"I have to ask you this, and I'm sorry for my ignorance, why do people call you Lord Cullen?"

He laughed.

"Because I'm the youngest son of an Earl. Carlisle is the Earl of Avon. And on my biological father's side I'm inheriting a title of my own."

"Right. It's just that everyone treats you with such reverence. I mean, 'Lord Edward Cullen' is kind of a mouthful, don't you think?"

"But I'm Edward for you," he said, looking me in the eyes and tracing a finger lightly over my left hand.

_Very smooth…_

"Not Ed or Eddie?" I teased him.

"No," and he was serious about it, his lips pressed firmly, almost pouting. I burst out laughing.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"It´s not funny, my sister teases me with it all the time." But he was smiling now.

We continued talking throughout our dinner, and night finally had its wicked way over day. The city was indeed vibrant, and the reflection of the moon and the city lights in the waves below us created an ethereal effect.

We talked about everything and nothing; the conversation flowed effortlessly between us, ranging from trivial to meaningful in a heartbeat. I found out that he graduated in economics from Oxford University, more out of necessity than of pleasure, for the reason that he was expected to take care of the family businesses, to which he was endearingly attached. I made a conscious effort to avoid that particular topic, because I had no interest in knowing how rich he was. In addition to the beautiful face, he possessed a very intelligent mind, and he was fully aware of that fact. There were moments I found his smugness a little insufferable, but then he would say something so wistful or sensitive that it gave him a whole new dimension and made me falter. There is a thin line between confidence and smugness, and after that day I didn't know how to categorize him.

The "dinner" itself was really great, except for the caviar he forced me to taste. I tried to be subtle about it and sipped a little bit of water to force that particular bite down my esophagus. He had the audacity to laugh at my disgusted face. I defended myself, arguing that if he knew how it was made, he'd feel the same way -- which made him laugh even harder. His laughter seemed open and sincere.

_Have I misjudged him_?

"Here… try this," he said seductively, unwrapping what it looked like a chocolate truffle.

It was truly delicious; the flavor spread subtly over my tongue as it slowly melted in my warm mouth.

"It's divine, thank you."

"So are you."

"That's a little cheesy, but I'll ignore it since you've done well, at least so far," I taunted him.

"That's really kind of you." He stared directly into my eyes like he was trying to decipher the code to unveil my soul, then added, "thank you for coming with me tonight. I'm really proud of you. I've said it before, but you are the most dangerous kind of woman." And he was serious.

"Me, dangerous?!" I laughed. "I've been told before that I have a great right hook… Have you been talking to Emmett about his black eye? I told him he had to make up something better other than _I fell down the stairs_. No one believes it anymore."

We both laughed, and then a heavy silence followed. I was looking around, still overwhelmed by the beauty surrounding me, as it was too much to get accustomed to, but Edward never took his eyes off me. He was studying me, that much I could tell.

He was the first to interrupt the silence around us.

"Are you free tomorrow night, Bella?"

Oops, I was not…

"Actually, I have plans," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," was all he said. His face fell, although he tried to disguise it.

"I have tickets," I said pointing to the illuminated Opera House in our background. "I'm seeing Haydn's The Creation. I have great seats!"

"And can't you postpone it? I'm sure I'd be able to get us tickets for Saturday, if you'd like." His voiced faltered a little.

"I really can't. I invited a friend to come with me, because Mom doesn't appreciate the style, and I really can't cancel on such short notice." I would never be that inconsiderate to Henry.

"A friend?" he asked a little incredulously, "As in a male friend?"

Was he jealous?

"As in an old family friend, yes," I answered calmly. I didn't want to get into details and, honestly, I didn't feel like I should.

He looked away, his demeanor cold, and said, "We should probably get going. It's getting chilly and we have a long walk down."

He got up right away and helped me to do the same. I had paresthesias in my feet. I tried to move them a little to help the blood flow without letting go of his hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"I can't feel my feet."

"Sorry about that." But he wasn't, not really.

Although I was a bit annoyed by his behavior, I decided to enlighten him about my plans with Henry.

"Edward," I squeezed his hand a little too tightly, "it's not like that."

"It's not like what, Bella?" And with the way he replied, I knew for sure that he was angry.

He was a little infuriating himself. I breathed in slowly, to smooth my tone of voice.

"He is a friend, and he is over seventy years old."

"Are you going to the concert with your grandfather?" he teased me.

He definitely could have been that, I thought to myself, but answered instead, "He was an old acquaintance of my grandmother and is a very dear friend of mine."

He realized I wasn't joking, so he decided to change the subject to something lighter. I knew, nevertheless, that his ego was still wounded, but I had no intention of helping it mend. It was probably still big enough for both of us.

We climbed down along with Conner, who had managed to chaperone us almost unnoticed the whole evening. He was a great vector of conversation. We said our goodbyes and I thanked him profusely for making such a wonderful experience possible.

In the car silence surrounded us, interrupted only by the background music I wasn't familiar with. I decided I needed to speak. I didn't usually find silence disturbing, but this time I wasn't comfortable with it.

"Thank you so much for the lovely evening. I have to admit that although I was afraid in the beginning, it was worth it. I was positively surprised, which doesn't happen often for me. I'm not too fond of surprises."

"I'm glad you liked it," was his only response.

He turned left to a street I was familiar with; he stopped the car at the end of it in front of Emmett's home. I unbuckled my seatbelt, glancing at the car's digital clock. It was a little past midnight. I was unsure of what to do next, but he effectively made the decision for me. He got out of the car, walked around it, and then opened my door, holding out his hand for me. I took it silently and we walked to the house with our fingers intertwined. I felt my heart tightening with that tingling sensation of nervousness. His skin was so warm against mine and I was already feeling deprived of his touch, because I knew he would soon leave me and that it would be for good.

I stopped awkwardly at the front door, looking intently into his eyes, trying to find a solution that could never be found there. They were unintelligible, like everything about him. With his free hand he lightly traced the curve of my inferior maxillary, following the exterior oblique line. His hand stopped when his thumb reached my right ear and traced its outline gently. The rest of his hand found home over my occipital bone, his long fingers holding a handful of my long hair. His eyes never looked away from mine.

"You're so, so beautiful," he said, swallowing hard. "I really want to kiss you right now."

He looked at me, questioningly, giving me the time to back away if I wanted to. I didn't. My heart accelerated as he leaned his head slowly towards me and his lips brushed gently against mine, once, twice, until they parted and molded perfectly against his. In the beginning our tongues were timid, like they were testing each other, teasing one another, and then they grew demanding and urgent. As he deepened the kiss, both of his hands were holding my hair, while mine found their way around his neck. I don't know how long we stood like that. He tenderly pulled away, giving me a few small pecks in the lips. He exhaled soundly and a smile grew on his face. He was, like me, a little breathless.

"I have wanted to do that since I first met you," he nearly whispered, stroking my burning cheeks with his thumbs. "Can I call you?" His eyes were so intense and bright even under the shadowy street light.

"Yes," was all I could say.

He kissed me softly once more and turned around, walking toward his car. I stood motionless as I watched him walk away, my heart constricted in my chest, for I knew I would soon be seeing him walk out of my life for good. I almost regretted meeting him, for he was the kind of man I could fall in love with.

I heard him start the car as I carefully closed the entrance door behind me, praying for everyone to be asleep already. I had no such luck -- I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Rosalie's voice somewhere in the dark.

"Okay sister, spill it!"

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm really, really sorry for the delay. This chapter is a little longer than usual and I really had a hard time writing it. Sometimes inspiration just vanishes (and real life gets in the way).**

**There were five kind reviewers that found out where the date was going to be and, as promised, they had ****an early preview of the chapter. I have to thank them for their quick feedback; they are ****ShadowDancerUrami****, ****medward****, ****o0S0o****, LiLi82 and ****April246. Also, although ****xxdawnbreakerxx**** did****n't get it right, she was so sweet I just couldn't say no to her and she deserved an early preview as well. ****I need to express my gratitude to all of these ladies**** for their kind opinions - you managed to quiet me down a little.**

**As always thank you Scooterstale for putting up with me! Really, you're the best Beta ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously!**

**Finally, I've said it before, my life revolves around your reviews so please make me happy and let me know what´s on your mind!**

**PS: I'm working on a new story in collaboration with . It'll be posted as soon as we have a few chapters ahead. It's very different from this one: vampires & Sci-fi. If you're interested you can add me to your author alert list.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When I woke up next morning all I could think about was those green eyes and how easy it would be to just let myself go… Fortunately, we had limited time together so we didn't have the time to get to know each other. If we had, one of two things would have happened: I would either find his personality insufferable or fall madly in love with him. I wasn't sure I was ready for either of them but, as I recalled his lips covering mine, I had to wonder what if? That kind of thought was definitely dangerous.

I tried to block every conversation over breakfast about him, especially with Renée. Rosalie was very surprised with the details I gave her about our date. She thought he was just taking me to dinner in some fancy restaurant and would then attempt to drag me back to his hotel room. I had no idea why she even thought that to be remotely possible given my prior history. I was a little miffed at the idea, but she defended herself with the observation that we had some strong kind of chemistry working for us. I wasn't sure she was wrong so, once again, I decided to avoid further discussion.

The rest of the morning went by effortlessly after I was able to block any Edward-related thoughts. I busied my mind planning tonight's evening and, since I didn't own a dress as nice as the one Henry offered me, I decided I needed to buy a new one. I never felt the compulsion to shop before but, to be honest, having another nice dress was probably a good addition to my wardrobe. Also, I didn't want people to look at me and Henry and notice any sort of discrepancy between us. I hated being stared at and truthfully Henry deserved the extra attention, he was nothing but kind to me those past few days even though he barely knew me.

I called Rosalie at work for her guidance, since I didn't know where I should go and a second opinion is usually handy when it comes to clothes. She told me to meet her at work so we could sort something out after lunch.

"Good morning, I´m Isabella Swan. I believe Rosalie is waiting for me," I told the receptionist.

"Hello, Miss Swan, how are you today?" The woman in front of me said, giving me a genuine smile. "Mrs. Swan is in a meeting, but she told me to let you know she won't be long. Please follow me, I'll take you to her office," she said while standing up to show me the way to Rosalie's office.

"Excuse me if I'm being too forward but you look wonderful in this picture," she said, pointing to the massive picture hanging on the wall.

"Thank you," I answered her truthfully, although I was cursing Rosalie on the inside.

"Can I get you something?" the receptionist asked politely.

"No, thank you."

I contemplated Rosalie's view over Hyde Park and the Cathedral for a few minutes, my mind wandering to thoughts about what there was left for Henry to tell me of his story. I also reviewed my conversation with Edward the day before. It seemed quite plausible that they both had some kind of connection.

I was so deep in thought that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized Rosalie was standing next to me.

"It must have been one hell of a kiss," Rosalie said teasingly. I blushed like a school girl.

"It was alright, I suppose," I smirked, winking at her, "but that wasn't what I was thinking about."

I turned away from her, facing the window again. "You're very lucky Rose." And I wasn't just talking about the view.

"So where are you going tonight? You're not going out with Edward, that much I know…" She let the idea sink in for a few seconds before adding, "I should know, he called me this morning to ask if I had invited you to come to the a.m. opening party tonight."

"He knows I'm not going, I told him so yesterday." I wasn't pleased with that bit of information. Why would he think that I lied to him yesterday? It made no sense to me so I decided to ignore it.

"He invited you?" she pressed.

"Something like that but, before you even ask, I'm not going."

"Ok, so why do you need a dress for tonight?"

"I'm going to the Opera House, Rose. I told you before."

"You managed to convince Renée to accompany you to see The Creation?" She sounded amused at the thought, probably because she knew Mom all too well.

"No, I invited a friend. That said, let's get on with the Spanish inquisition, Rose."

"You don't want to tell me? Have you met anyone you're not telling me about? Who knew that Bella Swan had it in her to go out with two guys simultaneously." She started giggling lightly at her own joke. She sat on the black couch that was placed next to the window and dialed a number on her cell.

"It's not like that, I…" I began, but she cut me off, waving her hand dismissively.

I eyed her questioningly but she ignored me.

"Hello," she started, "This is Rosalie Swan… yes… is everything ready?" She paused to listen for a second before continuing. "Good, we'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Come on," she said, standing up and grabbing her purse from her office chair. "Let's get you a dress and then you have to spill it, sister."

I had no idea where she was taking me but I knew she was in no mood to be questioned so I decided to follow her silently. I waved and smiled at the receptionist who stood up to say goodbye. I was already sitting in Rosalie's car before she finally broke the awkward silence.

"Just tell me, what have you been up to? You're being awfully quiet these past few days. I know something is going on. I know you've always been reserved," she sighed," but this is unusual even for you."

"I know Rose, and I'm not keeping a secret double life or whatever…"

"Are you ashamed of him?"

"Of who?" I asked, a little confused.

"Of the guy you're going out with," she asked very matter-of-factly, and I just burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going out on a romantic date tonight."

She was puzzled, so I decided it would be wise to let her know what was going on, at least to a degree.

"Rose, remember when Mom was rambling about a gentleman I met on the plane?"

"The sick old man?"

"That didn't sound too good… but yes, him."

"So you're going to the concert with him tonight?"

"Yes."

And then she started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a little irked.

"You rejected Lord Edward Cullen to go to a boring classic show with a guy old enough to be your grandfather?" And all of a sudden she was laughing again uncontrollably, no doubt shaking her head at the absurdity of the idea. "I'd love to see his face if he ever finds out about that."

"He actually knows that." That shut her up.

"Really?" she asked me, a little surprised.

"Well, sort of. He doesn't know everything and he shouldn't. It's not like I owe him any sort of explanations. We went out once," I said, sounding too much like I needed to explain myself. "Anyway, it's not like we have any sort of future prospects together. It was nice and all…" Very nice…

"Nice? You seemed more than 'nice' yesterday," she snickered.

I decided to ignore her comment.

"Yes, Rosalie, it was nice going out with him… I really needed to start building my self-confidence again and I have to prepare myself psychologically to be emotionally available… so… it was good."

"You're so full of shit. You know that, right?"

I didn't bother to answer, so I gather she took my silence as a 'yes'. After a few seconds she decided to carry on with the questionnaire she probably had already fabricated in her head. I didn't stand a chance of avoiding it anymore.

"So who's this man you're going out with?"

"His name is Henry. I met him on the airplane. He had a syncope during our flight and I offered to help him out. He's really nice Rose, and he's sick… he doesn't know anyone here so I gave him my phone number. He called me and invited me to have lunch with him and we had a wonderful time, so I decided to return the invitation."

"He's not that kind of creepy old man that chases after a young trophy wife, is he?" I sensed her concern, although she tried to pass it off as a joke.

"No, nothing like that, trust me! He treats me like the granddaughter he doesn't have."

"He has no children of his own?"

"No."

"And he's sick, like dying sick?" she asked, her tone shadowed with sorrow.

"Yes, pancreatic cancer."

I didn't want to pity Henry, I'm sure that's not the feeling he was aiming for me to have, but I did and not just because he had so little time to live. It was also because he lived an entire life deprived of real romantic love.

And so would I.

I tried to brush it off, that sorrow that was starting to crush my spirit, but it seemed hard at the time. The only solution that would ease my heart about that particular matter was for me to be there for him and make him smile for as long as humanly possible. I didn't know his story with Grandma Marie, not entirely, maybe not at all… but whatever it was, I knew that he came to me hoping for redemption. I would help him find his peace, even if it meant that I would find out more than I was prepared know.

"You always amaze me, Bella." She breathed in as if trying to control some sort of emotion. "What kind of dress do you need, then?"

"I was thinking maybe a glamorous basic black, you know? Something I could use again, if needed… I need something nice and elegant, and since I'm probably going to spend too much I should do it wisely."

"Who said anything about you spending money?" Rosalie smirked.

"I'm not following you…"

"Well, dearest sister of mine," she said after parking the car, "it happens that I work for an advertising and modeling agency, so it has its perks!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"So tonight we're having this huge party and some A list models are attending as well as some Australian celebrities, you know… the usual stuff for this sort of event. Anyway, what you don't know is that we have several special a.m. outfits for them to try on and wear tonight publicly. There are a few dresses that are a sort of a special edition, you know?" - I didn't – "so they aren't mass manufactured and you actually need to pre-order them. They are really exquisite and designed personally by Alice More, Lord Edward's sister, which make them obviously more expensive than the regular dresses of the collection. Those outfits are stored here," she said, pointing to a horrible pink building that stood, not too proudly I suspected, in the middle of Parramatta Road.

"We have a few for you to choose from and, luckily if I may say so, the most exquisite of them all is still available. You see, Tanya Denali is attending tonight as, and I quote, 'Edward's personal friend', so she didn't want to wear an unknown designer's creation, even his sister's. Always has to be better that anyone else," she huffed, "Bitch!"

"Tanya Denali is that nice?"

"She could give Hitler a run for his money… such a Nazi!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, but I didn't miss the "Edward's personal friend" part. Well… I'd be lying if I said I was surprised that he was acquainted with that sort of woman, I'm not that naïve.

"So what is she wearing then?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Come on… let's pick up something nice for you." And with that she escorted me to the studio.

Rosalie showed me five dresses, but I ended up picking her favorite, the one meant for Tanya Denali. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"This dress was meant to be worn tonight," she told me in the most earnest voice. And the dress was beautiful, really. It was a satin one-shouldered black dress with a full tutu-style short skirt with a hem about six inches above my knee. I didn't even think about trying the other four possibilities.

"This is really short…"

"It's not that short," she assured me, "and it's not skanky! It looks lovely on you. Besides you have great abnormally long legs for your height."

I still looked unsure, so she eased my fears by saying, "Look, if it makes you feel better, Tanya is taller than you, so yeah… she'd be the one looking skanky."

"Fine." Sadly I had to admit that that actually convinced me.

"Now let's get you some shoes and I'll let you borrow one of my purses. I have one that I think is just right."

"Thanks."

We were both running a little late and a frenetic afternoon awaited for us at home. We both had to get ready for the evening. I got Mom to help me out with my make-up, finally giving her an excuse to put to use all of the cosmetics courses she took a few years back. It was our bonding moment of the day, and I was reminded how much I loved her. She actually thought I was going with Rosalie to the party until the door bell rang at 5:55 p.m. I already had both tickets for the concert inside my purse and was ready to go.

"I'll get it!" I said when I was already halfway there. When I opened the door a very smiling Mathew was standing in front of me.

"Good evening, Bella, His Grace asked me to come to pick you up. Are you ready?" He stuttered a little which made me blush.

"Yes, let me just get my jacket."

I went to my room and decided to give myself one last look over the mirror. I was pleased with my reflection. How someone could refuse to wear such a beautiful dress was beyond me. I grimaced at the absence of the necklace I usually wore every day, Henry's necklace, but Rosalie forced me to take it off, stating that it didn't complement my outfit.

"Bye Mom, bye Emmett…" I quickly closed the door behind me, leaving them staring after me in confusion. I'm sure Rosalie was going to kill me for leaving her to explain the whole situation.

I followed Mathew to the black Mercedes. I was surprised when he opened the back door for me, I wasn't used to that kind of formality and, to be honest, I wasn't very fond of it.

"Can't I ride in the front seat? I feel a little silly riding alone in the back."

"I'm not sure that His Grace would be pleased about that," Mathew looked at me with pleading eyes. _Say no more…_

"Let's not get you into trouble, then."

"Thank you," he smiled earnestly.

It took us a little longer than usual to get to the hotel because of the traffic. Henry was already waiting for me in the lobby.

"It's so good to see you, Bella," he said, kissing the back of my hand. "I am absurdly delighted to be able to enjoy a great classical piece in your company."

"Thank you."

"I hope you're hungry, because I believe we have a pristine meal waiting for us. I hope you don't mind if we have dinner at the hotel again, but I was afraid we'd be late to our concert if I took you where I originally planned. I hope you forgive me if I'm being too forward by saying that I'd love to take you there sometime next week, if that's alright with you."

"Absolutely, Henry, I'd love to."

"Shall we?" he said, offering me his arm.

I just smiled in response before taking it.

"You're wonderful tonight, my child. My heart dropped at the sight of you, it still has a great impact on me to look at you. You're so much like her… and so different, at the same time. She would be proud of you."

"I know," I couldn't help but feel sad at his remark. She was gone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to ruin our mood."

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me tonight about you and Grandma? I'd like to know more, if that's alright with you, after all, it's your story to tell. Please forgive me for going straight to the point, but I just can't help but feel that a huge part of her story is missing and it scares me that I don't know anything about it. She raised me, gave me the necklace you offered her as an heirloom, as something she wanted to be kept in the family, and yet I don't know anything about you."

"I'll tell you everything over dinner, sweetheart. Don't be surprised she didn't tell you anything, because our story isn't a happy one. Maybe she thought you were too young to be told or maybe she just wanted to bury our love in the past. I feel like I'm betraying her memory, in a way, by telling you about us. Maybe she didn't want you to know… maybe I'm being selfish, but I can't die knowing that what we had died with me. I need someone to know that what I felt was real, that I regretted all my life losing her, that I loved her and that there wasn't a single day in my life that my mind wasn't filled thinking of her, of dreams of what our life might have been like."

I could see he was struggling to hold back tears, so I squeezed his hand softly and said, "Let's have dinner."

We kept our conversation trivial over dinner. The meal was delicious, even though I had no idea what half of what I was eating was, so I really had to convince myself that I just had to trust in Henry. At some point, over dessert, I noticed the music in the background. It didn't sound like anything I'd ever heard and the woman sang in a very powerful voice in a foreign language. Although I had no idea what she was saying, I could feel the hurt in her voice.

"What are we listening to?"

"It's Portuguese Fado."

"I've never heard of it. It doesn´t sound like anything that I'm familiar with."

"It's very unique, yes. Fado, a little roughly translated, means 'fate' in Portuguese. Do you like it, Bella?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It's a little strange. It seems to me that the woman singing is in pain."

"Very well-observed. She is longing for her love to come back to her. This song actually has a story to it. It was written in the early sixties. Portuguese people traditionally have a great connection to the sea, so this song is about a woman that is waiting at the beach, staring at the sea daily, waiting for her husband to come back home to her. He never does, everyone tells her that he died, but she's still there, waiting, hoping."

And then it hit me why he liked this song so much.

"That's really sad."

"The lyrics are beautiful." His eyes were glistening now with unshed tears for the second time tonight.

"Do you speak Portuguese? Can you translate them?"

"I spent most of my summers in Portugal when I was young, at least until I met your grandmother," he smiled, remembering. "I own a winery there, in the Douro region."

"Never heard of it."

"Do you like Porto wine?"

"Yes."

"That's where it's made. Mine is particularly good, I'll get you a bottle, you'll love it for sure."

"Thanks. About the song, Henry?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, about the song, it's called _Barco Negro_ which means Black Boat. I'm not sure if my translation is perfect, but it is more or less like this:

"_De manhã, temendo, que me achasses feia!_

In the morning, fearing that you'd find me unattractive

_Acordei, tremendo, deitada n'areia_

I woke up, shivering, lying in the sand

_Mas logo os teus olhos disseram que não,_

But soon your eyes said you didn't

_E o sol penetrou no meu coração. _

And the Sun shone through my heart.

_Vi depois, numa rocha, uma cruz,_

I saw later, in a rock, a cross

_E o teu barco negro dançava na luz_

And your black boat was dancing in the light

_Vi teu braço acenando, entre as velas já soltas_

I saw your arm waving, between the already loose sails

_Dizem as velhas da praia, que não voltas: _

The old women in the beach are saying that you're not coming back

_São loucas! São loucas! _

They're mad! They're mad!

_Eu sei, meu amor,_

I know, my love,

_Que nem chegaste a partir,_

That you didn't even get to leave,

_Pois tudo, em meu redor,_

Because everything, around me,

_Me diz que estás sempre comigo. _

Tells me that you're always with me.

_No vento que lança areia nos vidros;_

In the wind that throws the sand against the window glasses;

_Na água que canta, no fogo mortiço;_

In the singing water, in the dying fire;

_No calor do leito, nos bancos vazios;_

In the warmth of the bed, in the empty benches;

_Dentro do meu peito, estás sempre comigo._

In my heart you're always with me."

And with the end of the song came the end of the last restraint he had. He started to cry and I held him until he managed to control his sobs.

"I always hoped that one day she'd come back to me. She never did, and I can't blame her. Not after what I'd done to her, not after asking her to live as my mistress. She told me she could never live with her conscience like that… but I'm skipping already important pieces of the story."

We were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me for the interruption, Your Grace," Mathew said, entering the suite's dining room a little awkwardly. "You asked me to let you know when we were ready to go."

"I guess we're running late," Henry said, making an effort to smile that didn't reach his eyes. "We'll finish this conversation after the concert. You have my word."

I nodded in agreement. We rode in silence to the Opera House. Fortunately, the trip wasn't long. I couldn't help but notice the amount of security that escorted us, so I decided to use that to break the silence.

"Do you go everywhere this well-escorted?"

He laughed kindly. "Yes, I'm afraid I have to. A man in my position has many enemies, and money attracts unwelcome attention. We wouldn't want to make their lives easy now, would we, my dear?" he chuckled.

"I guess not."

"You'll get used to it," he said a little cryptically.

We stepped out of the car right in front of the Opera House. It was twilight. I glanced over my shoulder at the bridge, thinking that not even twenty-four hours earlier I sat up there, in candle light, with Edward. I sighed, and that didn't go unnoticed by Henry. His kind eyes met mine and the unspoken words comforted me. Somehow, he knew.

The concert was lovely and I truly forgot about everything else, nothing mattered but the lovely soprano voice singing for us. The acoustics of the room were just perfect and the architecture superb; I couldn't have hoped for better.

After the show, I walked down the stairs, holding onto Henry's arm for support. Stairs and high heels were never a safe combination for me. Some people around us stopped and stared at us, making me feel a little self-conscious. Sensing my discomfort, Henry said, "You're a beautiful woman, Bella, hanging on the arm of an old man… it's only natural that we're drawing some attention to ourselves. Don't mind them…"

"Can we take a little walk, Henry? The weather is so nice, and the reflection of the city's lights in the water is magnificent. I'd like to enjoy it for a bit longer, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course," he answered simply.

As we walked, I noticed he was getting tired, and walking sounded like the worst idea ever. I tended to forget how ill he was since he hid it so well.

"Let's sit on that bench by the water. My feet are actually starting to hurt."

We sat for a few seconds looking at the water. I heard him taking deep, unsteady breaths beside me. And suddenly he began telling me his story.

"Remember when I told you how I met Marie?" He paused. "After that horrible scene, we actually started getting along very well. She was beautiful and so full of life, I was instantly attracted to her, but for a few months we just got to know each other. We had more in common than I initially could have predicted. She was young, but somehow overly mature for her age and so intelligent… she devoured the books I gave her, read them over the week so we could discuss them by the weekend, when I could finally get home to be with her. Things just escalated from that.

"My mother started to notice that I came home more often than usual, and she started to suspect the real reason behind it. At first, she acted like she knew nothing about our relationship and I was hoping that she was actually doing so because she was sympathetic with us. But I was wrong… I was already engaged to my wife at the time I met Marie. I started avoiding my fiancée, not knowing what to do… I knew that everyone would mock me for marrying someone considered beneath me. My closest friends, those who frequented my house regularly, found out about us and, much to my dismay, they started teasing me that I was fooling around with the help while I still could before the wedding. They asked if I intended to keep concubines and that sort of nonsense. None of it is respectful for a lady to hear, so I'll skip their crude words on the subject.

"I didn't have the courage to call off the engagement, but I couldn't live without Marie, so I never told her about it. At some point, I knew that I was running out of time, I was being pressured to have the official engagement party in order to finally set a date for the wedding to take place. It got even worse because I started to make excuses to miss the Wednesday family dinner at my fiancée's house. I couldn't stand the lie anymore. I remember that I actually begged my mother to give me a couple of weeks so I could settle a few things. She obviously knew that by 'a few things' I meant Marie… I wanted to cancel everything before it could go too far, but when I got to my parents' house on that Friday, Marie was nowhere to be seen. I went to her parents' house. She was livid with me and refused to see me.

"My mother and my mother-in-law decided to arrange a surprise engagement party on that Saturday, one that your grandmother was supposed to attend to as a maid. That's how she found out about the engagement. I watched her house all night afraid that she might leave without telling me. In the morning, after her parents left, I got impatient and decided to break into her home.

"She was in her sitting in her bedroom, her hands tightly gripping a pillow. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were swollen from crying. When she saw me there, she was silent for a while. I remember embracing her and repeating over and over again that I was sorry, so deeply sorry. She started to sob again, and I held her even more tightly than before.

"I can still feel her in my arms like that, you know?"

Another tear glistened in the dim light of the warm night. I nodded and he continued; I had yet to utter a word.

"Anyway, she asked me if what they were saying was true, and said that my mother told her everything. At that moment, with her broken heart in my hands, I knew that I owed her the truth. I confirmed that the engagement was real. When I did so, her frail body just fired up… she stood up, pulling out of my arms and looking at me like she was disgusted. All of a sudden I became the unsuitable monster that I knew I was for her. She threw me out even though I cried my eyes out begging her to listen to me, to believe me when I said that I loved her and no one else. Each time I tried to explain myself, she grew angrier and yelled at me, for the first and the last time, to leave her alone forever and never look back. 'I'm not cut out to be your mistress, Your Grace. You took away my virtue, but I will not have you take away my honor,' she told me, looking me straight in the eyes before walking away. I stood there, on my knees and with my eyes down, in the middle of her empty room, pleading to no one.

"She must have realized that I wouldn't leave because when I finally had the nerve to look up again, she was gone. Eventually I got up and forced myself to go home. It was the last time I saw her."

I still couldn't find the right words to say. The only thing I could come up with was to tell him, "I'm so sorry, Henry," while I reached out to hold his hand. He was sobbing quietly by my side.

"Don't be," he answered bitterly, "this story is far from over."

"But you said you never saw her again?" I asked, a little puzzled.

"I haven't… but I should."

The water was waving lazily in the soft summer breeze. The silence between us felt too heavy and prolonged, enhancing all the other city sounds. He was motionless, contemplating the moon for several minutes. I decided not to hurry him; it was his story to tell. When his tears were dried by the night's wind, he continued.

"I have to warn you that the next part is very crude," he paused again, breathed in to gather the courage to continue, then carried on. "I was afraid I'd lose her. I was being pressed to stay away from Marie. In one act of pure despair and selfishness I came to the unreasonable conclusion that I needed to mark her as my own. I was so torn between love and duty… and I needed to know that she was mine, body and soul. She didn't want to…" he stopped again as the horror started to kick in. I couldn't hold back the next question.

"Did you force yourself upon her?" I swallowed hard at the mere thought of this old man doing such a thing to the most wonderful person in my world. But he was once young…

"I'd never… I would never do that to her, Bella," he uttered in shock. "You must think very little of me now, maybe I deserve that, but I couldn't…"

"I'm sorry I misunderstood you. Please go on, Henry. I won't interrupt you again," I said, nearly whispering, my voice unsteady with emotion.

"I was older than she was, so I was the one that should have known better. I made her promises that I knew that I'd have trouble keeping. I told her she'd be my wife, that our love was pure and that our bodies should be united in love as our souls already were. Only the first one was lie, everything else I meant."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them.

"I just needed her to the point that it was excruciating being physically away from her," he said, mostly to himself. He probably had that inner battle several times over the years and I could see that nothing soothed his conscience on the matter. He lost every time to the person whose opinion mattered the most, himself.

"After the engagement party, which was probably the second most painful night of my life, Marie avoided me, like I was the bearer of the bubonic plague. I never got to see her. She locked herself at home over the weekends I was at my family estate and I never even got another glimpse of her. One week, a little over three months after our fight, I went back home to find out that Marie's father kicked his own daughter out of his house because his unmarried daughter was pregnant."

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"My mother poisoned the image I had of Marie, stating that the rumor was that she didn't even know who the father of the child was, that many men of the village were named as possible candidates, some of them married men with prior bad reputations. I was sick at the thought of her being pregnant with another man's child. I was jealous and that blinded my reason. I thought that she would contact me if I were the father. I hated that baby, for he was the living proof of her betrayal. It took me a few weeks to calm down and to finally start thinking within reason. I thought about what she told me, that I wouldn't take away her honor, and then it made sense. She was always the most stubborn person alive and would never subject herself to being my mistress. She would never come to me for help, she was probably afraid of what I'd do to her and to our child. My marriage was only two weeks away and I decided I'd wasted enough time. I went to look out for her. Her neighbor told me she was working in some factory in London, she didn't know where. She would have been about a little over six months pregnant at the time.

"I went to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I started to really worry after a week without any luck in finding her. Then one day I finally found someone who knew her. It was the owner of a filthy and greasy pension in one of the poorest neighborhoods in London. I had to bribe her in order to get information. She told me that Marie went into preterm labor a couple of weeks before and that the baby didn't survive. According to her, after staying three days in the hospital, Marie came back to the pension and packed her scarce belongings over night and left without another word. I thought she was lying and went to the hospital to find out the truth."

"What happened?"

"We did have a baby girl, but she was too young to survive in the world outside her mother's womb, and died. Her little body was donated to the med school, but I retrieved it and buried her at my property outside London, where I met Marie. It was unfair to my wife to be reminded of my betrayal over the years; I knew her heart broke every time she looked at my baby's tombstone. I had it engraved with a simple inscription: Marie More, beloved daughter."

He leaned over my shoulder and cried for what seemed like hours. I gently wiped away his tears with the back of my hand, stifling my own silent sobs. My heart was shattered to pieces for my grandmother who lost a child at such a young age, and for this broken man who never got his life back together afterwards. I didn't know for whom I hurt the most. Between his sobs he gathered enough strength to say, "I didn't have any more children, my wife was infertile. It was probably for the best, or maybe it was God's punishment for what I did."

After he quieted down just a little, he started shivering profusely.

"Henry, I think we should go. You're cold."

"Yes, we should." He looked at me through tired and swollen eyes.

I helped him up, and offered him my arm for support, our roles reversed. His shadow bodyguards followed inconspicuously.

"Henry, I know you must be tired, but can I ask you one question?"

"Ask whatever you want, Bella," he told me earnestly.

"Did you know what happened to my grandmother after?"

"I found her name in a passenger list for a ship travelling to America. And that was the last time I knew anything about her. As far as I know, she never came back to England after that."

"No, she never did."

"Bella, do you think she forgave me?"

"If she hadn't, she wouldn't have given me your necklace as a token of her love." And I knew that that was the truth.

He looked at me carefully, pausing before entering the car. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"There is nothing for me to forgive you for."

I believe he was content with my answer, because for the first time he had a glint of hope in those sad, hurting eyes.

"I feel lighter today," he said before jumping in the car.

I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around all of what he had told me. I needed to sleep on it, too much information in too little time. I could almost feel the smoke coming out of my pores, for I was burning inside with the pain my grandma must have felt.

I needed a distraction, because I didn't want to have a breakdown at the time, so I directed my thoughts elsewhere. There was a question I wanted to ask that had been haunting me for a while.

"Henry, do you know Lord Edward Cullen?"

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello, beautiful ladies, thank you all so much for your reviews, I tried to reply to all of them and I apologize if I missed someone. **

**I'm really sorry about the delay in the update, but life hasn't been kind with me over the past month.**

**I tried to maintain this chapter as light as humanely possible and fought fiercely my dark predisposition. It was a little hard for me to write it but I guess it's time for Henry and Marie's story to be fully known. I decided to fill in the blanks with the facts, so I decided not to repeat myself and abstained from focusing too much on his sense of duty and honor towards his family.**

**Bella's dress and the youtube link of the song "Barco Negro" is available on my blog. You can check out the link at my profile's page.**

**Thank you Scooterstale for putting up with me. You're the best Beta ever!**

**As always, leave your reviews below. My eyes glisten like a little girl's at a candy shop when I get them!**

**Nofrure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around all he told me. I needed to sleep on it, too much information in too little time. I could almost feel the smoke coming out of my pores, for I was burning inside with the pain my grandma must have felt._

_I needed a distraction, because I didn't want to have a breakdown at the time, so I directed my thoughts elsewhere. There was a question that had been haunting me for a while._

"_Henry, do you know Lord Edward Cullen?"_

Henry, who was still shivering slightly by my side and inhaling in shallow breaths, breathed deeply before answering me.

"You met him." It was more a statement than a question.

"Do you know him?" _Just answer me Henry_… I could feel the unwanted tension escalating between us.

"I do, he is..." he hesitated, searching for the best word, "a distant relative. He actually is currently working for me on the a.m. project, in collaboration with his sister, Alice. How well do you know him, Bella?" he asked with a nearly palpable edge to his voice.

"I met him at Rosalie's office, she´s my sister-in-law. He had a few meetings with her about the a.m. advertising campaign. I suppose you know this, don't you?" I was beginning to suspect that Rosalie's contract with the a.m. brand was more than a coincidence.

"Yes, I will not lie to you. I needed someone to take care of the advertising and I knew she was here so I mentioned her name to Edward when he started looking for a publicity company. He agreed with the suggestion… She's perfectly competent, you know?" he asked defensively.

_Does he know everything about me? Does he know everything about my family?_

"How much spying did you do, Henry, honestly?" I nearly choked at voicing this thought out loud. There was no doubt that he had been spying on me and my family for a long time, I knew as much before.

"It wasn´t spying," he defended himself, "I had someone looking for Marie so I was given a lot of information about your family. I never deliberately pried into your private life. I know I didn't behave in a very gentlemanlike manner with your grandmother, but I assure you I have the utmost respect for you." He paused to steady his faltering voice before continuing, "But since you were the one who brought up the subject, I feel I have the right to inquire of you - why did you ask me about Edward Cullen?" He nearly spat the name.

"I went out on a date with him," I answered him shortly.

"When did that happen?" he asked in a very Charlie-like manner. I could have asked him if he met my father as well but I was too distracted by the tone of his voice. Was he really trying to scold me like a sixteen-year-old?

"We had dinner yesterday. It was nice, actually. He was the perfect gentleman," I tried to say as soothingly as possible, and tried to offer him an earnest smile. He was avoiding my question.

"I'm sure he was. Bella, I know that I have no right to interfere in your life, especially after what I told you tonight, but I'd like to know how you feel about him…"

_How do I feel about him? I have no idea… we just met!_

"He's nice, he seems intelligent…"

"Although…?" Henry asked, sensing that I was about to qualify my opinion.

"There's something… unsettling about him," I conceded.

"I just… I worry about you. I know I'm stretching all conventions here asking you this, but I can't help the need to guard you from any harm. And that's what Edward Cullen is… harmful. Where did he take you?"

"Well, Your Grace, where I come from that's called prying…"

He was silent for a second, absorbing my rebuke. His faced was marked with worry and he sighed loudly. I felt guilty for being the reason for the change in his countenance. He suffered enough for one night, probably for a lifetime, so I decided it wasn't worth the guilty conscience issues that I'd probably have the following day. I told him without lingering on the details what had happened the night before. I knew he was manipulating me to an extent but decided to disregard it.

"Anyway," I sighed, "if you don't like him, why do you work with him?"

"Actually, this is Alice's project, she's extremely talented. When she came to me a couple of years ago and showed me her work, I knew that if we worked well we actually might have a chance to turn her ideas into a profitable business. She needed the distraction and to affirm herself as an individual apart from her family so I decided to help her. She has been lost for a few years," he said vaguely, "but she's finally mending the pieces back together. She knew pain all too well at a very young age. She was given a hard cross to bear… I could relate to her in more ways than she would ever suspect and that's why I helped funding a.m. store. The first we opened last year in London, and then we decided to expand our market to Australia. Although all original ideas behind the concept of the store are hers, one could say that Edward is the one with the knack for management, so even though I'm personally not very fond of him - and I'm putting it mildly - he helps her managing the company. I don't always agree with him or his methods, but I have to admit that he is a brilliant businessman. I should know," he chuckled darkly, "he interned in my company directly under my supervision. I only grew aware of his character in the last couple of years. There are some things, my lovely child," he added, turning his red stained eyes to me and breathing unevenly, "that I'm not sure even God can forgive. His sins were… nearly as great as my own, but there is no sign of remorse in his heart, no hint of penance in his soul."

Did I want to know? No, I didn't. Edward would be just a memory in a couple of days, a green, staggering memory that would soon fade away. We were both quiet for a few minutes before Henry uttered in a rough, barely audible voice, "It'll suit him perfectly."

I turned my head suddenly towards him.

"What?"

"My title; you see, he's the next Duke of Vidal. The eleventh, to be precise," he chuckled humorlessly.

"You're really related to him then?" I already had a strong suspicion but I waited for his response, his confirmation, holding my breath.

"Well, as related as one need to be... My father was his grandfather's cousin so I don't consider him a close relative. But he is my closest male relative so he will inherit the title since his father, Edward More, died a long time ago. I don't think that Alice was even born when he died," he rambled.

"It must have been very hard for them," I mused. I still had some emotional scars from my parents' divorce and they were both alive and well. "He did mention that he was going to inherit a title from his biological father's side. When I found out that Alice's last name was More it clicked that you might be related. But I wonder why he changed his last name when his sister hasn't." I was starting to feel a little gossipy. I knew it was none of my business, but Henry was the one who had started prying and nothing made much sense to me.

"That's something I can only speculate. As for the facts, he changed his last name a few years ago after his adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, the Earl of Avon, who married his mother a few years after his father passed. I don't know why Alice didn't, although I suspect she'll always be a true More," he stated simply, as if I could grasp the meaning behind his words.

_What makes a true More?_

We had been driving around in circles for over half an hour, stopping at the red lights and moving forward at the green with no destination. I thought initially he was driving me home, but the streets were foreign to me.

"Where are we heading, Your Grace?" Mathew asked, sharing my own thoughts at the time.

"Actually, we have a party to attend, if Bella would be kind enough to accompany me."

It was nearly midnight, so the party he was thinking of was probably the one I didn't want to go to.

"What party, Henry?" My eyes widened in anticipation.

"The a.m. after party, of course. It will take place at a pristine club here in Sydney. I told Edward I wouldn't be there for it's not the kind of event that usually holds my interest… Tonight I'm willing to make an exception; I think we should go. It's a waste that pretty dress isn't shown to the world. I recognized it. It's one of Alice's early creations, isn't it? She showed me a sketch a couple of years ago that resembled the dress you're wearing tonight."

I felt my cheeks growing warmer…_ I'm going to kill Rosalie; maybe I wasn't supposed to be wearing it_.

"I believe it is," I said, a little embarrassed.

"And it looks lovely on you," he assured me. "You wouldn't deny this old man the joy of having your company to the opening party of a store he helped fund?" he asked with the softest voice I ever heard him use. It was almost alluring and I knew instantly what he was doing; nevertheless, I didn't have the desire to refuse him.

"It's the after party," I corrected him softly. "I didn't know you liked clubbing, Henry, I believe you said so yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with clubbing," he chuckled lightly. "If I were 40 years younger I'd be dancing with you, all night long. But, constricted by the limits of age and illness, I'm afraid this will be probably the only time I'll take you, as you put it, clubbing."

"There is something that you should see," he added, his voice darkening a little.

"Fine by me," I tried to convey as much enthusiasm as possible, but I was a little frightened by the uncertainty of the night's events. Would Edward still be there? It's not like I owed him anything, but he did ask me if I had plans for tonight. I felt a tad mischievous appearing at his party, unannounced like that.

"Mathew, you heard the lady," Henry said, smiling at me.

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Bella, I have a small early Christmas gift for you. I've been carrying it in my pocket all night but the ideal moment hasn't presented itself yet," he glanced at me nervously, grabbing a small black box from his pocket.

"You don't have to buy me anything, Henry. You know that, right?" I asked him, my tone clearly accusatory.

"I do, but I wanted to. Please, Bella," he sighed.

I made no movement to accept it. Just looking at the box told me that it was something expensive. _What is it with the More family and the need to show ostentation?_ I thought instantaneously of Edward. It was unnerving that my thoughts seemed to go in circles, always ending up at the same place, on the same person. I couldn't help but think that they were related in more ways than Henry apparently recognized.

"A lady does not refuse a present from a friend when there's no hidden intention behind it," he scolded me, while gently opening my hand to place the soft dark box in my palm.

I glared at him and he chuckled under his breath, amused by the situation.

"You're too much like her, even for your own good. Come on, you stubborn girl, open it and tell me if you like them. And before you ask, don't even think about making any comment about the price."

"Let me guess," I interrupted him, "a lady does not do that?"

"Certainly not," he said as if horrified, but I could tell he was joking.

I opened it and for a moment all I could see was the glistening of the perfect gems contained in the box. In my hand rested a pair of medium-sized drop earrings with a pear-shaped and a few round diamonds set in platinum. They looked expensive. I probably had more money within that little box than in my bank account. I started shaking my head slightly, nervously thinking about how I could return the gift.

"Don't even think about it, Bella," Henry warned me.

"It's too much…" was all I could choke out. I'm not typically a material girl… It was scary how much money he was inclined to spend on me. How much he had already spent.

In the back of my head there was a piercing scream, _I'm not her_… but he missed it.

He took one earring out of the box and urged me to put it on. I hesitantly placed it in my right ear, replacing the earring I had on before with the new one.

"It didn't hurt much, did it? You should indulge me, it makes me happy. Now you're positively perfect, my child. Please put the other on so we can go."

I realized we were stopping. I could see the entrance of the club crowded by reporters through the tainted windows. Mathew left the car and I saw several of Henry's bodyguards positioning themselves to escort Henry out.

He stepped out of the car first. Reporters encircled the car and I could hear whispers, each asking who was arriving at the club.

Henry squeezed my hand softly, saying calmly, "They are going to take some pictures, Bella. They're probably not expecting me to attend the party. Just hold onto my arm, ignore their questions and smile. We'll be soon escorted inside where you can relax, ok?"

I nodded and swallowed hard as Henry left the car first.

"Oh my god, it's Lord Henry More!" I heard one voice say, without being able to place it.

He stood calmly just outside the car, holding his hand out for me, his head slightly bowed in my direction like the true gentleman he was, helping me to get out of the car. I held lightly onto his arm, straightening myself up, and all of a sudden I was blinded by flashes.

"Smile for the pictures," Henry reminded me. I tried to follow his instructions.

Several questions were shouted in our direction, all of them faceless behind the lights.

"How long have you been in Australia?"

"Who is accompanying you?"

"Lord Henry, who is the young lady accompanying you?"

"Miss, what are you wearing?"

"I guess you can respond to that question, Bella," Henry whispered in my ear.

"It's an Alice More original," I said with as much confidence as I could summon at the time.

After a few moments, we were escorted inside by Henry's bodyguards. As we entered the club I was received by a very surprised and confused Rosalie Swan at the club's entrance.

"What…" she started, but I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"Rosalie, let me introduce you to my friend. This is Henry More, the Duke of Vidal."

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Mrs. Swan," Henry said, kissing Rose's right hand gently while he looked her straight in the eyes. It was beyond me how he managed not to make that offensive.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Rosalie answered politely.

"Please, call me Henry," he said earnestly.

"Please, call me Rosalie then. I'm sorry for not receiving you properly, but I was told you weren't attending the party."

"I know, it was an impetuous decision. I convinced Bella to accompany me at the very last minute," he said, smiling at me kindly. "Edward mentioned that you did a very good job with this campaign, so I decided to come and see it for myself. He hardly ever offers compliments to anyone."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Henry," he corrected her softly, and she blushed. She blushed! I giggled quietly, but I wasn't very successful at hiding my amusement.

"Isabella," Henry reprimanded me, "that's not very polite."

I smirked at him; he was clearly amused himself.

"You shouldn't be amused by other people's embarrassment."

"You're right, it is not how a lady should behave and I apologize if I offended you."

Rosalie observed our interaction through curious eyes, but any comment she might have had she kept to herself.

"So, Rosalie, could you show us where Edward is? We don't want to be seen by him, though…"

She was confused by the request and hesitated a little.

"I believe I can do that. Please, follow me."

She led us up a huge stairway that appeared to link the club's three floors. The first seemed to be the dance floor; the electronic music was playing loudly and I could see glimpses of sweaty, exposed skin glistening with the blinding lights. I looked over at Henry, who frowned almost imperceptibly yet managed to maintain his perfect composure. It was easy to understand that this wasn't his environment of choice.

We continued ascending slowly to the second floor, where we could see long tables in black and green shades adorned with a blend of flowers arranged in intricate patterns, where people gathered around dressed in the most exquisite clothing, hair done to perfection. The music wasn't as loud as below and the buzz of several overlaid conversations was the main background tune. There were occasional flashes so I guessed a lot of the guests and models were there.

As we approached the last level of the club, Rosalie started to slow down and stopped only a few steps away from the entrance to the third floor. Henry gripped the railing for support; he was showing a few signs of dyspnea. He was as tired as expected, given his condition and a long, emotional day. I cursed myself internally because I should have known better.

"Bella, I feel like I have to warn you that Edward has company… Tanya Denali," she stuttered worriedly.

"I didn't expect him to be here alone, Rosalie."

I felt both Rosalie and Henry staring at me questioningly and I felt like telling them that I wasn't that naïve, they were both being overprotective, but I restrained myself. Instead I told them, "It's not like we're in a relationship. He asked me if I had plans for today, which I did," I said, looking matter-of-factly at Henry, "so why would I be surprised by the fact that he brought another date with him?"

The question was rhetorical; they were silent for a few moments.

"I believe that's beside the point now," Henry said simply. "That's not all I need you to see. He's poisonous, my sweet Bella, and I can see the doubt in your eyes when we say his name. I need to make sure that there is no question whatsoever in your heart and mind about his character. I know he wouldn't bother pursuing you if he weren't expecting something in return. He doesn't usually make that kind of effort, it's not… his style. I can only begin to guess why he wants to gain your affection. You're leaving in a week, and as far as I know he's going back to London in a couple of days. If he just wanted different female company - and I'm sorry because what I'm going to say is probably going to offend you - he could have found someone else easily, someone eager to give him everything he might ask without asking anything in return."

"Nice euphemism, Henry," I said sarcastically. The night was getting weirder by the minute and I wasn't enjoying it, not even a bit. What would Edward gain by trying to get close to me?

"I beg your pardon, I was crude and out of line." I knew he didn't actually mean it so I only nodded in his direction.

"Please, Rosalie, we want to remain undetected for as long as possible. Can you really arrange that?"

"I can try, but you made quite an entrance. It's kind of hard to miss that…" Rose pointed out.

"He probably doesn't know we´re here yet, let´s make the most of that," Henry said, gesturing up. He had already steadied his breathing and resumed our ascent.

As we entered the third floor, I could notice the change in the atmosphere. Everything was quieter. Soft jazz music resounded in the back across the soft, oversized red couches organized around small black square tables with centre candles surrounded by pearls organized perfectly in disarray. The walls were covered with modern art that was perfectly consonant with an elegant bar that stood in the middle of the room. The waiters moved around it with deliberate grace, each move pondered and measured. I could tell everything in this room was outlined meticulously to convey a sense of expensive coziness. I found the space too pretentious and decided I didn't like it when I glanced around for a second look. However, there were no photographers in sight, so I sighed in relief.

I only noticed that I wasn't moving anymore when Henry silently urged me to follow Rosalie, who was gesturing to a vacant table in a quiet corner. We sat there quietly and one of the employees approached soon after. Henry ordered us a bottle of wine I didn't recognize. About ten minutes after our arrival, Rosalie received a phone call and had to excuse herself - some of the models were a little out of control on the one of the lower floors, so we were left alone, looking around and sipping our wine without talking. After a few minutes I was still waiting for Henry to initiate conversation. He didn't, and the silence felt like the prelude to the storm. His eyes were focused somewhere in the distance. Reflexively, I looked around; the light was dim and all I could discern in the distance were vague shades and shapes. But as I looked closer, something caught my attention: on the other side of the room, partially hidden by the bar, I saw a very distinct shade of copper hair. It gave him away immediately.

He was standing up, not looking in my direction, chatting animatedly with a tall, lean strawberry blonde woman clinging onto his arm. I assumed she was Tanya Denali. He leaned his head towards her, listening to something she was saying close to his ear. Their familiarity couldn't go unnoticed. Soon after, she turned away, doing her catwalk thing and moving her hips seductively.

"Henry, what do you intend with this?" I was no longer amused or willing.

Edward waited a couple of minutes before he left in the same direction she had gone. Henry's eyes were focused on me; he was assessing my reactions.

"She calls herself - and I quote - the soon-to-be fiancée, but I know he has no intentions of marrying her," he said coldly.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me!" I told him, a little exasperated.

"You don't find that misleading her is wrong? I'm not sure her character is much better than his or that her reasons are purely those of the heart. Do you know that they are staying in the same hotel room? I had a meeting with him and she came along… insufferable, silly girl! She flaunts herself posing in a relationship that exists only either in a random bed or on the cover of some gossip magazine. I couldn't count how many women warmed his bed in the last couple of years they were together, and I'm afraid she's aware of his womanizing. I guess she was taught that was to be expected. Besides, she'll do anything to secure him, he's considered to be quite a catch…"

"I still don't see how that has anything to do with me, Henry. There is no need for you to insist we carry on with this, whatever this is. I went out on a date with him once and I can assure you that I won't go again even if he begs me to. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."_ But I still went out with him after Rosalie's advice. Oh God!_ I was starting to have a vasovagal response.

"Anyway, this vacation is going to be over soon," I tried to rationalize. "You said yourself that he's leaving in a couple of days. I'll never see him again!"

"The thing is, Bella, I'm certain that you will. I need you to be prepared to deal with him, with his kind…" he nearly spat in disgust.

_Did I tell him that Edward is going to call me tomorrow?_

Maybe I did and that's why he was being so pushy. He was probably just trying to play a grandfatherly role with me.

"I won't pick up the phone tomorrow," I assured him.

He looked at me questioningly but I couldn't make much of it as a wave of nausea hit me. My palms were perspiring from nervousness at the realization I just had: _I'm Jessica Stanley!_

I was the Jessica to that Tanya girl.

I felt a pang of disgust overtake me. I knew that there was no way I could know… or was there? I should have guessed… I suspected as much when we were having our picnic the previous day… and I still allowed him to kiss me. I deepened it, rejoiced in it… Oh my god.

All of a sudden a very fresh wound was reopened and I found no solace in the distance because the landmark of treason was mere feet from me. I hated Michael and Jessica with a renewed ardor… almost as much as I hated myself at the moment.

"Bella, you look pale, are you well?"

"I'll be right back."

I stood up and nearly ran into a waitress.

"Excuse me, where's the ladies room?" I managed to ask.

"It's over there, it's the… room on the right," she said, pointing to a door in the back.

In my hurry I didn't hear her correctly; my head was spinning and my limbs felt heavy. So, much to my despair, I ended up in a narrow corridor with several doors. I entered in the first one that came into view. I should have known when I saw a few steps in front of me that it couldn't possibly be the right door, but I heard someone groaning and my body gained a mind of its own. I went up the first few steps, and as I realized that the walls were all mirrored, I froze in place. It was precisely in that moment that I saw them, him, in one of the mirrors in front of me. He was sitting on a black couch, his head was pulled back and his eyes were shut. It didn't take me too long to realize that he was the one making the offensive sounds. Tanya, I believe, was kneeling in front of him; her head was being guided by his big hands that were grabbing her hair forcefully, directing her movements.

I had a new flash of Mike and Jessica so I just stood there, immobile for a second, holding my breath until I finally had the good sense to walk away. I nearly tripped on my own feet in the rush to leave as quickly as possible. I heard him say roughly, "There's someone here…" but the door closed soon after behind me.

_Please God, don't let him see me!_

I went back straight to Henry. At that point I just wanted to go home and forget all about this day. No such luck for me, though, because he wasn't alone any more; two dark suited men sat at our table.

"It didn't take you long," he said, raising his eyes in my direction. His smile quickly faded away and was replaced by a worried countenance. "It seems like you've seen a ghost, are you well, Bella?" Henry asked, holding my hand. My palms were still sweating profusely and I was too shocked to dismiss what I saw effectively.

"Can we go, Henry? Please…" I asked, whispering in his ear.

He nodded slightly, but gestured as well for me to acknowledge the men in front of me.

I had to play a part.

"Let me introduce you to Mr. Green and Mr. Miller, they are the More Enterprises legal advisors in Australia. They work in a sucursal of the main office in London. I was pleasantly surprised to meet them here," he said, smiling. "This lovely young lady here is Miss Isabella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said, politely shaking their hands.

"Trust me, Miss Swan, the pleasure is all mine," said Mr. Green, giving Henry a conspiratorial look.

_What's happening tonight? _

All of a sudden I missed my hospital's ER. Not even the longest night shift could be this exhausting.

I picked up the previously forgotten wine glass and drank a little more, trying to calm myself. I suspected I would have to put acid in my eyes to erase the image burnt in my retinas. _Don't be so prone to overreacting,_ I scolded myself internally, trying to maintain what was left of my composure.

"Oh look, Lord Cullen is coming this way," Mr. Miller said, waving in his direction.

I choked on the wine I was drinking, triggering my cough reflex. _Oh no_… My eyes widened and Henry decided to intervene.

"My dear, Mathew is ready to take you home. I believe you should let Rosalie know that you're leaving. I'll call you in the morning."

"Gentlemen, have a good evening," I told them, leaving without giving them time to form a response.

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest from the adrenaline rush. I was running from Edward Cullen for the second time tonight.

I decided to text Rosalie on my way home, not wanting to test my luck any longer. Mathew was waiting for me by the exit door.

"I think it's wiser to leave the building discreetly, so I'm taking you to the emergency exit. Don't fret about it," he said, escorting me through the noisy first floor. Some guys tried to dance with me, but Mathew held me close to him, giving a menacing look to anyone who tried to grab my hand to halt me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, that was the only way," he said, looking truly apologetic. He noticed my distress and must have thought that it was due to an overcrowded dance floor.

_As if…_

"It's fine. You should call me Bella, though."

"Your request is my command," he said, smiling before he frowned, "not in front of His Grace, though."

"I believe you got yourself a deal."

He opened the Mercedes' back door for me, but I ignored him. I had no intention of sitting all alone in the back. Instead I opened the front door and got in. His mouth was hanging open in surprise. It was almost amusing, but I was in no mood to appreciate the humor of the situation.

"Henry isn't here… aren't you coming?"

"Absolutely," he grinned at me.

The ride home was silent. Mathew attempted small talk which I obliged because it wasn't his fault this night was a mess. It was too much and I made a huge effort not to cry right there. Luckily, he eventually gave up and focused solely on driving.

I took off my shoes as soon as I was out of the car and tried to open the door without making much noise in order to avoid waking up Emmett and mom. I placed the outrageously expensive earrings back in the black box, thinking of a way to return them, and placed it on the bedside table. After that, I changed into my pajamas without bothering to remove my make-up, going straight to bed.

"Hey sweetie, how was your evening?" Renée asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry to wake you up, mom. It was fine; I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight honey."

"Sweet dreams, mom."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table – 3 a.m. I was too tired for the sleep to come easily. I replayed over and over again the day's events: what Henry told me about my grandma and the baby they lost, Edward and Tanya together, the memories I kept in the darkest place of my mind of Mike and Jessica. I shed silent tears for all the wasted love, and when I had no more my eyes were left dry and burning. I didn't know what was more painful; it was too much to wrap my head around. If the night's events weren't enough, Henry's cryptic words left me restless.

A bitter thought occurred to me: didn't I go to Australia to get away from everything for a couple of weeks? I was feeling tortured with all my hopes crushed. But grandma did it: she found herself a new love and built a new family with him. She had been happy, hadn't she?

Tiredness eventually won and my last coherent thought was of him.

I had no more tears.

I woke up in the morning and the light coming from the window was blinding. It was midday and mom's bed was empty. Thank heaven for that.

When I got up, my muscles were stiff from sleeping in a fetal position. I nearly had a stroke when I saw my reflection in the mirror: my eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were stained with the residue of the tear-washed mascara, and my hair was completely out of control. I guess my physical appearance matched my emotional state. I washed my face thoroughly, hoping that it would do me some good, before I came out to face my family.

"Bella, baby, you're up!" Mom squealed.

"You have to see this! We're in the office," Rosalie yelled after her.

They were both so excited.

"What?"

"My baby girl is famous…"

And that's when I saw it… the pictures, which were taken last night outside the club, were published on some gossip website. In the one that was popping out on the screen, I was smiling with my hand resting on Henry's arm. Surprisingly, I was pleased with my posture; I actually looked confident.

I moved my attention to the text below: "The real surprise of the night occurred around midnight when His Grace, Henry More, the Duke of Vidal, appeared at the party escorted by a beautiful woman dressed in an exclusive a.m. design wearing a simple pair of diamond earrings to complete the ensemble. The unknown beauty stood out from the rest, even from the more familiar faces like Tanya Denali, and presented us with her charm and charisma. She was listed as the probable new face for a.m.'s next season campaign…"

"Damn, little sis," Emmett said, looking over my shoulder. I hadn't heard him enter the room, which was a first. "You looked good. But I'm not looking forward to kicking every Aussie's butt out of my house… Hey, isn't your phone ringing?" he asked.

At first I couldn't hear it, but then I recognized the muffled sound. I figured it was probably still inside my purse. I ran to pick it up on time. I thought it was probably Henry, who had promised to call me that day, since he had probably already seen the pictures.

As I looked at the caller I.D., my heart sank.

_Edward._

_

* * *

_

**AN:**

**So what do you think? Should she pick it up? **

**As always, let me know what's on your mind. The next chapters are going to be crucial to the plot. Your suggestions are always welcome.**

**I have a new story that will soon be posted, the first chapters are already being Beta'd, it's called Immortality: the Genesis, I'm doing a collaboration with so it's posted under the name: aniratacanna ft. Nofrure. I'll be writing from EPOV and she is writing BPOV. It's a love story filled with sci-fi where Edward is a vampire and Bella is a scientist. Even though we're going to approach sensitive issues it will have a lot of comedic relief, nothing like THoLHM. ****We decided to create a new account to submit the story to avoid updating in two separate accounts. **

**As always, I have to thank all the lovely ladies who reviewed, it really makes my day when you do. **

**Thank you Scooterstale for your amazing job, I know you're not very fond of angst and reading this chapter was hard on you, there are no words to express my gratitude, really!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, obviously.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I stared at my phone for a while not knowing what to do, but after a couple more rings it finally stopped. Three questions went through my mind: did Edward know that I went to the club with Henry the previous night? Did he suspect that I knew about him and Tanya? Was he calling me to ask me out again? The last one sounded particularly stupid considering the previous events.

After the third call of the day within ten minutes, I was still in my room reeling. When I was finally able to put things into perspective, I decided that it didn't matter whatever he had to tell me. My decision didn't falter, not even when I received a text message alerting me that I had a new voicemail message. I silenced my phone and went to the kitchen hoping to busy my hands and mind by making lunch.

"You looked wonderful last night. I'm so proud of you baby…" Mom started excitedly as I entered the kitchen, worsening my vulnerability in all matters concerning that particular moment of my life.

"I don't remember you being so excited when I finished Med School, Mom. If I knew before that you'd be so proud about seeing me on some gossip site, I would have made a different career choice... Do you think I should try my luck on some reality show or something of the kind?" I said, trying to guilt her into silence.

"Someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning…" Emmett snickered.

"She drank a little too much last night," Rosalie offered in my defense, but we both knew that wasn't the case.

"Hangover is a bitch, little sis," Emmett guffawed, purposely too loud.

"You should know, Emmett."

"Come on, honey, you got to give us the details. That man in the picture is the same one you helped on the plane, right?"

"Yes, Mom, he is. We kept in touch and since he's alone here I asked him to accompany me to the opera last night."

"Did you know he was a Duke? It said in the article that he was the owner of the More Enterprises. By the way, where did you get those earrings you had on in the picture?" she asked suspiciously.

_Come on mom, do you have to notice everything?_

"They were a gift from Henry," I didn't even bother lying.

"Oh my God, Bella," Emmett said with a disgusted face. "Are you going out with that old guy? I mean… he's like a hundred… money or no money, he's old enough to be your grandfather! It's just… gross!"

"Are you crazy? No, he's a friend. We met on the airplane, where I was asked to give him some assistance, as you are well aware. We started talking, and when he told me that he came alone to Australia, I invited him to go to the concert with me. It's really, really, nothing like that. Thank you, Emmett, for thinking so little of me," I huffed.

"I'm sorry, I believe you, but you have to admit that's what it's going to look like if people find out that he's giving you that kind of expensive gift."

"He does have a point, honey…"

"Mom, don't help him," I scolded her and they just looked at each other conspiratorially. _Great, they've been bonding._

"If you're my brother," I continued, "and you have conjectured as much, I can't even begin to think what the world will make of it."

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that…" he defended himself, realizing that he hurt my feelings. "Anyway, little sis, I hope you don't value pretty boy's face too much… that Edward guy is seriously going to get his ass kicked. There are pictures of him pretty much swallowing the Denali chick on the same website where you appear with the old dude. I mean, come on! The guy is all over you and has a girlfriend? He's got to know that he has it coming," he chuckled, trying to no avail to lighten the atmosphere around us.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded him.

"It's not like we're in a relationship," I started telling Emmett exactly the same thing that I told Henry the previous day, "and it's not like anything happened between us, we had a picnic together and that was it. Nothing happened!" I knew focusing too much on stating that nothing happened sometimes meant the exact opposite, and Emmett knew me too well.

"I saw the way he was staring at you over dinner, forcing you to talk to him at any chance. Come on, he was like a starving man looking at the juiciest hamburger on earth."

"Baby, stop comparing your sister to food. Besides, you're clearly missing the point here. Bella went out on a date for the first time since 'the incident' six months ago… It's a good thing that she put herself out there on the market again, so to speak. The way I see it, Lord Cullen was a means to an end. It's not like they had a future together to begin with," Rosalie pointed out. "You're making rash assumptions and blowing everything out of proportion. About everything!"

"Thanks, Rose. At least someone in this family has their judgment intact. Anyway, there's something I want to ask you, but before I ask you, please keep an open mind, and don't jump to preposterous conclusions," I said, eyeing Emmett, who nodded in my direction.

"Like what?" Mom asked.

"It seems that we went a little overboard with the festive decorations this year…" I began cautiously.

"I should know," Emmett snickered, receiving a smack on the head from Rosalie. "Ouch!"

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"It would be nice to let someone else enjoy the festivities with our family, and enjoy it with us. I would like to invite Henry over for Christmas."

"What about his family?" Rosalie inquired, trying to find a reasonable way to make my offer seem inappropriate.

"He doesn't have any," I answered her truthfully. "At least not close relatives. I haven't said anything to him about it because I wanted to ask you how you feel about it first. But it's the Christian thing to do, right? No one should spend Christmas alone…"

"I don't know, sweetie, we don't know him that well… and he's obviously rich, I don't know if we'd feel comfortable having him around," was my mom's reply.

"He's really very down to earth, Mom. You're going to like him," I assured her.

I wanted to tell them that he was Grandma's first love and that he was ill and this would probably be his last Christmas but I couldn't tell them anything about his health - I knew he didn't want to be pitied by anyone. Instead, I appealed to their kindness and they didn't disappoint.

"He has no family? No kids?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"It's fine with me… What if Dad didn't have the Blacks to spend Christmas with this year? I couldn't stand the thought of him being alone, either… So we'll do as the Blacks… if this Henry dude is alone this year and is your friend, the more the merrier, that's what I think. Baby?"

"You're right. Bring the man, Bella. I kind of like him already. You should have seen how he dealt with Edward yesterday. It looked like he'd ground him like a little kid and confine him to the corner of the classroom, facing the wall. After you left, I spent like… ten minutes with them and you should have seen the reverence that Edward was forced to give Lord Henry. I don't recall a single smug smirk on his pretty boy's face. And the Denali chick? Totally in check," Rose chuckled.

I laughed with her wholeheartedly. It was hard for me to imagine Henry as an intimidating individual, but he was Henry to me, not His Grace the ruthless business man that he was known to be by almost everyone else. And that settled the business, Henry was coming for dinner, he just didn't know about it yet.

We all ate quietly for a while until Mom broke the comforting silence. "Baby, I'm dying here! You've got to show me those earrings!"

"Fine, I'll go get them, after lunch," I told her.

"You're finished! Go on, I'll do the dishes for you, I'm really dying here."

"They really are great, they were the first things I noticed yesterday," I heard Rosalie saying while I headed to my room. I surrendered to the little bug that was eating me inside – and in a moment of weakness I decided to check my phone. I had another missed call from Edward. Although I ignored Edward's call, some sick part of me was happy he called. Nevertheless, I would not falter, and with that in mind I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do today? Does anyone have plans?" I asked as I entered the kitchen with the little black box in hand.

"We were just talking about that. Why don't we go to Manly beach? God knows you could use some color," Rosalie said joyfully.

"I'm in. Can we take the ferry?" I asked, a little too excitedly. I just wanted to enjoy a regular day with my family.

"Sure. That'll be even better, sometimes it's hard to find a parking space."

"I'm going to put on my bathing suit!"

"Show me those earrings first!" Mom scolded me. She could be persistent, I'd give her that much.

I threw the box carelessly in her direction, and she grabbed it mid-air.

"You don't throw ten thousand dollars earrings like that, Bella," Rosalie admonished me. "If you don't want them, I can sacrifice myself and keep them for you," she smirked.

As Mom opened the box and picked up one of the earrings, Emmett whistled.

"Whatever, guys, I'm going to put on my bikini. Anyone coming?" I said, and turned around without another word.

An hour and a half later, we were sitting on the ferry, heading to the beach. The ride was surprisingly fun as we sat outside in the sun and took several pictures together. I pitied my brother and sister-in-law for having to endure our tourist experience, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Emmett and Rosalie were the ideal of a perfect couple, and in each photo they were hugging . There was that special spark in their eyes that just couldn't be missed, even when they were bickering with each other, namely after Emmett's inappropriate comment about some girl's breasts seated a little ahead of us.

The funniest moment of the day was my mother's. Mom was terrified to walk with her bare feet on the beach, quoting something about Australia's wild life, so she never took her flip flops off, not even to get into the water. It was hilarious when a wave made her lose her balance, because she lost one of her flip flops buried in the sand and ended up falling in the water altogether because she refused to put her right foot down on the ground. We all ended up with teary eyes from laughing so hard.

We were all sitting playing cards animatedly when Mom asked, "So, guys, it's Saturday night and I have yet to get acquainted with Sydney's night activities…"

"Yeah, Mom. These ladies right here," Emmett said, pointing at me and Rose, "got to dress up really nicely and go out and we were stuck at home, watching a movie. It was so lame… Let's go out, Mom! Just you and me. It's their turn to sit around doing nothing…"

"That's not fair, I was working! Bella, on the other hand did nothing but have fun on her own over the past few days…" Rosalie defended herself.

"Traitor! I'm not staying at home alone! Where are we going?"

"I want to go to the casino!"

"Really, Mom? We can do better than that… Besides, Rosalie doesn't let me look at the ladies that take cash from the confinements of their underwear…"

"Oh Emmett, shut up! I nearly vomited last time we were there and that… _lady_, since I lack a more suitable word to describe her, took five hundred dollars from her panties! I mean, she just bent a little, pulled up her dress and reached somewhere between her legs! That's when I realized why everyone was wearing gloves there…"

I burst out laughing first, and so did Mom and Emmett soon after. Rose's face was priceless, contorted with the revulsion of her memories.

"Money truly is filthy, I guess I'll never look at it in the same way!"

And some people with money appeared to be filthy too, but I decided not to allow that train of thought to proceed.

"Speaking of filth, if we want to make ourselves presentable before dinner, I think we should get going," Rosalie reminded us.

We packed our belongings and went back home. After showering, I decided to e-mail Dad a few of the pictures we took today. I knew he'd be sad, for that would only make him even more aware of his loneliness, but I knew that it would comfort him knowing that I was thinking of him and missing him. My e-mail was simple. I kept the gory details of the last few days to myself, and focused mostly on how beautiful the city was, how happy Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be and how much I missed him.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" Emmett asked with his head awkwardly peeking through the door.

"I just e-mailed Dad. I miss him."

"Yeah, I know. I do, too."

"It seems like you and Mom have been bonding over the last couple of days…"

"I guess. I'm trying, you know? And sometimes, I don't need to try so hard anymore."

"It sounds like you're mending. I'm really happy for both of you. It's really hard for me to see how strained your relationship is."

Emmett looked around before entering the little library, and closed the door behind him.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm cheating myself for allowing her to come near me again. Like I should guard myself, like I'm betraying Dad or something. And then I feel like shit, because you're all collected, and you helped her all of her life, and you stood by her no matter what and I just looked down at her. I avoided her, my whole life, like she had the plague! And I hate myself for it, because I can't undo what I've done, but I'm angry because I blame her. It was all her fault and it's a vicious cycle, the way she makes me feel, you know? And you… you just deal with everything so… perfectly, and I'm ashamed to let you know, but… sometimes I even resent you… and I know you don't deserve it! And I…"

"Emmett," I interrupted him. "Look, it's only natural to feel that duplicity in your heart. Do you think I don't feel the same? Of course I do, I just hide it better. If you put everything aside, at the end of the day she's still your mom. You're doing great, and I know that her going back to Forks is awakening some long buried emotions. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe Mom and Dad are finally going to be able to solve whatever was left unsolved between them. Or maybe not, but they're adults and no matter the stupid decisions they might make, they're only human… and they are our parents."

"What really aggravates me is that Mom only thinks about herself. She always disregarded other people's feelings, and not just anyone's feelings, her beloved ones' feelings. Sometimes I think she only loves herself."

"It's not that simple. Mom is just… it seems to me that emotionally she's a teenager. She acts like one… she was over protected since infancy, being an only child. We both know how Grandpa spoilt her, protected her. When she got married, she was still relying on her parents to take care of her, how could she take good care of two children? She loves us, although I have to admit that this time I won't be so indulgent with her. I promise you I'll protect Dad, by all means!"

"So, what? You're moving back to Forks?" Emmett teased me.

"No, but I have my ways to keep them in check."

"Right… I knew before you that Dad went out on a date with Sue. Come on, I'm not even in the same country!"

"That's because you and Jacob are two gossiping old ladies!"

"I mean it Bella, if she ruins this for Dad I'll seriously reconsider calling her a mother."

"Give her a chance, Em. You're assuming the worse. They've been divorced for so long… and honestly, if Dad goes back into his old ways and falls for her charms again, I'm not going to pity him at all! Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me! I think, as always, you're blowing this out of proportion," I told him earnestly and he huffed at that.

"I understand your worries, and I share your opinion so far, but ultimately I think they can manage themselves! Now, on another matter, when are you and Rosalie going to make me an aunt? If you want to get back at Mom, you just have to have someone call her grandma!" I laughed out loud.

"We've been trying for the last six months…"

"Really?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, Rosalie didn't want to say anything to anyone. She getting more frustrated as time passes, you know? PMS has a whole new meaning in this house right now. What if something is wrong with us?"

"Emmett, lots of women don't get pregnant as soon as they start trying, you know that? By definition, we consider infertility as the failure to conceive after one year of regular intercourse, without the use of contraception. So, as a doctor, I say you should keep practicing," I smirked. "And take special care to do so during her fertile period. She must know her body… besides, you should enjoy it. Women's libido is usually increased when they're off the pill."

I winked at him and he blushed a little, it was so cute. We were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come on, dinner is ready!"

"Great, babe. I'm so hungry, going to the beach really did something to my appetite."

"Like you need the extra incentive to eat… Please baby, promise me you'll never stop going to the gym."

"If I do, you just have to find me a better way to burn off the extra calories," he said, wiggling his brows at her.

"Guys, I'm right behind you… Oh, my poor and sensitive ears!"

"Mom," Emmett shouted. "Dinner is ready, I'm hungry!"

"Bella! Someone is calling you," my mom yelled back. A few seconds later she showed up in the kitchen with my phone, still vibrating in her hand.

"That thing almost fell off the bedside table. Here, it's Edward, baby! Someone's got it bad," she snickered at Rosalie. "Oh look," she continued, "it stopped."

And it did, for a few seconds, only to begin again. Everyone was staring at me in confusion and I just snapped.

"Renée, do you hear a sound?" I asked her in a purposefully brash tone; the irony couldn't be lost on her.

I hated that everyone seemed not to respect my personal space and affairs anymore.

"No?"

"Why do you think that is?" I asked her rhetorically. "If I wanted to be disturbed, it would be ringing right now, and not vibrating in some dark, forgotten corner of our room."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"See, Emmett? I don't deal with everything perfectly."

I grabbed my phone out of Renée's hand when it stopped buzzing again. I had six missed calls. What caught my attention was that none of them were from Henry. I turned the phone off immediately after that, placed it on the kitchen counter and took my seat at the table.

"Mom, please refrain from going through my things anymore. My cell phone is something personal. We are only temporarily sharing a room and I will not be forced to share my private affairs with you, as well. Can we just have dinner and forget about this? Please?" My voice was flat. I knew I was taking my frustrations out on her over a silly thing. There was just so much repressed inside me, that I'd surely make quite an impression on Freud himself, had he been able to meet me.

After a few moments in shock at my abominable behavior, they all stood around the table looking at me. There must have been something in my eyes that made them forgiving, though, for none of them questioned my rudeness as they took their places at the table. As Mom sat next to me, I apologized to her, gaining a smile in response. I knew I was forgiven.

The dinner was a little tense but eventually I was able to relax. Once in a while I would give a quick look to the offending object on the counter, but that was it. After dinner, I wasn't in the mood to make an effort to dress up for the night, so I ended up wearing my favorite dark jeans, a red V-neck shirt and, at Rosalie's insistence, some heels. I kept my makeup simple and was ready to go before anyone else.

As usual, Rosalie drove us. We parked somewhere at the back of the casino and had to cross the street, entering through what appeared to be a side door. As I went into the casino, I realized that I had forgotten my purse in the car. Emmett and Mom were already past security, so Rosalie went with me to fetch it.

As we were going back to the casino, I was nearly hit by a car. I cursed internally; why they had to drive on the wrong side of the road was beyond me.

"God, Bella, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sorry. I tend to forget that they drive on the wrong side of the road, so I looked to the wrong side before I started to cross the street."

My heart was beating fast from the scare and I was growing impatient for some reason.

"Rose, I think I need a drink."

"I think you need a drink, too. Let's go to the bar on the 17th floor. They make acceptable cocktails. I'll text Emmett to let him know."

We got to an elevator that went straight to the 17th floor. There was a pleasant jazz band playing live, and we sat for a while discussing a few trivialities over Cosmopolitans. Rosalie finished hers first, and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I picked up my half empty cocktail glass and decided to go outside for some fresh air. The heat inside all of a sudden felt stifling.

The night breeze was colder than it had been the night before. I only felt a slight discomfort from the cold, but the stress of the day was numbed by it, so much that while quickly going through the last few days events I found myself thinking how paltry everything seemed to be. It seemed crazy that from nearly being in tears I felt the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation I had gotten myself into. That kind of… _stuff_, for lack of a more suitable term, only happened to me. It was laughable, indeed. So I nervously laughed to myself, shaking my head slightly. I saw Edward being serviced, so what? I suspected he had a girlfriend and kissed him nevertheless, so what?

Was I the only one to blame? No.

Would I do it again? Definitely not!

Should I bury myself in shame and guilt? What good would come of it? I knew the answer to that as well. So, once again guided by the city lights, I came to an understanding with myself. I'd just forget about it. The calls would surely stop, if not that day, soon after. I just needed to have fun, enjoy my brother's company, and rest enough to endure the long hours that awaited me once I was back to work.

I smiled briefly at no one since I was the only one on the balcony. As I turned around to go back inside to Rosalie, I found myself unable to move as piercing green eyes stared furiously back at me.

I didn't foresee that turn in the night's events, but I looked back at him impassively. He didn't flinch nor make any effort to move. He was standing stiffly before me, effectively blocking my escape. Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he snapped at me.

"Do you have the habit of ignoring your calls?" he asked me, going straight to the point.

_Good_, I preferred talking to him this way, when his guard was down.

"Not out of habit, no."

I was pleased that my voice came out calm and unfaltering; nothing gave away my inner turmoil. I saw the change in his demeanor as he processed my plain answer and the lack of a socially acceptable excuse. He told me he was going to call and at the time I had had the intention of answering. But not after what I saw. His body language showed that he didn't get the answer he expected, and was perplexed.

After a few seconds the surprise wore off and his eyes grew harder and glistened with anger.

"Hmmm," he hesitated, trying to decide what to say next. I was utterly shocked by what came out of his mouth.

"You must have been quite distracted, displaying your paraphilia…" he spat at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, getting more impatient by the minute.

"I remember reading in my father's psychiatry books about paraphilias. You may have special interest in gerontophilia."

_You didn't…_ I was beyond mad at this point.

"I think that accompanying a friend, regardless of his age, to the opening party for a store he helped to fund can hardly be classified as a paraphilia. I should know, I'm a doctor."

He was trying to start talking again, but I continued.

"Oh, wait, you're right in a way! But I think you must be confusing medical terms. Then again, I feel like I should enlighten you… the paraphilia you're talking about isn't gerontophilia, it's voyeurism! But I can assure you that although the involved individuals were unaware of my presence at the time, I certainly did not actively seek them out, and I definitely did not enjoy the show, not even a little bit."

"What…" he was confused for a moment, but a knowing look replaced the confusion he had shown before.

Bella 1, Edward 0. I patted myself on the back, figuratively, of course.

I took advantage of the fact that he was speechless to make my way back to Rosalie. After I took only a few steps, Tanya Denali joined us on the balcony, followed by Rose.

"Eddie, come back inside, it's chilly out here," Tanya complained.

"Bella," Rosalie said a little too loudly, "there you are, I was looking for you."

She took her place next to me as Tanya embraced Edward. His arms fell limply, without embracing her back.

Tanya purposefully ignored me as she tried to cuddle in Edward's arms, trying to make a claim. _Honey, I do not envy you. Not at all. _Then, probably because of his stiff position and lack of a warm response, she forced her eyes upon me.

"Eddie," she asked him sweetly, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure, this is Bella Swan, Rosalie's sister-in-law. Bella, this is Tanya," he replied coldly. She looked at him quizzically. She must have noticed, as well as I did, that he failed to present her as his girlfriend.

She shook my hand limply. I disliked her instantly. I appreciated and advocated the value of a firm handshake.

"Aren't you the escort Henry took to the party yesterday? Oh, yes," she continued without giving me time to respond, "I hardly recognized you. You're nothing like in the picture. I suppose with the right dress and stylists...although I don't understand what all the fuss was about that dress. It didn't deserve my second look when Rose asked me to take it."

"You refused to take my sister's design to her party, when you're being paid to model for her?" Edward asked her with a nearly murderous look.

"Well," Rosalie interrupted them, "Bella agreed to wear it, so it received all the attention it deserved. Actually, I was the one that suggested to His Grace that he should attend the party, since it would guarantee us more publicity for the event. Bella was so kind to agree to go with him." She lied so well, that if I didn't know better, I would have believed her myself.

What she said next made Tanya widen her eyes in my direction; I had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.

"Actually, Lord Cullen," Rosalie said in an earnest but deceitful voice, "I believe you were the one that suggested Bella could be the face of our next campaign. I thought you'd approve. Besides, I think you agree with me when I say that it would be a shame for one of the best dresses out of the collection not to be displayed publicly."

_Nice save, Rosalie!_

"You should have mentioned your plans to me, Rosalie," Tanya told her angrily. "I'd happily walk on the red carpet on Henry's arm. Baby," she turned to Edward. "Do you really think that Rosalie should continue heading the advertising project for 'a.m.' ? This kind of behavior is outrageous and unacceptable! You have to speak with Henry about this, it's obvious that she's putting the welfare of her family ahead of the store. Look at her!" Tanya said, pointing at me.

_A lady doesn't point with her finger like that._

"She's not even a model. She's a mousy little thing, I didn't even recognize her."

I didn't like the course the conversation was taking. I knew that Rosalie couldn't afford to lose her biggest account, but I didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt Rosalie's position even further. All that I could think of was, "_I didn't recognize you, either. Have you tried the Atkins diet?"_ I knew there nothing was more unpleasant to the _unhealthy skinny type_ than to make fun of their weight. I knew she'd probably excuse herself to go to the bathroom to purge her dinner salad. I was bitter and I was about to say something I regretted when Edward surprised me, once again.

"The face of a.m. should be elegant! I believe Bella made quite an impression yesterday, from what I've seen so far. A new face for a new clothing line," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "It was a wise move, but don't pull that kind of stunt without going through me first. His Grace might have helped funding it, but I'm the one in charge."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said without being able to fully conceal how displeased she was.

"Rose, it's really cold! Let's go inside to find Mom and Emmett. I'd like to try the poker table before we go. Miss Denali, Lord Cullen, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and walked around the couple without waiting for their reply.

_Goodbye Edward._

_

* * *

_

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight…

Thank you Scooterstale for all your help. You're the best Beta and it is thanks to you that this story is readable!

I also have to say thanks to TLammy, MEdward, ShadowDancerUrami and o0s0o for reading this in advance and for all your great suggestions.

TLammy suggested an EPOV of the party (_vide_ chapter 11), and although I'm always apprehensive about writing an EPOV, I decided to give it a chance. I'm uncertain if I'm going to post it as an outtake of this story or if I should post it as chapter 13. What do you think?

About my new story, if you're interested, we submitted a new chapter today as well. It is called **Who wants to live forever?** (we decided to change the name). It's a collaboration with aniratacanna and I'm writing E'POV. The link is available on my profile page.

As always, please read and review. Today is very important that you do because my reader traffic stats have been down for the last 3 days. Last time it happened, I spent 10 days without any kind of stats. So, I decided I shouldn't delay the update any longer because of that. I don't know what's wrong with my account. Have you had this kind of problem? I emailed the ff support but they didn't reply.

So please, I have no way to know how many hits I have, if you don't review I won't have any kind of feedback.

Nofrure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Twilight, you all know who does;) and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Don't kid yourself  
And don't fool yourself  
This love's too good to last  
And I'm too old to dream

Don't grow up too fast  
And don't embrace the past  
This life's too good to last  
And I'm too young to care

Don't kid yourself  
And don't fool yourself  
This life could be the last  
And we're too young to see

**Blackout, Muse**

I was fuming when I left the balcony.

"How could he? That man is insufferable!" I said mostly to myself as I dragged Rosalie towards the elevator. When we got in, I persistently pushed the "close" button to make sure that the "millionaire couple" wasn't following us.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked.

"He had the nerve to accuse me of having an affair with Henry. Can you believe that creep? I mean... I saw him yesterday being serviced by that… that… _lady_, and he's pissed because I went with Henry to that damn party and didn't pick up the phone when he called me today. And on top of that, he's annoyingly persistent. " I was having a hard time keeping my chain of thought coherent.

"Back up a little… what do you mean by servicing?"

"She was on his knees in front of him while he was moaning loudly, what kind of service do you think she was paying him?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Oh my God. And the prick called you? He saw you?" Rosalie asked, baffled.

"No, he didn't see me… and yes, he called me. Persistently, I might add. I wanted to choke Mom when she went snooping at my phone."

"I can see why now. But wait a minute, did you tell him what you saw?" Rosalie asked with a facial expression that was a mix of shock and amusement.

"I implied… and I think he understood."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before we both start laughing a little hysterically.

"That's so messed up," Rosalie was eventually able to say between giggles. "Let me see if I got this straight: first he's trying to get in your pants but you turn him down. After that you end up going to a party with the man that pretty much owns his ass where you find him in some dark corner being 'serviced,' as you put it, by the supermodel for his campaign slash girlfriend? And still he calls you desperately like a love sick puppy _and_ makes a scene because he's jealous of grandpa Henry?" she asked.

"He didn't try to get into my pants…" I corrected her.

"Right," she almost snorted.

"Now please, can we keep this to ourselves? I really don't feel like sharing this with Mom." I opened my eyes as wide as possible for dramatic effect.

"Sure," she chuckled, "I don't blame you for not wanting to tell Renée. I think it's wise to keep this to ourselves. Who knew that your visit would end up being so fun?" she teased me.

"Emmett!" I called, waving in his direction when we entered the casino playing area, effectively ending the conversation.

"Hey, you took your time getting back to the car, I was beginning to worry. What do you want to play, little sis?"

"I'm not much of a player," I told him earnestly, "can't I just watch?"

"Sure, now come on. Let's get this party started." Emmett placed his arm tightly around Rosalie and led us to the poker tables.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully, but I couldn't help but constantly look over my shoulder. I felt like I was being watched, but I knew that it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. He was probably gone by now and there was nothing for me to worry about. It's not like Tanya was going to let him go anywhere without her - she seemed like the clinging type.

We went home around two a.m. When I was getting ready to go to bed, I got a text message on my cell phone. I hesitated at first before reading it, but decided to stop being a coward and get done with it. Nothing could prepare me for what it said.

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Greta Masterson, the Duke's assistant. If you're still awake, please call me back at this number. It's urgent."

That's when I noticed that I had three missed calls from the same number in the last thirty minutes. I must have missed them; I still had my phone on vibration mode.

_Damn you Edward Cullen!_

I went to the library and redialed the number immediately. It only rang once before I heard a familiar female voice.

"Hello, Miss Swan?" she asked in haste.

"Yes. Is everything all right, Greta?"

"Henry is in the hospital."

"What happened?" I began to worry.

"I don't know exactly. He fainted after lunch and I couldn't wake him up. I brought him to hospital but he never regained consciousness." She stopped sobbing and I waited for her to regain her breath before continuing.

"He started having some abdominal discomfort after breakfast, which was something he usually had because of his known condition. After a couple of hours the pain increased and he began vomiting. I told him we had to go the hospital but he didn't want to. That's when he lost consciousness and I called an ambulance."

"How is he?"

"I don't know, they won't let me see him. I think he's still in surgery now. I'm sorry I'm disturbing you, but you're the closest person to him here and I'm beginning to panic. I know he'd want you to be here."

"Of course, I'll be right there. What hospital are you at?"

"I'll send Mathew pick you up. His Grace would be furious if he knew you were driving alone at this ungodly hour. He'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible. Try to stay calm."

I went back to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I knew I'd probably have to stay there for a long time.

"Mom, are you sleeping?"

"Almost, honey. What's happening?"

"Henry is in the hospital. I have to go there; his assistant just called me. I think it's serious."

"Do you have to go?" she asked sleepily, but I could tell she was getting worried.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Don't worry about me, his driver is coming to pick me up. I don't know what time I'll be able to get back but I'll call you as soon as I have news, ok?"

"Be safe."

I kissed her goodbye and headed to the door. As I opened it, the familiar black Mercedes was already parked at the curb with the motor running. I got into the front seat without delay.

"Bella, you´re going to get me fired, you should know by now that you must sit in the back," Mathew said as he drove off.

"I'm sorry, Mathew," I told him honestly, surprised by his harsh tone. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure, Bella. Whatever it is… it isn't good. I'm sorry if I snapped at you, it's just that… we're all afraid. His Grace's health has been deteriorating over the last couple of months and… this might really feel insensitive to you, but if something happens to him I'll probably lose my job."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't you know who the next duke is?"

"Oh… right. But you don't know that. It's too soon to tell, we don´t even know what's happening right now."

It took us only 15 minutes to get to the hospital. Greta was sitting with her head down and didn't even notice me at first.

"Hey… do you have any news?" I asked her as I sat on the empty bench next to her.

"No, still nothing. He's been in surgery for over two hours now…"

"Did they tell you what was wrong with him? Why he needed surgery?"

"They said something about mesenteric ischemia."

"Oh my…" was my only response. I decided against telling her the prognosis.

_Please God, don't let him die now._

We sat in silence for a while. Finally Greta spoke. "Miss Swan…"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella, thank you for coming"

"Don't mention it. Henry is my friend," I told her simply, in a weak voice.

"I know. Do you think that he'll live?"

"I don't know…" The prognosis depended on so many factors I didn't know, like the amount of intestine involved and the time from the onset of symptoms to the diagnosis and treatment… I honestly didn't know… But the success rate wasn't great, especially considering Henry's prior history.

We saw a surgeon slowly approaching us. At the sight of him, Greta stood up immediately and nearly ran in his direction. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. His eyes were tired and sad. He was focusing on hiding his frustration…. I had worn that expression before.

The surgeon lost his patient, which meant that Henry was dead.

I sat still in shock, trying not to blink in a vain effort to hold back the tears. When I was unable to contain myself anymore, I closed my eyes and felt the tears follow a path along my nose to the corner of my mouth.

After the surgeon told us what happened during the surgery, we were informed that an autopsy was going to be performed in the morning.

"We should probably go home," I forced myself to say. "There's nothing more we can do right now and tomorrow is probably going to be a long day for you."

Greta was staring at the phone booth in the corner of the waiting room.

"Of course, you're right," she said, looking at me for the first time since the doctor had left the room. "I just feel like the moment I step outside this hospital everything will be real, and that I'll have to start calling all those leeches in England. What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "It's 6:30 a.m."

"Which means it's 7:30 p.m. in London. I have to start calling right away," she said in a near whisper. "Bella, there is a lot we need to talk about. Come on, Mathew will drive us home and we'll talk on the way."

I followed her in a daze and sat in the back seat, earning myself a weak approving smile from Mathew. I couldn't help but notice that several of Henry's security team were following us.

"Bella, I'll start to make the arrangements for the funeral. I believe it will take a few days to have everything ready. With the autopsy and the translocation of the body to England the funeral will most likely be in five days. Do you want to attend? His Grace left very specific orders as to the procedure we should follow after his death."

"I don't know…It's just too much for me to deal with right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but His Grace was very specific. He told me that if he needed to go to the hospital, you were the person I should contact first and that I should make sure everything was prepared to receive you at the Vidal Palace. He was expecting you to go… Also, I have to make sure that you're safe until then, so you're keeping his security team until after the funeral."

"Why wouldn't I be safe? It doesn't make any sense. He barely knew me!"

"He knew you a lot better than you might imagine. I just have to make sure his final wishes are respected. I'll send you the details as soon as I have everything sorted out. Until then I advise you to stay under the radar. His Grace's death was to be expected, but not this soon."

The car stopped in front of my brother's house.

"Get some sleep. I'll call you later, I promise."

"You have some serious explaining to do…"

"I know, and I will, I promise," Greta said. "I just have a lot of things that I need to attend urgently."

I got out of the car and went inside. When I looked over my shoulder I saw that the car that was following me was parked on the other side of the street. I waved at the two men in the car and they nodded back in response.

Sleep didn't come easy in that morning. The sun was already up when I got to bed. Even in the artificial darkness I created in the room I could only sleep a couple of hours. After everything that happened over the last few days, I felt cheated because I would never have closure when it came to Henry, there would always be too many things left unsaid. He was always so cryptic, and delivered information in small pieces. I couldn't help but feel that I was missing the big picture, but what big picture? Maybe I should have called him. If I had I might have realized in time what was wrong with him. After I tossed and turned in my bed for a significant amount of time, my tired brain finally succumbed to a restless sleep.

It was midday when I woke up. My eyes burnt from all the tears I shed and didn't want to acknowledge before.

"God, I barely knew him!" I mumbled to myself.

Although I knew as much to be true, the part of me that remained rational was aware that his death had awakened feelings that I buried deep inside. To an extent, I was probably reliving the grief of Grandma's death. I never missed her more than now.

I went to the living room and all of a sudden I hated all the over the top Christmas decorations. Had I been alone I probably would have ripped them off the walls and hid them in some dark, forgotten corner of the attic. I briefly considered calling Greta to ask if she needed any help, but decided against it. She was probably sleeping by now considering that she was supposed to start calling Henry's relatives, "the leeches" in England as she called them. A wave of nausea hit me at the thought that somewhere across the globe, someone was rejoicing in someone's death, someone who died alone in the middle of the night in a foreign country.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head. Glad to see you're up!" Emmett said when he noticed my presence in the living room. He was focusing on his Playstation 3 game, Far Cry 2. Because I didn't answer soon enough, he hit pause, lifting his eyes from the TV. What he saw must have been scary because he asked "Jesus, Bella. What happened to you?"

"Henry died," I stated simply.

"The duke?"

"Yes, that's why I left last night. I went to the hospital."

"Oh man, I'm really sorry. You'll be all right, little sis?"

"Yes," I answered, but I felt a lump forming in my throat.

For the rest of the day, everyone at home walked on egg shells around me. My mom looked at me disapprovingly, Rosalie looked at me worriedly and Emmett was sad for me. I encouraged them to go out in the afternoon without me because I was lacking the outdoorsy spirit. I texted Greta to let her know that if she needed anything, even if it was just company for dinner, I was at her service.

I was vegetating on the couch watching trash TV when around four o'clock my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Greta. I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to your text, but I had so much on my mind."

"Of course, you don't need to apologize," I reassured her.

"Is it too much of me to ask you to come over?"

"No, where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'm still in the same hotel, in His Grace's suite. Mathew is at your front door. Just let him know when you're ready to come."

"Why is Mathew at my front door already?" I asked her, a little miffed.

"I'll tell you everything, but I'd rather do it in person."

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

And we disconnected. True to her word, I found Mathew leaning against the car outside. I could tell he was making a serious effort to maintain a neutral face, the same effort I was making. His eyes were tired and swollen and he had dark circles underneath.

"Hey Mathew, didn't you get any sleep?" I asked him as he opened the door for me.

"I could ask you the same question," he answered with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Right."

We drove in silence, the need to make small talk long gone. Why death was the stage for such strange social conventions was always fascinating to me. I'd always feared death for the unknown. The concept of non-existence was difficult to grasp for a living being. I remember the first time I felt the true weight of living. I was twelve and I was watching a movie in a theatre where a family had died. I remember going home and waking up in the night screaming, knowing that one day it was going to be my loved ones, my family. Grandma Marie was the one that held me and told me that it was the way God created us, that mortality was our only reminder that we weren't God, that we didn't have all the time in the world to make it right. At the time I questioned her; I still do, to be completely honest about it.

I have to admit that because of her faith, she faced disease and death peacefully, with serenity – which is something I know Henry didn't. And even though I now regard death as something natural, as is expected from a doctor, I still don't take it calmly and with a light heart. I still remember the name and age of the lady I performed my first autopsy on and I can count and tell you everything medically and personally relevant about every person I have ever seen dying. I never took death lightly. My Grandma used to say that I was going to be a great doctor, but that I went to med school for the wrong reasons.

She was, as usual, right.

But I didn't have the time to delve in it further, because there was a middle aged lady waiting for me.

"Thank you for coming, Bella." Greta hugged me forcefully and then let go. "Please take a seat," she said, pointing to a big, black leather couch.

"I believe there are a lot of things that I need to explain to you. His Grace's death was unexpected, and he didn't have the time to prepare you, like he wanted to do. First of all, I have to ask you if you wish to attend to the funeral. Arrangements have been made, he will be buried on the 26th of December in the More private cemetery like all his predecessors, alongside his only daughter, Marie More, your aunt." She tried to give me a reassuring smile.

My eyes were beginning to prick and I was making a conscious effort not to cry.

"I'm not sure if I can make it," I told her weakly.

"Do you want to go?"

"I would like to."

"I have everything sorted out. The More private plane will take you to London and from there you will be escorted to His Grace's estate outside London. Everything was done according to his instructions. Until then, and because we fear for your safety, you will be escorted everywhere by the Duke's personal body guards."

"Wait a minute. Why would I need body guards?"

"He left very specific orders regarding your safety, Bella. Waiting for you in the hotel bar is Mr. Greene, His Grace's lawyer. He asked to meet with you as well. I know this is too much, but I believe that the sooner you're fully informed the better. Can I tell him to meet us here?"

"Yes. Although I don't see why I need to speak to Henry's lawyer. What's happening, Greta? It's tiring to never fully understand what's happening. Since I met Henry my life is nothing but confusing. Everyone seems to be determined to make decisions for me. I don't like being confused," I told her, frustrated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. He'll be up in a minute and I'm sure he'll try his best to tell you everything. I'm just following orders, Bella."

"All right."

After a couple of minutes there was a light knock on the door. A man that I recognized as one of the lawyers Henry introduced me at the party entered the room at a fast pace.

"Miss Swan, I'm Steven Greene. I'm the personal legal representative of Henry More, the Duke of Vidal," he said, shaking my hand.

"First of all, let me tell you how sorry I am for your loss."

"Thank you," I told him honestly, although I was surprised by the way he made his approach. He thought I was the one who lost the most, but in my opinion he should probably have addressed his words to Greta - she was closer to Henry than I was, no matter how intense the last few days were. I was starting to wonder if the world had gone mad.

"I asked to see you because there are several issues that we need to talk about. I know this all must be confusing to you, but before we start I have to tell you that I'm not allowed to disclose everything just yet. Nevertheless, I believe that you'll still find our conversation enlightening. Did Miss Masterson inform you of the funeral arrangements?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"And you're attending?" he pressed.

"I don't know. I was caught off guard, but I believe Greta made all the arrangements for me to go, so I think I can go." I hesitated a little before adding, "I think I should go."

"Good, so you'll be in England on the 26th of December."

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now, I believe you're not aware yet, but your name is mentioned in the Duke's last testament," he continued.

"It is?" I questioned disbelievingly. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that you must attend the reading of the testament. It's scheduled for the 28th of December at 9 a.m."

"Do I have to go?" I asked him nervously.

"You don't have to, but you should. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. This might be a little too hard for you to bear, since His Grace's death was so unexpected. I know for a fact that he wanted to prepare you for this, he just didn't have the time. There are a lot of people, Bella, that are expecting to be mentioned in that testament… Most of them aren't, but you are. It's in your best interest to be there."

"How is this conversation supposed to be enlightening?" I was beginning to feel a little miffed.

"His Grace contacted me to be your representative in that meeting. You can choose another lawyer, of course," he added quickly.

"But why do I need a lawyer?"

"Look, he contacted me because he wanted someone who doesn't work for More Enterprises in London to be by your side, someone foreign and without direct links to his company. I have worked before with him on few personal matters and that's why I was picked to be your representative. To answer your question, I'll be there just to make sure everything goes smoothly… there are a few people who might try to use your lack of experience in these matters to harm you. And if things go really badly and someone tries to contest the validity of His Grace's last will, you'll need me too. His Grace expressed his concern about one person in particular."

"Who?"

"Lord Edward Cullen."

"Am I never going to get rid of that man's shadow? I feel like he's haunting me! And I'm not even sure why he does the things he does, or why I keep hearing that name."

"So I assume you've already met him?"

"Yes."

"And that you dislike him?"

"Yes, I guess you can say so… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If my name is in the testament, is it safe for me to think that Henry left me something?" I inquired of him.

He chuckled at my question. It irked me because I wasn't really fond of being teased without knowing why.

"Yes, he did. For confidentiality reasons, you understand that I can't divulge more. I was instructed that you should only know exactly what you're inheriting when everyone else does. I believe His Grace wanted to orchestrate his last scene. Please, I beg you to respect his last wish."

"I will. It's just that everything is so confusing, I don't even know why would he leave me anything. He barely knew me!"

"I understand. Look, I'm going to give you my first official advice, as your solicitor. Please refrain from saying that to anyone else but me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Less is always more. For the time being I believe that is all." He stood up, shook my hand and was halfway to the door when he suddenly turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing that brought me here." He fetched a blue envelope from his jacket and handed it to me. "This is a letter that I was entrusted to give you. I leave you to your reading. I'll see you at the funeral." He turned around and resumed his walk to the door but turned suddenly once again. "Oh, and Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

A few minutes after Mr. Greene left, I was still staring at the unopened envelope, sitting heavily in my hands. Greta suddenly materialized next to me. I almost jumped out of my seat because I didn't even realize that she had left the room in the first place.

"So, Bella, I believe that you have a lot to process. You understand now the need to keep security at all times with you, at least for the time being."

"I don't know. Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, His Grace thought it was and he was usually right. Just until you go to England. After that, if necessary, we'll make other permanent arrangements."

"Fine," I conceded, too tired to argue with anything. She looked like she could use some rest.

"I'm going home now. I'm really tired and I believe you must be as well."

"Yes," she agreed, "I really am tired. Mathew is taking you back home. He and Sean will be with you at all times for the next few days. I'll email you all the details of your flight to London. You should probably make arrangements to leave on the evening of the 25th. With the difference in the time zones, you will arrive on time for the funeral. I remind you that you'll stay in His Grace's castle at least until the 28th. Please clear your schedule according to that. If you wish to bring your family with you, just let me know and I'll make the additional arrangements needed, ok?"

I exhaled loudly before answering with a weak, "Ok".

"Bella, I know this is too much, and I'm really sorry. You can do this. Have a nice Christmas."

"Thank you, to you as well. Can I ask you when you're going back to England?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I'm behaving in a puerile manner," I told her sincerely.

"You're not. Trust me. I've dwelt with puerile before, I can tell the difference," she smirked.

I hugged her goodbye, which surprised her, and met a very eager Mathew in the hotel lobby.

"So you're stuck with me for the rest of the week, huh?" he asked, smiling for the first time in two days.

"I guess so. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apologize, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"You know what?" I asked him without waiting for a response, "I never realized how thick your British accent is until now."

"I believe we have the time to get you better acquainted with my British accent, Miss Swan," he joked.

My mood wasn't light enough for teasing so I just gave him a weak smile and followed him to the familiar black Mercedes. As always, he forced me to ride in the back. When we got home he ran to open the car's door for me and I just glared at him.

"Bella, take this card. If you need to go anywhere you give this number a call. Sean and I will always be at your disposal to take you. There will always be two men at your door to make sure you're safe. You met them before. They're the same two that guarded His Grace. If you happen to see anyone you don't know, you give me a call. Ok?"

"Ok," I said, accepting the card. "If I notice anything out of the ordinary I'll let you know. I think you're blowing this out of proportion and I'm 100% sure that I don't need to be watched 24 hours a day, but I came to the conclusion that even if I fought this you'd probably do it anyway."

"Probably," he chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned me.

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

I patted him gently on the shoulder and went inside.

"Bella! Where were you? We got home and you were gone, we were worried sick!" Emmett admonished me.

"Sorry. I went to see Henry's assistant. She needed to talk to me. What are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza!" Mom said, entering the living room.

"Ok. Guys there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you. Can we talk after dinner?" I asked Mom and Emmett.

"Sure, honey. What's it about?" Mom asked.

"I'll tell you everything later. Do you mind if I go to the library for a little bit? I need to check my email."

"Sure. You'll know when dinner is ready… just wait for the bell, Bella," Emmett said playfully.

"Right, thanks."

I had had a burning feeling since leaving the hotel. I fetched the letter from my purse after I closed the door behind me. It felt like it weighted a thousand pounds.

"_Sydney, 20__th__ of December 2009_

_My dear Bella,_

_I'm writing this letter fully aware that it will only be delivered to you after I'm gone. I am honestly lacking the words to express myself and I don't even know where or how to begin._

_You've been nothing but gracious to me, even after I told you everything that happened between your grandmother and me. I can never make you fully comprehend how much that meant to me, how my soul was lighter thanks to you. Make no mistake, I know that no matter how much I wanted to be free from the guilt, the responsibility for my actions was not lifted from my shoulders and I have no intention for it to be._

_The first time I saw your picture I almost collapsed at the similarities. I know I've told you this before, but you look so much like her that it hurts to see, but still I can't bring myself to take my eyes off of you. It's an ache that I have welcomed into my life. _

_Knowing that your grandmother moved on with her life without us (without me and our daughter) had a paradoxical effect upon me – I was happy to know that she rebuilt her life and had a family, but it also pierced my heart to know that she had everything without me, everything that could have been mine if not for my folly. I can't help but think that you could have been my baby's little girl, had she lived. It's an old man's madness, forgive me._

_So I had to meet you, I had to let you know everything. If you could forgive me and let me in your life, then Marie would have probably done the same. I was seeking atonement… but I've told you all of this before. And you listened, and you didn't judge me, my sweet angel. It was so refreshing to feel that again… pure kindness without second intentions to taint it. You're innocent, kind and maybe even a little naïve, but that doesn't weaken you; on the contrary, you're too bright to let that become your weakness. _

_I have been surrounded all my life by mendacity, gossip and hypocrisy. When I was diagnosed with cancer I knew I had to make decisions about my future. When I gave up hope that my wife would give me an heir, I began to search for an alternative. My next in line is Edward Cullen; as I told you before, he's my closest male relative. So I invested a lot of my time trying to mold him to be my successor in everything. What I wasn't counting on was the innate greed and lack of morals he began to show when he entered his third decade of life. Apparently I have molded him too well and turned him into a younger Henry More, the old version of myself that caused me revulsion. So, in order to make things right, the best punishment I can think of for him is to be excluded from my testament. But I'm going to let him be the next Duke of Vidal, I have no intention of denying him that burden, because trust me, my child, he's not aware of it yet, but he'll be chained to a title that represented nothing to me but a world of hypocrisy and loneliness. _

_He knows too many important people and is too influential for my taste. I fear what he might do to you. I'm suspicious about why he approached you now, his sudden interest in you worries me. Although I'm not fond of disclosing secrets that aren't mine to keep, I think that you're only going to be able to protect yourself if you know all the facts about him. I don't want you to think that I'm judging him too harshly for his youthful mistakes. He did something that I find unforgivable and I'm going to let you decide whether you agree with me or not. And to do so I'm going to have to tell you the story of Alice More, his sister._

_She is just a year younger than you. She was born in 1986 after a very difficult labor. I'm not sure if you've been told anything before about this matter, but contrary to what is usually said, Edward More didn't die before Alice was born, he died in the same hospital and at the same time Alice was being delivered. They were involved in a car accident while Edward was speeding to take Esme to the hospital. Because she was in the back seat of the car, her injuries were a lot less serious than his. _

_After the delivery Esme was told that her husband didn't survive the crash and was devastated. She became depressed and irrationally blamed Alice for the incident. The first six months she couldn't even stand to look at Alice, she refused to breast feed her and treated Edward like he was an only child. They missed those first years of bonding and I believe that condemned their relationship forever. Anyway, Alice grew up in boarding schools, going home mostly just for summer vacation. I can still remember how much she cried when Esme married Carlisle Cullen and she found out that he was adopting her. As the time passed and she grew out of her infanthood, everyone noticed she was different from other girls. She was always very sensitive to her surroundings and she could sense when something bad was going to happen. I know you're a doctor and you're probably skeptical about this kind of thing, but to give you an example, she sensed there was something wrong with me even before I knew it. She was the one who forced me to go to the doctor, and we both know how right she was._

_Anyway, I'm diverging from the main issue. Because of the emotional void in her life and this special gift of hers, she began to manifest signs of depression early in life - although I don't agree with her family in this matter, I don't think she was really clinically depressed, she was just a sad child with an uncommon gift. They thought she was psychotic, and convinced Esme and Carlisle that she needed psychiatric help. She started taking several meds but obviously they didn't do much for her except to sedate her. She began to drink as a way to self-medicate when she was 16. After a few months of self-destructive behavior, Esme found out about it and decided to take Alice from the all girls private school she was in, and transfer her to another school she could attend from home. She wanted to make things right for her daughter, she knew that most of what was happening to Alice was at least in part her responsibility. _

_At first, Alice started coming home for weekends regularly, and around Easter, Esme organized a welcome home dinner party to let Alice know that she was transferring next year to a new school. After dinner, Edward decided he wanted to go to another party that night. Esme told him that he could go only if he took Alice with him, she wanted her daughter to meet new people. He reluctantly agreed, and took her and Jasper with him. _

_That night, I believe he must have been too distracted by other things to notice that his little sister drank too much while taking strong medication, or maybe he ignored it since it wasn't the first time she'd done it. The fact is that she got pregnant and couldn't even remember having intercourse. Because of that, it never crossed her mind that she might be with child until she was 16 weeks pregnant. In a panic, she asked Edward for his help. She didn't want to have the child, she had no idea whatsoever about how the child was conceived in the first place, but she couldn't have an abortion. So, Edward convinced Esme and Carlisle that a sabbatical year before starting her new life would be beneficial, considering everything that Alice went through the months before. Neither Esme nor Carlisle suspect until this day that Alice was ever pregnant._

_Edward took Alice to the United States, to Chicago to be exact. As far as I know, Edward was planning to give Alice's baby up for adoption. He was doing what he called damage control. Maybe I'm oversensitive about this matter given my personal circumstances, but knowing that he intended to consciously give a More baby away to avoid scandal was the turning point for me regarding Edward. I could no longer find excuses for his behavior so I just stopped trying._

_When Alice attended her first medical appointment, the ultrasound detected severe malformations most likely related to the alcohol that Alice had consumed when she didn't know she was pregnant. Because of that, the child was never born. Around the 20__th__ week of pregnancy Alice had an abortion in a private clinic. She stayed for a few weeks in Chicago, and after her convalescence, she moved to New York and enrolled in some fashion workshops._

_Before the beginning of the following school year, a matured Alice came back to England and started to apply all her efforts to her studies. I'm not going to pretend to know what happened during that year, only that she came back with a newfound confidence. Throughout her short life, she has always been manipulated and told what to do. The only time that she actually stood up for herself was when she changed her name back from Cullen to More when she turned 21. That was the time that I really noticed a change in her. She found out what she had in common with Esme and started to bond with her over it. A new concept was born from their joint work and that's when Alice approached me with an energy that I didn't know she possessed and several ideas to create a new clothing line. Hence the a.m. that you know was born. _

_My only request to you is that you help Alice. She's a wonderful person that did the best she could with what she was given. I trust you with her secret for I know you'll do well by her. I'm trying to discover who took advantage of the fragility of a sixteen year old girl. And I intended to make him pay for it. Unfortunately I don't have the time to do that anymore, so I'm asking you to keep looking. I trust your judgment to do what's right when you find the bastard who caused this. _

_After I found out about this, and I only did because I overheard a conversation between Alice and Edward, I confronted Edward. He was evasive in his answers, stating that he did what was best for his family and that I shouldn't interfere in it, because there were secrets that should remain buried. What shocked me the most about this whole situation was his inability to show that he was sorry about what happened. His worries were all about what would happen if the wrong people found out about it - he was only worried about the scandal. Unfortunately for him the wrong person found out – me._

_And there you have it, my dear, the reason why I think he is scum. Everything he does is for selfish reasons. He alleged that he loved his sister and was only trying to protect her, but I think I know differently. I can tell when I'm being lied to, and trust me, he's hiding something._

_Be prepared to face strong reactions after the content of the testament is disclosed. Please remain calm and don't let them get to you, you're better than any of those who might stand in that room with you, I'm sure of this. If you wish to do one last thing for this old man, all you have to do is to comply with my will and don't contest it. Let me take care of you in death the only way that I can, the way I should have taken care of your grandmother in life. You might not understand it at first, but I'm trying to make things right. _

_Take care of yourself and of your family. I'm trusting you to do so. Keep true to yourself and you'll be happy. I have a good feeling about you. I hope you find love - just remember that it doesn't always come easy, so no matter what, don't turn your back on it. Don't make my mistakes, make new ones._

_With love,_

_Henry More_

_P.S. You have an aunt who is still living in the area near my old family estate. She is Marie's younger sister and I think you might like to meet her. If you decide to do so, please ask Greta for instructions, she'll be able to help you."_

Oh my God. I read the letter twice to fully comprehend its content. I understood now why Henry hated Edward, but in my opinion Henry's view on things might have been biased. I had to be careful forming my own opinion on the matter; there were still a lot of blank spots to fill in before I could make a fully informed decision. One thing I knew for sure, Edward probably was an evil, spoilt and unscrupulous man.

What was concerning me the most was how on earth I was supposed to do what Henry asked me from the United States. It was definitely going to be a challenge, and I'm putting it mildly, to try to find who raped Alice, because for me no matter the circumstances of the night Alice couldn't remember, it was rape.

Finally, and probably the most important question, was what the hell did Henry write in that testament? What was I going to inherit?

I was starting to worry that he might have done something really, really stupid, but decided to repress those kinds of thoughts. Wishful thinking, Bella! I scolded myself.

I heard the door bell ring and decided to go open the door. I realized that day how much I was keeping to myself during this vacation, and how much I'd been isolating and distancing myself from my family over the last few months. Henry's words showed me the need to correct that, before I was too old to change.

"I'll get it!"

I opened the door but was surprised to see that it wasn't the pizza delivery boy.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you, please sign here."

"Ok."

I signed and he went back to his van to get something. I noticed Mathew was looking worriedly in my direction. I gave him a nod to let him know that I was ok. Apparently he wasn't kidding about the 24/7 surveillance.

The delivery man came back to me with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Have a nice evening, miss," he said, handing me the overly expensive flowers.

"Thank you," I said, closing the door behind me.

"Who was it?" Emmett asked as I entered the kitchen to find a vase for the damn things.

"Rosalie, do you have a vase to put these flowers in water?" I asked my sister-in-law, who was washing the salad for dinner.

"Of course," she said, cleaning her hands, "I'll get you one."

"Who are those from? They are beautiful!" Mom stated, nosey as usual.

"I don't know."

"Look, it has a note!" I hadn't noticed it was there so she found it first. I feared for a second that she was going to read it but she surprised me by handing me the unopened white envelope.

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled genuinely. But my smile vanished quickly after reading the note.

"_I'm sorry. Edward."_

I crumpled the paper in my left hand and threw it in the trash. I swallowed hard and exhaled loudly to reign in the temper that was beginning to flare. As calmly as humanly possible I stated, "If you like them, you can have them."

I placed the flowers in the vase and gave them to my mom with a reassuring wink.

"Hey, when is that pizza coming? I'm starving!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the bell rang again, and this time it really was our pizza.

* * *

**Medical trivia:**

**Mesenteric ischemia** is a relatively rare disorder seen in the emergency department (ED); however, it is an important diagnosis to make because of its high mortality rate. It is caused by decreased intestinal blood flow that can be caused by a number of mechanisms. Acute mesenteric ischemia (AMI) is involved in up to 0.1% of all hospital admissions in the USA, although this number is likely to rise as the population ages. Mortality rates are high and range from 60-100% depending on the source of obstruction. Early and aggressive diagnosis and treatment has been shown to significantly decrease the mortality rate if the diagnosis is made prior to the development of peritonitis. The classic picture of a patient with acute mesenteric ischemia involves severe abdominal pain with a paucity of abdominal examination findings and a history of risk factors (malignancy is one of them).

"The term **fetal alcohol spectrum disorders (FASDs)**, a description rather than a diagnosis, has been used to describe a range of deficits that can accompany prenatal alcohol exposure. The disabilities include diagnoses captured by FASDs, for example, FAS, partial FAS, alcohol-related birth defects and alcohol-related neurodevelopmental disorders. There are also deficits in motor and mental development associated with prenatal alcohol exposure that do not meet the diagnostic criteria for a FASD. These are believed to represent the most common nongenetic cause of mental, learning and behavioral disabilities in North America and are serious lifelong conditions. In as much as any health issue related to behavior is preventable, these deficits are theoretically 100% preventable.

Fetal alcohol spectrum disorders result from alcohol use during the prenatal period. During the first trimester, sometimes before pregnancy recognition, 12–60% of women report alcohol use. A proportion of women, estimated to be between 4 and 27%, continue to drink alcohol during the remainder of pregnancy, and the effects on the fetus can be devastating,"

* * *

**AN:**

**So part of the mystery was unveiled now, it's easy to understand that Henry was conditioned by his life experiences to regard Edward's actions as unforgivable and abominable.**

I went a little overboard with the story of alcohol abuse in Alice, but I did it mostly to make you aware of the seriousness of drinking alcohol during pregnancy, any amount can be detrimental for the baby's health. Most of the times women have consumptions while unaware of the pregnancy (like Alice), and that may happen during the first weeks of pregnancy, when you have no way to know that you're pregnant. If you want to know more about this I can send you a full article, from a credited source (_googling_ can be dangerous sometimes, not all information is good and certified.)

For those of you who didn't see it, I posted an EPOV outtake of the party.

Thank you Scooterstale, the most amazing beta!

As always read and review! Tell me what's on your mind!

Nofrure


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight… obviously!

**Chapter 14**

Rosalie thought about eating the pizza in front of the TV and making a movie night out of it, but I convinced her otherwise. I really needed to sort things out with them if I was ever going to attend Henry's funeral.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Something happened," I began awkwardly. There was a pregnant pause and no one made a move to say anything so I continued.

"As you're all aware, Henry died," I stated simply, swallowing hard. Hearing myself saying it out loud made it even more real, more tangible, as if there were ever anything palpable in death.

"Yes, honey. We're all sorry for your loss, we all know you grew attached to him over the last few days," Mom told me, attempting to give me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back to thank her but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Well, I went to see Greta Masterson today, she was Henry's personal assistant. Apparently he arranged for me to attend his funeral. I'm expected to be there on the 26th. I need to know what you think of this, I mean… I know this is going to cut my vacation short…"

"Wait," Emmett interrupted me, "what do you mean he made arrangements for you to attend the funeral? The guy knew he was going to die? Why would he want a person he barely knows to go to his funeral?" He paused, confusion written all over his face. "You must have made quite an impression on the old man… Still, it's just… I don't know, creepy?"

"Look, I know you have all these questions and that this whole situation doesn't make much sense to any of you. Believe me when I tell you that this was something that caught me off guard as well. I had no idea… I mean," I paused to organize my thoughts and to think of a good way to explain my bizarre relationship with Henry More. "Henry's death did come as a shock to me. I knew he was ill, he had cancer and was aware that it had a poor prognosis. The thing is he didn't die because of the cancer, not directly at least. He had a rare complication, so to speak…" I started rambling.

_Focus, Bella!_

"Yes, honey," Mom said in an undoubtedly patronizing tone, "we understand, but what does that have to do with the fact that he arranged things for you to attend his funeral?"

How much could I tell them of Henry and Grandma's story? How much should I tell them?

"Well, I don't know his reasons, at least not for sure, and I believe I will never be able to tell you now. Look, all that I know is that I was asked to go to the funeral on the 26th, that his will will be disclosed on the 28th and that I should be there. Henry even hired a lawyer to represent me, which is admittedly odd... That's all I was told."

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Rosalie said, a little miffed. "What are you not telling us?"

"Does that mean he left you something in his will?" Emmett asked in an effort to rationalize.

"I think so, I can't imagine any other reason. But, before you ask, I have no idea what that'll be. Everyone speaks rather cryptically around me. He left me a letter explaining some things but I didn't have enough time to decode it."

I really didn't get to read between the lines, not that I was sure that there was something there for me to read. At least not just yet.

"What did it say?" Mom asked.

"Mom," Emmett admonished her, "it's probably personal."

I looked appreciatively at my brother, thanking him silently, but what he said next made me regret thinking I was off the hook.

"But there is a lot you're not telling us that we need to know. What's your connection with this man? Why would your name be in his will when he hardly knows you? Did you know him?"

"Look, I don't know. I met Henry More when I came to Australia, on the plane from LA to Sydney."

"Like I said, you must have made quite an impression on the man. You met him a week ago and you're already his heiress?" Emmett asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm not his heiress!" I said defensively.

"Are you going?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

Now there was a good question I thought I didn't have an answer for until that moment. Something clicked in me and I knew the only answer that wouldn't sound bad when I said it out loud. I needed to know. I didn't want to be kept in the dark and apparently the answers I didn't know until then I needed rested in a grave somewhere in England. After another awkward pause I answered my sister's question truthfully.

"Yes, that's why I'm telling you this. I know it's unexpected but I need answers. I know you need it too…" I paused again; what the hell was I supposed to tell them? Everything? I felt like it wasn't my secret to share and that Grandma probably would want to keep it that way. I decided I should just keep the story short.

"Go on," Emmett pressed.

"I think Henry came to Australia to meet me," I stopped trying to figure out the best way to explain myself. "He used to know Grandma."

Everyone was eyeing me questioningly. It made no sense to them; how could it when it still didn't make much sense to me?

"What do you mean by that?" Mom asked with a hint of disbelief in her tone, as well as something else?

I knew she wouldn't take it well knowing that Grandma had another love in her life aside from her own father. It would probably destroy all sorts of romantic ideas that miraculously she still nurtured in her heart. For me, knowing that Grandma found happiness after so much torment made her grow even more in my heart; she was definitely an amazing woman. The way she gave me her necklace showed beyond any doubt that she overcame whatever resentment she had, and that her heart mended well. Now that Cher song 'Believe' didn't seem so silly after all. She did believe in love after love.

And so did I.

For me, that realization set me free from my past fears. However, I didn't know if my mom would perceive things as I did, and because she never had before I didn't want to take any chances, and offered her the truth I knew she could bear.

"Grandma was British, Mom, she grew up in a town near Henry. He told me that he fell in love with her when they were young, before she went to the U.S. He was the one that gave her the diamond necklace."

"The one that I always wanted and she gave to you," Mom added with bitterness.

"Yes, the one she gave me for my birthday and that I wear every day," I told her, a little startled by her angry but contained tone. That was all the confirmation that I needed to know that not telling the whole story was the wisest solution.

"He used to know Grandma, so what?" Emmett asked.

"When he found out about his own illness, he decided to look for Grandma. But we all know that unfortunately he could never see her again. He told me that when he saw my picture, he was overwhelmed with the similarities and decided that he wanted to meet me."

"So it wasn't a coincidence that he came to Australia on the same flight you did, or that your tickets were changed to first class…" Rosalie added.

"No, I know it wasn't a coincidence. The same way that I believe that the fact that you were chosen to manage the 'a.m.' campaign wasn't a coincidence, either," I told her, much to her surprise. "I believe he was trying to get close to us, to help us."

"He must have really liked Grandma Marie," Rosalie said almost in disbelief. "Not that I blame him, she was one hell of a woman!"

"That she was," Emmett said, smiling softly and snuggling against his wife. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "And so are you." He whispered the last part as he placed another soft kiss on her neck, but it was loud enough for us to hear. Mom made a disgusted face but I just smiled at the chaste demonstration of love. They were truly blessed and fortunately they were both aware of it.

"I don't like this, Bella! I don't think you should go, you barely know these people!" Mom said in her authoritative voice.

I eyed her in disbelief. Never, not even in my teenage years, had she seemed so commanding. I wasn't comfortable with the emotion she was provoking in me. I wasn't particularly fond of being told what to do, especially since I was usually the only rational person among the two of us. It took me only a few moments to discover what I was feeling: resentment.

"Mom, I want to go. As a matter of fact, you can all come as well. Greta told me she could make all the necessary arrangements for you to come. I think we even might still have family there. Aren't you curious?"

"I'm not going," Mom said petulantly. "I'm not disturbing my vacation to attend a funeral on the other side of the world. I have better things to do, and so have you. You should stay with us, you've already disturbed our vacation more than you should have. You're going to the other side of the world because of someone you barely know? If he was so important to Mom why did she go to the other side of the Atlantic to get away from him?" She exhaled loudly and then added, looking at me, "You always do that!"

"Do what?" I asked her, not knowing what was going on in her mind, but soon I regretted my question. I didn't want to know.

"Always put strangers above your own family," she spat at me.

"What are you talking about?" My fury was now rising and I knew that if she provoked me I would tell her some truths she wasn't prepared to hear.

"You know that I'm still hurting and that I need help and support. All you've done since we got here is ignore me. You always do that… you could have gone to college in Florida, but you decided to go to across the country to med school, as far away from me as possible! And now that you've started to work you moved closer to your father. Do you know how that makes me feel?" She didn't give me the time to answer.

"I had to move back to Forks to get a little attention from you!" she yelled at me.

I could barely register the words. The only thing that crossed my mind at the time was, _is she listening to herself?_

"Mom, that's enough!" Emmett scolded her. Clearly he wasn't pleased with the turn of events. So much for a nice and quiet family dinner.

"What? Of course, you're taking her side?" she yelled at him. "It's all that you do!"

"Mom, I don't know where this came from but you need to calm down," I told her, making a tremendous effort not to scream back at her.

"I think Bella is right," Rosalie said in a soothing voice.

"If you abandon me now," she said in a lower voice, "you'll make perfectly clear what I mean to you. You'd rather go to the funeral of a guy you don't know, than be with your mother at a time when she needs you. It's not like the guy will ever know that you weren't there, Bella. He's dead!" she told me, looking at me like I was retarded for not realizing that sooner.

I knew rationally that all she said was a reflection of her insecurities and faults as a mother, but the last insult was too much for me to bear.

"I'm sorry, Mom, if I neglected you in the last few days," I said. I tried to be soothing but it ended up sounding sarcastic. "You should have told me how you felt sooner. I didn't see any signs that led me to believe that you were upset in any way. I thought you came here to reconnect with your son, and you're not doing particularly well so far. It's not my job to fix everything that concerns you. I'm a doctor, not a lawyer. I didn't come here to defend your case to Emmett, even if I found it defendable," I told her, exasperated.

"You should apologize for the mess you made with our lives, and you should be thankful that you were forgiven even when you didn't ask for forgiveness. You're too self-centered to realize that you're not the center if the universe and you're definitely not the center of any of our lives anymore. You want me to pat you on your back for the rest of your life because you got a second divorce?" I asked rhetorically.

"I supported you all this time against my better judgment. I refrained from judging you because I knew that was not what you needed. I supported you even when I didn't agree with you, because you're my mom and I love you. Is it too much to ask you for a little bit of the same? When I found out about Mike and Jessica all you did was say, 'I told you so'. Did I ever do that to you? Did I ever question your reckless behavior? For the past couple of months all I wanted to say to you, but restrained myself from doing until now, was what on earth possessed you to believe that marrying a guy in Vegas who had beer before lunch and who you barely knew was a good idea?"

"I always knew you felt that way!" She pointed her finger at me. "Maybe if you had been more supportive…" she spat but didn't finish. Instead, she rephrased. "You could have helped me, but you didn't. You got a job as far away from me as possible. I was lonely! You knew how he was and you didn't warn me. You wanted me to fail, you wanted to show me that I could never make the right choices! You wanted to punish me because I left your father and was trying to find happiness elsewhere!"

"Enough, Mom, you're being ludicrous," Emmett scolded her again, looking at her with incredulous eyes. They probably mirrored my own.

"Am I?" she asked angrily.

"What could I have done to warn you? I wasn't even invited to the wedding!" I was beyond furious at that point.

"Because I knew what you were going to say, Saint Bella always doing what's right! It's sickening!"

"Are you listening to yourself? I'm starting to question your sanity. Do you really want me to stop worrying about hurting your feelings? You want me to be honest with you, Mom, and tell you what I really think about it?" I dared her. I was livid and wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting me. I barely remembered at that point why we had begun to argue. This was probably the worst fight we'd ever had.

"Say it!"

"You depend on the attention of others to feel good about yourself, Mom. You were never self-sufficient! You've been always over protected by Grandpa, by me and even by Dad, who always justified your actions and defended you when you deserved nothing more from him but contempt. Your own ego blinded your judgment because you were the subject of the adoration of a younger man." I paused purposefully to increase the effect the following words were going to have on her.

"He just wanted someone to support him financially, Mom. He mistreated you like the bastard he was probably because you didn't have all the money he needed. He probably thought you were better off in life than you actually are because you decided to move into Grandma's home. A house that came with a mortgage, because of Grandma's disease, that we both know that you could never afford by yourself. Are you saying that the only reason you're so mad at me is because I didn't stay close to you, or, as you put it, because I chose Emmett and Dad over you? Or is it something else altogether? Maybe you're angry at me because you were actually counting on my salary to help you pay for your expenses…"

She was crying heavily now. I was about to continue, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"Come on, Bella. Calm down, you may say things that you regret if you continue with this."

But I already had. By the time my erratic breathing stabilized and I looked over to apologize, Emmett nodded his head, stood up, and took my hand to lead me to the library.

He closed the door behind him and held me tight. My eyes were watering but I was refusing to cry.

"She doesn't deserve an apology," he told me calmly.

"I went overboard, Em."

"Maybe a little," he chuckled, "but she deserved it. When she told you the things that she did I felt like grabbing her and shaking her. I only restrained myself because you stood up for yourself for a change. She deserved every word you said to her, and maybe this was a good thing. She needed to hear these things from you. I felt like I wanted to choke her when she mentioned college. Why wouldn't you go to the same college I was at? We're siblings, we wanted to live together because we didn't get the chance before. Besides, you had a full scholarship. She can be really clueless when it's convenient for her…"

"I shouldn't have implied that she needed my money to help her keep the house. I know she was emotionally attached to it. I understand why she might have felt stabbed in the back… she felt like I was choosing you and consequently Dad over her. That must have really hurt her feelings..."

"If she was a decent person, she would never make you feel like you had to choose," Em said, using his thumb to brush away a rebellious tear that was leaking from my left eye without permission.

"Anyway," he said with a lighter voice, "you chose well on both fronts. We had fun together and there was no way in hell she could keep that place. It's not your place to solve her problems and pay for it for her. You should be saving for your own home…" He gave me a wink before continuing. "I'm not very comfortable with your trip to England, either, but only because I fear for your safety. When are you going and when are you coming back? Are these people reliable? That's all I need to know."

I told him about my arrangements with Greta.

"Don't you want to come?" I asked him at last, hopeful.

"After tonight's events I don't think that's wise. But I know there's more to this story than you let Mom know. Can you tell me?"

I told him the whole story; I felt like not telling him was a lie. I only left out a few details that seemed too personal to be shared, like the way Henry ignored Grandma's pregnancy at first, the real reason the baby died, his disturbed relationship with Edward and his family and the contents of his last letter. Emmett listened to me in silence. Even though his eyes widened at some parts, he never interrupted. I knew that death didn't beatify anyone, but I was conscious that I was omitting important facts to preserve Henry's image. Emmett would never get to know him or form an opinion of him. Henry couldn't defend his honor anymore, so taint it after his death didn't feel right.

"That's a lot to process," Emmett said at last. "We could have had an aunt?"

I nodded.

"Can you understand why I need to go there? I want to go to the funeral and pay homage to a man that could never find happiness and was never able to make amends. I want to see her grave and I want to know if we still have family there. Maybe find some old pictures of Grandma Marie…" I added with a smile.

"And last but not least, find out why the hell you have to go to the reading of the will. That really is something to consider. Have you told Dad about this?" Emmett asked.

"No, I haven't. I know that I should but I really don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him what you told me," Emmett said, punching me playfully on my left arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's for not telling me sooner."

"Oh, and Emmett?"

"What?"

"Apparently I'm going to have a few shadows for the following days."

"Who?"

"Henry's security team…" I said in a rush and my brother looked at me incredulously. "Look, all that I was told was that they were going to stay around until I travel to England."

"Hmmm," was his only answer.

"Oh, Em…"

"What?"

"Do you think we can invite them for Christmas? I mean, I feel kind of bad because they're missing Christmas with their own families because of me…"

"Oh Bella," he chuckled, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know what to do with myself… I have to face Mom…"I exhaled loudly.

Why was my life so complicated? Usually I have good control of my temper, but it seemed that I was always on edge these days.

A couple of hours later, after replying to all my emails, including those from Greta, I went to my room. To my utter relief, Mom was already asleep. I didn't think my heart was ready for another fight and she spared me that. Rosalie must have been successful calming her down. I had heard some harsh words she directed towards my brother after he left the small library, but he had the serenity I didn't have that night and ignored her.

Being married was good for him.

That Christmas was the weirdest ever, and believe me when I say there was strong competition from some previous years. I made several attempts to talk to Mom, but she always avoided the subject every time I tried make peace between us. She stated that I made my feelings towards her perfectly clear. Had I really?

I loved her dearly, but she always smothered me. When I got a better paid internship offer closer to Dad, I had accepted it not really thinking twice about it. I knew Mom wouldn't be thrilled about it, but I still accepted it, thankful for a permanent change, away from Mom and her drama and away from an ex that never should have existed in the first place. When Mom got married I saw it as a sign that it was time to graciously step aside from her life and from making decisions for her.

Maybe I was a little selfish.

Ok, yes, I was a little selfish.

Rosalie dragged me off to do some last minute shopping. I had been avoiding leaving the house because I knew I would always have someone following me. It all seemed so over the top, and I tried to convince Mathew that their services weren't really needed. That only earned me a call from Greta Masterson stating that my safety came first and that His Grace was assertive when he left instructions concerning my safety. I was entitled to refuse, but I was also reminded that until the reading of the will there could be speculation about why and how my name got in there.

Rosalie was the one who invited all the security staff to spend the holiday with us. As I suspected, Emmett told her everything over a nice pillow talk. The security guys were all shocked by our invitation, but after the right amount of insistence they accepted it.

As soon as John stepped inside the house Mom's eyes nearly popped out. The moody woman was gone and the smiley, confident middle aged one I was used to was back. It would have been funny if she hadn't been testing my patience for the last couple of days. As I stared disbelievingly at her, I could see the question in her eyes – What?

She managed to sit next to him and asked several personal questions that left him uncomfortable. From her questions I learned that he was the only American on the team, he was a single, 42 years old, ex-marine. After that I almost drowned in Mom's drool over him. She always had a soft spot for a man in a uniform, Dad included, but from John's face I could tell he wasn't particularly happy with the extra attention.

After dinner we all exchanged gifts. Mom gave me perfume, Rosalie an e-book reader and Emmett a Playstation Portable®, which earned him a disapproving look from Mom.

"What?" he asked cheekily, "I know she'll love it! It came with Grand Theft Auto. You'll have lots of time to practice on your way to London tomorrow."

When he said that the mood in the room shifted. Mom was staring daggers at me.

Fortunately, before anything else could be said, Mathew came in my rescue and handed me a box, smiling.

"This is from all of us. Thank you for inviting us tonight."

"You shouldn't have… I didn't get you guys anything," I told them in an apologetic voice.

"You invited us and offered us a home cooked meal. Do you know how often we don't get that?" Sean asked.

"Thank you, really."

"Go ahead, open it!" Mathew said enthusiastically.

As I was untying the small bow I noticed that the box was a little heavier than I had expected. I stared in disbelief when I looked at its contents.

"So, do you like it?" Mathew asked. "John picked it up for you."

"Thank you. It's the most… surprising gift I've ever received… are you sure it's legal? I mean…"

"Let's not dwell on that. A woman should be able to protect herself," John said, cutting me off.

"Oh, man, that's so awesome! Way better than that can of pepper spray Dad insisted on giving you when you went to college," Emmett said, grabbing the taser out of my hands. "Can we try it?"

The following day, Mom went back to moody mode and frowned at me every time I dared even looking her way as I was packing. I asked myself how the hell I had gotten myself into this. I usually mediated the conflicts; generating them was something new for me, and the guilt was reaching new peaks as the clock ticked.

As I was leaving for the airport on the 25th of December, I received another bouquet of exquisite flowers and a golden wrapped gift that looked expensive. The card said:

_I am truly sorry. _

_Merry Christmas._

_Yours,_

_E.C._

I felt like screaming. Instead, I ignored the package and made a mental note to return it unopened when I got back home.

I was almost drowning in self pity as I looked out the window of the private jet. Mr. Green and the boys, also known as the security team, made small talk with me and kept me distracted, making the trip tolerable. I even tried playing with my new PSP, courtesy of Emmett, and found that Grand Theft Auto was paradoxically soothing for my mood. We made a couple of stops and 22 hours after I left Sydney, I finally landed in London.

It was six a.m. on the 26th of December, and the scene was a white Christmas. There had been some snow storms in the north of Europe for the past few days, and some international airports even closed. Fortunately, Heathrow was functioning perfectly and we landed safely.

"I hope you had a nice trip," Greta said, smiling at me when I finally reached her. She was patiently waiting for us.

"Yes, I was positively pampered, if that's what you're asking. Merry Christmas, Greta," I told her, hugging her awkwardly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." She smiled back, not in the least taken aback. "I'm sorry you're visiting London for the first time because of such unfortunate events. I never got to really thank you for helping me in Sydney."

I nodded in her direction and tried to give her a smile.

"I don't think I was much of a help. Anyway, you don't need to mention it."

"This way, please," she said, leading us to the parking lot, "I'm sure you'd like to have a shower and change before the funeral. It'll be in the More private chapel at His Grace's estate. The service will be at 10 a.m." she informed us. Of course I already knew this from her e-mails.

After leaving London, we had a nearly two hour drive to the More Estate. These people had a thing for black Mercedes. We finally made a left turn onto a secondary road, and three miles later I saw a huge green gate attached to even taller stone walls. The gates opened for us, and through the mist I could see the shape of an imposing stone building and a natural lake at the front. As we approached the main house, I could see every detail of it and couldn't help but be amazed at the grandness of it. It was the kind of place that you only see in the movies, that houses earls, dukes and princes. I don't know why I expected any less, Henry was a duke, after all. A very rich one that owned private jets and gave ten thousand dollar gifts without much of a thought.

Indeed, the house was perfect. It was surrounded by beautifully arranged gardens and fountains as far as I could see. The main entrance of the house was connected to the lake by a pavestone road with benches on the sides that ended in a couple of stairs connecting to the lake. I could almost imagine Henry walking down the ridge on rare sunny mornings.

"Welcome to More Park. It's really a sight to behold, isn't it?" Greta said, smiling kindly in my direction as we went up the front stairs.

"Definitely. Who will be staying here?" I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Green hadn't come with us. She stopped to answer me.

"It's just going to be you and the staff. Don't worry, they were informed in advance of your arrival and they will attend to your every need, all you have to do is ask. Also, you should know that I told them to address you as Dr. Swan. I have to ask you not to correct them, at least for now. Like I told you before, after the funeral there will be a reception held in the house, as protocol demands. Lady Alice was the one who supervised all the arrangements and will be the host, but even so you should expect that everyone's attention will be directed at you. You're new here and there are already rumors surrounding your arrival. Come along, you must be exhausted. The service will start at ten so we don't have much time left."

The front door opened for us. Although the house was richly furnished, what was struck me the most was the fact that sixteen people dressed in dark uniforms were lined in the atrium waiting for us.

"Welcome to More Park, Dr. Swan. I'm John Evans at your service," a man said, bowing slightly in my direction before continuing, "I'm the head of staff of the house. Allow me to introduce you to the rest…"

He proceeded to introduce me to everyone, from the chef to the lady responsible for my bedchambers. I nearly laughed out loud at the formality, but refrained from it. I was escorted to my bedroom, where I was told I could freshen up and dress appropriately for the funeral. I wanted to ask them what was wrong with my clothes and why four people were leading me to my room…were they afraid I'd take something as a souvenir?

Greta must have sensed my discomfort, because when we reached the room and they stood expectantly at the door, she said, "I'll take it from here," effectively dismissing them. I heard the door closing behind me and went to the window. The room was bigger than my apartment and was connected to the bathroom by two heavy doors. Everything was decorated in blue and gold from the oversized bed to the drapes on the walls. The ceiling was painted with frescos that surrounded the massive chandelier in the middle of it.

"This house is magnificent," I told Greta as I looked out the window. I had a perfect view over the front of the house and the lake.

"The window faces west. It has the most spectacular view in the summer."

"From the lack of sun I'd never have guessed that this faced west," I chuckled, and then continued. "So I'm not properly dressed for the funeral?" I teased Greta to lighten my own tension.

She laughed in response.

"Probably not according to these people's standards. But you look fine for someone who spent nearly a day travelling to get here. Everything you need for your shower is over here. I also took the liberty of buying you some new clothes for the next few days," she said, opening a couple doors to reveal a full closet.

"I can't accept all of that!" I told her honestly.

"You don't have to accept from me what's already yours. His Grace's instructions were perfectly clear. Here you have your private volt," she said, opening it for me. "There are some items of jewelry that were also bought for you."

She held a jewelry box in her hand and opened it for me. There were earrings, two necklaces, three watches and several bracelets.

"You should wear some of it today. Like I told you before, everyone's eyes will be on you. People are already wondering why you're here. I've received several calls from people asking who the person is that's staying in the house. Several of His Grace's relatives are growing suspicious. They only know that there is a woman staying. The kinder minds are thinking that you might be his unknown child but the vast majority will be questioning whether you're his young mistress. None of this should matter to you. You're entitled to be here. Unfortunately, His Grace died before he could introduce you to society properly, so your acceptance will be harder. I'm telling you this because I need you to understand why your looks are so important for the next few days. I don't want to make you nervous, but people will be watching you."

"I don't really care what people say. I came here to pay one last homage to Henry and to find more about my grandmother's birth place. Can't I just stay in the back and try to be invisible?" I plead with her.

"You could try, but you'd certainly be noticed. This is for the best, please trust me. The only compromise I can make is letting you choose from the selected outfits," she said kindly.

I knew it was the best offer I could get so I agreed to it.

"Greta, I have no intention of going to the reception afterwards. To me, that sort of tradition never made much sense. The family should be left alone to mourn their loss in the privacy of their home. I'd rather go back to London after that. I don't like the attention, and I certainly didn't do anything to deserve it."

She didn't answer right away so I knew she was probably pondering her options. I knew for sure she was going to try to convince me otherwise, so, before she had the chance, I turned away and headed to the shower. When I got back, three dark outfits were laid over the bed. All of them seemed like something an old matron would wear. I decided on the simple, below the knee black dress with a pencil skirt. It was draped, with a V neck line and had ¾ sleeves that suited the horrid weather outside. I missed the warmth of Sydney.

After I was dressed, I put on my grandma's necklace and the little diamond earrings that Greta forced me to wear. She failed miserably at hiding the smug look on her face. That lady could be annoying when her mind was set on it.

"If I may say so Bella, you look lovely. Here, put your coat on, we have to go. We're lucky that the chapel is on the property, otherwise we'd be running late. When we get there you should take a seat on the forth bench to your right. As I told you before in my e-mails, this is a private mass. The main funeral ceremony took place in London when the body arrived in England, on the 24th of December. It was attended by the entire aristocracy including the Queen. After that, the body was transferred here. This mass will be attended exclusively by his family and friends, so you don't need to be worried. His Grace wanted to keep you away from the press. Also, if you're ok with it, at the mass you'll be reading some verses from the Bible that Henry chose."

That shocked me, but I still followed her to the car. It was raining heavily now and the air was terribly cold so I welcomed the warmth of the car.

"Henry chose the verses from the Bible that should be read at his funeral?" I asked her finally.

"Yes. He gave his lawyer and me all the instructions as to how to proceed after his death when he was diagnosed with cancer, nearly three months ago. It's very common that men in his position do so. Before you take your seat in the chapel, I'd like to introduce you to the priest, Father Thomas. He's actually your grandmother's little brother," she said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked her in disbelief.

"That's what I was going to tell you before you went into the shower, but you didn't give me the chance. He knows who you are and he's waiting for you. He became a close friend of the Duke's over the past few years. His Grace was actually his benefactor for quite a long time, that's why he's the one performing the service today." She smiled gently. She genuinely cared for Henry; it was endearing the way she regarded him.

I had an uncle! The thought of having an extended family gave me ambiguous feelings. Although I understood her reasons, it was clear to see that Grandma chose to hide a lot from us. She successfully erased a great part of her past and I was unsure if I should unveil everything.

"People will look but keep your head up high. The service will take an hour and then the body will be moved to the family's private sepulcher in the back of the chapel."

As soon as she finished giving me the instructions the car stopped in front of an old but well preserved chapel. I could tell that people were whispering around us, but managed to push forward without looking around. Inside the chapel I was directed through a side door that led to the sacristy. A sixty year old man with gray hair was looking expectantly in my direction and gave me a bright smile as soon as he saw me.

"Peter," my uncle said to the fourteen year old boy that stood next to him, "could you ensure that everything is ready for the service? I'd like to have a word in private with Miss Masterson."

"Of course, Father," the boy said, looking at me quizzically before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry to meet you because of such a sad event, but I couldn't wait any longer to introduce myself properly. You look just like her! It's like looking at my sister after all these years. I could see why Henry was so astounded when he found you. Dear Lord, I've never seen anything like it. You could have been twins!"

I looked at him, unable to move or form words.

"Can I hug you, Isabella?" he said with emotion. His eyes were glistening with moisture.

"Of course, Father Thomas."

He hugged me tightly for a long time while saying, "Please, call me Uncle Thomas. This isn't the time or the place but you have to promise me that you'll tell me everything about your mother and brother. I only know what Henry told me," he said, finally putting some space between us.

"Of course, I'd love to." As I was searching for similarities between him and my grandma there was a light knock on the door.

"May I come in, Father?"

"Yes, of course."

A petite brunette entered the room followed by none other than Edward Cullen and a middle aged couple that I assumed were his parents.

"Father Thomas, good morning. Thank you so much for doing this for His Grace," the brunette said in a warm voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you, Miss Masterson?"

I almost forgot that Greta was in the same room. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I avoided looking directly at him. He moved closer to me and all of a sudden the small sacristy felt crowded. I wasn't ready to be so close to him, especially after avoiding any sort of contact with him for the past few days. I was ready to deal with his indifference; I had ignored his calls and refused his gifts and he was the new Duke of Vidal now that Henry was dead. He had every reason to ignore me, but once more he surprised me. He took my hand and kissed it softly as he looked me in the eye. I was surprised by how cold his hands were.

"I'm sorry I don't have warmer hands to offer you. It's a surprise to see you, Bella."

"I can't say the same, Your Grace," I said the last two words like they were dirty.

"You know each other?" his mother and sister asked simultaneously, looking puzzled.

"We do," I said, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce you properly," Greta interrupted, "Dr. Isabella Swan, this is Lady Alice More, Lady Esme More Cullen, and Lord Carlisle Cullen, the Earl of Avon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Alice. I'm sorry to make your acquaintance in these circumstances," the brunette said, forcing a smile. On a closer look, I noticed that her eyes were a little swollen. Although she made a good effort to cover it with make-up, I could tell that she had been crying.

"You too. I'm very sorry for your loss," I told them honestly.

"I believe we should start the mass. Isabella…" my uncle started, "we'll talk after the ceremony."

"Of course, Uncle Thomas," I said, savoring the words. I had never called anyone uncle before.

"I was unaware that you had a living niece, Father Thomas," Alice said, surprised. I couldn't help but notice the underlying meaning of 'living.'

"Neither did I," Edward said after his sister.

"Well, I do. Isabella is my grandniece. She's the granddaughter of my sister Marie," he clarified.

They all stared at me, making me extremely uncomfortable. Apparently everyone knew the story of Henry and Marie.

"We should take our seats. It's time," Greta said, ushering me outside the room.

I mouthed a silent thank you and followed her to my seat.

"I have to make sure everything is alright so I'll be sitting in the back, I'm sorry."

_Traitor!_

I sat as graciously as possible, making a conscious effort to ignore the parade of black feathered hats surrounding me. That's when my eyes fell on Henry's casket.

Dear Lord, with everything that was going on around me, I had strayed from the main reason that took me there - the funeral.

Henry was dead. I sensed my eyes prickling with tears and blinked a couple of times to regain control of my emotions.

"May I sit next to you?" the too-familiar male voice asked me.

I wanted to say no, but all eyes were on me.

"Of course, Your Grace."

"You don't have to call me that. Nothing has changed except for the fact that I'm free," he whispered in my ear, giving me an enigmatic smile.

"Shouldn't you be sitting next to your fiancée?" I asked him, a little irked.

"Look around, you'll find that the person that you're referring to isn't here. And we were never engaged. I would have told you that if you'd only given me a chance to explain," he told me.

"I don't think that this is the time or the place to discuss that. We're here to pay homage to a man that is no longer among us. You should be more respectful of his memory, Your Grace."

"Stop calling me that!" he whispered loudly, agitated.

"You're making a scene at the funeral of your predecessor."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he answered sarcastically.

As Father Thomas came into view, we all rose from our seats and all conversations hushed.

My uncle was eloquent in his words, and I could tell he was a good priest.

"His Grace chose the words that should be listened to at the end of this service. Let's hear them."

I knew that was my line, so I stood up and thanked him when he passed me the book that contained Henry's last words on earth.

"_**1**_ _A good name is better than a good ointment, And the day of __one's __death is better than the day of one's birth._

_**2**__ It is better to go to a house of mourning Than to go to a house of feasting, Because that is the end of every man, And the living takes __it__ to heart._

_**3**__ Sorrow is better than laughter, For when a face is sad a heart may be happy. _

_**4**__ The mind of the wise is in the house of mourning, While the mind of fools is in the house of pleasure. _

_**5**__ It is better to listen to the rebuke of a wise man Than for one to listen to the song of fools. _

_**6**__ For as the crackling of thorn bushes under a pot, So is the laughter of the fool; And this too is futility. _

_**7**__ For oppression makes a wise man mad, And a bribe corrupts the heart. _

_**8**__ The end of a matter is better than its beginning; Patience of spirit is better than haughtiness of spirit. _

_**9**__ Do not be eager in your heart to be angry, For anger resides in the bosom of fools. _

_**10**__ Do not say, "Why is it that the former days were better than these?" For it is not from wisdom that you ask about this. _

_**11**__ Wisdom along with an inheritance is good And an advantage to those who see the sun. _

_**12**__ For wisdom is protection __just as__ money is protection, But the advantage of knowledge is that wisdom preserves the lives of its possessors._

_**13**__ Consider the work of God, For who is able to straighten what He has bent? _

_**14**__ In the day of prosperity be happy, But in the day of adversity consider— God has made the one as well as the other So that man will not discover anything __that will be__ after him._

_**15**__ I have seen everything during my lifetime of futility; there is a righteous man who perishes in his righteousness and there is a wicked man who prolongs __his life__ in his wickedness._

_**16**__ Do not be excessively righteous and do not be overly wise. Why should you ruin yourself?_

_**17**__ Do not be excessively wicked and do not be a fool. Why should you die before your time? _

_**18**__ It is good that you grasp one thing and also not let go of the other; for the one who fears God comes forth with both of them. _

_**19**__ Wisdom strengthens a wise man more than ten rulers who are in a city. _

_**20**__ Indeed, there is not a righteous man on earth who __continually__ does good and who never sins._

_**21**__ Also, do not take seriously all words which are spoken, so that you will not hear your servant cursing you._

_**22**__ For you also have realized that you likewise have many times cursed others. _

_**23**__ I tested all this with wisdom, __and__ I said, "I will be wise," but it was far from me._

_**24**__ What has been is remote and exceedingly mysterious. Who can discover it? _

_**25**__ I directed my mind to know, to investigate and to seek wisdom and an explanation, and to know the evil of folly and the foolishness of madness. _

_**26**__ And I discovered more bitter than death the woman whose heart is snares and nets, whose hands are chains. One who is pleasing to God will escape from her, but the sinner will be captured by her. _

_**27**__ "Behold, I have discovered this," says the Preacher, "__adding__ one thing to another to find an explanation,_

_**28**__ which I am still seeking but have not found. I have found one man among a thousand, but I have not found a woman among all these. _

_**29**__ "Behold, I have found only this, that God made men upright, but they have sought out many devices."_

If I could have cried, I would have. I swallowed hard after reading the words and looked around me. Everyone was looking at me, mystified. When my uncle touched my arm and thanked me, the spell I was under was broken and I returned to my place, next to a very stunned Edward.

_Did they know what he meant? It seemed so personal…_

My eyes watered for the rest of the service. I followed in silence as four men carried Henry to his last residence. I walked between Alice and Edward. They were protecting me from the curious looks. I felt like I was in the zoo. Although his prior conduct left much to be desired, Edward was pretty decent with me at that point and if I hadn't been furious at him for everything that he'd done, I would have thanked him.

The casket was placed in the sepulcher next to a small one that said Marie More. It was adorned with angels that were looking above. My level of anguish escalated, and as the tomb was sealed, a poorly opened wound opened and I nearly started to hyperventilate. All of a sudden I wanted Dad next to me. I needed someone to lean on for support and there was no one. I felt devastated as I remembered my last talk with Mom and the fact that my real mother figure died with Grandma Marie.

A couple of sobs that didn't come from me reminded me that Alice was still standing next to me as everyone else was leaving. Edward never took his eyes off me; he was evaluating me, assessing me.

My uncle came to me and asked me kindly, "Would you like to accompany your uncle to lunch? We have so much to talk about. It stopped raining. Would you like to walk to the main house?"

"Of course, Uncle Thomas. I could use a little fresh air."

"Nonsense," Edward said, approaching me. "It's too cold to walk and the road is wet and muddy. I'll drive you there."

"It's very kind of you to offer, Your Grace, but I'd rather walk with my uncle. I'm sure that the fresh air will be most beneficial for us," I said, smiling at my uncle.

"Give me a couple of minutes, I'll just go change into something more appropriate," he chuckled, and walked away through the chapel.

I took the opportunity to step out of the spotlight, so to speak. When I felt like I was at a safe distance from everyone, my tears finally fell freely. I grabbed my phone from my purse and on instinct I dialed my Dad's number. As expected, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi Dad, it's Bella. I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night there. It's actually the middle of the morning here. The trip to England went well. I suppose I didn't tell you before I came here," I stuttered. "Anyway, Mom stayed in Sydney with Emmett. I'm ok, but can you give me a call later so we can talk? I love you, Dad, and I miss you a lot."

"Calling your father?" Edward asked me, making me jump half out of my skin. I hadn't noticed that he had followed me.

"God, Edward, you scared me."

"I'm Edward now…" he smirked.

"Stop stalking me. I mean it, Your Grace," I said, emphasizing the last two words.

"Bella, I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, but there are some things that I need to explain."

His green eyes were looking at me expectantly, almost daring me to say no. The fact that I wasn't indifferent to his charms was disturbing to me. He was without a doubt the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on, at least in person, and that was scary. I wasn't happy about the involuntary body response he evoked in me.

_Rationalize, Bella. This is not the time or the place_. That became my mantra for the day.

"You could, but you won't. It's really none of my business. I don't have much time left here and I would like to use it wisely."

"Doing what? I can take you sightseeing, show you around… Take you to places of interest…"

"I really should spend some time with my uncle, we just met."

"I could tell. Is that why you're here? To meet your uncle?"

"In part, yes," I answered evasively.

"Care to expand?"

I was cut off by the impeccable timing of my uncle calling me. He was standing next to Greta and they were both eyeing me curiously.

"I'll see you later."

I brushed past him, but he grabbed my hand, not as forcefully as he had done on the balcony just a few nights before, but softly, his voice a plea. "I will see you later."

He kissed my hand before letting it go and walked towards Alice, who was also looking in our direction, waiting for her brother. I ogled him as he walked away. His dark, heavy coat made his shoulders look broader. I flushed a little when I realized that Alice was now directing her attention only at me. She gave me a little wink and got into the passenger seat of Edward's car.

It started raining so we had to accept Greta's lift back to the house. As I entered, I was nearly hunted down for my coat. My uncle and Greta laughed quietly at my discomfort with the attention.

"I'm glad that I amuse you," I told them sarcastically, but I had to admit that I was a little amused myself.

I followed the noise, although that didn't prepare me for the sight before me; I was perplexed by the number of people that crowded the big Victorian living room. As I stepped inside, all eyes were on me again. I wanted to ask if I had something in my teeth. I chuckled softly at my own silly joke, so, with a nervous smile plastered on my face, I walked towards Greta. She was a few steps ahead of me, talking with Alice.

"Dr. Swan, there you are. I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

"Please, call me Bella," I corrected Alice.

Although people didn't stare, they were still glancing frequently in my direction.

"Bella, I like it. So… Marie Thomas's granddaughter. Quite shocking. Walk with me?"

"You mean Marie Higginbotham," I corrected her, but followed nevertheless.

"Of course she didn't go by her maiden name anymore," Alice said apologetically. "I hope you had a nice trip," she added, changing the subject. "I was surprised to hear that we had a guest coming to the house, but now it makes sense."

I just nodded slightly. Trying to force me to speak, she continued.

"If there's anything you need, please let me know. Greta told me that you'll be staying at least until Monday. To get to know your uncle, I suppose?"

I wasn't being easy on her. A part of me grew suspicious and being in that environment was beginning to affect my tired nerves. After five minutes of walking next to her through the huge corridors, we arrived at the orangery. I took my time appreciating it; I'd never been in one before. It was beautiful and well cared for.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Alice said, looking at me kindly. She sat in a chair and pointed to another one for me to sit.

"That we do, but I'm afraid we can't be long," I said as I sat.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice said, finally breaking an awkward silence. I sighed… I was grateful she took me away from all the staring, but even so I was still contemplating the best way to run away from her and this house.

"You're the one who accompanied Lord Henry to the party, I've seen the pictures. Edward sent a link with the news a couple of days ago. You made quite an impression." She stated it as a matter of fact while I was still preparing myself for her question.

"I asked Edward who you were when I saw the pictures. That dress is one of my proudest designs and you looked positively stunning in it. It was the perfect combination of provocative and innocent. A very sinful angel, I have to admit… no man could be indifferent to you. But I'm rambling… Edward said that you weren't looking for a job as a model, that you just escorted Henry to the party at your sister-in-law's request. That really bummed me… I was determined to make you reconsider. And now that I've met you in person I'm still inclined to ask you to try a different career, although I highly doubt you'd choose modeling over being a doctor. Anyway, I understand that you went there not as a publicity stunt but because you were actually acquainted with him."

"Modeling would probably seriously damage my credibility as a doctor, and I'm sure I'm not tall enough for that sort of thing. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

Her eyes grew wide at my directness.

"Hmm. I'm sorry, I guess I was just looking for some confirmation for my ramblings, and I probably have more than one question to ask." She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "I have to tell you that I knew he was looking for your grandmother. He was devastated when he found out that she died, but he never told me he found you. I'm glad he did… when he did…"

The sincerity of her words took me by surprise and my early indifference towards Alice softened. I remembered Henry's letter and looked at her, searching for any signs of a tortured soul. I found only a hint of sadness in her eyes that could easily be justified by the death of a friend, of a godfather.

"I'm glad he did, too. There were so many things I didn't know before..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm still waiting for that question."

"Are you sure you're not his granddaughter?" Alice asked.

"Henry's?"

She nodded in response.

"No. I'm sure I'm not. He never saw Grandma again after she left. She remarried in the U.S., and she had Mom after that. I'm not biologically related to Henry in any way. I didn't even know who he was until a couple of weeks ago. When he approached me I was so surprised…" and scared, I added mentally.

"I'm still dealing with the repercussions of Henry's unexpected entrance in my life. I'm glad I met him, though. He was a good man, whose life was crushed by society's prejudices and his own. I don't know if he took comfort knowing that my grandmother was happy after she left. I know she loved Grandpa, not in the tempestuous way Henry loved her, but in a natural way. I believe Henry was her deep and dark sea, but Grandpa was her safe harbor. He built a home with her."

"Henry was consumed with his guilt, and never abandoned it. When Greta told me that someone was staying in the house for his funeral, I began to speculate who it might be. I'm positively surprised that it was you. You're a good person, the sort of kindness you have in your heart draws people to you… Take Edward, for instance…" she chuckled.

"Alice, what about Edward?" I interrupted her.

"I thought you and Edward were dating… He asked me for help to buy you a Christmas gift. He doesn't usually call to ask me to help him find the perfect heart-shaped diamond earrings that go perfectly with a certain necklace that a certain person wears daily. When I saw the way he looked at you and the necklace you're wearing today… I just thought that…"

"Heart-shaped what?" Then I remembered the unopened gift I left in Sydney. "What is it with you people and jewelry?" I sighed. "I'm returning that."

And I was fuming… he was clearly trying to buy my attention. At that point, the only attention I wanted was my uncle's.

"Oops, apparently I said too much. Can you just… not tell him that I told you?" she was visibly starting to sweat.

"Sure. We should go back now."

"Of course. One last thing, how long are you staying in England?"

"Until Monday, I think."

"Ok…Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, Alice. I was thinking about maybe going back to London tonight."

"You're not staying? I'll show you around, I'm the best guide being local and all, you'll love it. And why go to London when you'll be perfectly comfortable here? You'll get to know the surroundings, meet some family that might still live in the neighborhood. Besides, I was told that you're staying in the house, at Henry's request."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it gets around…"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Fine. There's been quite a stir because of Henry's last will. His lawyers, through Greta, are complying with all of his last wishes. He left very specific orders when it came to you. Obviously, that didn't go unnoticed... Hence, the curiosity. Most of them consider themselves Henry's rightful heirs, so they can't believe that they can't just get in here and do what they want with this place. If you were actually the lost granddaughter of Henry More, like they're fearing you are, you'd inherit everything. A new person being here, because she's entitled to be, is killing most of them."

"Including Edward?"

"I think he was mostly surprised. He's been my rock. You may not see it now, he makes it hard sometimes… with that 'I'm the future Duke attitude', I'm the first one to admit it. Other than that, he's actually a great person underneath it all. I'm not saying that he's not annoying as hell and frequently a creep, but he's my only brother – I love him dearly."

"He's your only brother? I thought you had an older brother," I blurted.

"You mean Jasper… He's not… I mean…"

"You're not biological siblings, I know that."

_I'm beginning to learn a lot about you, Alice More._

"Well, no. We should get going. Can I persuade you to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Ok, let me talk with my uncle first and I'll give you a call tomorrow morning."

After we settled some details, we returned to the living room. As the reception went on, I noticed that I enjoyed her company immensely. The glances in my direction didn't stop, but I felt like Alice and my uncle were shielding them. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a single hint of sadness. All I could see in these people's eyes was greed.

Because Edward was the new Duke, I barely spoke to him, since everyone had decided to suck up to him. I could smell the hypocrisy in the room and it was nauseating. Edward was loving it, though. Every single moment of the extra attention.

A huge amount of compassion washed over me. It was because of these people's opinions that he had made the life choices he did. Good God.

At some point, after meeting the majority of the so-called family that approached Alice and Greta for a 'proper introduction', I decided to retire. I was exhausted from the trip and still had to call my dad. I made plans to have breakfast with my uncle in the following day. He obviously had more questions than I could respond to at the time.

I went back to my room and called my dad, who was fuming because I had kept him in the dark for so long. I sent a text to Emmett and then I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up confused, thinking that it should be morning already, and stared for a couple of minutes at the clock showing that it was midnight before I came back to reality. As I stretched my stiff muscles, I realized that I was still dressed.

I changed to some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, and decided it was time to find the kitchen. I walked barefoot downstairs. As I headed down the stairs, my heart stopped when I heard someone whispering behind me.

"Sneaking out?"

I turned to the voice, still trembling from the scare.

"Where did you come from? You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, smiling, "I was waiting for you to wake up. I was beginning to think that you might make me wait for you all night."

"I was really tired. I must have zoned out."

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, to get something to eat."

"I dismissed the chef and most of the staff. They've been really busy because of the funeral today. I thought they deserved the rest of the day off."

"I'm sure I can make a sandwich for myself." I huffed, turning around to proceed with my search for the kitchen. After trying a few wrong doors, he was still following behind me and chuckling.

"Do you know where the kitchen is, Edward?"

"I do, but I don't think you'll find that information useful."

"Why not?"

"This kitchen is the chef's domain. If you want to keep your hands you should probably stay away from it. Besides, I highly doubt you'll find peanut butter there. If you're lucky maybe you'll find some shrimp vol-au-vent."

"Why do you presume I like peanut butter?"

"You're American. If you were to write a new national hymn I suspect it would include some reference to peanut butter. I was told it saves lives overseas."

He was teasing me, the nerve!

"Actually, I dare to disagree, I'm not particularly fond of peanut butter. I won't be disappointed not to find it there. I'm not too picky."

"But you wouldn't know where to find things and you'd make a mess. The smart alternative, I dare say, is to go out to have dinner."

"I highly doubt there's some place to go at this time of the night."

"I know just the place, it's just a little drive away."

"Look, Edward, thank you for the invitation but I really don't want to do this."

"Do what?" he asked in a deep voice, stepping closer to me.

"This."

"What's this? It's just two people that haven't had dinner going out to eat. I just… want to get to know you. Is that a crime? I know we have something, I know you feel it, too. It's like we gravitate around each other and it has to mean something." He swallowed hard and traced my cheek with his thumb. "Bella, I know I owe you an apology, and if you'd just give me a minute to explain what you saw."

"Edward, I think the meaning of a woman on her knees with a penis in her mouth is pretty much universal. You made me the kind of woman that goes out with an engaged man, and you made me feel cheap! I'd never cheat on anyone… You accused me of having some twisted relationship with Henry; just because you're accustomed to women going down on you for some sort of compensation doesn't mean that we're all the same. And the God damned earrings? You think you can buy my attention with gifts and flowers? I'm not for sale and you insult me even going down that road."

I walked away towards my room, but he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry I accused you, but how exactly was I supposed to know that you're Father Thomas's niece? I'm really sorry that you saw that… I was never really engaged to Tanya. I didn't cheat on her, she always knew that I had other women. She pulled a stunt with the press and I couldn't afford a public scandal at the time. We had a deal that we both profited from. His Grace was a hypocrite and I had much to lose going against him.

"And then, when I saw your picture for the first time, I was enthralled by it. Your image was burnt in my retinas. It was familiar somehow. When you got here today and I realized that you were Marie's granddaughter I saw the resemblance. It's astonishing. Have you ever seen a picture of your grandmother when she was younger? Henry has one, in his office in this house. You think he looked at you like a granddaughter? You're so innocent it hurts - he looked at you like a man. An old, frustrated man that found this amazing, intelligent woman in the body of the woman he used to admire. It's like the woman he loved never grew old."

"Are you listening to yourself? First of all, in the only image that I have of you burnt in _my_ retinas, you're not starring alone. Second, Henry is not among us to defend himself from your accusations. I highly doubt that you used to be so opinionated in his presence."

"You're doubting me? He even tried to forbid me to get near you. I had to go behind his back… you think I didn't see you? You think I didn't want to go after you when I saw you leaving the party? Do you know how much I had to lose if I had?"

"He was sick, he had six months to live, at most. He was protective of me. He was trying to make amends, he was trying to make things right. He just never had the chance."

He was holding me forcefully, and looking down at me with a predatory expression.

"You're infuriating! Why do I have to explain every single thing to you? Technically I didn't do anything wrong to begin with!" He exhaled loudly and rubbed my arms where he had held them too tightly before.

"So what? Are you trying to get away with your actions because of a technicality?" I asked him in disbelief. I knew for sure that no one listens to themselves speaking anymore.

"Let me make things right with you. I won't buy you expensive gifts anymore, I'll even take you to McDonald's if that's what makes you happy. And it's not a date, I'm hungry and I really want to eat," he finally managed to get out. That was not what I was expecting him to say.

"Have you ever even been to a McDonald's?" I asked him sarcastically. "I'm not hungry anymore."

I just really wanted to go back to sleep.

**AN:**

**Before you ask: Edward knows that Bella was the one who saw him with Tanya at the party (he realized as much because he saw her leaving hurriedly from the party and because she almost said as much in the balcony conversation).**

**Also, sorry it took some time to update. Life's tough, sometimes.**

**To my wonderful beta, thank you for your help.**

**This chapter was not pre read because I decided not to delay the update any longer. **

**Next chapter: the testament.**

**As always let me know what's on your mind.**

**Nofrure.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I won't bother you anymore," he said mechanically behind me and then left.

All that I wanted was to get away from him. He was dangerous in a way I couldn't put my finger on at the moment. Apparently, I was becoming the cliché of the girl who was particularly attracted to bad boys. Technically he hadn't done anything wrong… which was technically the lamest excuse ever. Was he even trying to apologize?

I went back to my room feeling exhausted and hungry but still unable to sleep because my biological clock was Sydney-synchronized.

What was I going to do until seven in the morning? Play PSP in the orangery? That sounded like an okay plan. _Thank you, Emmett_.

A couple of hours later, less than half of it spent playing, I decided to walk around the house. One room was asking for my attention – the library.

The words Edward said to me echoed in the back of my mind. I stumbled across the endless corridors and rooms looking for it. As I entered, I felt like I was defiling something. I was entering Henry's personal space. The library's single, enormous window, filling the nearly two storey room, allowed some light to enter from the outside. The walls were covered in wood, multiple shelves full of books, and there was a big mahogany desk in front of the window. There were some shadows dancing on the walls, as a result of the outside lights. That piqued my interest, so I moved forward to the window. I pulled open the heavy drapes that were blocking a clear view and looked outside. The winter garden that I'd seen from a distance in the daylight was even more beautiful at night, with several lamps strategically placed. There wasn't an inch of the garden that wasn't properly lit…for security reasons, I supposed.

As I turned around and away from the window, my eyes fell on a silver frame that had a privileged position on the right side of the desk. I held my breath at the sight of her. She was smiling angelically, the black and white picture giving her an ethereal beauty, and for a moment I saw myself in Rosalie's office picture.

Edward was right, the resemblance was staggering. I sat in the chair next to me for support, and for the first time I felt that maybe I shouldn't be there. I decided that I'd stay just until Monday and be gone after that. All the stares from the previous day now made sense. The people who remembered my grandmother must have seen the resemblance.

I tried to pull up memories of my grandma from when she was younger, but none came into mind. The image that I had of her, and that was forever burnt in my retinas, was of the kind and quiet lady that placed a necklace around my neck and wished me love and happiness. I don't think I had ever been confronted before with the fact that my grandma was once young and impetuous. In this photo, her eyes were alight with youth and unrequited promises. That was the only difference between us.

I fell asleep eventually on the couch with a copy of _Utopia_ in my lap. I woke up with the sun warming my face, and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I looked around, confused, and found that a woman was looking worriedly at me.

"Good morning, Dr. Swan. I'm sorry if I woke you up," she said, diverting her eyes quickly away from mine.

"No, it's fine. I couldn't sleep last night and decided to get a book. I guess I ended up falling asleep here," I smiled apologetically at her.

"Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"I'd love to. I'll just take a shower first and get dressed, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll go make the arrangements."

I showered and got dressed in less than an hour. I didn't bother to dry my hair, because by that point I thought I was about to faint from hypoglycemia if I didn't have something to eat soon.

They prepared a feast for me and I couldn't remember the last time I ate so much. By the end of the meal, around 9 a.m., Greta came into view with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning. You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well, I'm still jet lagged."

"Well, what do you have in mind for the day? I'm sorry if I abandoned you yesterday, but I believe Lady Alice helped you the best she could."

"She did, I liked her. Today I was hoping I could meet my uncle. I'd like to get to know him a little better while I'm still here."

"There's a service at ten, if you'd like to attend the mass."

"Sure. Let me just get my coat."

"Excuse me, Bella, but are you wearing that?" she asked me cautiously.

"What's wrong with my clothes? Is all you people think about? Appearances?"

"Well, this may sound a little shallow… but yes. The way you present yourself gives a message to people whether you like it or not."

"I understand that, but I really don't care what people think of me. It's not like I'll come here that often anyways. Besides, I highly doubt that God or even my uncle are going to notice what I'm wearing."

"Fine," she huffed, "but can you change your shoes? White sneakers in the winter aren't exactly fashionable."

"Before you continue, that's the only concession I'm willing to make, and only because it might rain later."

I quickly changed and applied a little make up to conceal the dark circles under my eyes. I thought we were going to the little chapel again on the More property, and was surprised when I realized that we were leaving the estate.

"Where are we going?"

"To town. I suppose you'd like to get to know the surrounding area a little better."

The mass was lovely. I hadn't entered a church in a long time, and in a mere weekend I had been there twice. My uncle seemed to be a good priest, eloquent in his speech without overdoing it.

Some of the faces were familiar to me from the previous day. Although I didn't know the names of most of them, they all seemed to recognize me. I was growing more and more impatient to get out of England.

I waited outside for my uncle after convincing Greta that she should go home and that I didn't need to be babysat.

"Bella, there you are, dear."

"Good morning. It was a wonderful service."

"Thank you. I didn't even ask if you're Catholic before dragging you here. We're not the dominant religion around here…" he said, looking worried for a second.

"Grandma was Catholic, so she made sure I was one too," I said, smiling at him. No need to go down that road, though. "Where are you taking me?" I asked to divert his attention somewhere else.

"To lunch and to show you around," he said, smiling at me. "So, tell me, what's your mother like? Is she just like Marie as well?"

"Physically she is a little, yes."

"And what does she do for a living?"

"She's a school teacher, she works with children."

"And your father?" he continued.

And he continued with the questions about our family, trying to refrain from commenting when I told him that my parents were divorced. He was a priest after all, but the fact that he made an effort not to be judgmental didn't go unnoticed.

We had lunch at his place - homemade hamburgers. It was easy to talk to him. I could tell he was lonely, too. He told me that he had an older sister with whom he didn't have much contact. I didn't miss the sad tone in his voice when he confessed to me why they weren't on good terms anymore.

"A few years ago," he told me, "James, my grandnephew, got involved in a scandal. My sister never forgave me that I didn't take his side."

"What sort of scandal?"

"A sexual scandal. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, I'm afraid I'll scare you with the amount of dirty secrets that you found buried inside this family you didn't even know you had, but I believe it's for the best.

"My sister Jane married one of Henry's cousins. The poor More, that's what my father used to call him," my uncle said, chuckling. "After your grandmother left, the scandal took its toll on Jane. She thought she could be accepted in higher circles if she managed to marry a More. Unfortunately, it did the exact opposite: all doors were closed for her. No one could forget that our mother was a simple maid at the Duke's summer house and because of Marie's affair with Henry, they were predisposed to think the worst of her and marked her as a social climber…which I have to admit was closer to the truth than I'd like to acknowledge. Anyway, she was always rejected and grew bitter in time even with her own daughter, Allison. Allison grew up, got married for love to a humble man and had James. I baptized that little boy in the More chapel," he smiled bitterly at the memory and drank a little bit of Port that he served while speaking.

I waited for him to continue, unsure why he was telling me this.

"He grew up under Jane's poisonous influence, and even with his parents' best efforts, he became greedy and ruthless. When he was eighteen, he went to college with a fund Henry granted him. After his first year in law school he came back and started to notice a fourteen year old girl, Victoria, that sang in my choir. She was the daughter of the woman who used to cook my meals. Even after I warned her, like every teenager who had an infatuation, she was blinded by the fact that an older boy was giving her some attention… One day, I was going home after a wake when I heard a noise coming from the back of my church. Outside in the cold night, beaten beyond recognition and half naked was Victoria. I asked what happened to her and she told me that James raped her."

"What happened to her? What happened to him?"

"It was her word against his. He said in court that she had an infatuation with him and because he refused her, she was lying to get to him."

"So he wasn't convicted?"

"No."

"But how can you be sure it was him?" I asked him.

"All you had to do was see the way he looked at her… I stood by her side in trial…"

"And your sister never forgave you…" I concluded.

"No, she never forgave me. And I could never be sorry for standing up for the weak."

"Why are you telling me about James?"

"I don't know, I thought you should know. I saw the way he looked at you at Henry's funeral and it scared me to think that he might even get near you."

I remember I felt awkward and watched since I got here, but had thought that anyone who was looking at me was doing it out of curiousity. That was it, wasn't it?

"I don't think I met him…"

"You didn't. Alice dislikes him profoundly so he wouldn't dream of trying to get near you while you were with her. You did spend most of the time with her… and Edward," he added, winking at me.

"Oh no, not you, too."

He laughed softly before saying, "You could do a lot worse… He's a noble man, and not just because of his new title. He just strayed a little… But like I was saying, be careful with James."

"I highly doubt he'd be interested in meeting me, I suspect that Aunt Jane isn't my biggest fan at the moment."

"At the moment she's not, but tomorrow things will change."

"What do you mean?"

"Henry's testament will put you under her radar, trust me. I can't tell you more than that without breaking the trust of a dear friend, but you'll see soon enough what I mean. I'm afraid you probably have strong suspicions on that matter anyway, so it won't be such a shock."

What the hell was I going to inherit? I was beginning to fear what, exactly, Henry wrote in that will. Whatever it was, I suspected it was going to be life changing for a lot of people.

We kept talking about our interests, realizing that we actually had a lot in common, about his years in the seminary and why he decided to become a priest. Around four p.m. I looked outside and found that it was completely dark.

"I hadn't realized how late it is," my uncle said. "I was supposed to visit Mrs. Rawlings, she's been suffering a lot from her joints this winter and she hasn't been able to go to church."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

"Yes, but I'm actually running late. Would you mind, my dear, if I leave your company for an hour or so? I'll be back soon, and after that I promise I'll drive you back to More Park."

"Sure, no problem."

"Make yourself at home. You can borrow my laptop if you please."

He kissed me gently on the cheek and left hurriedly with an apologetic smile on his face. I realized that I had actually became very fond of him in a very short time and I was pleasantly surprised with how things turned out that day. What also surprised me was that my uncle appeared to be fond of Edward. I had thought he would have shared Henry's opinion about him.

I checked my e-mail and found that I had a couple of new messages from Angela and Jake.

I decided to scold Jake for giving Rosalie the picture that she had hanging in her office. It was the trouble making picture. I called him a traitor and received an instant response.

"_Such a beautiful picture was meant to be seen… you have to acknowledge that I captured your beauty better than anyone ever before. I'm talented like that! Besides, Rosalie blackmailed me...Trust me, I didn't want to get on Rose's bad side again._

"_Miss you Bells. When are you coming back to us?_

_J."_

It was snowing again and the wind was blowing hard outside. It was six p.m. and my uncle hadn't returned yet. I was beginning to worry when the phone rang. I hesitated as to whether I should answer it, but decided that it might be my uncle warning me that he was late.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Thomas! I'm sorry I'm late but there was a road block so I'll have to make a detour. I hope you don't mind, but I called Alice to come and take you home. I didn't want to leave you alone for so long."

"No, it's fine. You actually saved me the trouble of calling her. I was supposed to meet her today…" and I forgot to call her, I concluded mentally.

"Oh, good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Fifteen minutes later the phone rang again. As I picked up, a man started talking immediately.

"Hello? Father Thomas, thank God! You need to help me. I had a bike accident just after the bridge. My bike was dragged to the river and I… oh God!" he screamed, "I think I broke my leg. Please hurry, I'm running out of battery!"

"Wait, where are you?"

And with that the call was out. What was the emergency number here? I was beginning to panic when I remembered seeing a bridge a half a mile from my uncle's house. I grabbed my jacket and my cell phone and ran outside to the quiet, cold and dark street.

I ran through the snow and fell twice on the ice before reaching the bridge. I was soaked and freezing but kept running. When I reached the bridge I yelled, asking if someone was there. At first I heard nothing, but afterwards I heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the bridge.

"I'm down here, thank God!"

I ran across the bridge and noticed that there was a car coming in my direction. I signaled for it to stop, and once I saw that it was slowing down I followed a trail that appeared to lead to the flooding river.

"Where are you?" I only had the light of my cell phone to guide me.

I felt that something was wrong. Everything became eerily silent. I heard someone call my name and then I was out.

I was freezing and there was water pulling me under and I had no intention of fighting it.

"Come on, Bella, wake up! God, let her be okay," someone said in a rough voice.

I couldn't open my eyes. My head was heavy and my body was unresponsive. I barely noticed that it was still snowing and that my arms were bare.

He kept calling my name, pleading with me to open my eyes.

I opened them with a tremendous effort, to see him exhale loudly in relief.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because if you are, you almost succeeded!" he said, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. "You made me pray… I hadn't done that in years.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. What happened?" I asked him in a slurred voice that I hardly recognized as my own.

"You tell me! What the hell were you doing there alone? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch that calls himself your bodyguard!" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I think someone hit me in the head. Where's my jacket? Where are my shoes?" I asked him, realizing I didn't have any of those things.

"Somewhere in the bottom of the river."

"What?"

"You almost drowned, Bella," he said, stopping to look at me. Even in the dark his eyes shone.

I vaguely remembered falling into the water and being dragged by the current… Edward saved me?

Edward saved me!

"Thank you…" was all I managed to say.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. "We need to find some place warm or we'll both die from hypothermia".

He pulled me tightly against him. I could tell that his body was also shivering from the cold and probably from the exertion of carrying me.

"You can put me down, I'll try to walk."

"I don't think you can walk. Besides, we'll both be warmer like this." His voice was no longer firm. I could tell he was pushing the limits of his own strength.

My eyelids were heavy and I was beginning to drift to sleep when he started to shake me in his arms.

"Don't fall asleep, talk to me!" he demanded.

"Where… where are we?" I managed to say.

"We were dragged a couple of miles by the river. I couldn't fight the current… I believe there's a rural tourist cottage nearby. Let's hope there's someone there to help."

A couple of minutes later, he sat me on a porch and started banging on a door. Because there was no answer he started looking around.

"Wait here, I'll be back." The wind was freezing and I was physically in pain.

For the first time in my life I really feared for my life. There was a shatter of glass somewhere in the back and all of a sudden a window opened above me.

"I can't open the front door, you'll have to come through the window."

I tried to stand up but my body seemed to be glued to the ground. He jumped out the window and helped me up.

"Come on."

He dragged me directly to the bathroom and turned on the water before he started taking off my clothes. I weakly tried to stop him, but he continued, leaving me only in my underwear.

"Believe me, there's nothing sexual about this," his voice was rough and low.

He took off his own clothes and then held me in the shower. I knew the water was probably just tepid, but it burnt my freezing body.

We sat in the shower, in silence except for the chattering teeth, and unmoving, except for our shivering. After a solid thirty minutes, he said softly, "I heard someone running away, Bella. I was too distracted to pay attention to details other than try to save you, but I'm sure that someone was there… You said someone hit you in the back? Did you see anyone?"

"No…"

"Why would someone do something like that? Have you been threatened before?"

"No…"

"Who would want to hurt you?"

"I don't know!"

And just like that I started sobbing violently against his chest. It was too much to bear. All of a sudden I just wanted to be in my dad's arms. He always made me feel safe.

"Don't cry. You're safe here with me."

After a few minutes I was finally calm enough, and was able to find my voice.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked him.

"I was looking for you. Alice called me to pick you up at your uncle's home."

He started laughing humorlessly. "I told her at first I wasn't going, that you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to see me… That's why I was late… I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked him, baffled, looking up at his eyes. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't name.

"If I hadn't hesitated to pick you up and left you alone for so long you wouldn't have ended up at the bottom of an ice cold river in the middle of a snow storm."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault. If it weren't for you… I wouldn't be here right now," I said instead of _I'd be dead right now_.

"Thank you for changing your mind and for coming to pick me up despite my best efforts to keep you away."

"Why don't you like me, Bella?" he asked me, seeming so fragile by asking that question.

"I don't… dislike you, Edward. It's just that with all that happened in Australia, we didn't start well…"

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"What for? You don't need to apologize, for anything."

"I shouldn't have been with Tanya the other night. I just… you wounded my ego. It's an awful thing to say, but I felt like you discarded me to be with some other guy. I wanted to take you as my date to the a.m. party. And you just… seemed so unavailable and unattainable. I thought that we weren't going to see each other ever again… that we didn't have a chance, so why try? But you… you haunt me."

He closed his eyes forcefully and pushed his head back against the tiles.

"While you were unconscious in my arms in that river and I was struggling to pull us out, I didn't even feel the cold. All I could think about was, _please God, don't take her_. And when I finally managed to get us out of the water and realized that against all odds you were still breathing I was so thankful, I never felt such a relief in my life." He paused, catching his breath. "I wasn't supposed to feel this way, this strongly for someone I just met…" he clarified.

"Maybe the Mores are destined to be haunted by the Thomas girls."

He chuckled humorlessly and opened his eyes, staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

I had a whirlwind of emotions swelling in my chest. I decided not to dwell too much on rationalizing every single one of them. I just did what felt right at the moment, and straightened up to kiss him softly on the lips.

It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he tightened his arms around me and put his right hand on the back of my head, forcing me to get even closer to him. We devoured each other, whimpering, fighting for dominance with what felt like the most primal need. I could feel the proof of his excitement against my leg, but that didn't move me one inch away from him.

He was the one who pulled away, panting hard and smiling.

"Come, the water is getting cold. We've probably been in here for an hour. Let's dry you off before I do something very ungentlemanly."

He help me stand up and gave me a towel. I felt a surge of vertigo while I was up, so he actually had to carry me to the bedroom.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said, amused.

He placed me under the covers of the bed.

"I'm going to try to light the fireplace. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, the fireplace was lit and he was back to the bed.

"Can I join you? You're still trembling…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, noticing that he was only wearing a towel that was low around his waist, letting me know that he'd probably done the same thing that I had – discarded his underwear because it was wet.

"I'm kind of naked here…" I managed to choke out while blushing severely, obviously completely mortified that he caught me staring.

"I'll stay under the clothes, but over the sheet. If it makes you feel better I'm also naked under this towel," he said, putting his hands where it was knotted around him as if threatening to take it off.

I closed my eyes and said, "Over the sheet, then."

I felt the mattress sink a little under his weight. He kept the sheet between us, just like he promised, but slid toward me.

"You know that we'll both be warmer if we were actually holding each other… and I say this as respectfully as I can."

I noticed that he was trembling. I pushed the sheet just a little above my waist and turned my back to him.

"You can hold me, if you want."

I used his left arm as a pillow and let him encircle me with his right arm. Both his hands rested tightly and possessively over my stomach.

"Thank you, now try to get some sleep."

"We're staying here for the night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, let's see… our clothes are wet, it's freezing outside and we don't have coats, my phone is dead so I can't call anyone and I have no shoes… I'd like to keep all of my toes, if you don't mind," he said sarcastically.

"Why are you being like that?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave me when there's someone out there trying to kill you?"

"I'm not in a hurry to leave you. Edward," I whispered, turning myself to face him, "I'm not."

He looked at me undecided, but the sincerity of my words must have appeased his fears because he pulled me into his embrace again and started drawing light patterns with his trembling fingers, over my back, up my arm, shoulder and neck.

"You still haven't told me what the hell you were doing there."

I told him everything with as many details as a human brain could retain.

"It's even more serious than I thought. Someone deliberately attracted you there, knowing that you were alone. Someone must have followed you," he said. He suddenly stopped the soothing motion of his hands and closed them tightly behind my back.

"Maybe not, maybe they weren't after me," I said weakly.

"They couldn't be after your uncle, your voice isn't mistakable for a male's voice. You're not leaving my sight until we figure out what happened today. Are you sure you didn't recognize his voice?"

"I'm sure."

"Was he an American?"

"No, his accent was definitely British, quite similar to yours, actually."

"So he's probably from this area. That narrows it down a little."

He exhaled loudly and returned to his tender caressing.

I felt ridiculously safe in his arms, and didn't even dwell on the impropriety of our lack of clothing. Quite the contrary, I seemed to find his scent as soothing as his hands…

This didn't seem like the Edward that had Tanya on her knees in front of him, the cocky bastard that played me. There was still a certain amount of stoniness in him, but there was also a tender side that I hadn't known before. It scared me to think of him that way. I had been fighting the fact that I was physically attracted to him. Believing that he was a cheating womanizer helped me to stay focused. But he saved my life, risking his own in the process. That forced me to see him from a whole new perspective. And it wasn't just gratitude.

Of course he had faults, his previous actions said a lot about his character, but hadn't the current ones done the same?

Wasn't he being a gentleman and not taking advantage of the very peculiar situation we found ourselves in? Yes.

Didn't he show himself capable of being caring, tender and capable of good deeds? Yes.

Didn't he make me feel safe and wanted in his arms? Yes.

Was he an arrogant womanizer, used to getting everything he wanted? Yes.

I scolded myself for overthinking everything. It wasn't like I was going to marry the guy the following day.

I realized that I might never see him after tomorrow, since I was returning to Australia soon after the reading of the will. I knew that either way I would regret something, and for the first time in my life I wanted to regret something I had done and not be sorry for not doing anything at all.

For the night, it was just the two of us.

So when he kissed me goodnight on the forehead, I looked in his eyes, assessing him. I bit my lip nervously, knowing what I was starting. He must have sensed my hesitation because he brushed his thumb over my lower lip and leaned in for a kiss. At first, it was just a sweet peck, but then he grew bolder. As our kiss deepened, my hands wandered over his body, tracing lower and lower on his back. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to lay over him without breaking the kiss. His hands wandered over my upper body, and while his thumbs occasionally brushed my breasts, he never fully touched me - which was literally driving me crazy.

And with that, any coherent thoughts left me… That is, until I tried to push away the thin sheet that separated our lower bodies and Edward held my hands to stop me.

I froze instantly, sensing the rejection.

"Bella, we can't do this," he said huskily.

"I'm sorry," was all I was able to say.

"Bella," he said, holding my face, unwilling to let me hide my shame, "it's not that I don't want to… you can't seriously doubt that I do…" he added, looking down at the proof of his words. The well-proportioned proof of his… interest.

"It's just that I don't think we should do this tonight. I mean, you rebuked my every effort to be with you this last week, and today… What I mean is, I'm afraid you're only being this… _receptive_ because of what happened, and I don't want to feel like you consider yourself obligated in some way…"

"Edward," I said, trying to interrupt his rambling.

"Let me finish… You have to let me make things right. If we do this now, it just won't be right. You just suffered a very traumatic experience and trust me that I know what's on your mind."

"Edward, it's really not like that, I think. But I can see your point, so…"

I turned my back to him and faced the fireplace. I was trying hard to control my breathing and my sexual frustration. He was probably right, but that only increased the sense of loneliness I was beginning to feel. He held me again tight against chest and kissed me softly on my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"Sleep tight, Bella. I'll be here with you, guarding you in your sleep. Let me just hold you and comfort you today. I promise I won't stop you next time," he chuckled against my neck.

"If it's any consolation, I have the worst case of blue balls, and trust me when I say that it's not just from the cold."

"Thank you," was all I was able to say before I drifted into an incredibly quiet sleep, considering the circumstances.

In the morning, Edward woke me up sweetly, and for an instant I didn't know where I was.

"Our clothes are dry. I was thinking about going to find some help. We're just two or three miles from your uncle's home, but I didn't want to leave you alone. I'm not sure what's safer…."

"I'd rather go with you. What time is it?"

"Almost 8 a.m."

"We slept for a long time."

"We needed it. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? You still have no shoes."

"Neither do you."

"I may have found some slippers," he mumbled through his teeth.

I had to make a huge effort not to laugh when I looked down and saw him wearing a pair of slippers that could have been worn by Abraham Simpson.

"They look good on you."

"You can laugh all you want, but I have a pair of fluffy pink ones that have your name on them. Do you need help getting dressed?" he smirked.

"No, thanks," I said, blushing profusely.

He quietly left the room to give me some privacy. I noticed that the fireplace was lit again, so I moved closer to it to get dressed.

We left soon after, sharing a blanket. The sky was cloudy but it wasn't raining yet. Five minutes after beginning our walk I was already freezing. My feet were wet and cold but I decided not to complain. Edward wasn't.

"How long will you stay here?"

"I'm going back to Australia tomorrow, I think. I have to confirm my flight schedule with Greta."

"And when are you going back home?"

"On the 2nd of January. I have to go to work on the following Monday."

"That's nice," he stated awkwardly.

We continued walking in silence for ten more minutes before he asked me if I had any plans for the day.

"We could do something fun," he suggested, "I could take you to dinner in London…"

"Don't talk about food right now, I'm starving!"

"And freezing… but really, do you have any plans for today? I understand if you do… but you might want to change them…" he rambled as he was trying to create some friction by rubbing his hands over my arms to keep me warm.

"Aside from going to the reading of Henry's will, I don't have any other plans."

"So you're really going?" he asked me, stopping our march.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm here. If I hadn't come voluntarily, I think I would have probably been dragged here. Everyone seems to want to make sure that Henry's wishes are dutifully fulfilled." I tried to joke a little about it, but there was no hint in his expression that he found it funny. On the contrary, his eyes grew dark.

"Do you know what you're inheriting?" he asked me in a deceptively calm voice as he started walking again.

"No. Everyone seems to be walking on eggshells around me for the past couple of days. Do you know what you'll be inheriting?" I asked him quietly. I really couldn't care less, but at the time I decided to return the question, to make him understand how wrong it felt to be asked that.

"I thought I did. I'm not sure anymore," he said without looking at me.

"This conversation is probably the weirdest I've ever had," I mumbled, mostly to myself, but he must have heard it because he nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella, I really need to know: are you biologically related to Henry? Are you his granddaughter?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?" he asked me, frustrated.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find that out at the same time, won't we?" I answered him curtly.

"I guess."

And just like that, there was a wall between us and His Grace was back in the form of Lord Cullen.

We got to the main road soon after that. Walking nearly a mile in the snow wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, especially so poorly prepared. I was beginning to cough a little when Edward signaled a car to stop.

He knew the driver, a man in his fifties that apparently worked as a gardener at More Park. He was mystified to see us there and promptly asked what happened. Edward invented some story about a car malfunction and that his cell was out of battery… I wasn't really paying attention because I was too exhausted to care. I must have passed out, because next time I woke up, I was again in Edward's arms being carried up the familiar stairs that led to my room.

Again I went straight to the shower and heard something about calling an ambulance.

Recognizing my own symptoms, I managed to say that aside from the cold, I was probably hypoglycemic and would be better after eating.

"Your Grace," I heard Greta say in an accusing tone, "I believe you've done enough. I'll help Dr. Swan get to bed and I'll ask for her breakfast to be brought here to her chambers. I believe you could do the same. John, please assist His Grace in the blue room."

"Of course, Miss Masterson."

"I'm not leaving her," he said stubbornly.

"I believe you could use a warm bath as well. I'll take good care of her, I promise. Now please, you're going to get sick."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then left.

"Thank you, Edward." I managed to say as he left.

Greta helped me to dress myself, to get into bed and even to eat. My stomach couldn't manage more than some tea and a couple of bites of French toast.

"The reading of the testament will be here at two p.m. I asked His Grace's lawyers and his family to come here instead of the office in London, since you and Lord Cullen weren't able to attend the meeting this morning. I can't postpone it any more than that. Everyone wants to know what's going to happen with one of the biggest economic empires in the world. The leeches will be all here. In the meantime, I called a doctor to check on you to make sure you're alright. Can I send him in?"

"Sure."

My British colleague feared that I might have a respiratory infection and was very effusive complimenting me for being able to keep all my toes. He gave general recommendations and asked me to avoid travelling before knowing the full extent of the severity of my infection, and gave me some acetaminophen for my discomfort. He also reminded me that I shouldn't be alone for the rest of the day in case I had a concussion from the head trauma.

I called Emmett and my dad to let them know that I might have to stay a little longer than expected in England because I got sick from the cold, which technically wasn't lying, and slept for the rest of the morning.

Greta came to wake me up around 1.30 p.m. and helped me get dressed for the meeting. My eyes were puffy, my nose was running and my head was throbbing. Overall it wasn't a good day to face the Mores. But I did.

She let me dress simply and comfortably, knowing that it was either that or my pajamas. She helped me with my hair and even tried to use a little make up to hide the mess I was, but with only marginal success.

As I went downstairs, I was led to the main living room where a lot of familiar faces were sitting. There were twenty people there, excluding the lawyers.

I took the place vacant, next to Mr. Greene, decidedly ignoring all the stares coming in my direction. I let my eyes wander until they met Alice's. She asked me silently if I were okay and I nodded in her direction. She gave me a small wink and a reassuring smile. Edward was sitting next to her; his face was phlegmatic, and his eyes never met mine.

"Now that Dr. Swan has joined us, I believe we're all here," a tall man said, standing up.

"Before I continue, I have to say that His Grace was observed by five different psychiatrists, all attesting that he had no alteration of any of his cognitive functions, and he was fully capable of making his own decisions. All the medical reports will be provided and stand in any court if necessary.

"That being said, I believe we may proceed. The last change in the testament was made on the 15th of December of the current year." He cleared his throat before he started reading. I felt like he was reading me a prison sentence. I coughed a little and accepted the tea Greta brought me.

It was time.

"To all my cousins, Maurice More, Sandra Somerset… and Jane More, I leave the sum of five hundred thousand pounds each," he listed 16 of the people who were in the room. Some looked happy, but most of them looked accusingly in the direction of Edward, Alice and even me. Edward and Alice both managed to stay impassive. I didn't.

A low, angry murmur could be heard in the room, and the lawyer had to ask for their attention.

"To Alice More, my dearest goddaughter, I leave the apartment on –Avenue in New York, the house on –Street in London, the cottage at Lake Como and the sum of 20 million pounds.

"To Edward More Cullen, my successor, as the next Duke of Vidal I leave you two of the three estates with the Vidal crest, with the exception of More Park, that I now leave to Isabella Marie Swan."

Then man hesitated. "His Grace asked me to read these words to Dr. Swan.

"_I'm profusely sorry that you didn't get to grow up in the magic place that More Park can be. For me, it was always my prison, the living stone of my past mistakes. May you bring to it the joy and the light it hasn't seen in decades and may you fill it with the laughter of the children I wished to have. Take good care of it._

"All of my other possessions, including properties, cars, personal bank accounts, family jewels and More Enterprises, I designate as my only heir Isabella Marie Swan."

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time. He seemed as shocked as everybody else in the room.

I heard everyone in the room gasp. I held my breath, not fully understanding what that meant.

"There is a detailed list with the description of all the properties that are now yours, Dr. Swan. Everyone can meet me in my office in order to sign the papers relating to their inheritance. I believe it's all I have to say. Good afternoon."

"Congratulations, Bella." Greta said, hugging me awkwardly, but my eyes were on Edward who stood up from his seat in front of me.

"Yes, congratulations indeed, Bella," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"It's really fascinating to see how much you can climb just by laying properly in the horizontal position. You tend to do that a lot with the Mores."

All of a sudden there was silence in the room.

"No, I believe it was that position that put you in your current one," I whispered.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "I've never felt more deceived than I do now. You must think I'm an idiot. Maybe the world _would_ be a better place without…"

_Without me in it?_ The implication of his words made my eyes sting a lot more than the physical pain I was in.

"Edward, come. You're making a scene," Alice said, low enough that only the three of us could hear.

"Let her go, Your Grace," Greta spat.

"Even so," I managed to say, "I believe I am the owner of this house now, and the only Mores I'd like to see in it are lying dead in a cemetery not far from here. I hope you show yourself out," I added, twisting my wrist out of his hand.

"Have a good day," I said to no one in particular as I turned around to go back to bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I think I heard Alice say before I left the room, pushing some people out of the way to do so.

I ignored her.

I didn't know what to make of any of it, so I just left.

I needed time and space to think.

Dear Lord, Henry, what have you done?

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… unfortunately.**

**Sorry about the delay, as always I can't manage a regular update schedule. I hope you forgive me, though.**

**I also owe a huge apology to everyone who reviewed and didn't receive a reply. I read all of your reviews and cherish them dearly. When I update I have my blackberry with me at all times so I can read them as soon as I get them. I'm that kind of an addict for them.**

**To my Beta reader Scooterstale a big, big thank you!**

**Now the big secret was unveiled (not as much of a secret but you know what I mean) so, as always, read and review and tell me what's on your mind! I'm always open to suggestions and new opinions!**

**See you soon!**

**Nofrure.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Scooterstale for your patience. You're the best beta a girl can have;)**

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing a little with SM's characters. Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 16**

It was sickening to realize how much I'd been running away from all my life.

All those eyes were staring at me in disbelief. Everyone inherited enough to live a lifetime without worries and still the envy was cutting through me. But what made my head spin in anger and sadness were his words, his unfinished sentence.

The background was silent and felt like carbon monoxide, painlessly lethal but asphyxiating.

I heard his apologies muffled in the distance but I didn't actually register them. I opened my bedroom door in a determined movement and closed the door behind me a little too forcefully.

"What now, Bella?"

I walked to the window, coughing a little. I was feeling sicker, all I needed was to get pneumonia now, I thought sarcastically.

It was raining heavily outside and the tears were threatening to fall. I didn't welcome them; I felt ashamed for the compulsion I felt to cry. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself a little.

Nothing of that had to change my life. I could start my residency as planned and help Emmett settle down somewhere near home.

I decided that it was time to be more proactive in my actions. It was clear to me at the time that everyone seemed to know that I was going to inherit More Enterprises and that aggravated me. They created the perfect environment of suspense in the last couple of days, probably because of one of Henry's last wishes. Even in death he wanted to make a statement.

As I was pondering what that testament entailed, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella, everyone is gone," Greta told me softly as she entered the room.

"Good."

"I know this is a lot for you to absorb," she started.

I still didn't answer. It was obvious that she knew and didn't warn me.

"I was just following orders. His Grace thought it would be better if you were unaware that you were his heiress for as long as possible," she said, looking at me expectantly.

"I know, but it still feels like somehow you betrayed me. I felt like a piece of meat among crocodiles."

"I know. Please accept my apologies for that."

"You shouldn't apologize for something you don't feel sorry about. If needed, you would have done the same thing. Let's just leave it at that."

I felt a chill running through me and resumed coughing.

_Oh goody… I'm really getting sick._

"I think you should lie down now, Bella. I'll ask someone to bring you some tea and we can talk when you're settled."

"I hate tea… can I have some milk instead? And acetaminophen, and lots of water."

I took off my clothes and put on my pajamas while Greta attended to my requests. After I got settled I began questioning her, and there was something I needed to know before anything else.

"If something had happened to me before it became official that I was the heir of More Enterprises what would have happened?" This was central to the point. Someone tried to kill me the previous day and I could finally understand why.

Finding out who was the culprit was a different matter altogether. Edward was the first name that came to mind, but he was the one who saved me. If not for him I'd be a floating corpse. Even though I clearly disliked him at that point, I still owed him my life.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone tried to kill me last night… I need to find out who. Certainly a man in Henry's position had a contingency plan."

"I see… It's something that only His Grace's lawyers can know for sure."

"What do you know, Greta? If I died before Henry, as unlikely as it may seem, what would have happened?"

"I believe that His Grace's wealth would be distributed in equal parts amongst his heirs."

"His cousins?" I asked and she nodded in agreement. "That makes no sense," I said mostly to myself, "they all inherited enough to have a comfortable life. God, this makes no sense." I exhaled loudly, frustrated because it would be a good clue if there was an alternative heir.

Apparently my brilliant idea just went down the drain. It made no sense at all. Besides, who could have known about the testament? They all seemed genuinely surprised…

"They would inherit a lot more than 500,000 pounds, if not for you. Every single person in that room would be better off if not for you. I wouldn't exclude that possibility just yet. I'm not trying to scare you, but I believe you should be aware of the risks this testament entails for you."

"How much exactly did I inherit?"

"It's hard to know exactly how much…"

"Make a guess…" I pressed her and she laughed genuinely.

"Well, I can't say for sure but His Grace's estate was valued at almost 13 billion dollars. Even if you take the money he left for his horde of cousins and the estate that Lord Cullen inherited attached to the Duchy, I'd say roughly 12 billion US dollars."

I swallowed hard because nothing could have prepared me for that number.

"How can anyone have that much money?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"His Grace invested his money, since his youth, in varied businesses. His fortune grew enormously, at first, with an oil company. He expanded his businesses in the early nineties to different areas: he created AirMore that you already know, he helped fund MSoft and recently a.m., but the one you probably know better is More Laboratories, one of the largest pharmaceutical companies of the world."

"That alone employs nearly 100,000 people!" I said in awe.

"Exactly, and that's what you inherited. His Grace never considered splitting More Enterprises. Forgive me for my boldness, but when he realized that Edward Cullen wasn't his best choice, he just got desperate, and I mean no disrespect by this… Soon after his wife´s death he went in search of your grandmother; it took the investigators some time to find her and unfortunately she had already passed away. They brought him news of you and it fascinated him how much you'd accomplished on your own. First he was captivated by your beauty and the similarities with your grandmother, but soon after he found out that you were intelligent and kind. He nearly cried seeing your pictures working as a volunteer for the Red Cross."

She paused for a while to let me register the meaning of her words fully.

"And then he knew that his heir had to be you. Going to Australia to meet you just solidified his decision. God knows that he gave those leeches downstairs more than they deserve. Well, with the exception of Lady Alice, who I admire profoundly."

"Why didn't he leave everything to her then? It really doesn't make much sense to me."

"Because you're the one he wanted, Bella. His Grace was a very complex man. I just followed orders, I didn't question them. Honestly, I suppose he thought that Lady Alice didn't have what it takes to run a company. Everything would end up being managed by her brother…"

"I don't have a clue either, and that didn't stop him."

I was terrified. What was I supposed to do?

"He thought about that too. He has several competent administrators working for him. They are going to make your life really easy. There are going to be some decisions that only you can make, but you'll learn in time. Besides, His Grace actually hired someone to tutor you in the basics of management."

"I see that Henry decided my life for me."

"I'm sorry," Greta said, looking at me guiltily, "I guess what he did was life-changing for you and that it may take more than a few minutes to wrap your mind around. But I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And I'm sure you're supposed to say that…" I interrupted her.

She smiled apologetically and I felt instantly sorry for my words. I drank a little more of my warm milk in a vain attempt to soothe the awful cough I had.

"So, now what? What do I have to do next?" I asked her.

"Well, you have to sign some papers to make everything official. I thought about maybe asking the lawyers to come here, because of your illness. Mr. Green will be here as well representing you personally and revising all the documents. His Grace wanted you to have someone independent to go over some details with you. I also believe you may want to review everyone who works for you personally and decide if you want to keep the same staff His Grace had," she said, lowering her voice.

I understood immediately what she meant.

"So… what exactly did you do for Henry?"

"I was his personal assistant. I took care of little things, like selecting the articles he might be interested in reading in the morning, to taking care of his agenda. I made sure his every need was attended. I think in time we became friends of sorts."

"I see…"

She looked at me expectantly and I would have laughed if the situation had been lighter.

"And you think you could do the same for me? At least while I'm in England?"

"I'd be delighted," she said, smiling.

"Good. Now tell me about yourself, Greta."

"What do you want to know?"

"Age, marital status, what college you attended, where do you live, if you're a cat person, that sort of thing."

"I'm forty five years old, single, I went to Cambridge University, I live usually where His Grace lived… although I own a little apartment in London and I have a little cottage eight miles from here. I am a cat person, what gave me away?" she chuckled in a very British manner.

"I see we have a point of disagreement already," I told her as seriously as I could and watched as her face fell, "I'm more of a dog person…" I added, and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry…" I told her, still giggling.

"You're not, so you shouldn't apologize," she told me, using my own words.

"You're right, I'm not."

"I took the liberty of getting you a new cell phone, all my contacts are on it. You'll also find the contacts of the security staff. If you need to go out, especially after what happened last night, please take them with you."

"I will." I had no intention of risking my life.

"Also, I think we should go to the police and let them know what happened. You said someone tried to kill you… I'm sure we can make some investigations on our own account, but the police should be aware of it as well."

"I didn't see anyone, Greta. I highly doubt that the police can do anything about it. And God knows that Edward probably won't be of any help now."

"You don't know that. I'm not his number one fan, but I highly doubt that he would refuse to collaborate with the authorities."

"Greta, were you in the same room I was just an hour ago?" I asked her in disbelief.

"You can't really blame him for being mad. The man thought he was going to inherit everything and not just what he was entitled to by birth… You'd be more than a little disappointed if you'd lost 12 billion dollars as well… More Enterprises are worth a lot more than the properties attached to the Duchy." She paused before continuing in a lower voice, "the way he carried you here, the worry on his face… that wasn't an act… I could tell that he really cared, Bella."

Because I didn't answer straight away, trying to make some peace with her words, she pressed, "Are we going to the police?"

"Fine, tomorrow, after the meeting with the lawyers. I'm not feeling very well at the moment," I admitted.

"That's because you don't look well. Do you want me to call the doctor again?" she asked me.

"No, I think I just need to rest. You can go home now, Greta. Enjoy your cottage while you're here," I smiled.

"I don't think I should leave you…" she hesitated.

"I'll be fine. Can you get me a laptop and an internet connection?"

"Before I go, I'm just going to make some plans for your dinner. Do you fancy something in particular?"

"Just some warm vegetable soup would be fine, thank you."

"Ok, be ready at 8:30 a.m. tomorrow. They'll be here around nine a.m."

"We don't have to go to their office?"

"Not really, you're a very special client now," she said, winking.

I stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon and early evening. I was delaying calling Emmett and my dad. How to let them know what happened?

I couldn't feel good about getting so much: first, I didn't do anything to deserve it, and second, I knew that I couldn't administer such a huge empire without assistance, even if I wanted to, and admittedly I didn't… I just wanted to go back to my hospital and work for my paycheck.

_What should I do?_

As the anger about Edward's words faded, so did my new-found confidence. Had he behaved differently, I'd probably just give him everything. He probably deserved it more than I did… but if Henry deliberately excluded him from More Enterprises, what right did I have to disrespect him? Did he make me his heir just out of spite? That particular thought gained more and more weight in my mind as the hours went by.

Eventually I stopped stalling and grabbed the phone Greta gave me and dialed Emmett's number. I figured it'd be easier to begin with him.

"Hello?"

"Em, good morning. Did I wake you up?"

"No," he said sleepily, "I'm snuggling with Rose. Mom is burning something in the kitchen and we're still refusing to get up and see what she's doing… we were considering avoiding breakfast altogether…" he chuckled. "So what's new? Did you go to the testament reading?"

"Yeah, about that..." I started nervously, "it's a good thing that you're lying down and that Mom isn't there with you. Can you guarantee me that you won't make a fuss about this?"

"Ok?"

"I kind of… inherited a lot."

"What do you mean by a lot?"

"I'm not sure exactly how much, I'll only have the full list tomorrow, but apparently Henry left me most of his estate."

"Holy shit," he yelled, "you're rich!"

"Calm down, Mom will hear you!"

"I can't calm down…"

I could hear Rose asking Emmett to talk to me and soon after my Mom was banging on their bedroom door.

"I'll kill you if you tell her now…" I warned him.

"Mom, don't come in, I'm naked!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, I really don't want to hear you while you're being intimate with Rosalie," Mom said so loud that even I could hear.

We all started laughing hysterically.

"Well my sister is a millionaire," Emmett said eventually.

"More like a billionaire, I think…"

There was a moment of silence between us. I could almost hear him thinking.

"Say what again?"

"Em, I don't know what to do, this doesn't feel right… I hardly knew Henry. Aside from Grandma Marie I didn't have any real connection with him…"

"That did come as a surprise… But seriously, the guy must have really liked you. I suppose if you think about it, it kind of makes sense. I mean, he didn't have close family, you said so yourself, it's only natural for him to try to find someone to continue his legacy and I really can see why he chose you…"

"Why did he choose me?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't start with your self-demeaning bullshit. Wake up and see what everyone else sees: you're really intelligent and you're a great person. Why not you?"

"Why not you?" I returned his question.

"I don't have the looks…" he teased, "Besides, I pretty much count on living on you now…"

That made me smile genuinely.

"Em, I'm counting on that too. Anyway, life is getting crazy around here… I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to leave."

"What are you going to do?" asked Rosalie, who was clearly listening to everything from the beginning.

"I don't know yet… can I call you in the morning to let you know how things went with the lawyers? I'll know more by then. I have to go through all the bureaucracy tomorrow."

"It's morning now, Bells," Emmett answered.

"You know what I meant. Em?"

"What?"

"I love you! And I love you too, Rosalie, I know you're listening, I can hear you breathe."

"And we love you too…"

I felt like crying at that point.

"Don't cry, baby girl, you should be happy! This is a good thing," my brother told me.

"Is it?" I sobbed. "Someone tried to kill me yesterday…" I blurted out and regretted saying it almost immediately because I knew he'd be worried.

"What do you mean?"

"That if not for Mr. Presumptuous Edward Cullen I'd be fish food. Someone hit me in the head and threw me into a river last night. I almost drowned."

"Jesus," Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time. "Tell me what happened?" my brother asked.

With that question I burst into tears. It took me a while to pull myself together and to give him the details of the previous night. I also told him about Edward's reaction to the testament.

"Well, that was really crappy of him, but in his defense it looked kind of bad… I mean when you see things from his perspective…"

"Emmett, that's not what I need to hear right now," I told him angrily.

"Sorry sis, I'm just being honest. Anyway, you should call Dad. He really needs to know about this. Are you sure you're safe? Do you want us to go there?"

"I really don't want to put you in the middle of this mess right now, Em. Hopefully I'll be able to leave before New Year's Eve."

"Will you please take care of yourself while you're there?"

"I promise, I won't go anywhere without Matthew."

"Yeah, yeah… where was he last night when you needed him?"

"Em, can I call you later? I'm really tired and I should get some sleep."

"Your voice is rough, are you getting sick?"

"A little. Em?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please not tell Mom for now?"

"You know she'll be mad at you…"

"I know, but please don't tell her yet. Her euphoria would probably be too much for me at this point, especially since I'm still a little upset about our discussion. She didn't show any interest in my welfare since I got here and it's just… more than I can handle right now. Please, please try to prevent any rash behavior from her."

"I don't know if I can… God, could you really blame her? This is big! Even I was euphoric until you told me what happened last night."

"Imagine how she's going to be…" I told him.

"But aren't you a little excited?" Rosalie asked.

"At this point, not particularly, no."

I told him I'd call him in the following day with more details and we said our goodbyes. I tried to call my dad but he didn't pick up. I thought it was odd for him. Even while I was in Australia, I had had some trouble getting in touch with him. He was probably exerting himself with work, as always.

Greta arrived in the morning, while I was having breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone seemed to find my request to eat there strange, but they were all very kind. I couldn't stand to sit in a room alone and I really wanted to get to know everyone. I was feeling a little better with the ibuprofen I took that morning and it seemed that I was going to get away from my adventure with just a common cold.

"Have a seat, Greta. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, thank you, Dr. Swan, I already ate breakfast." She gave me what I could recognize already as a very polite disapproving look. I knew she was looking at my jeans, sneakers and lack of makeup.

"Good morning, Bella," Matthew said, entering the kitchen at ease. "Miss Masterson, I didn't see you were there," he stuttered.

I laughed.

"I came to see if Dr. Swan needed my services today," he explained.

"I see," was her only answer.

"Come on, Greta. Some things are going to change while I'm here. I'm not a Duchess, as you are well aware," I said, looking at everyone, including the chef, the butler and the two housemaids that also were in the kitchen, "and I have no intention of pretending I am one. I'd find it pretty exhausting to try to be someone I´m not. I'm a doctor, yes, but I'm not working here. I'm Dr. Swan for my patients as I find it necessary to keep some distance in order to keep myself neutral and rational. For those who work close to me, I don't like the invisible barrier that a title creates. That's as valid for the nurses who work with me as it is here. I don't believe that it;s disrespectful for people of my own age, or even twice my age like we have here," I said, still looking at them, "to call me by my name. I understand that in formal circumstances it may be necessary to call me Dr. Swan, as in Dr. Swan is not here, may I take your message kind of thing, but not as a routine. I'm sorry… I'm rambling," I said when I looked at their shocked faces.

Matthew smiled "I find that very noble of you, Bella," he said.

"Of course you do," Lucy, one of the maids, said.

They all looked in disbelief at her lack of propriety and I started laughing out loud. She blushed a little before excusing herself to do something.

"See what you're doing?" Greta asked a little angrily but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"What?"

I instructed Matthew to be ready to accompany us to the police station. He said that I should talk with his "other boss." Greta explained me that he wasn't the chief of staff, but I was adamant that I didn't want new faces. I wanted those I trusted. I wanted John and Matthew with me at all times. I felt strangely comforted knowing that I was with them and carrying the pink taser that they gave me for Christmas in my purse.

The battalion of lawyers arrived at nine a.m. sharp along with Mr. Green. It took us a long time to go through everything and I felt pressured occasionally to make decisions I wasn't able to make yet. Fortunately, Mr. Green was there to save the day and I could really tell that he had my best interests at heart.

I saw the enormous list of properties and assets laid out in front of me. Apparently I even had a private Mediterranean Greek island, just a couple of hours away from Athens. I was in awe. Everything seemed too over the top and I now belonged to a very exclusive group of people who you could only see through tinted windows of very expensive cars.

_What am I going to do? Can I leave? Should I leave?_

I asked Mr. Green about what it would take to create a foundation. He sensed what I was aiming for and promptly suggested that I reconsider and take some time before making life-changing decisions. He would support and help me no matter what I decided, but he strongly believed that I shouldn't make rash decisions.

Was I happy that I'd be able to pay my college loans? Sure. In all honesty, I was never an ambitious person, but I knew a little about money's worth. It meant a good education, it meant not having to nearly kill yourself with exertion trying to work while you have to study for your finals in med school. I nearly broke down until I admitted that I couldn't do it on my own and my dad actually mortgaged his house to help me, our little home in Forks. And it'd be his again. And I'd be able to give that to him. And Emmett could go back home and I'd have my family with me.

_Why me?_

It didn't feel right. I really didn't deserve this. I should just give everything back to his family.

_But what about what Henry wanted?_

"Dr. Swan, we're done. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I looked forward to work with you," the greasy man said. I recognized a toady man when I saw one and that morning gave me a glimpse of what my life was going to be from then on.

I wasn't going to be that person. I wasn't born to be that person. I had never even accepted a really cool pen from pharmaceutical company A or B let alone twelve billion dollars.

_What's the right thing to do? _

Mr. Green was right, I mean, Dr. Green. Why did I keep calling him that? He's a lawyer after all, my lawyer, and as the long hours passed and the papers were signed I began to respect him. Behind his appearance was a brilliant mind. Anyway, he was right. I should take my time until I figured out what the right thing to do was.

After the overenthusiastic goodbyes, I went to the police station with a team of eight security people. I was asked why I didn't go before, why I wasn't admitted to a hospital, why someone was trying to kill me in the first place. I felt like a criminal and hated every moment of it. After two hours of nonstop interrogation they finally let me sign my statement and assured Dr. Green they were going to confirm, and they really used that verb, my facts with the new Duke. I could tell that I was dependent on Edward's good will to see my case being investigated. I looked at Greta with an 'I told you so' kind of look and she squeezed my left hand slightly. I felt like I never had before, that things weren't going to be alright.

When I arrived at More Park, I was as furious as anyone could expect. When that happened, I usually tried to avoid conversation to avoid the acid comments that state of mind produced.

"I'm really sorry things turned out like that. I don't know why they're choosing to ignore that you're His Grace's heir."

"Yes. I think my money won't buy everything after all," I answered sarcastically.

"Bella…"

"Greta, someone tried to kill me and I'm not going to be passive about this. After the shock wore off, I began to think that whoever tried to kill me might do it again. They may even go after my family. They're now all vulnerable because of me. I'm not going to wait for those guys to do something. I've been considering hiring some private investigators. Do you know if the one who worked for Henry is reliable and willing to continue working for me?"

She was surprised by my question, but nodded.

"Good. I want him or them to come to me tomorrow morning, if possible. I also want plane tickets for tomorrow night, I want to go spend my New Year's Eve in Forks. I'll call Emmett, my brother, also. Can you book me three reservations from Sydney to Seattle and then arrange some transportation from Seattle to Forks for them?"

She gave me a huge smile before answering. "Sure. I was wondering for how long you'd be acting like a lost child. I see that no one should mess around with you. You're very decisive when you're angry. But you seem to be in control of your emotions…"

"Years of living with my mom really allowed me to perfect the way I deal with my temper," I said, chuckling a little. Matthew, who was in the front seat, looked back and smiled as well.

I was growing fond of them.

The procession of cars entered More Park and I looked back to see the heavy gates closing behind me. It gave me the chills.

"Bella, if you're not too tired, I could try to contact Mr. Jenks to come over today. He doesn't keep very conventional schedules."

"How did he meet with Henry?"

"They usually met late at night when only the security staff was at the house. Some of the meetings took place in an apartment His Grace kept in London. The one he left to Lady Alice More."

"I see. Let him come tonight. I suppose I should deal with this as soon as possible."

The car stopped at this point and I was escorted inside.

"There are several things that require your attention. Henry had several meetings scheduled with his administrators. You might consider rescheduling them. May I suggest to the first week of January?"

"Let me think about that first," I said, trying to hide my panic. "You mentioned something about a tutor?"

"Yes, Henry provided you with an economics teacher to help you with the basics. He's brilliant but he has a little bit of a scandalous past."

"Oh goody. Now that we're feeding the scandal I suppose that he's perfect for me. But what exactly was that?"

"He lives retired near More Park with his younger wife. He married one of his students a couple of years back and obviously was investigated for sexual assault. It was really quite the scandal. He was forced to quit Dartmouth to avoid being officially prosecuted."

"Wait, he's American?"

"Yes, but his wife is British. She's actually one of the cousins you saw yesterday. Martha More that now goes by Mrs. Walker."

"Jesus. Is he ok with that?"

"I suppose so. Henry talked to him about needing his help to tutor his heir. At the time I suppose he thought he was talking about Lord Cullen, considering Dr. Walker's very confused look. But I think he knows better now."

"Why are you only mentioning this now? Now we know who could have known about me being Henry's heir."

"Bella, I don't think he would be so careless like that. He had a huge debt to His Grace considering he was the one who helped him and Martha to stay together when everyone else turned their back on them."

"Well, we'll let Mr. Jenks decide that. It's a start, he may have talked to his wife and she talked to someone else, I don't know. The only thing I know for sure is that there were rumors surrounding my arrival. It's evident that they knew something, so we have to find the leak."

"Bella, there were only speculations going around… most of them created by me considering that I asked the staff to prepare the house for a special guest."

"We have to start somewhere. I'm not risking my life based on suppositions. I'm sorry, Greta. I just want to be thorough about this. And I honestly hope you're right about this, but I have to check. Please let me know when Mr. Jenks is coming over."

"Ok. Let's do this."

After having dinner in the 'proper room', Greta finally left and I had a couple of hours until Mr. Jenks arrival. I used that time to make some phone calls.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me, Bella."

"Hey, how's my baby girl? I'm sorry I missed your call, honey. How's everything going? Are you still in England?"

"Yes, for now. Dad, I'm coming home tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to spend New Year's Eve with you. Emmett, Rosalie and mom are meeting me there, in Forks."

"And your mom is ok with this?"

"I hope so. I know Emmet will be and after the news I have for her I think she´ll be too."

"What news?"

"Dad, everything is alright and I really don't want to go into details now. I'll explain everything to you, personally."

"So, you're coming home? You and your brother?"

"Yep."

"Ok… so I'll just have to start making some arrangements. Is there room at your mom's apartment or will you be staying here with me?"

"I think I'd rather stay on your couch, if you don't mind."

"Ok, but Bella, is everything really ok? What happened there? You're killing me here."

"Dad, I inherited a lot of money. I'll fill you in when I get there, but can you please be safe until I get there?"

"Bella, you inherited a…"

"Dad," I interrupted him, "I'll tell all about it later. I love you…"

"Yeah, you too," he said awkwardly and I smiled.

I was about to hang up when I heard him say, "Oh, I almost forgot, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I already had plans at La Push. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Jake's going to love to see you. He's a good kid, you know…"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Dad."

I called Emmett after that and told him I had flight tickets for him. He was ecstatic when I told him I wanted to have a family gathering. Rosalie, on the other hand, was afraid of not being able to get away from work considering that the a.m. campaign was still requiring all her attention, and she had a meeting on the 4th of January and she was a little behind schedule.

"I think I can help you with that," I told her simply.

"Ok?"

"I'll see you in Forks," I told them, ready to say goodbye, but my mom had other plans.

"Is it Bella? Put the speaker on," I heard her say, and after some muffled sounds she began, "Ok, young lady, what exactly is going through your mind? Going back to Forks? Now? How considerate of you to let us know of your plans on such short notice."

"Mom, I thought that it was a good opportunity to get the family together," I defended myself.

"If you hadn't left, we'd all still be together."

"Mom, I spent Christmas with you, Em and Rosalie. I think it's reasonable that, given the opportunity to have the whole family together, I'd like to spend New Year's Eve in Forks. A lot has changed in the last couple of days and I would like to talk with everyone personally, ok?"

"What's going on, Bella? Your brother is behaving strangely and I know something is up. What did you do?"

"Mom, are you trying to pick a fight with me? Try to be reasonable. I know you were excited about spending a few more days in Sydney. The city is lovely, I really enjoyed it too, but can you please do this for me and Em? I promise I'll buy something nice in London for you. What do you say?"

"I hope you make it good. Bella, everything is about you these days. I'm really growing tired of it. I think I have no choice considering that your brother wants to go as well. You always seem to find a way to come between us."

I exhaled soundly. She was annoying as hell, always behaving like a teenage brat. She was over forty and it wasn't appealing anymore.

"Mom, can you please do this for us? I got you first class tickets…" I said, hoping that would convince her. I was sinking low, I knew that otherwise this would be long.

"Oh… but that doesn't give you the right to decide things like that. I hope you ask me next time."

"Mom, I'm asking you now. You're free to stay in Sydney, if that's what you want, but I really want you to come. Come on, Mom. Please?"

"Fine. But this is not the end of this discussion…"

"We'll talk later about this. I love you, Mom. See you soon. I promise you it will be worth your time."

"Fine. I love you too, honey," she said, a little begrudgingly.

Now there's my mom. I was really going to buy her something nice. I knew it was a bribe of sorts, but honestly I needed her distracted and happy for the moment. In desperate times…

As soon as I disconnected, my phone rang again. I didn't know the number, but I was afraid it might be Mr. Jenks and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard a female voice asking.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to call you so late. It's Alice, Alice More. I know this may seem a little awkward but I decided to call you nevertheless. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, thanks."

This was a surprise.

"Anyway, I was calling because I knew that you were ill and I was wondering if you're better now. I hope you don't mind. And I'm really sorry about yesterday. Edward is feeling pretty bad, I can tell."

"Did he ask you to call me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I think he'd be pretty upset if he found out that I called you. I kind of did it behind his back. I think he really likes you and it's killing him… He'll come around, you'll see…"

"Alice!"

"Ok, ok. It's none of my business, I get it. Are you still in England?" she asked bluntly.

"Why are you asking?"

"You are! Good. We still haven't had our time. When Father Thomas asked me to go get you I sent Edward in my place… I was kind of trying to be a matchmaker… And thank God I did because he drives a lot faster than I do and honestly I would get us both drowned." She cleared her throat and then continued. "But I've changed my ways now… especially after what happened yesterday, I believe it's going to be a while until you both come to terms with one another. That doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?"

"Alice, it doesn't bother you that I got your brother's inheritance?"

"You didn't get his inheritance. He was the one who fooled himself thinking he was going to be the chosen one. Besides, it's not like he didn't get anything. He didn't get his billions, but he did get everything attached to the Duchy, and trust me , it's still a lot more than he deserved. I know why Uncle Henry did what he did. I'm not sure if I approve of it because that decision is definitely going to stand between you and my brother. But there's still hope for you, I can feel it."

"Alice," I warned her.

"I'm talking too much. Edward says I tend to do that a lot. He's probably right."

"He probably is," I chuckled.

"See, you share the same opinions… Before you protest, let me ask you again, are you still at More Park?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Great, girls' night out."

Her excitement was contagious.

"Alice, I can't."

"Don't be boring, Bella! It'll be fun. I can't remember the last time I went out. I know I could use a drink, couldn't you?"

"I have plans for tonight."

"Are you going out?"

"Not exactly."

I couldn't tell her about my meeting with Mr. Jenks. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I really felt the urge to accept her offer. Henry clearly liked her, I remembered his words: "_My only request to you is that you help Alice. She's a wonderful person that did the best she could with what she was given. I trust you with her secret for I know you'll do well by her. I'm trying to discover who took advantage of the fragility of a sixteen year old girl. And I intended to make him pay for it. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to do that anymore, so I'm asking you to keep looking. I trust your judgment to do what's right when you find the bastard who caused this."_

It was time to start doing things right.

"Alice, I'm not sure when I'll be free from my prior engagements, but I suppose around 10:30 p.m. Can you text me your address? I'll pick you up if that's alright with you."

"Really?" she seemed surprised. "Great! I'd say it'll take you fifteen minutes to get me. Is eleven o'clock too late for you?" she asked.

"It should be fine. I'll let you know if I run late. Where are we going?"

"Dancing! Let's do some female bonding. Wear something short and skanky."

"I'm not very comfortable with short and skanky. But I'll manage."

"Nonsense. I'll send you something to wear."

"Alice, don't. I mean it."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. Oh man, I'm so excited, now that I think about it I don't think I ever had a girls' night out!"

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Ten minutes later the door bell rang and I received Mr. Jenks in Henry's library.

"Dr. Swan, it's nice to meet you," he began, giving me a firm handshake. "I was growing worried about who I should go to after His Grace's death. I was positively surprised when Miss Masterson called me to meet you. I was beginning to wonder if I should go to the new Duke."

"You haven't gone to him, I expect," I said, pointing him a seat in front of me.

"No, I have not. I am loyal to those who hire me. So you're Henry More's heiress?"

"I am," I said, straitening my back in my seat. I wasn't going to let the man intimidate me.

I couldn't help but notice that he looked more like a lawyer than an investigator. He was in his fifties and had a considerable abdominal perimeter that probably prevented him from chasing suspects, but then again, what did I know about this?

"Were you working exclusively for His Grace before his death?"

"I was."

"I see. Before I tell you about what I need you to do for me, let's talk about the information you have for me."

"You go straight to the point, Dr. Swan, I like that. Before I start I just need to make sure you know exactly what we're talking about here. I wouldn't dream of committing an indiscretion," he said boldly.

"What did you find out about Alice More? His Grace told me all the sordid details, don't make me waste my time. I'm sure you don't want to waste yours, either."

"Ok, I see that you're aware of everything. I just needed to check, you see."

"I understand," I said, giving him what I hoped was a flirtatious smile. It must have worked because he smiled back and answered without further delay.

"I found out something extremely interesting. You may be able to enlighten me about its significance."

"Go ahead," I pressed.

"One thing that I always found strange was that some of the surveillance tapes of the club Lady Alice and her brothers went to in the year 2002 were missing, specifically those that showed her leaving. I saw Lord Cullen coming out with Tanya Denali, but not Alice More."

"So you're telling me that someone deliberately hid those tapes."

"Yes, but His Grace already knew that."

"Did you try to find those tapes?" He nodded. "And?"

"And after bribing more people than you can imagine, I found out that someone paid very good money for them. Fifty thousand pounds, to be exact."

"Who?"

"The payment was made in cash by a private investigator. I decided not to approach him because I was afraid that he may destroy all evidence."

"So what do you know?"

"From what I was able to find out, the tapes didn't disappear in the year 2002. They disappeared one month after His Grace hired me to find your grandmother, a couple of years ago. I found that odd. But what really doesn't make sense to me was that when I began checking the middleman, I found out that he was the one who forged the documents for Alice More back in 2003, when she was admitted to a Chicago private hospital under a different name. He was a little sappy at the time, probably because things were done in short notice."

_Jesus Christ._

"So that man is connected to Edward Cullen?"

"Ten years ago, yes. He received 10,000 pounds for some investigation he did for an Anthony More, according to his registries. It was made to seem legitimate. I couldn't establish the same connection now. I believe he might have been more cautious."

"Anthony More?" I asked.

"As in Edward Anthony More Cullen."

I was in awe.

"So those tapes only disappeared after Henry found out about Alice's pregnancy. Now that I think about it, Henry told me that he confronted Edward about it. Jesus, does this mean that Edward has the tapes?"

Mr. Jenks was looking curiously at me, probably thinking the same.

"It makes sense."

"He knows. God, he knows!"

"I wouldn't affirm that with all certainty, but it's likely. At least he's the one that has the tapes. That, or the father of Lady Alice's baby is someone close to the family."

"I have the feeling that he knows. Can you get me the tapes?" I asked him.

"You want to see them all?"

"I do. I want to see them all. I would want to take them tomorrow with me, if you don't mind."

"Do you want the originals or the DVD copies?"

"The DVDs."

"I can assure you that there is nothing there to see. I've seen them personally more than once."

"I'd really like to see them, nevertheless. It's not that I don't trust you, I just might be able to give importance to something that you haven't."

"We make a good team, Dr. Swan."

"I think so too, Mr. Jenks."

"Please, call me J."

"Thank you, J. Take my personal number," I said, scribbling my number on a post-it. "If you find anything new, please contact me. Now, on a different matter, there's something else I'd like you to do for me," I began.

I told him about what happened before the testament's reading and that I wanted him to begin his own investigations. It was going to be expensive, he warned me. But money wasn't an issue. I wanted to feel safe again, and I needed to know that my family wasn't endangered as well by this craziness.

After J left, I had my head spinning with the overload of information. I took a quick shower and opted for a basic black dress and the diamond earrings Henry gave me for Christmas. I called Matthew, informing him that I needed him. I didn't feel comfortable going out without bodyguards anymore. I was afraid, and that made me hate even more the person responsible for it.

I got to Alice's home at 10:45. Apparently she wasn't ready yet so I was invited to come in.

"Why do you look like a nun?"

"Good evening to you, too, Alice. I don't look like a nun. Nuns don't wear knee length dresses," I defended myself. I was happy that she greeted me like that, because I was too tempted to hold her tight and confess that her brother was a bastard.

"That dress is not knee length because I can't see your knees in it. You have long legs, you should show them off. My dress, on the other hand, the one you took to the a.m. party in Sydney, that was perfect for you. This… makes you look forty."

"It makes me feel comfortable and not slutty, I'm freely using your words. Can we go now?"

"Fine."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the very exclusive Twilight club. I let Matthew know in advance. They're probably checking the perimeter now. After what happened the other night I figured we should be cautious," she said, lowering her voice.

"I feel a little guilty asking you out just three days after Henry's funeral but I was afraid I'd never get the chance after this. I mean, I know we'll have to work together now, because of a.m., but I was wondering if we could be friends."

"I'm sure we're going to be great friends," I reassured her

"You're driving?" she asked.

"Actually, I am," Matthew said, opening the door of another black Mercedes for us. "But you will be riding with us," he winked.

"Matthew," I chastised him.

"John cleared the perimeter already. Everyone is expecting you. You'll have the VIP room ready for you."

"Thank you."

"I forgot my mobile phone. Can you wait just a second, I'll get it. Wait for me in the car." And with that she jumped out of the car and ran up the house's front stairs.

A couple of minutes later she was back with her phone in hand, smiling, when a car parked behind us.

"Alice? Where are you going?" a voice rang out.

Edward. I cursed under my breath and Matthew looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked him silently and he burst out laughing.

"Out," she answered, climbing into the car quickly and closing the door behind her.

"Go!" we said at the same time.

Matthew drove off, making the car wheels squeal on purpose.

"He's not coming after us, is he?" Alice asked after five minutes of driving in silence.

"No, he's not. We're good."

"Don't worry, Alice. It'll be fun!" I sounded a little too enthusiastic.

"Yeah!"

We got to the club and went directly to a very secluded VIP room. It was easy talking with Alice. She was giving me some details about her next collection when I looked into a mirror that was placed in the corner of the room. That clicked something in me and took me back to another VIP room - the one I found Edward in with Tanya Denali. Ungh…

"Alice, what about some shots?" I asked out of the blue.

"Am I boring you?" she asked, a little miffed.

"No, I really need some shots. This last week was crazy and I really need a little buzz… and can we go somewhere else? Dancing perhaps?" I couldn't believe my own words. I was suggesting, on my own accord, that we should go dancing.

"You don't like this room?" she pressed. Because I didn't answer straight away she held my hand.

"Do you want to go home, maybe this was a bad idea after all…" her eyes were misty.

No, no, no.

"Alice, really. You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you. I want to leave this room because it reminds me of the one I caught your brother in being serviced by his girlfriend in Sydney at the a.m. party."

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she found her words again.

"Now I need some shots, too. I haven't drunk in a while… can I stay at your place?"

"Where? At Henry's? Yeah, sure. How about some shots?"

"Hell yeah."

After a few rounds of shots and a couple of caipirinhas later, we were both relaxed and doing fairly well on the dance floor, rejecting all kind of male advances like a good girls' night out should be. All Edward-related thoughts were in the back of my mind. It was 4 a.m. and we were still having a really good time when I saw Alice's smile disappear from her face.

"Alice, what happened?"

"Jasper's here… with Millie, Mindy, Molly, Mandy… whatever…" she said, pointing with her eyes to a young couple at the bar.

His hands were hanging low at her back and her skirt wasn't more than a large belt around her waist. I knew the type – Tanya Denali revisited.

"That's your brother, right?"

"He's not my brother," she protested. "Can we go home? I don't want him to see me."

I signaled at John who was standing a couple of feet away from us that we were leaving. I thought we were going to be able to leave the club unseen when I heard a male voice calling Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what are you doing here? You're drunk?" he asked when he noticed the unsteadiness of her walk.

"She's with me."

He gave a menacing look.

"Well, well, it looks like Isabella here is making quite a scene. Messing around with my brother isn't enough? You had to put my little sister in whatever sick game you're playing?"

"I'm not your little sister, Jazz. Let me go," Alice whined.

"I'll take you home," he told her, trying to drag her with him. I was done with the Cullen brothers' bullshit.

"It's Dr. Swan to you, Lord Cullen. I believe Alice, who is not your biological sibling as she so well pointed out just now, came with me. So she's leaving with me. John…"

"Lord Cullen, I have to ask you to let Lady Alice go, you're holding her against her will."

"Alice?" he seethed.

"Let me go, Jasper Cullen." He did, clearly disturbed with the force she put in those words.

"You're making a scene. Come on Alice, you'll stay at my place."

"Edward's. More Park is rightfully Edward's," Jasper said.

"Well the rest of the world and I seem to think differently. Any complaints, ask your brother to talk to my lawyers. It's none of your business. Now please, stay away from me."

Alice was crying profusely when we arrived home. We didn't take off our makeup, and just dressed in silly pajamas and went straight to bed. She fell asleep sobbing, chanting over and over again, "Why do I love him? Bella, please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't Alice, I won't."

**AN:**

**I can't tell you how sorry I am for being away for so long. After a very complicated month (I had to compensate my E.R. shifts to go on vacation), I went away for a couple of weeks (to Paris and Vienna) and finished my chapter using my blackberry. Unfortunately, I lost it in Paris and with it the second part of this chapter. When I got back, it was kind of hard to rewrite it all. I saw so many inspiring things that I really felt like I should be writing something else… When I went to Belvedere museum in Vienna, there was a romantic painting that called to me. I'm not usually fond of that particular period, when it comes to art, but that image has a story that needs to be told. I forced myself to have this chapter and the following done before I begin with that new project. It'll be an outtake and I'll probably have it done around Christmas. It'll be my little indulgence and hopefully my gift to you**

**To avoid delaying the update for a couple more days, this chapter wasn't pre-read as usual so please look away from any possible mistake you may find.**

**As always, please read and review, it's the only way I have to know what's on your mind.**

**Next update: probably in 2 weeks. I already wrote 4k of the following chapter and I'm aiming to get it done this week.**

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just having fun with its characters.

Thank you Scooterstale for reading and editing this chapter. Your insight is always welcome.

This chapter is specially dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to all my new readers. I was very surprised with the amount of story alerts I had after posting chapter 16. With those, after so long without updating, I was reassured that there is still someone out there who wants to read this... to all of you - THANK YOU!

**Chapter 17**

_Alice More is in love with Jasper Cullen?_

_ Alice More is in love with Jasper Cullen._

_ Jesus, Alice is in love with Jasper!_

I didn't see that one coming… at all! At first, I have to admit, that particular piece of knowledge freaked me out, but then I thought about Henry's letter and what he wrote about Alice. She wasn't his biological sibling and she wasn't exactly raised at home so any kind of brotherly bond didn't have a fertile ground to grow up in. I could only speculate about a younger Alice, a sixteen year old girl, growing up in private schools and coming home, for good, for the first time and looking at the man who was supposed to be her new big brother. He was very handsome, tall with blond curly hair and icy blue eyes, with strong facial features exuding confidence. To an impressionable young woman he was the epitome of desirable.

I could relate… Who never had a crush on older men while growing up? I remember thinking that the guys from my class in high school were immature and I found them extremely dull. Given that perspective, if she had a crush back then… as the years had gone by the way she felt probably evolved. This probably explained her reluctance to change her name, why she still went by Alice More. Being a Cullen probably meant recognizing a connection that she didn't want to establish in the first place. Henry was wrong, being a real More probably didn't have much to do with it. I was extremely curious about that matter. But, truth to be told, it was none of my business. With that last thought, I felt asleep in the king size bed at More Park, sleeping next to a very unfortunate More.

That name was a cross to bear.

When I woke up, on the 30th of December 2009, Alice was already up and looking guiltily at me.

"Sorry about last night," were her first words to me.

"Forget about it! I had a blast for most of it."

"We owned the dance floor, didn't we?" she asked with a small smile.

"Pretty much, yes."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I shouldn't have said what I did…"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about…" I said, trying to lighten her mood. I'd never tell anyone, she had to know that.

"About my feelings for…"

"Alice," I interrupted her, "my lips are sealed. I won't tell anyone. Doctors are really good at keeping secrets," I winked at her.

"You're not freaked out because I don't love Jasper the way I should?"

"You said so yourself, he's not really your brother… Anyway, you didn't even grow up together for crying out loud!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm glad you understand, but how do you know that?"

I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't know how much I could tell her.

"Henry told me," I told her truthfully.

"He told you about my family?"

"Yes, he told me what he thought I should know. He truly loved you, you know?"

"I do. I can see why Henry liked you. You make everyone so at ease, I feel like pouring my heart out to you."

"It's something you learn when you take psychiatry," I winked.

"What sort of techniques have you learnt?"

"Not that many. My colleagues thought I was a natural but I couldn't imagine myself working as a psychiatrist all my life."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a resident in Internal Medicine in Seattle. I'll actually start my residency on the 4th of January."

"Really? And what are you going to do with More Enterprises?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll work something out. In the meantime, I think we should really have some breakfast. What time is it?"

It was noon. Greta was already waiting for me in the library so I excused myself and went to meet her while Alice showered. While I was going downstairs my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's J. I have the copies ready for you."

"I'll have John get them, thank you. I'll keep in touch," I said, disconnecting the phone call.

Greta and I scheduled my departure for 8 p.m. from Gatwick and established some details. I would be escorted by the same team that stayed with me in Sydney. I learnt to trust them. John's intervention last night was extremely helpful and it made me really understand the need to have a shadow at all times. Greta was a little surprised that I insisted upon her staying in England. I really wanted to have a family gathering and I would feel terrible having her moved across the globe over the holidays because of me. It was unnecessary, so we both agreed she'd join me in Seattle on the 4th of January.

Half an hour later, Alice and I were sitting in the orangery, her favorite place in the house, when Alice´s phone rang.

"It's Edward…"

I was making my way to leave to give her some privacy, but she held my hand.

"You can stay. I highly doubt you'll learn anything even more compromising about me," she teased.

She was really good-natured.

"Hello, brother dear, how are you this fine morning?"

He must have asked where she was.

"I'm at Bella's. We went out yesterday… Of course he told you… I'm fine, Edward… No, I don't need you to come pick me up… No, I haven't forgotten… he was being pushy… I slept in a bed… What bed? Bella's… Now that you got me thinking about it I'm all hot and bothered… She has that effect on the Mores, doesn't she?" she winked at me and I blushed. "… Yes, she's listening. Ok, I'll tell her. I'll see you later."

"He said the police came to our house to ask him some questions…"

"Good…"

"He gave me a sermon that it wasn't safe for us to go out all alone like that and he was pretty insistent on coming to pick me up. I think he wants to see you."

"I can't say I share the same wish…"

"You know what I wish? That Henry More would have had the good sense to give his prized fortune to charity. That money is what's in the way of you and my brother. If you took that out of the equation he would have wooed you already. He's known to be quite charming. I understand Henry wanted to teach Edward a lesson, maybe his confidence morphed throughout the years into arrogance. I'm the first to admit that my brother doesn't always put others first, but one thing I'm sure of is that he really likes you. He likes you so much that he nearly drowned to save you. He has second degree burns on his feet… Underneath it all he's not a bad person."

"Alice, you're not the person I want to talk to about this. He's your brother, you love him, I get it… I do, I just don't think there's anything we could do… I mean… we went out on a date while he was engaged to someone else…"

"Tanya isn't his fiancée…" she huffed. "She never was! It was a rumor of her own design. Quite pathetic, if you want my opinion."

"And how do you justify what I saw at the a.m. party?" I asked her, genuinely curious as to what she might come up with to justify that one.

"You said that last night. It was quite the catalyst for the numerous rounds of shots we had later. But are you sure?"

"His penis was inside her mouth. Do you need me to be more graphic?"

She made a gag sound.

"Can he get syphilis from a blow job? I'll tell you that woman can go down on anyone, I mean anyone. My brother never had good taste when it comes to women, that's why I was looking forward to the change from blonde bimbo to clever brunette," she winked.

"Stop it, I mean it," I said with a stern voice.

"Fine. I suppose I should get going. We're having a masked ball tomorrow and my mom left me tons of messages to get home in time. I have to finish the dress I designed for Jasper's girlfriend. Apparently she adoooooores my style," she said with a nagging, high pitched voice, imitating the said girlfriend. "She's sickeningly sweet and perfect and she convinced Esme that I should do it. I'd be so proud to wear my little sister's design to the party, she said. I hate her," she confessed while she fought back tears. "What if she's the one? He never introduced anyone to my mom and Carlisle before and he's taking her to a very formal family event with 300 guests. There will be 300 witnesses to my misery, and she'll be there perfect with him, beautiful in my own creation. The first dress I designed had more feathers than a chicken… I wanted her to look like chicken! It was orange and it would be professional suicide, but she'd look like a chicken! And I'd do anything to humiliate her and she hasn't done anything wrong. She could be the patron saint of fashion and I'd still hate her…" she blurted out.

"You needed to get that out, didn't you?" I asked her after three seconds of stupefaction.

"Yes. It's a relief to have someone know. It's been my secret for too long. And now that I shared this with you I think I feel," she hesitated for a few seconds, "lighter."

"It's good to hear that…"

"I know that I should let him go, but I can't. He's always there! Haunting me, reminding me of what I can't have. And you know what hurts the most? He really sees me as his little sister, always watching and protecting and smothering me, like a real big brother. He can be even more possessive than Edward in that way."

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said wiping her eyes.

"You have to break free, go away, live your life. You're a designer… go to New York, sever those sick ties you have with him. All the possessiveness he showed last night isn't natural. You'll never get over him if you don't put some space between you. The world is expecting you to be his sister and you can't. You've been performing this part for how long?"

"Since I met him," she whispered.

She was so broken it was hard to look at her. It killed me to know that she was sharing this with me, nearly a stranger, because she didn't have anyone else. I didn't know how to help her, but I knew that staying with those people wasn't the answer. Could her mother really be that blind? Even though I had my differences with Renée, she could always tell when I was infatuated with someone.

"Come with me," I said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"You're spending New Year's Eve with me, in Forks. You'll sleep on the best couch in Washington State and you'll meet very tall, dark and handsome native Americans in the process. Do you want to get some clothes from your house or do you want to go shopping?"

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Now stop pitying yourself and let's do something about it."

"I need to go home. I have a little studio in the back of the main house where I keep some of my designs. I have the dress there I was supposed to wear tomorrow and Mindy's dress. It´ll look good on you, she's a little shorter but you can wear smaller heels and it'll be fine. I'd have to tighten it a little in the chest… I suppose you're not much into silicone," she teased.

"I can't have Molly's dress…" I told her truthfully.

"It's Millie!" she corrected me.

"Maybe it's Mandy," I suggested chuckling at our silly joke, "and I don't want to look like a chicken!" I said, feigning horror.

"I'm not giving you the chicken dress," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to give you the one my mom forced me to make… She can still have the orange one, though," she smiled wickedly.

"We have a plan!" I was feeling like a teenaged brat and loved every minute of it. "We have to leave for the airport at 5 p.m. so that gives you a little over two hours. I'm going to pack a few things and then we're good to go."

"We have to go in stealth mode. I'll call my mom later from the airport saying that I'm ok, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it. We can go there on our way to the airport."

"Sure, let me just get my stuff."

I remember mid stairs that I had yet to call my uncle. He was worried and was very disappointed when I told him I was leaving. I promised I'd comeback as soon as possible and that I'd bring Emmett next time.

It only took me ten minutes to get my things. Everything was already packed.

As we were on our way to Alice's house, she was positively beaming when she said"I'll tell everyone that you came by to see some of my designs and to choose something to wear tomorrow, ok?"

"Aren't you too old to be sneaking out?" I asked her.

"A little, but I really don't feel like having a discussion right now."

"With that plan, I'll have to go inside…"

"Of course, you do. Don't worry, you'll love my parents."

"That's not what I'm afraid of…" I trailed off.

"Edward might be there," she said, answering my silent question. "You just have to go in, be fabulous and come out."

_As simple as that._

John opened the door for us and we headed inside. The house was modern, three stories high and it seemed like a palace of glass, not at all what I expected for an Earl's residence. I went up the front stairs with my hands in my pockets to hide the fact they were sweaty. I was afraid how they might receive me. I didn't want to be there. I was still surprised about how easily I bonded with Alice. I admired her, in a way.

We were escorted to a beautiful living room where a striking fireplace, that dominated the room, was lit in the center. Around it were sitting several familiar faces having tea.

"Hey Mom," Alice greeted. Everyone's faces turned in our direction.

"Good afternoon," Lady Cullen said politely, standing up. She was clearly surprised and it took her a few seconds to react. "I believe we were introduced before, Dr. Swan. It's nice to see you again."

"Lady Cullen, how do you do?" I said, greeting her with the most formal tone I could muster.

"I'm good, dear. Would you like to join us for tea? You remember my husband?" she finally asked.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Mom," Alice said, interrupting us, "Bella came here because she needs a dress for tomorrow night. I told her I had the perfect dress for her. I'm going to get a couple of dresses for you to choose from. I'll be right back." And with that she left me in the most awkward situation I have ever been in.

I was avoiding to look into the couch in my right. Even though I wasn't looking in his direction, his piercing green eyes were on me.

"Bella," Edward said, making a gesture to take my hand, that I quickly avoided, his eyes narrowing slightly at the rejection, "let me introduce you to my brother, Jasper, and his girlfriend Madeline."

"We met yesterday. How do you do?" I asked nodding in their direction. My voice came out flat and detached.

"Please, dear," Lady Esme said trying to break the tension, "have a cup of tea with us."

I sat awkwardly in the available spot next to Edward, placing as much distance between us as humanely possible, and pretended to drink. I wasn't really fond of tea and Edward smirked, sensing my discomfort. Did I tell him before that I hated tee? He leaned slightly in my direction. His presence was a little inebriating. I really didn't have to try much to smother any hatred I felt for him. I was never fond of feeding dark feelings inside me, I always felt like they consumed me, taking the best of me. I had every reason to dislike him and yet I still reacted instinctively to his presence. It was something raw, I felt it too in Australia.

_I didn't hate him because I couldn't. _

"I hear you're a doctor," Carlisle began, interrupting my musings.

"Yes," I said, taking advantage of the excuse to put down my tea. "I'm a resident in Internal Medicine in Seattle."

"That's lovely. We're colleagues, I don't know if Alice mentioned that I'm a general surgeon."

"Really?" It really took me by surprise.

"Yes, why the surprise?" he asked a little offended.

"I thought you had some sort of business to run. That teaches me to never assume much."

"I leave all family businesses to Jasper and Edward now. I work full-time as a doctor since they took over things," he said, smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that," I told him honestly.

"You won't be working as a doctor anymore from now on, will you, Belinda? I'm sorry honey, what's your name again?" That Mollie was really something… she was giving me a superior look, eyeing me and pausing to stare at my sneakers before giving me the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"It's Dr. Swan," I said, smiling angelically. With that I meant, 'You're rich but I accomplished something by myself.'

Esme was watching at our exchange a little perplexed. I could tell she was a little embarrassed by the soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Right, Dr. Swan." She made it sound dirty and gave me a little smile. Some people could make the word doctor sound like the worst insult ever. I've heard that tone before and I was used to deal with it. "You have excellent taste, our Alice is really talented. Are you well acquainted with her work?"

That question didn't seem innocent, but I took the bait.

"Not well, I only became aware of her work in Australia," I chose to answer honestly.

"Right, you wore one of her dresses to the party you attended with His Grace. You caused quite the stir wearing her creation. Tell us, how long have you been intimate with His Grace?"

She was distilling venom, completely at ease though she was clearly insulting me. Being rich had nothing to do with being well-mannered. Edward's eyes were focused on me, but he seemed somehow cross at her question. His behavior had shifted 180º since the last time he saw me, just a couple of days before. Carlisle shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, and Esme looked truly horrified.

"To answer your question correctly, I suppose we should clarify your definitions of time and intimacy in order to ensure that we're on the same page. According to mine, I'd say we weren't intimate and I didn't know him for long. I met him on the 18th of December, so twelve days ago, approximately, if you ignore the time differences from place to place. Considering he died six days ago, I don't think I had the time to know him very well in order to be considered intimate, wouldn't you agree?" I asked her with a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"You can't possibly be asking us to believe that he made you his heir without knowing you first…" she said, looking around for support.

"I'm not asking you to believe it, I'm telling you the truth. You can choose to believe my words or not. The reasons why I became his heir are becoming clearer in my head the longer I stay in England. Luckily, I'll be leaving very soon." I drank a sip of my tea to try to convey a confidence I didn't really possess.

"So you don't like England?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"I'm not particularly fond of the weather. I'll come back in the summer and let you know if I've changed my mind." I wasn't going to lose my composure over that.

"When are you leaving?" Edward asked, taken aback by my confession.

"I'd say as soon as Alice gets back."

_Eager much?_

"From England?" he pressed, his voice tense.

"My flight is scheduled for 8 p.m.," I said in a low voice.

"That's a shame, we're having a little gathering here tomorrow," Esme said, trying to intervene in the conversation. "We'd be delighted to have you here." Much to my surprise, she actually seemed honest.

"I wouldn't say little," Carlisle clarified and winked in my direction, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, shall we go?" Alice's voice sounded behind me.

"Sure," I nearly jumped off my seat. Anything to get away from that nightmare. Edward stood up immediately as well.

"You took your time," I scolded her.

"Sorry. I'll see you later. Don't wait for me for dinner," she said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Esme gave her a quizzical look that Alice pretended not to see.

"It was nice to see you again," I said to Esme and Carlisle. "Millie, it was a pleasure to meet you. You and Jasper are just… perfect together." Both their faces were bright red.

"They sure are… aren't they?" Alice said in the most convincing way. If I hadn't known better she'd have had me fooled. Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat at her statement.

_Wasn't it rude for him not to stand up when I did? _I registered.

There was an awkward silence before I waved goodbye and took off toward the exit, happy for the escape.

"Let me walk you to your car," Edward said and followed behind us.

"You have to know I didn't mean it," he said softly behind me as Alice got into the opened door across from mine.

I looked in his eyes and they were clear and repentant? Either he was the best liar in the world or he actually meant it. Even in the dim light those eyes called to me and were somehow brighter. It was scary to realize how much his presence had an impact on me. When he was hateful, it was easy to forget how it felt to be in his arms. No one before him evoked that kind of primal physical reaction in me. But the rational side of me was screaming, begging to get away from him.

And get away I did.

"It's fine, Edward. Sometimes we say things we don't mean to. I know that I owe you my life and that fact is enough for me to let go of that subject. Perhaps you should, too. I know everyone seems to think otherwise, but I never meant to take anything away from you. I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago. God, I didn't even know about Henry…" I drifted off.

"I'm starting to believe you…" he murmured.

"Oh, really? And what made you change your mind?" I asked sarcastically.

"You never left the States prior to your trip to Australia and Henry More refused to travel outside the UK for the last couple of years. He became quite the hermit after his wife died..." he stated as a matter-of-fact.

"And it's kind of hard to be, how did Millie put it? Oh, right, intimate with someone you've never seen before," I said, completing his train of thought. "When did you ask to have my background checked?" I asked, feeling my control begin to slip away.

"The day after the party in Sydney," he admitted.

"That's just brilliant! So all of this time you knew…" I huffed, frustrated. Alice was looking away, trying to seem unperturbed by our exchange.

"So this is what my life is going to be like from now on?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm really sorry, more than words can convey. You have to believe me," he said with a desperate tone in his voice, "but I only found out today, when my investigator mailed me your background check."

"I'll give you the same credit you gave me. No more, no less. I really should get going, Edward," I said, stepping away from him. "I'll see you around."

"I'll let you go," he replied with a mysterious smile plastered on his face, "for now."

I wanted to punch that pretty face and give him a reason to have plastic surgery. Instead, I took my seat next to Alice, who was clearly confused by our little exchange, and waited for the driver to put the vehicle in motion.

After a few minutes of silence, I felt the increasing pressure to break it.

"How did I do with my dramatic escape? It seems like I'm always running from your brother nowadays."

"Or towards him," Alice corrected me.

"Anyway," I told her, clearing my throat, "are you excited to come to Forks?"

"I am!" she said a little too enthusiastically.

"Let's see about that when you realize you'll have to sleep on a very old couch," I teased her.

As soon as we got on the plane, Alice had me in several stages of undress in order to take my measurements. She said she wanted to use the long hours to alter the dress for me. She worked relentlessly, sewing everything herself. I could tell she used manual labor to distract herself. I remember Angela loved to do dishes before her finals. There was never a dirty cup in the kitchen sink when she was around. It was a way to control her stress levels. I could see how Alice did the same while her little hands were working patiently and relentlessly on that dress. She was a perfectionist. In that moment I found out how extraordinary she was and looked at her not with pity but with pride. She was fighter and she was going to make it.

We were in the air for approximately three hours before Alice finally fell asleep and I was able to sneak out unnoticed to a little compartment at the back of the plane. John promptly gave me the package he was asked to fetch a few hours before. J sent me some notes attached to the DVD copies. He marked the entrance time, the minutes missing and the time Edward left. I fast forwarded to half past midnight, the time all three siblings arrived together, then to the place where 3 minutes were missing, from 3:42 until 3:45. Edward left at 4:27 with a young blonde girl who looked oddly familiar. She was clearly tipsy and nearly undressed, exuding sex. I spent a couple of hours searching for something until I figured out one thing – I didn't see Jasper coming out. I fast forwarded after Edward left and I didn't see Jasper leaving.

I called the flight attendant. "I need to make a phone call."

"Dr. Swan, what can I do for you?" J asked, not at all surprised that I called him at 2 in the morning.

"J, what time did Jasper Cullen leave the club?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I didn't see him leaving," he said after checking his notes.

"Is there any other way out?" I asked, knowing that I was onto something.

"There is, but it's only for employees. You think he left the club through that exit?" he asked, a little miffed that he missed something so basic.

"No, I think he left with Alice." I could almost hear J's thoughts.

Jasper was the baby's father.

Jesus! No wonder Edward was trying to hide that from the world. It made sense, she always loved him. Jasper's possessiveness over her, Edward's passivity regarding the search for a rapist. He always knew…

"You mean that…" J trailed off.

"Yes. Who's the girl that was with Edward that night? I bet she can confirm that they left together."

"I thought about that before. But I highly doubt Madeline Gray would be willing to say anything. Bella, even if you're right, this evidence is circumstantial, you know that, right?"

"I know. I just need the information… Wait, Madeline Gray as in Jasper's girlfriend?" I burst out laughing.

"Welcome to the life of the rich and famous," J told me, amused.

"This just keeps getting better. I can understand why they're together now… maybe keeping the secrets within the family. At least now we know they probably left together. Use whatever means you have to, try to find out where they went, anything… something. I have a promise I intend to keep."

"Are you sure you want to dig even further into this story? I can feel the stench already," J warned me.

"It's not going to hurt me to know, is it? Find that out for me and then I'll see what I'll do with this particular piece of information."

I disconnected the phone call and went straight to the bathroom. I emptied my stomach after a wave of nausea hit me.

_What's wrong with these people?_

**AN:**

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a little shorter thank usual but I didn't want to delay the update any longer. How have you been?**

**Where do you think this story is going? Where do you want it to go? I'm always open-minded when it comes to your suggestions.**

**I just submitted a new chapter on the outtakes with another EPOV, I hope you enjoy it. **

**As always, read and review! **

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	18. Chapter 18

**To Scooterstale, my beta, thank you for not giving up on me.**

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. I'm just having some fun with these characters.

**Chapter 18**

John and Mathew looked worriedly at me for the rest of the journey. It didn't go unnoticed that I vomited in the bathroom, neither did my moistened eyes. Thankfully, Alice seemed to be sleeping peacefully in her sleep. After putting the DVDs aside, I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, but sleep never came.

We landed in Seattle at midnight, local time. It was drizzling and we stepped out of the airplane in silence. We decided to spend the night at a local hotel before continuing our trip to Forks. It was late and we were tired, except for Alice who slept over six hours and was a little hyper compared to all the other drained faces, myself included.

That secret made me feel like I was carrying the weight of the world, making me exhale soundly into the cold night. I needed further proof, but if my worst fears were confirmed I'd have to confront Edward, and that wasn't something I was looking forward to doing.

It was still drizzling when we arrived in Forks. Everything seemed to be in place: my dad's cruiser was parked in its usual spot, and as soon as I put my feet on the ground I had arms encircling me.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Put me down you brute!" I said, struggling to breathe as he squeezed my chest forcefully.

"Hey guys," he said, shaking hands with John and Mathew as soon as he let me go. "Come inside. Dad is flipping out already. You have some serious explaining to do... I let him conjecture freely since I know very little as well," he teased me.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, feeling anxious. That was the million dollar question.

"She's at her apartment, for now. You want us to call her?"

"I guess I'd rather talk to her later... I think that having Dad around might ease her natural predisposition to overreact."

"Since when?" Emmett asked seriously. "You know her better than that," he warned.

"At least now I'll have means to appease her," I tried to joke.

"Please do. If not for Rose, I don't think you'd still have someone to call 'Mom'. She made my life a living hell over the past couple of days."

After noticing Alice's presence for the first time, he asked, "And who is this?"

"Alice More, nice to meet you. Bella invited me to spend New Year's Eve with you," she said eagerly.

"Oh! Of course... Nice to meet you too, I'm Emmett."

They shook hands and seemed to bond instantly. At that moment, Dad came out as well and I could almost hear a silent sigh of relief.

"You're home," was all he said before holding me almost as tight as Emmett had before.

"For good," I promised. I had no intention of living that far from him and I'd probably force my brother to do the same. "Let me introduce you to Alice More," I said, breaking the intense silence. Rose came out from behind both men and hugged me tightly as well. She was pleased to finally meet Alice personally. They had already met through e-mails and Skype conferences regarding the a.m. advertising campaign.

They exchanged some pleasantries before Alice excused herself, stating she was tired and needed a shower. I took her to my old bedroom and she nearly squealed in excitement. For some reason, she found it endearing and seemed almost thrilled to share it with me. She would change her mind later when she would actually have to share the little bed with me.

My dad sat in his usual seat and listened as patiently as he could. His eyes widened at the amount of money I had inherited, but he refrained from commenting and, unexpectedly, so did Emmett and Rosalie – they were too shocked to form words. It was only when I told my dad about how I got acquainted with the bottom of a nearly frozen river that the silence was broken.

"Do you have any idea about who might have done something like that?" he asked after I told him everything down to the most insignificant detail. He was in his best police chief mode.

"I suppose that any member of the More family had something to lose."

"But who had the most to lose?"

"Edward," I said without a second guess, "but he was the one who saved me."

"So the main suspect is innocent. What about Alice More?" Emmett asked.

"She was the one who called Edward to pick me up. Besides, both Uncle Thomas and Henry trusted her blindly, so implicitly so do I."

"All right, kiddo, there's a lot to think about. Just try to be safe, I don't want you going anywhere alone until we solve this. Are you sure this JJ can handle this?"

"I hope so. I don't think the police there are too worried about my complaint. For now I'll just have to keep John and Mathew near. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise," I said with teary eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rosalie asked.

"That's the million dollar question. I think for now I'll just go to Seattle and do my residency as planned. Henry designated me a tutor to help me get acquainted with the basics of economics and business management and I'll probably keep the same administrative counselors and executives that worked for him, at least until I have an idea of what I'm doing. For now I just want to spend a nice New Year's Eve with my family and friends and celebrate the fact that I'm still alive. And that reminds me, please don't tell Mom about this yet. I honestly tried to picture in my head what her reaction to all of this would be and none of the possible scenarios are tranquilizing."

"You have to tell her," Dad said.

"I was thinking I could tell her I inherited enough to pay for my college loan and to help her pay for that new car she wanted… Technically I wouldn't be lying."

"Unh, good luck with that…"

"So you want to run an empire while doing your residency at the hospital? No one expects you to be able to do both at the same time," Emmett said.

"I mean at this point I'm not even sure of what I'm expected to do. I'll have to rely on other people's expertise when it comes to business. I´m not too thrilled about being so dependent, but at least until I decide what I'm going to do with this tremendous amount of money I think I'll just have to try to do my best to manage the situation… I'm not ready to give up my own dreams… Honestly, I think that Edward would be better for the position than I am. It's scary how many jobs and lives I'm responsible for now."

"It's not like it's that different from what you do on a daily basis, I mean people already trust you with their health, they put their lives in your hands, literally speaking," my brother said, trying to give me some reassurance.

"It's different, that´s something I was prepared to do, that I chose to do."

"Are you saying that you want to give up all that fortune?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"I'm not sure. I promised myself I'd think things through before making any decisions, though I have to admit that it's tantalizing to get rid of everything that's causing me all this trouble. These last few days have been almost agonizing. I don't like to be suspicious of everyone around me, to have to always be looking over my shoulder. Obviously I see the benefits, I worried about how long it would take for me to pay for my loan, I can help Mom settle down, and I would be lying if I said that I don't find the idea of being able to have you and Rosalie back home highly attractive."

"You want us to come back?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do! You're family and I miss you. I want you back."

"Can we talk about this later?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, it's always your decision," I answered when I realized I was probably crossing a line. Their decision to go to Sydney wasn't just about the money…

"And what are we going to do about Mom?"

"What about Mom?" my mother asked, entering the room.

"Shouldn't those guys be controlling the entrance?" My dad asked, a little miffed that Mom walked in his house without anyone taking notice.

"They already met in Sydney, Dad," I explained.

"Yeah, why is John here?" she asked. Obviously she didn't take notice of Mathew when John was around. I was hoping that flirt would die in Australia as her good mood and humble disposition had. There would be no such luck and the poor man would have to endure the impropriety of his boss's mom's harassment.

"He's with me," I stated simply.

"So, what is this all about? Have you done anything wrong?"

"No, I haven't," I answered, a little bothered by her assumption. "I need protection, Mom. Someone tried to kill me in England and I suspect that it had something to do with the money I inherited from Lord Henry More."

"I knew it! You inherited money? How much?" she asked a little hysterically. "Oh, we're rich aren't we?"

And the only word she registered from the last sentence I told her was money. I looked at my dad with watery eyes, pleading for his help.

"No, Mom, you´re not rich, Bella is," Emmett interrupted without delay.

I could see the glint of greed in her eyes, the one that Grandma saw and always tried to ignore and pass off as a healthy amount of ambition.

"It's the same!" she stated, but as she saw Emmett's asinine look she backtracked quickly. "Oh, Bella, but how did this happen?"

I answered as truthfully as I could. I told her about how Henry loved Grandma Marie and why they were separated. I purposefully left out my grandma´s pregnancy because I feared it would be too much information, too soon. I did tell her, though, about her having an uncle and an aunt. But I told her about why Henry approached me and about his testament, without entering into the details concerning the exact amount of money involved. Her eyes started to widen with anger. At first, I though her animosity was towards what happened to me and to Grandma Marie, but she proved me wrong.

"Your grandmother was never a practical woman; pride stole her chance to thrive in life. What was she thinking?" she nearly yelled. "You have to do something about this nonsense, I should be the one inheriting everything, after all I am the daughter! It was a mistake for sure!"

"I can guarantee you that that was not the case; he was well aware that you were Grandma's daughter. He saw you on the airplane and I told him you were my mother…"

"It's impossible! You're stealing what should have been mine," she yelled.

"Not long ago you were referring to it as ours!" I accused. "Mom, did you listen to anything I just said? The part I told you about someone trying to kill me? Or about Henry's choice of social status over love?"

"Maybe I'm his daughter," she mused.

"Mom, stop it! You're insulting Grandpa's memory!" Emmett stepped in. "Bella, can you see where this is going? Don't let her manipulate you to get what she wants!"

"Always trying to push your sister against me. Certainly now there's more for you to win!" she shrieked.

And then there was a dreadful succession of events: Rose covered her mouth with her hand to suppress whatever she was about to say while Emmett told Mom how much he was sorry to have such a person as a mother, at the same time as she screamed at me, demanding that I should say something in her defense, that she had rights, that anyone could see that she should have inherited something as well. All in all… nothing new within our family, except that this time her tears didn't guilt trip me into doing something I didn't want to. After a lot of senseless accusations, my dad stepped in, inviting my mother to leave. As always, she tried to charm him with little gestures that simulated an intimacy they might never have shared before, namely leaning in for support, the occasional touch to his hands and forearms, waving her hair a little to permeate the air with her scent… For the first time, nothing worked. I pitied her because I knew that in her own way, she loved us, she just loved herself more than anyone else in that room. I happened to also know what money did to people. Her failed marriage with Phil gave her a whole new perspective on the subject, considering how much she lost. She needed the money.

"Mom," I said as she was about to leave. "I'll help you out. I'll make sure your loan is paid for, I'll buy you a new car and I'll even give you an allowance. You'll be fine, I would never consider leaving you in a hard position to fend for yourself. I never did that before and I never will…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I knew I could count on you," she said, interrupting me while giving me an awkward, tight hug. "Think of all the things we can do now, all the things we can buy! Maybe even a new house? I'll open my own business…"

"That's just great, Isabella," my brother reprimanded me, interrupting her. "Do what she wants. You think I don't know you helped pay for her lawyer while you were struggling financially to get through your last year in med school? When will this stop? She's a leech, always wanting more. She spent money on her new boy toy but not on her kids. If not for Dad we wouldn't have gone to college! We owe her nothing, you owe her nothing!"

"It's not your money, you ungrateful bastard!" Mom yelled.

"For the past few days all you did was bad talk about Bella and now that she said she'll solve your problems she's your favorite daughter again. All is forgiven, right? Oh, Emmett," he said, imitating her voice, "your sister abandoned us, now that I need her so much… always helping everyone, except for her family, those who are close to her!"

"That's enough! Mom, I'll give you what I find appropriate, as long as you keep your job. That's my condition. I'll help you pay for whatever you need to make your apartment as comfortable as possible and I'll supplement your salary as I see fit, but the moment you step out of line again I'll cancel everything, and I mean it. I've had enough of you and your tantrums and if you keep acting like a teenager then you force me to treat you as one. At this point I'm willing to pay you, not only because you're my mother, but because I want you out of my life with a clear conscience and I know money will seal the deal. This discussion is killing me and I've had enough of that in the past few days for a lifetime. My lawyers will get in touch," I said, nearly crying. I was making every effort to avoid a breakdown.

"Bella, baby, please, it's not like that. I love you, baby girl," her voice softened.

"I love you too, Mom, I just can't deal with this and you at the same time. I need some space."

"Sweetheart," she persisted.

"My lawyers, Mom. They will talk to you…"

"When?" She realized my decision was firm.

"Next week, I promise you. Until then I forbid you to talk about money with me. And you should keep what we talked today to yourself. I really don't want to worry even more about my safety than I already do," I warned her. "Can I trust you with this? It's the last chance I'll give you."

She must have seen that my reasoning wouldn't waver because she stormed off without saying anything.

"Great, you just bought Mom's silence," Emmett said sarcastically. "Had I known before I wouldn't have stopped playing the lottery. Jesus, you almost deserve what she does to you. You enable her."

"Emmett, you're not being fair to your sister," my dad intervened.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's fine, Emmett. I get it. I'm going to lie down for a while. I have a guest and a party to attend. Dad, can you tell Jake that I'm taking a friend to his party?"

"She always apologizes," I said as I entered my room. We hadn't exactly been quiet, so I knew Alice must have heard the whole discussion. She sat on my bed, her face impassive, framed with dampened hair. There was a glint of sadness and understanding in her eyes. She was giving me time to process my feelings. I walked to the window and looked outside in order to avoid her gaze. Mathew waved at me and gave me an 'OK' sign. There was no danger in sight. I waved back before continuing.

"I don't know if she does so because she means it or because she's expected to. I never regarded her as a bad person but as immature... Now I'm not sure anymore," I confessed.

"You're experiencing what money does to people first hand. Maybe she just needs time to adjust, as you do. I know that Edward really likes you and look how he reacted. He regretted his words the moment they came out of his mouth. People will come around."

I didn't ask about her brother as I was still too worried about the fact that she heard my family's argument. It disturbed me that we barely knew each other and she already knew so much. Henry's words echoed in my mind - take care of Alice, he wrote, but in that conflicted moment of my life, she was the one who took care of me.

I eventually fell asleep with my head in her lap. A couple of hours later, Alice woke me up.

"Your brother just knocked, apparently we're running late!"

I must have made a face at her words - partying was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"Come on, don't even think about it! You promised! I didn't spend hours readjusting the perfect dress for nothing."

"Alice, I'm not sure that dress is appropriate for the party we're attending," I said, a little embarrassed that I hadn't thought about that before.

I heard a soft knock before the door opened.

"Glad you're awake," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie is wearing a dress," Alice beamed.

"What?" my sister-in-law asked, confused.

"Bella was about to argue that the dress I chose for her wasn't the right outfit for the party we're attending. Now I see that it couldn't be farther from the truth!"

I was distracted by the buzzing sound coming from my nightstand. Alice picked up her phone quickly and turned it off. We eyed her questioningly and she blushed a little.

"It's just my brother," she explained.

"Maybe you should let him know you're okay," Rosalie suggested.

"Fine," she said, dialing her PIN number.

"Fifteen missed calls, that's quite an accomplishment," she chuckled. "Do you think it's terrible of me to admit that I'm enjoying this… a lot. I mean, did Margaret wear the orange dress? It must be nearly midnight there," she chuckled. "Maybe she had to re-wear an ensemble. That would be almost as good!"

"Come on, call your brother – he must be worried about you. You told me on the plane that you'd call him as soon as we landed. But you didn't, did you?" I accused her.

"I forgot," she said simply, making a very poor effort to hide that she was lying.

"Right," I chuckled, "Just call him, I don't want to be accused of kidnapping."

"Fine!" she said, dialing the number and putting the phone on speaker, winking. He answered right away.

"Alice?" His voice sounded clear and relieved in the background.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I fell asleep."

Liar.

"Alice, do you have any idea of how worried we've been? Jesus!" he exhaled loudly.

"How's the party going?" she asked.

"The party, what party? You've been missing for the last 24 hours! We cancelled everything! I was beginning to assume the worst. The last time I saw you, you were leaving with Isabella because of some dress, but you didn't go to More Park. Where the hell are you and where the hell is she? She never came back, either. Greta Masterson didn't want to tell me where she was. She told us she was going back home, but Henry's private plane never left England. Someone recently tried to kill her and…" he exhaled loudly again before continuing, "If she doesn't care about her safety, there's nothing I can do…" His words lingered. "Ali, are you alright?" he said, almost choking. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

Alice's countenance fell a little as soon as she realized that she had ended up punishing the wrong person.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nothing happened, you're safe?" he asked.

"I am."

"I am so getting back at you for this, you almost killed me! I was so worried and so are Mum and Dad! And you never answered my first question, where are you?"

Alice looked at me and tried to pick her phone up to prevent me from listening to the explosion we both knew would follow.

"Don't," I whispered.

"I'm in America."

"Where in America?"

"In Forks, Bella's hometown."

For a few moments, he didn't answer. After exhaling again, he spoke a lot more calmly than I expected.

"So you're both alright?"

"Yes, we are. Say hello to my brother, Bella. See? He's not such an ogre."

"Hi, Edward," I stated lamely.

"Are you taking good care of my sister?"

"I am, I brought my security team with us and my dad is the Police Chief. We'll be fine."

"Oh, we will, Bella said we're going to spend New Year's Eve down at the Rez, surrounded by her tall, dark, native American friends. How much safer could we be?"

"Is that right?" he asked, annoyed. "I'm glad some of us are having a good time while the others were left at home, worrying."

"Edward, I love you and I'm sorry, but we really have to get ready, you know? Bella's letting me dress her up!" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh, that's just great…" I heard him mutter.

"I'll call you later, tell Mum I'm sorry."

"You're not getting away with this that easily, you know that, right?"

"I'll worry about that later. Love you," she said hurriedly and disconnected. Her phone rang again but she turned it off.

"See? I called! Now let's get ready! Hey Rosalie, don't you think my brother was jealous?"

They both laughed at the same time, conspiratorially.

"We're not in high school anymore. Come on, girls!"

My little room was a mess when we left it an hour later to go downstairs. The dress Alice put me in was long but left little to the imagination. I felt a little awkward, and was absolutely convinced that it was too over the top, but Alice and Rosalie were impeccably dressed as well, and that gave me a little reassurance.

"I'm not sure I can leave my little sister walking around in that. Aren´t you going to be cold?" Emmett asked.

"She'll wear a coat," Alice stepped in.

"You look good, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Where are John and Mathew?" I asked

"Right behind you!" Mathew said, winking as I turned around.

"Behave," I scolded him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

John gave him a disapproving look and moved to my right.

"I'll drive," he said authoritatively.

I took a deep breath when I saw La Push's lights nearing us. I hadn't seen Jacob personally in a while. I'd been avoiding him since I broke up with Mike.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"I am."

"You look worried."

"I have a lot to worry about."

She smiled and didn't press the subject further. She could read through people so well…

I stepped out of the car with Mathew's help. They tried to mingle since I told everyone that they were my friends from the hospital. No one questioned me so I guessed that my mother kept her part of the deal. I forced a smile in her direction but kept my distance. Dad, on the other hand, approached her, keeping her busy. At least I hoped that was his intention. I caught her glancing in John's direction more than once. Some things would never change.

The ambience was great; they had decorated their ballroom with bright colors. They obviously used their traditional patterns as an inspiration and it looked wonderful – modern and traditional were in perfect harmony. As for the dress, as I looked around, I noticed that everyone had dressed up for the occasion. I thought I'd see most people in jeans, but as usual I was wrong. Even though most of them were carefully dressed, I still felt like all eyes were on me. My dress was over the top. My grandma's necklace and the earrings Henry gave me completed the ensemble. Real diamonds were not common in this part of the world.

"Bella, you came! Jake was moping all around the place until your dad called yesterday telling him you'd be here after all."

"How are you, Seth?" I asked him while embracing him in a warm hug. He was a lot taller than me, so he used that advantage to kiss me on my forehead.

"I'm great, even better now that you're here." I noticed he said that while staring at Alice, who was blushing furiously at the flirting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you. Seth, this is my friend Mary Alice."

"Just Alice," she corrected me.

"She's a fashion designer," I told him. "You know, Alice, he's done some modeling before."

"He definitely has what it takes…" she stuttered, checking him out.

I was doing my best to disguise how amused I was by their staring contest, when I was blinded momentarily by a flash.

Jake was looking at his camera, checking the photo he just took.

"What was that evil glint in your eyes for? Jesus, you look… breathtaking!"

"You don't look so bad yourself," I blushed.

I hadn't remembered he had such a presence. Jake had always been athletic, but seemed to be even more muscled than I remembered. His eyes were the same, nearly black highlighted by some sort of natural eye liner and thick lashes. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a black button down shirt, simple but tasteful.

He hugged me and kissed my neck, making me shiver, burying his face in my hair.

"God, you smell just as I remembered," he whispered in my ear.

"Stop it, you're being weird," I admonished him lightly, putting some space between us.

"You know that olfactory memory is the most primitive sensory memory we have."

"You're a photographer, you should use your occipital cortex instead."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Your eyes, Jacob."

"I have the visual, all right."

"Oh, man, stop the innuendo," Seth stepped in.

"Jacob, let me introduce you to my friend, Alice, Alice More," I said.

"_The_ Alice More?" he asked, "I knew your face was familiar. I'm Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"Bella, do you want a drink?" Seth asked.

"Sure."

"Come on, Jake, let's get these ladies something to drink."

They both went off to the bar.

"He's cute," Alice said.

"Which one?" I asked, amused.

"Both." We laughed.

"Ladies," Rosalie stepped in with a glass of wine in hand. "I see you're already conquering attentions. Beware of the competition," she said, looking at Vanessa, who was shooting daggers at me.

"Good to know that some things never change," I said, eyeing Rosalie again. Alice was looking at us questioningly.

"Long story short, that, my friend," Rose started, "is Jacob's ex… She never got over knowing that Bella and Jacob used to be more than friends a few years ago. She became too much to bear and Jake broke up with her barely a week after Bella broke up with Mike. Got the picture?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked Rosalie.

"Seth told Emmett. What, you didn't know?"

"Just what I needed, more drama! We're just friends!"

Alice was clearly amused. "Damn, I have to turn on my phone to send an MMS to my brother to show him what your 'friends' look like. He may have a panty-dropping smile… I've seen him in action… but really? He has nothing on _that_… I'm beginning to grow fond of the strong and dark type."

"Oh no, don't even dare… another Rosalie, that's just what I need."

"What?" they asked in unison.

The boys eventually came back with our drinks. After a couple of them, I was beginning to relax, and allowed Jacob to take me to dance. He held me a little too close to him, and even though the alcohol diminished my inhibitions and the fact that I needed the feeling of safety and warmth, I wasn't particularly fond of that sort of public display. I looked at the digital clock on the wall: 11:40 p.m.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He nodded, but said nothing. I grabbed my jacket and went outside for some air. I could listen to the music fading away as I stepped closer to the water. The night was dark and with the cloudy sky, there weren´t many stars to see.

I was alone.

I sank into the sand, not caring about ruining Alice's perfect dress, and cried, almost convulsively. There was no more reason to contain the sobs. The waves hitting the shore did a good job of muffling the steps behind me.

"Your concept of safety is clearly different from mine."

At first I didn't recognize the voice. _He_ couldn't be there… I stood up, still sniffling, and turned in his direction.

"I was worried about Alice… and about you," Edward whispered.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said, brushing at the tears streaming down my face. "It'll be alright. Come here, you must be freezing."

He held me tightly, just as Jacob had before, but with him, it felt right. I should have walked away because I was supposed to hate him, but it still felt right, taking comfort in his arms.

At midnight, when his face was illuminated by the fireworks, I saw the most intense green eyes staring at me. For the first time I found them soft and warm, not brutal and calculating as before. They held the same amount of attraction at that moment as they had when we had first met, maybe even more.

"Happy new year, Bella."

Those eyes locked on my lips, just like they had only a couple of weeks before in Sidney, and he descended slowly, asking my permission.

"Happy new year, Edward."

"It is now…"

And he kissed me, softly at first, but growing more demanding as the moments passed. His hands travelled from my face to my neck and from there roamed almost everywhere they could reach. I opened a few buttons of his shirt just to feel a little more of him. He moaned into my mouth when he felt my hands on his bare chest.

As the midnight fireworks came to a halt, after the crescendo blasts of sound and light, so did we, like the spell we were under broke somehow. We were both panting heavily, trying to regain some composure.

"Come," he said softly. "Let's get you warm."

I could hear the smile in his voice. And for that night, maybe just that night, I allowed him to guide me through the darkness, trusting him.

**AN:**

I'm sorry about the delay… it seems like I'm always telling you this… to be honest RL is being hellish over the last couple of months between working 80 hours a week, night shifts, studying and making presentations there wasn't much time or inspiration to write.

Anyway, thank you all who PM'd me asking if everything is ok… it's amazing how many good friends I created in this site, making this experience really worthy.

For those of you who might have missed it, I updated a while ago another EPOV outtake. Check it out, if you haven't seen it yet.

As always, was this what you expected? This was a transitional chapter. Please leave a review.

See you soon, hopefully,

Nofrure.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I walked side by side with him in silence. A stronger breeze caught me off guard, making me shiver. He responded by holding me tighter. In my hurry to leave the party, I hadn't worried about the combination of sand and high heels… half an hour later, though, it gained a significant importance. My teeth were chattering no matter how strongly I tried to keep my mouth tightly shut. It didn't help that I stepped into an unexpected little stream that flowed lazily, snaking across the sand to the sea.

"Why do I always find you in situations such as these?" Edward said, lifting me into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"Hey!" I protested.

"How you managed to survive until the age of twenty-five is always going to be a mystery to me. I believe you were very fortunate to make my acquaintance," he dared to tease.

"I didn't find myself in this kind of situation before I met you!" I huffed, a little annoyed, but not only at him, since I found his warmth comforting.

"And I find that hard to believe…" he pressed.

After a few steps, I stopped fighting him. He wasn't letting me go easily and even though I didn't want to admit it out loud, he was trying to help me. I rested my head against his neck, my arms encircling him for leverage while forcing myself not to over think about the intimacy of the gesture.

"What? No clever counterarguments? No kicking or yelling to put you down?"

"Edward…" I warned in a terse voice.

"I'm still mad at you, you know? Your and Alice's little stunt almost killed me with worry… and you should fire Greta Masterson… the nerve of the woman! She didn't tell me where you were. And why didn't you fly in Henry's private plane? It's yours now…"

"The nerve of the woman, to keep her employer's privacy, how could she?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he scolded me.

"Maybe if you tried to be less bossy and… full of yourself I could reconsider my ways."

"It's not my fault if I have a healthy amount of self-assurance."

"We're having a little bit of a language barrier here… I'm sure what you call self-assurance in England is what in America we refer to as…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he scolded me. "Stop fighting me! I'm the one entitled to be angry today, not you," he said, his voice rising.

"I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Liar," he whispered.

In a way I was lying. I didn't think much about how he or his family would feel about Alice's absence. I assumed they wouldn't be too bothered by the fact… To be honest I thought she needed protection from them, they were the ones who caused her the most pain. Those who are closest to us are the ones who hold the most power against you… I think I bonded easily with her because of that. And for a moment, I tried to convince myself that the man who was with all chivalry carrying me in his arms and who saved me from a certain death, couldn't possibly have done the things he had, namely, to keep this wicked secret about his own brother taking advantage of his baby sister, a man who dated two women at the same time… a man who took much and gave nothing in return.

But had he not stopped me from making love in the cottage the other night when he knew I'd regret it later?

I was trying to defend what my principles found indefensible. I started to panic about what I knew that meant…

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked, concerned.

"Just thinking…"

"Don't over think this, please," he said inhaling deeply, while kissing my scalp. "I'm trying really hard not to," he whispered.

When we got to firm land, he gently put me down and I melted inside. He was definitely making it difficult to hate him.

"I suppose you want to walk from here," he said a little hoarsely, in his thick British accent.

"Thank you."

As we stepped into the light of the front porch stairs, heading back to the party, I glanced in his direction, and realized he had lipstick on his lips… my lipstick.

"I think you might want to…" I said brushing my thumb against his lips. He chuckled, knowing instantly what I meant. Our eyes locked for a moment and I saw a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I don't see why you bother when I have every intention of kissing you again," he said wickedly.

He leaned in slowly, giving me the time to refuse him, but that night I just couldn't bring myself to care about consequences. He kissed me gently, almost adoringly, to the point of almost driving me away. He sensed my discomfort and stopped, leaning his forehead against mine and looking at me straight in the eyes, studying me, waiting... He laid one last kiss on the tip of my nose and smiled brightly, content with whatever he saw in my eyes.

"Edward?" a female voice asked, clearing her throat behind me.

"Good night, Lady More, you have some serious explaining to do. I'm so mad at you I could strangle you!" Edward scolded his sister, with little enthusiasm, without letting me go.

"Luckily for me your anger seem to have been somewhat sidetracked," she smirked.

"You have a little something here…" she said pointing to his lips.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_!

I reddened like a tomato.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk," I said, trying avoid them. I needed some space to think; his proximity was somewhat toxic.

_He's not your shining knight, walk away now_.

"Stay!" Alice asked.

I stepped away from his embrace and squeezed Alice's hand reassuringly.

"I think you need some privacy. Alice, we'll talk later…"

"Ok, but I still get to share the bed with you, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, a little sidetracked.

"Bella's dad has the cutest little house, and we're sharing a room," Alice explained. "I'll meet you inside. Thank you for everything," she said squeezing my hand as I brushed past her. I gave her a small nod and went back inside.

I encountered a few old friends on my way back and took a few minutes to talk about little nothings. That was the only moment of the night that gave me a sense of normalcy. If the word got around about my inheritance, people would start to treat me differently, I knew. I feared that moment.

_For now, I'm just Bella_, and that thought was strangely comforting. I was having a hard time adjusting since I didn't know what 2010 had in store for me.

"Hey, where have you been?" Jake asked in my ear while hugging me. I didn't realize he was there until it was too late to get away from his hold.

"I went outside for a bit…" I answered vaguely.

"I didn't get my New Year's kiss," he said huskily and leaned in to kiss me. I turned my face so his lips met my left cheek. He looked at me questioningly while I awkwardly tried to get away from his constricting arms.

"Happy New Year, Jake."

"I thought we were good…" he said while caressing my face.

"Don't," I protested. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but really, we're friends… just friends." I emphasized the word "just."

"My feelings towards you never changed…"

"Mine either. This…" I hesitated, "this just… it doesn't feel right. I care about you and I love being around you but I can't … cope with a messy relationship. We need to keep it simple."

As I started to walk away, roaming the room with my eyes, searching for Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob grabbed my hand tightly, trying to convey some non-existent extra significance to his plea.

"I'm sorry, stay." His eyes were soft but demanding.

I hated that he was trying to guilt trip me into doing something I didn't want to. He knew me well enough to know I could cave like I, not so proudly, did before…

"Fine," he persisted, changing his strategy, "I'm not really sorry, but I think you should stay anyway, the night is young and we can still have fun. I want you to tell me all about your upcoming residency and..."

"I'm really tired," I interrupted, "a lot has happened over the last few days and I just need to head home. I had a good time, thanks for inviting me."

"You're dismissing me? Bella, what's wrong?"

"Jake, I'll call you in the morning, I promise."

"Bella, is everything ok?" Mathew asked, coming out of nowhere. I was too unobservant that night.

"Yeah, I was just saying goodbye to Jacob. Can we go now?" I asked him.

"Certainly," he nodded.

"Bella, who is this guy? Your dad called me to let me know you were bringing some friends but I was expecting to see Angela."

"This is Mathew, he's a new friend."

"It's nice to meet you. Bella invited me and John to come. Both our families turned their backs on us," Mathew said a little theatrically. Jacob smiled wildly at what his words implied and shook his hand with enthusiasm. I could almost picture the neural connections being made as he assumed that Mathew and John had come to the party as a couple. I chuckled at the thought… my mom would be so devastated if that were the case.

We stepped away as he signaled John to get the car.

"I think I deserve a raise after that performance," he teased, smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind, especially since you're going to need it to pay the medical bill you'll be charged after sleeping on my dad's couch." That erased the smirk off his face.

Edward and Alice were standing in the same place I had left them, neither of them looking too happy, but apparently neither of them backing down. As they saw me approach they made an effort to conceal whatever argument they were having.

"I'm going home, Alice. I'm not sure if you want to stay. Emmett and Rosalie are still here, somewhere…"

"Great, I was just telling Edward about how tired I am. I could use some rest. I'll take a ride with you, if you don't mind."

"Sure," I answered her.

Edward was looking intently at my every move, urging me to talk to him.

"Edward," Alice said, breaking the spell, "where will you be staying?"

_Why did she ask that?_

"I didn't exactly make arrangements, given the circumstances," he stated without taking his eyes off me. Mathew, who was behind him, rolled his eyes at me, understanding clearly where that conversation was heading.

"Bella, do you think he could stay at your place?"

"It's my dad's, and no, I don't think he'd be comfortable. I mean Mathew and John are already sleeping on air mattresses. I'm sure he'll find a decent enough room in Port Angeles. Seth actually used to work there at a bed and breakfast. I'll just go back inside and see if he can get you a reservation."

"No, thank you, I have to go back to Seattle. I have an early flight tomorrow. I have a business meeting on the 4th, one I believe you are supposed to attend as well."

I looked at him, clueless, since I had no idea what he was talking about, but somehow that affirmation reminded me of where we stood.

"Have a safe trip. Alice," I turned to her, "I'll wait for you in the car. Bye, Edward."

"Take care of yourself. Things are just beginning to get complicated. I'll call you."

Three months went by and he never did. The meeting he was talking about was cancelled the following day because I wasn't ready for it. Apparently Edward owned about 5% of Henry's Pharmaceutical Company. The justification given for the cancelation was that I wasn't feeling well enough to start working so soon after Henry More passed away. Edward knew better – I just wasn't ready.

I nearly had panic attacks every single time I walked into a room full of crows inside. I called them crows because they all wore dark suits and every word uttered by them was a harbinger of how I was condemned to fail. There were rumors surrounding me and the mysterious inheritance. I seldom attended any of the board meetings, allowing myself to be represented by someone else. Professor Walker, my tutor and the person I learned to trust the most, always refused to represent me or even accompany me publicly, for he feared our connection would weaken my position even further, considering the scandal he was involved in a few years back. I had to fight to be respected, as everyone saw me as the little gold digger who managed to fool a dying old man. I'd like to say I was over all that nonsense but I'd be lying if I did.

I was pressed to leave my job in the hospital, but I refused. I was also pressed to move into a new house, and was forced to face the fact that I needed to. My security team claimed they couldn't guarantee my protection if I kept living in the apartment I co-rented with Angela. John threatened to quit and I just couldn't take that risk. By the end of my second week of residency, when I was arriving home after being at the hospital for over 30 hours, I crossed the street distractedly and nearly got hit by a car. Mathew had to jump over me and we rolled onto the pavement together like in a bad movie…except it was real. Luckily we got away with only minor injuries. The car didn't stop and it made me suspicious; I mean, wouldn't you stop if you nearly ran over someone with your car? That notion really scared me and I moved that same day, much to Greta's delight.

Inevitably I had to tell Angela why I was doing so and invited her to move in with me to my new place. She refused, but reluctantly ended up agreeing to let me pay for my share of the rent, at least until she found someone else. She was the only one who knew at the hospital I had two very demanding jobs. I worked 80 hours a week at the hospital and in my free time I was tutored by Professor Walker, who had moved with Martha to Seattle to help me. The little free time I had, I spent at their place sometimes learning but mostly despairing. It was hard… I wasn't progressing as I should in my private lessons and I was feeling a little behind at the hospital as well. I felt like everyone was progressing faster than I was.

Sleep deprivation became the worst as the weeks passed. Emmett and Rosalie chose to go back to Sydney, but I barely noticed the difference since I had so little time to spare. Apparently money didn't solve anything in my family.

I'd seen my dad who, by the way, refused to quit his job, only a couple of times since the New Year's Eve flop. I did manage to get him to accept a new fishing rod and a little boat.

The only one who was on cloud nine was my mother. I still had to make a serious effort not to let that knowledge get to me… she made everything all about her. I agreed when she asked me to move out of Forks. Considering all the damage she could have done in my dad's life if I forced her to stay there and admitting that she would destroy the one place where people saw me only as little Bella, not as Dr. Swan, not as a billionaire heiress, unpolluted, I caved and bought her a house in Miami. I even arranged an allowance for her every month if she agreed to find another job. Emmett barely spoke to me anymore because of that.

"You're an enabler," he said. "Good luck."

My mother accepted my offer quickly, but three months later she still didn't have a job and I am sure that she never looked for one. She also bought a convertible without warning me, and reached her credit card´s limit in record time. The first time I paid her credit card bill; the second, I told her I didn't have that amount of money. She doubted my word, considering everything else I had given her, so, long story short, she bought herself a ticket and went to England to meet my uncle Thomas to figure out how much exactly I had inherited.

In December, Thomas had asked me for my mother's contact information, saying that he would love to meet his niece, and I genuinely thought that my uncle would be a good influence on her. That was the last time I acted like a naïve fool around Renée.

She abused his hospitality for a couple of days until she heard that I owned More Park. That's when she packed her bags, went there, and havoc was unleashed – It was a disgrace. No one knew Dr. Swan's mother, so evidently she didn't even put a foot in the Park, let alone the house. Only later that day, the incident was reported to Greta. I had to admit, she tried to call me but I deliberately ignored it. She talked to everyone in town, claiming it was preposterous to be treated this way. Consequently, I received a phone call from Alice, who was extremely worried about the entire situation and what it was doing to my already shredded reputation, warning that some damage control was needed.

I called my uncle Thomas who was doing his best not to lose his temper.

"Bella, it's not your fault," he said after I apologized for the tenth time.

"It's that I should have known better."

"How could you have prevented her from coming? Really, my child, I am very glad you took so much after your grandmother since, God forgive me for saying this, but I think your mother took after your aunt Jane."

I had to laugh at his comment. I kept close contact with my uncle, mostly through e-mail since he was making an effort to keep up with the young, as he called it, and I knew he wasn't the judgmental type… The only time I heard him speak ill of someone, it was about James, and my grandaunt.

"Well ,how long do you think she's staying?"

"I don't know. I hinted I was going to spend a couple of weeks in London. I needed to go there anyway, so why not now?" he sighed.

"You do that. She's been calling me nonstop for the last couple of days. I've been a coward and really don't want to deal with her right now. Uncle Thomas, what should I do?"

"Honestly, I think God is putting your good will to test. You should probably call her. I feel so selfish asking you this. I tried to talk with her but even though she smiles and nods, I know she does whatever she wants. It's really frustrating," he huffed.

So there I was, with my life completely upside down, three months after the great reveal, flying to London for the weekend, to attend some charity event Alice forced me to on Saturday, and while I was at it, force my mother to get back home. Greta was having a hard time controlling the publication of news about 'The Heiress of Lord Henry More.' My mother's behavior was just the last straw.

"Bella," Greta gently called me, interrupting my musings, "there's a bunch of paparazzi at the airport waiting for you. It seems that your mother gave an exclusive interview to a paper that should be published on Sunday."

"What does it say?"

"It's not very favorable to you," she affirmed softly.

"How bad is it? I'm not sure I want to read it. Can you prevent it from hitting the stands?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't mind the costs and do whatever it takes. I don't care anymore."

One hour later, Greta was back with good news. "It's done, it won't be published."

"How much?" I asked.

"Two million pounds. But I had to promise that your first exclusive interview will be theirs."

"As long as I can see the final text before it's published, I'm ok with it. Book my mother a flight to Miami. I want her on a plane soon after I land. I've had enough of this nonsense. She has to understand what she's doing."

"Bella, she knows. Don't let her manipulate you."

"I'm supposed to stay at Alice's in London. Can you call her and ask her if it's ok with her for Renée to meet us there?"

"Of course, I'm sure Lady Alice will be more than happy to help you."

"Meanwhile I'll call my mother."

I dialed her number, and she picked up almost instantaneously.

"Hello, Isabella? You're finally returning my phone calls. To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you too important to talk with your mother right now, since you're the Heiress of the Century? I had to come to England to find out. Dear Lord, you're a billionaire and you're being petty with my credit card bills. I never expected that from you… owning a home like More Park and forcing me to live in a hut…"

"A hut? You consider the house I bought you a hut?" I chuckled humorlessly. "Mom, you'll find that after the way you´ve insulted me, a five million dollar home with all expenses covered and 50,000 dollars monthly for your personal expenses is generous. Considering that I ended up paying for that ridiculously expensive car you bought, you have to admit that spending nearly six million dollars in three months on your mom, who couldn't care less if you nearly starved to go through med school by the way, is anything but petty."

"You'll never let that go, will you? You're only paying for this because you know I should be the one inheriting everything! It's the way you find to ease your guilt. I have every intention of spending what's rightfully mine and you won't stop me."

"You're insane! I'll be in London in a couple of hours and we'll talk about this. There will be a car waiting for you at Uncle Thomas's home. Be ready."

I disconnected the phone in fury, holding back tears I refused to shed. My mother was completely out of control and it was something that happened at my own design.

As soon as I landed I went directly to Alice´s home to solve that issue.

When she opened the door, she hugged me tightly.

"She's already here," she whispered. "I'll give you some privacy. She's in the library. Miss Masterson," Alice said, turning her attention to Greta, "let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

I entered the library without knocking.

"There you are, finally. You must have had a blast hiding me this all this time. Three months! You had three months to tell me the truth!" she shouted.

"I told you the truth, I just wasn't specific about the amount of money involved."

"I know everything, the whole sordid story about your grandmother and that bastard child."

"That child was your sister…"

"I know, and that makes me the rightful heir. I'm going to fight you in court for this."

"On what grounds? That child buried in More Park was born dead, she didn't have a birth certificate and she died years before you were born. You can't even prove she is indeed your sister."

Her eyes grew darker and cold as she realized that it was absurd to even try.

"I want what's mine! Even Aunt Jane agrees with me!"

"Of course she does… You already have more than you deserve. Emmett was always right about you! You're the kind of person that makes your own son move to a different continent!"

"You'll regret what you've done to me, starting tomorrow," she laughed. 

"What, the article? Nothing is being published tomorrow."

"You're lying…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom, don't you love me?" She didn't answer. "Why are you fighting me like this? How much is your love worth? How much do you need?" I yelled. "Did I ever fail you as a daughter? Didn't I always do my homework? Didn't I always clean and cook for both of us? Didn't I spend the whole time by your side when you were in the hospital after Phil beat you up beyond recognition? When Phil took all your money, didn't I give you all my savings to pay for an attorney when you filed for divorce? Didn't I do everything in my power to have you and Emmett back on good terms? When did I not defend you in anything? The worst part is that I'm already feeling crappy because when I did those things for you, I wasn't expecting anything in return… But this? This interview you gave… this trip to England… it's the last straw, you're driving me crazy! I haven't had the courage to read that article because if I do I know it will make me sever all ties with you. You're my mother and you were supposed to love me unconditionally! Who the hell are you and what have you done with my mom?"

"It's good to see that you still remember I'm your mother. I love you; I'm just not very fond of what you do to me. Always posing as Saint Isabella. You know what? I know better!" she spat.

"Is money all that matters? If I give you an extra five million dollars will you forget I exist?"

Her eyes turned up to meet mine at that last question.

"That's less than I deserve."

"That's all you will get from me. In exchange, you'll sign a contract where you will be legally obliged to keep your distance from me and my family, if they wish, and you will agree to abstain from any public comments about me to anyone."

"I'm not agreeing to this," she responded quickly. But I'd seen the glint of greed in her eyes at the mention of five million dollars.

"You can walk away from this house with enough money for a lifetime or you can walk away empty handed. It's up to you."

"I was paid 100,000 dollars for that interview you didn't like. I can make your life a living hell; I'll let the world know who the real Isabella Swan is."

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. You're clearly mentally disturbed; I think I need to consider having you committed to a psychiatric clinic."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I'm sure I'll find someone who disagrees and who would be more than willing to help me. They were so helpful at the newspaper today…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm giving you the chance to walk away from this."

"Ten million," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said I want ten million dollars."

"I offered five, it's non-negotiable. You will be escorted to the airport now, and you'll receive word from my lawyers on Monday."

"This is not over…" she threatened.

"It is, since I'm giving up all hope on you. This number," I took my cell out of my front pocket, "will be disconnected. You will have no way to contact me directly. I also changed my e-mail accounts. I wish you well, good luck."

"You're really dismissing me, Bella?" she changed her strategy and started crying.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why?" She started to cry profusely, manipulatively.

I stood up and walked away, leaving the door open behind me.

"I regret the day you were born!" she yelled. "You ungrateful brat!"

"John," I heard her plead when he entered the library to escort her out. "Let me go. You can't do this! Bella?"

And that's how my mother was dragged out of my life.

I exited through the back door and asked Mathew to get the car. For the first time in years I felt the urge to make a confession.

"_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Are you ok?" Alice asked softly as she saw me entering her room.

"I've been better. I should probably call Emmett."

"It's late in Sydney, let the man sleep. So I take it, it didn't go well. I'm sorry if I'm meddling."

"I offered her money to stay away from me. What kind of person offers her mother money to stay away from her?" I chuckled humorlessly. "I have to pay up my own mother," I mumbled to myself, "now what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that you were unfortunate but maybe it doesn't have to be like that. Things haven't always been easy with my mother but now we found a common interest and we've bonded. That can happen with you and your mom, too."

"I don't think that can happen for us. I totally lost the respect I had for her... I gave her money to stay out of my life. When she said she wanted more, I coerced her to accept my offer."

"How much did you offer?"

"Five million dollars," I answered guiltily.

Alice whistled, surprised with the number. She took some time to compose a reply.

"At least you know she'll be able to provide for herself. It's not like if she crashed or something you wouldn't be by her side in a heartbeat… not that I'm saying that something will happen to her," she added quickly when she saw my disgruntled face. "Greta showed me her interview… she did sink lower than I expected. I mean, claiming you abandoned her at her ex's hands and whims; affirming that you didn't ask your father for help when she called you telling you what was going on with Phil… come on! And that thing that her husband beat her up because she gave you all her savings to pay for school, seriously? I know better because I know you, but if that garbage ever became public knowledge your reputation would be ruined. I mean what else you could do?"

"She said all those things?" I asked, dumbfounded. She twisted everything.

"You didn't read it?" Alice asked, a little taken aback.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that sums it up."

I exhaled loudly, knowing I should have probably done so but was too afraid. We stood in silence for a long time. She was fidgety, probably wanting to start the process of beautifying the ugly duckling, but making an effort to be considerate. Things were easy between us, even in the most fucked up moments. Yes, I cursed, because there was no better way to describe it.

"Now what the hell are we attending tonight?" I finally asked.

"Well, are you sure you still want to go?" she asked.

"Now that I'm here I might as well be done with it. What's done is done and even though I'm already regretting it, I haven't come up with a better solution, so what can I say? It´s just something I'll have to deal with."

"We´re both going to a charity auction."

"And what's on the items list? What are they selling?"

"Mostly, us…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, a date with the auctioned lady is sold for the highest bid."

"That's a little medieval. You rich people are weird," I accused.

"Yes, we are. And you were such a great addition to the lot," she teased lightly. Her eyes were moistened with my unshed tears. I hated to sense that she was feeling sorry for me.

"Why didn't you tell me where we were going?"

She looked at me guiltily. "Okay, I was hoping you'd only find out after it was too late, but I might have signed us both up to be auctioned."

"Alice!" I scolded her. "I can't attend a circus today. Not today."

"It's for cancer research. I mean, that has to mean something to you… think of all the little kids with no hair…"

"You're not actually using that argument with a doctor…"

"What, doctors don't have a heart?"

"They do, but this one here only gets used today for keeping a good cardiac debit to ensure an optimal tissue blood supply."

I breathed in deeply to keep from crying.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You need it and it'll be for a good cause. Because you're a novelty I believe you'll get a record bid."

"You usually do this? What was the highest ever?"

"Last year Uncle Henry paid a hundred thousand pounds for my company. I wasn´t selling too well… I think he just took pity on me and wanted to contribute to a good cause since I went after Madeline Gray and Jasper paid twenty thousand pounds for her… that's when they made it public, so to speak."

"She'll always be Mindy to me," I chuckled at my silly attempt at a joke. "Will she be auctioned this year?"

"Probably…Do you think Jasper will be so enthusiastic buying her attention tonight?"

"Didn't you invite Seth as your date tonight?" I diverted. They had kept in touch after the New Year's Eve party. They were getting closer, but he was still far from taking the eldest Lord Cullen from her mind. Nevertheless, she lightened up around him.

"Yes, he'll be here soon," she answered curtly, clearly picking up the double meaning of the question. "But you should know since you were the one who paid for his trip. Now, young lady, let's get you a cup of coffee and see what I can do to conceal those craters beneath your eyes."

"And here I was thinking I never looked better. Do I really need to go?"

"In this circle everything is about appearances. You don't need to feel it, just show it. In no time you'll be home and back to your routine, but every once in a while you have to do this. Let's make ourselves presentable. All eyes will be on you tonight and consequently on me…"

After nearly two hours of brushing and painting we were ready to leave. Once again I was wearing one of Alice's designs as she forbade me to wear anything else. Apparently I was good publicity. Greta thought this sort of event was the kind of good attention I wanted for myself so I'd actually have to smile for the photographers on my way in.

And smile I did. When I exited the limo I wasn't instantly recognized, but as soon as someone screamed 'Isabella' in my direction the flashes went wild. I even tried to pose a little.

Someone screamed in my direction asking what was I wearing and I answered, "Alice More."

There was a general chuckle and after another round of flashes I was escorted inside. Alice, who had entered the building a couple of minutes before, was chatting lightly with Seth, waiting for me by the door.

"You did well. Let's go inside." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm a little nervous about it; please don't leave my side tonight."

"Like you didn't leave mine last time you took me to a party."

"I needed some fresh air," I defended myself, knowing well what party she was referring to.

"With Edward…" was her comeback.

"I've explained you before what happened…"

"Hey, girls, I'm right here," Seth reminded us good naturedly. "And Lady More, I believe I kept you company the night you're referring to."

"You sure did, milord." She smiled sweetly and their eyes locked for a moment.

"You people make me sick," I pretended to gag. They looked cute as they blushed a little. Neither of them was willing to take the first step admitting that they genuinely cared about each other, but they were always inquiring whether the other had shown any sign of interest. He was everything she needed… I just hoped someday she would realize it.

"I'm going to give you some instructions if you want to survive in this jungle. At that table you see over there," she said, pointing with her eyes, "make sure to memorize the faces. If any one of them talks to you, just smile, be polite, evasive and excuse yourself. They are well-connected and know everybody who's anybody in high society, but they're also the biggest gossipers you'll ever find. You're novelty and they can sniff scandal better than most. At the other table over there, you have the socialites – publicly known and attend parties for a living… they're all broke. Stay away or they might find a way to get invited to one of your country houses."

"I don't own one," Seth said, "maybe I should go sit with them…"

"I'll go with you, it seems like fun," I winked.

We kept walking towards our table, all eyes on us, and Alice kept smiling and trash talking about pretty much everyone in the room. My eyes, though, always went back accusatorily to the same place… him.

"That area in the back is reserved for the nouveau riche. They have money but aren't influent yet…"

That last sentence actually caught my attention. "That's where I belong…"

"Oh no, you're influential…" Alice said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because you're the richest woman in the room," she said earnestly.

"I already regret this…" I muttered.

"I'm nearly asphyxiating in self-importance," Seth whispered.

I smiled at his joke and was a little sidetracked by it. I would be sitting with the Cullens; for me the room felt suddenly quiet as Edward stood up to greet me. Alice and Seth eyed us curiously, expecting some sort of confrontation - he gave them none. He smiled brightly, sincerely almost, and kissed my hand softly, pulling out my chair, portraying the image of the perfect gentleman.

"Edward," I begrudgingly acknowledged him.

"I feared this seat would remain empty for the night," he began after the quick greetings I gave his parents, brother and Mindy, who barely looked in my direction.

"I wouldn't dream of missing a benefit party."

"You're known for missing important events," he accused.

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Do you not? Maybe you should reconsider your ways to show who's in charge…"

"Maybe you should reconsider your words and the way you act around me. That would be extremely beneficial for both of us. I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted.

"You're very difficult for me to read," he said without breaking eye contact.

"What are you talking about so secretively?" Molly asked, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"I was telling Edward a little about my work at the hospital," I lied.

"You're still working as a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I started my residency on the 4th of January, like I previously had planned."

"Why do you still work there?" Jasper inquired, clearly surprised.

"Why would I quit the one thing I chose for myself?"

Edward eyed ne questioningly but I ignored him.

"So, Alice, I saw your name on the list. I fear your contribution this year will seem meager compared to the one you had the year before," Mandy continued venomously, apparently unsatisfied with my answer.

"His Grace was really generous," Alice stated calmly.

Her mother intervened, guiding us all to more neutral topics. I think Miss Gray caught the warning in Lady Esme's eyes and behaved for the rest of the dinner. I was also convinced that she was too occupied noticing that her fiancé never took his eyes off of Alice, his so-called little sister, and Seth. Edward, who seemed to notice that as well, was particularly witty that night and made every effort to divert everyone's attentions. He had a good sense of humor and gave quick answers to any remark. Seeing him so at ease, so good natured, surprised me. Some part of me was praying for him to act like an ogre, as it would be easier to dislike him. I, on the other hand, was barely able to utter two words that night and talked solely when forced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're reaching the high point of the night. Our finest, loveliest single ladies have agreed to go on a date, which evidently will occur on the ladies' terms, with the highest bidder. You know the rules… " the auctioneer started.

After a couple of young girls, Miss Madeline Gray was called on stage. There were a few bidders that were probably trying to annoy Jasper. He offered 5,000 pounds and the deal was about to be closed when someone shouted 10,000.

"Sold to Mr. Gray, for ten thousand pounds. You may come and claim your date."

I clapped enthusiastically when I noticed she wasn't pleased with the fact that Jasper didn't bid higher; her father was the one who won. Mr. Gray didn't seem too happy as he was also looking expectantly at Jasper. After a few moments he stood up and claimed his prize.

"Seth, bid for Alice, I'll cover for you," I whispered in his ear as she went up on stage next.

"How much do you want to spend?" he said quickly, entering the game.

"I'll tap the table lightly with my finger if I want you to stop."

"How high can I go?"

"Really high," I smiled. Henry wasn't there for Alice anymore, but she had me, and I had her back. And the money was for a good cause, after all. I wanted to annoy Mollie and contributing to a good cause seemed like a good excuse, unlike what I did with my mom. I cringed at the thought.

"So now we have with us the talented Lady Alice More. We start the bid at 500 pounds."

"500," Carlisle said and people clapped. It was polite for the dad to make the first bid.

"600," a young man from the 'nouveau' table said.

"700," another said.

"1000," Jasper's voice resounded loud and clear.

I signaled Seth to bid twice as much.

"2000."

"Ok, two thousand pounds for the gentleman over there."

Jasper's eyes glinted at the challenge and bid higher.

"2500 pounds," he said out loud and then lower, only for us at the table to hear, "Why don't you give it a rest? We both know you can't afford it."

"5000 pounds," Seth added, responding to the provocation.

"6000," Jasper rebuked.

"It's nice of you to bid for your sister," Seth teased, "I think I'm up for the challenge, and she's worthy. Ten thousand!" he nearly shouted, after looking at me for approval.

Jasper's eyes flickered momentarily at the word 'brother,' but he soon composed himself.

"Fifteen thousand," Jasper said slowly.

"Son, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're embarrassing us…" Lady Esme scolded him.

"15,000 going once…"

I kicked Seth to urge him to continue. He cleared his throat and at the last minute said, "30,000!"

"Lady Alice is sold to the gentleman at table three. You may claim your date."

"Go get her, Seth," I said as I clapped along with everyone else.

He stood up with a toothy smile plastered on his face and walked confidently towards Alice. Edward, on the other hand, was fuming by my side.

"For the first time on stage, we have next the lovely Dr. Isabella Swan."

I stood up and walked cautiously towards the stage. Alice winked for reassurance as our paths crossed. Everyone stared – finally the heiress of Lord Henry More had a face to be attached to name. I felt them talking, maybe about the clothes, or the hair, or even the jewelry. "She's not worthy," also came to mind. The auctioneer looked kindly at me and started the bidding at five hundred. For a few seconds the room stood in silence and I feared for the first time that no one would bid even more than I feared someone would.

"500," Carlisle started, acting as my savior.

"2000," one of the 'nouveau' group added.

"2100."

"2200."

"2500."

"5000."

"Five thousand pounds from Mr. James More, going once…" the man by my side said excitedly.

"Ten thousand," Edward said, looking at someone at the back. Was James More my cousin? I was trying to find his face in the crowd as I wasn't paying much attention before.

"11,000," an old man added, gaining many dirty looks from the ladies at his table. Was he thinking I was fond of older men?

"12,000," James said, or I believed it was him since I didn't see again where the voice came from.

"Twenty thousand pounds," Edward said, this time looking at me as if assessing the merchandise.

"Sold to His Grace, the Duke of Vidal, for twenty thousand pounds," was all I heard.

I exhaled loudly, almost with relief that it was over. Edward stood up, perfectly at ease, and came in my direction, taking my hand to escort me back to our seats.

For the remainder of the auction, there was a grave silence at our table that no one dared to break.

"And now we dance," Edward said when the emcee of the event announced the amount of money raised by the auction. He led me to where the couples resulting from the auction lined up to dance, including Seth and Alice, who seemed to be relieved to leave the table

"I can't dance," I warned him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm a good leader. Try not to step on my feet," he said, amused by my reluctance. I tried but messed up twice.

"So where shall we go on our date?" he asked after a couple of minutes of my attempts at dancing.

"I don't know. I thought this was just a way to raise money," I was hoping that the dancing counted as the date.

"We actually take it seriously. Let me clarify how this works. I paid an extraordinary amount of money for you to choose a place for me to take you out on a date, so you don't get to find a way around it," he said with a stern voice.

"Barcelona," I blurted out. I really didn't want to be with him in his own environment. He was too at ease and that made me terribly uncomfortable. Besides, I didn't have the time or inclination to play his little games in the near future.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I've never been to Barcelona, always wanted to… I have a conference there next month."

"You're kidding? That's the kind of date my dad would want," he answered, clearly displeased.

"I'll be there for five days."

"You're serious."

"Yes, I am," I smiled, knowing he'd probably tell me off.

"What hotel will you be staying at?"

"I have no idea what Greta booked for me." I honestly didn't.

He smiled brightly, actually pleased with the invitation.

"I'm sure your room will have plenty of space."

"Yes, and I'm sure Angela, my colleague at the hospital who will be staying with me, will love it."

"Okay, no room sharing, at least not officially. I can live with that."

"And unofficially too."

"You don't need to get defensive, I can see through you."

"I thought I was very difficult for you to read," I used his own words.

"Not when you're in my arms and I can feel your heartbeat."

"Your Grace, I didn't think you had that in you," I told him, a little displeased. I was not in the mood to hear silly pick-up lines.

"I can, and even though there's something terribly off with you tonight you have to know I mean it. I scare you," he affirmed almost solemnly, looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to keep running away from me, I'm not hunting you."

"Then why do I feel like prey?"

"I'm not the one you should to be afraid of," he said when the dance was over, escorting me back to our table where only Esme and Carlisle sat.

After a little small talk about who was who and the decorations between Edward and his mother, she finally turned her attention to me.

"I'm glad you came, dear. Alice was ecstatic to have you back in England. You have been a good friend to her over the past few months." She paused, waiting for my response. As I gave her none, she persisted. "Tell me, how do you like your dress?"

"It's perfect, as always, Lady Esme. Alice is really talented," I answered earnestly.

"Please, call me Esme. I'm really proud of her and how much she has accomplished."

I smiled in response and there was more awkward silence.

"So," the Earl began, trying to break the spell we seemed to be under, "What are you children planning for the night?"

"Honestly, I think I'm going home to try to get some sleep," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I recognize the resident symptoms. Many night shifts?" he asked.

"Two per week, but I have to make my rounds the following day so I really can't sleep afterwards. It alters my circadian rhythm completely."

"And when you're not working you have to study or make some presentation to a journal club or a clinical session…" he continued.

"And there are some crazy colleagues who do that and have children at the same time," I chuckled.

"Some do that, others have a multi-billion dollar company to run," Esmé prodded. "You look really tired dear," she said in a motherly tone.

Shouldn't she hate me? Or was she admonishing me because there was no way in hell I could do both?

My eyes glistened as I agreed. "And here I was thinking Alice´s make-up artistry did a great job," I tried to tease, but my voice sounded hoarse even to myself.

"Some things are really hard to conceal. I know that look, young lady. I've seen my husband like that too many times," she said, caressing his cheek. There was so much love and tenderness in that gesture it was nearly tangible.

And I needed to run.

"Thank you for the invitation tonight, I enjoyed myself. But since there is no way to conceal it, I think I'm going now, and try to get to sleep early. I'll just let Alice know I'm going home."

"Isabella, why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow? I'd like to know you a little better and I'm sure Alice would be pleased as well," Esme asked.

"Maybe some other time, I'm having lunch with my uncle tomorrow. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why don't you invite him as well? Father Thomas is a very dear friend of our family."

"Honey, I'm sure Isabella would like to spend some quality time with her uncle. They don't see each other often," Carlisle said, looking at me.

"Of course, but please come by for some tea."

Edward chuckled by my side.

"Mom, I know for a fact that Isabella hates tea."

He remembered.

"Well, she can have coffee or a latté," she said, admonishing him.

"Please call me Bella." And with that plea I knew my guard was down, again.

"Well, then, Bella," Esme said, smiling, "is 4:30 good for you? Please bring Father Thomas along. I'll make sure I extend the invitation after tomorrow's mass."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Have a nice evening."

"I'll take you to your car," Edward said, following after me.

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm not going to get my own car."

"I know that, but I was hoping to persuade you to accept my offer to take you home."

"Thank you, but I came with Alice, so I'll just let her know I'm leaving."

"I know you'll be staying at Alice's and I happen to have the keys. She's having fun with Seth somewhere around here and you don't want to spoil her night. You know she'll probably go home with you. You're not being a good friend."

"And I should accept your offer and leave without telling her? Sure, that's the polite thing to do."

He grabbed his phone from his inside pocket and quickly texted a message.

"Now she knows you're with me and there's nothing to worry about."

"Edward, I really need to sleep. I'm too tired for this."

"I promise you'll be in bed in less than an hour. Let me do this for you."

"Why are so insistent?"

"Don't you feel like you're being watched?" he asked as he escorted me to the back of the building.

"I feel like everyone has had their eyes on me all night, yes."

"That's not what I mean," he said as he started the car. "I don't have the slightest intention of letting you out of my sight tonight. You have no sense of self-preservation, so you can't be trusted."

"I have a perfectly capable team of security."

"Didn't you see who was bidding for you?"

"James More. He's sort of my cousin, right?"

"Yes, he's sort of our cousin. He's scum and I don't want you anywhere near him. He didn't approach you at the party because you sat with my family and he knows he's not welcome. But as soon as he can, he'll go after you."

"I can defend myself. I know the sort of man he is, Uncle Thomas already warned me about him."

"Because if it was just me telling you, you wouldn't believe me," he accused.

"What the hell do you want from me?" _And why didn't you call_, I wanted to ask.

"God help me, if I know."

I leaned my seat a little back and closed my eyes as I felt them burn with the intensity of the day. When I opened them again I realized I must have zoned out for a while, since the car was no longer moving. Edward was caressing my neck softly, murmuring for me to wake up.

"We're home, sleeping Bella," he chuckled. He had already unfastened my seat belt and walked around the car to open the door for me. I took his hand as I was a little unsteady, and followed him inside.

I went directly to my room, mumbling good night on the way. I took the pins out of my hair and washed my face. Less than ten minutes after we arrived home I was already buried in fluffy pillows and white linens. It was heaven. I yawned as I set my alarm to 7:30 in the morning.

But sleep stayed away. Over an hour had passed and even though I was tired, my mind drifted back to the day's events and my mother. I grabbed my cell to call and check on her but decided against it. A couple of minutes later my phone started vibrating on the nightstand. I picked up without noticing the caller's ID.

"Are you still awake?" a soft voice asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Can we talk?"

"Yes."

The call was disconnected and soon after I heard a nearly inaudible knock before the door opened. Edward entered without a noise except for a click of the lock behind him.

"Why haven't you come?"

"Why didn't you call?" I asked back.

"Fair enough. It seems like we're always misunderstanding each other."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Ours," he answered with confidence. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"In a way, I was."

After a few moments in silence he approached my bed and sat on the edge. The room was still dark and I could only get a glimpse of his features in the dim light that came from the street.

"You have to go to the first trimester's performance session."

"I know, Greta told me."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? You telling her you were attending," he said harshly.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and you should know that she has entirely too much power over you. Every single one of Henry's old administrators have. You've been making strange decisions, in every direction, like you're missing the big picture. And you haven't been there to show your face around to support those decisions. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I think I do."

"Your dislike for me shouldn't be interfering with your decisions. When I realized you missed the annual board meeting for Morepharma and didn't let me know… I mean…"

I laughed when I realized what he meant.

"You thought I didn't tell you on purpose. Edward, I didn't even know you'd be there."

Should I tell him the truth? That I wasn't ready and really was hiding behind the best administrative team in the UK? Because I still had no idea how to run a company? I still saw him as an enemy, as someone who if given the possibility would take everything away from me. But as I took the time to think about it, I wondered if it would be so bad to get my life back?

What if he was being sincere?

"You're really still working as a doctor?"

"Yes."

"What the hell, Bella? You have literally thousands of lives in your hands every day and you're careless enough to continue playing doctor? This isn't a game."

"You think I don't know that? You think I chose this for me? I'm exhausted! I work 20 hours a day, every day! I haven't slept over 30 hours a week since January, my family hates me and you're scolding me like a little brat? I'm trying to learn, I wasn't raised for this, I wasn't prepared like you were and I'm sorry if I took everything away from you. But you know what? You can't have it back because I'm not entitled to give it to you! I know why you were disowned!" I accused angrily.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "You don't know anything. Don't say I didn't try to warn you. God knows you don't deserve my sympathy," he spat. As he was about to walk away I lost it.

"I know about Alice and the baby. But unlike Henry I know who the father is and I know the full extent of what you did."

He turned around quickly, his eyes murderous. Jenks hadn't been able to find unquestionable proof for our suspicions, but someday he would. I regretted confronting Edward about it too soon, but every day I delayed this conversation I felt like I was betraying Henry and Alice.

"What did you say?"

"I know Alice got pregnant at sixteen, and I know you covered for her. I also know she doesn't remember any of it and that you purposefully hid that information. Does Jasper know?"

His hands flew to my mouth. "Shut up, you don't know anything!"

I pushed him away from me but managed to stay under him, lying in my bed, struggling against his fierce hands.

"He raped her and you didn't do anything about it. Was the scandal too much for you to bear, Your Grace?" I spat.

"If you think I'm that vile how come you tremble when you're under me? Are you so fucked up that you like being riled up and dominated? Is that what you need?"

I felt him growing hard as he kept me immobile, with my hands trapped by his own alongside my body.

"Edward, you're hurting me. Let me go."

He kissed me then, forcefully, for a long time. I kept motionless, almost lifeless under him. His grip eventually faded and he stopped as he realized I wasn't responding – not with desire and somehow not even with fear.

He stood up, ashamed, his eyes hiding from mine. He diverted his attention to every single decorative object in the room, breaking whatever breakable ceramic that he could have a hold on as he unloaded his frustration and anger. I gave him time, and eventually he sat breathing hard in the chaise longue in the bottom of my bed, where I still sat unmoving, watching as anger took over and faded away from him. He sat for a while, his back to me, unwilling to look me in the eye.

"You have to tell her," I said after a long period in silence.

"I can't go back on what I did," he nearly sobbed.

"She deserves to know."

He turned to face me. "She deserves to be happy," he said. "What do you think will happen if I tell her? What do you think will happen to Esme and Carlisle, to their marriage? And Jasper? Do you know what he'll do if he ever finds out about this?" he whisper-yelled. "This has been my cross to bear for years. I made a decision to protect my family a long time ago and I'm not going to stand down now. It has cost me too much… it was a twelve billion dollar decision," he finished resolutely.

"Jasper doesn't know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That was all you retained from this? Another nail to my coffin? No, he doesn't."

"What if the child was born alive, Edward? Would you deny him the chance to be raised by his own family?"

"I'd make sure he was well taken care of. It was God's way to end that aberration. He was born with so many deformities," his eyes glistened with tears.

"Edward, the baby had alcoholic fetopathy."

"Siblings should love each other fraternally. But they don't love each other, they're in love with one another even after all these years. Things have started to change though, since you and now Seth came into her life. She distanced herself from Jasper when he started dating Madeline. The blind respect died and he was no longer her personification of a hero. When he marries Madeline then the spell will be broken forever. Can't you see? Everything will be alright after that. She'll marry someone else, have other kids, healthy ones, and this will be like a blur in her past life. If I tell her, all the grief will come back to life."

"What will happen to Jasper? You'll let him live without knowing? Without the guilt? He took advantage of her!" I nearly yelled.

"Trust me, I beat him up beyond recognition…"

"And it makes everything alright?" I shouted at him, furious.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Alice. No, it doesn't. The only reason he's still alive is because he guaranteed it was consensual, and I believed him. A couple of weeks after the… incident, he came to me, drunk as hell, crying about what he did to my little sister. He told me he loved her, but she had ignored him since they made love. He asked my forgiveness but he loved her, he wanted to be with her and everything be damned. I got out of control, and I didn't even know she was pregnant at the time, neither did she. I beat him up so badly, he had to be attended at a hospital. Jasper didn't even lift a finger to defend himself. Till this day, my parents still believe he was assaulted and robbed in some alley in London. He made up some story and I didn't contradict him. Alice suspected something when she saw my battered hands, but at the time she was going under – binge drinking and antidepressants don't mix well. That's why she was hospitalized in the first place – benzodiazepines and alcohol intoxication. They did a pregnancy blood test, they told me afterwards that it was a common thing to do in young women of reproductive age. That's how she found out she was pregnant. She tried to kill herself. Did you know that? Discovering the pregnancy was the one thing that kept her from trying again," he sobbed. I stood up on my knees, pulled by a strong need to comfort him.

Things were a lot worse than I first imagined, and it gave me a whole new perspective. Alice never told me any of this. She mentioned she had a hard time connecting with the opposite sex because she was date raped, and even though she couldn't remember the act itself, she remembered waking up in a bed, with the worst hangover of her life, frightened, with her legs dirty with blood and something else she later found out to be semen, in her parent's apartment in London. She didn't even remember how she ended up there.

Like he guessed, Alice must have heard the voices because soon after we heard footsteps in the corridor. Without warning, Edward launched himself under the covers, tossing his T-shirt on the ground.

"What are you…" and the question lingered in the air as he kissed me again, catching me off guard.

"Bella, I heard noises. Are you having another nightmare?" Alice said as she entered and switched on the light.

She was caught off guard by what she saw, her brother half naked in my bed, my hair all disheveled, my lips still swollen from his previous kiss… My cheeks turned red immediately at the thought and that completed the image.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know…" and with that she turned to leave.

"Alice, this is not what it looks like," but the door was already closing behind her.

I smacked really hard against his chest, repeatedly until I got tired. He didn't stop me.

"Get out of my room, now."

"We still need to talk," he said, not making any effort to move.

"You have one week," I told him, desperate to get him out. He was trying to manipulate me.

"What?"

"You have one week to tell her. If you don't, I will. The ball is on your court now, decide what you want to do with it."

"You can't be serious… haven't you heard anything I said?"

"Have you noticed she hasn't been intimate with a man since? She needs to know to move on with her life."

"How long have you known about this?" Because I didn't answer straight away he asked again, "How long?"

"Three months."

"And in that period of time, you never told her, why?"

"Because I needed irrefutable proof."

"No, you didn't. You just couldn't tell her, because deep down you know what it'll do to her and you don't want to be the one held responsible for it," he stated as a fact.

"It's a family matter and I didn't want to…"

"You didn't want to what? Intrude? Well, Bella, that ship has sailed, hasn't it? You want to punish me, is that it?"

"No!" I denied vehemently.

"You want to show the world what a creep I am? Newsflash, everyone knows and no one cares. You want revenge for what I did? You hate me that much? Henry More used to say there isn't anything in the world more lethal than a scorned woman. Can you imagine the old man you consider a saint saying that? Haven't I showed you how much I care? I nearly killed myself to save you, it means something… I'm so stupid!" he huffed.

"Edward, this isn't about you and me…" I defended. He was making me feel like everything was my fault.

"Everything is about you and me. But I'm asking you again, did he tell you to do this? To set his goddaughter free from the wicked hold of her brother? Even if doing so will destroy our family in the process? Who the hell did he think he was to put you in the middle of this?" he asked no one in particular, seething. "He impregnated your grandmother, ditched her, and came running to his mama and his perfect high society life. He couldn't take the leap in the dark for her. After he found out about the baby he didn't do anything…"

"And he regretted it until he died. He told me everything, didn't sugar-coat the story. This isn't about Henry."

"Come on Isabella, think. Please, don't do this to me," he begged, changing his strategy. "Please."

The worst thing is that seeing him vulnerable might do the trick. But could I live with myself?

"Edward, this secret is suffocating me. I can barely look at her. She became one of my closest friends. I can't do this to her. She needs to have a choice."

"They'll hate me," he mumbled softly. "He took advantage of her and she'll forgive him, but not me. I've carried this secret for so long… I was young and I thought what I was doing was for the best, but I have to admit that I'd probably do the same again if I had to. This can destroy us as a family. You can't tell her, I won't let you."

"Edward, it's not my secret to tell. That's why I kept quiet for so long, because I didn't know everything. You have to tell her."

"I can't… you have to give me some time to figure out things."

"Will you tell them?" I asked, referring to Jasper for the first time.

"Let me think about it. Jesus," he exhaled soundly and laid down on my bed facing the ceiling. "I still feel disgusted about it, after all these years."

"I felt the same way when I found out. But think about it, they weren't raised together. Alice never got to see him as a brother, their parents got married but they don't have any biological connection between them."

"You thought about this?" he asked, turning to face me. "How can I accept this if he's my brother and she's my sister?"

"Honestly, it bothers me more the fact that he's a total jerk than his father being married to her mother. He doesn't deserve her, and no matter what his feelings towards her were at the time, and the fact that they are not really siblings doesn't mean I don't hate his guts for taking advantage of her. And really? You shouldn't have been the judge of what his punishment should be… his name should have been dragged in the mud…"

"But if it had been made public, my sister's name would have been dragged in mud as well, my mom would probably have divorced Carlisle, and her and Alice's relationship would never have improved."

"You're still trying to convince yourself that you took the best course of action…" I accused.

"I know that what I did was for the best. Maybe I had my own selfish reasons to do what I did, and in that Henry was right when he accused me of trying to avoid a scandal. Obviously I wanted to avoid anything that could taint my family. But that certainly wasn't the major factor in my decision; I just couldn't let him know the whole story."

At this point I was staring at the ceiling as well, imitating his position, thinking.

"You know everything and you didn't run or kick me out…" he mused.

"I tried to," I reminded him.

"And I'm sure you bruised more than just my ego…" he said caressing his chest.

I snickered.

After a few moments in silence he was still laying beside me, in the same position. Eventually, he held my right hand with his left one and started caressing it softly with his thumb. As his breathing grew deeper and more regular, his movements became erratic and I knew he was falling asleep. I finally allowed silent tears, or so I thought, roll down my face freely. He must have sensed them, because he turned around, groggily mumbling, "I'm here," and held me tight until sleep finally took us over.

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. Also, mum, whose name is Alice by the way, I love you a lot! She made me promise I'd let my readers know how great she is. Obviously Renée´s character isn't in any way related/inspired in my mother. There you go, mum, happy? Please bake me those cakes you know I love, he he.**

**Thank you Scooterstale for the beta work, I don't know how you put up with me after all this time.**

**A lot happened in this chapter, how do you feel about it? Please let me know, as always read and review, I promise I'll try to respond to your questions asap.**

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This chapter is a little too raw; I warn you to jump ahead if you're not fond of angst.**

Chapter 21

It was 5 a.m. when I woke up overheated, lazily trying to pull down the bed covers with my legs, since I believed them to be the cause of my discomfort. As soon as I got out of my sleep-induced mental retardation, I realized I had a space heater by my side – Edward.

No, no, no, no, no... I slept with Edward! Jesus!

He was sleeping beside me quietly, and stirred a little with my gesture.

"Edward, are you sleeping?" I asked, shaking him a little. He didn't respond.

"Edward, wake up, you fell asleep in my bed." Still nothing, so I figured he was one of those people who can sleep through an earthquake. "You have to go back to your own bed… I'm hot, Edward." I whined a little. I was grumpy from sleep deprivation.

I perceived a light chuckle from him, hinting that he was awake. So, I decided to do the only thing possible in that situation: tease him. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I literally attacked him.

"Edward," I breathed against his ear, brushing my lips along his neck, "I need you." It took him a few seconds to grasp my words, but eventually he decided it wasn't fun anymore to pretend to be asleep.

"Isabella," he answered back before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pinned me to the bed, kissing me voraciously.

"Edward," I managed to say between rasping breaths, "I'm not… used… to sharing… my bed."

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not used to sharing my bed. I can't sleep with you here."

"You've got to be kidding me… you woke me up to kick me out?" he demanded, clearly indignant.

"Yes," I said after a little hesitation. He huffed at my response.

"I think we might have had a little bit of a misunderstanding. I think you lost me when you attacked me…"

"You were the one who assaulted me; plus, it was clear you were awake."

"I am awake now," he said, emphasizing each word. "Plus, you wouldn't be too hot if you were wearing something lighter. Were you expecting a quick stop to the north pole?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Out!" I said menacingly.

"Or what?" he dared. It was dark, but I could almost see the smile plastered on his face. Because I didn't respond immediately, thinking about how wrong everything seemed to be, he asked me to kiss him. Honestly, maybe it was the need to forget, or to forge some sort of human bond, but I obeyed him. I kissed him fiercely - there was nothing sweet or tender in the way I attacked him. He was still him. I didn't trust him, so every fiber in my rational self said not to do it, but for once in my life, maybe the first time in as long as I could remember, I acted on pure instinct, drowning every frustration of the past three months in my need for him.

"I want you so damned much, it's bordering on pitiful," he groaned, responding with as much intensity as only he could muster. And I knew from what I remembered of his touch, that I wouldn't be able to stop him.

He fought against the little buttons of my pajama top as he lay over me, without putting so much as an inch between us. It's like he felt my inner vacillation, and knew that if he gave me a little space I'd back off.

I lifted myself a little away from the bed and tore the offending item off of me. I wanted to feel his skin against mine.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he chuckled, but grew serious immediately. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, nearly awestruck, making me feel self-conscious before he went back to kissing me, trailing his lips along my jaw to the spot behind my ear, making me shiver. He then proceeded, moving down with open-mouthed kisses along my neck to my collar bone, and then moved his attention to my breasts. He started by caressing my areola with his tongue in reverent, circular movements before he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. He repeated this process, dividing his attentions equally, kneading and groaning every time his ministrations elicited a moan. I arched a little, panting, grabbing a fistful of his hair, nearly tearing his scalp in the process of urging him to continue. I could tell he was committed to pleasing me, and that was really what did it for me. I pulled him up again to kiss him once more. And all of a sudden his lips were everywhere, his hands tracked my body, experiencing, studying, exciting me. When his right hand finally found his way under my panties, I was a goner.

"Jesus," he moaned, noticing that his efforts to entice me had not been in vain. He teased me with his fingers for a little longer as I did the same, feeling him hard and pulsing in my hand. His breathing sped with my touch as our movements grew bolder, then faster and erratic. When I thought I couldn't concentrate any more on what I was doing, when I was on the brink of that feeling of release I craved, he removed the last pieces of clothing in the way and repositioned himself between my legs.

He entered me without ceremony, in a quick, desperate movement, making me yelp. I hadn't been with anyone for nearly a year, so I felt a pang of discomfort as my body adjusted.

He exhaled loudly in a mix of pleasure and relief, and as he looked down at me, even in the dark, I noticed how his eyes shone joyously. His lips found mine again and he kissed me sloppily as he moved inside me, slowly at first, savoring, but rapidly growing frantic until he was panting against my neck. He was holding my hands high, tightly, as if trying to reign himself.

His skin was sweaty and sticky from the effort, and I remember burying my nose in the crook of his neck and finding the way he smelled incredibly appealing. We should be HLA compatible, wasn't there a study in _Nature_ magazine about that?

"Bella," he said hoarsely, "I can't hold off much longer."

I moved with more intention as I felt him tremble from the effort, trying to find my own release. But as my sounds grew and my hands became more daring, pressing, grabbing his ass, inciting him to go deeper and harder, he shuddered and came hard, freeing a primal growl.

He stayed motionless on top of me, trying to catch his breath, gently kissing my face, all urgency gone from his body. He rolled us so I rested on top of him, with his chest as a pillow. He caressed my hair as I focused on his heartbeat to control my unfulfilled desire. It was wonderful, and intense, and I felt on the brink of orgasm, but it never came.

There was something missing.

I could tell you I hated missionary position, which by the way isn't one of my favorites, or that I needed a little longer, but I'd be lying.

"I need to clean up," I said when I managed to find my voice.

"So do I," he smirked. "Let's take a shower together. Let me make it up to you this time," he said suggestively.

I got up a little brusquely, suddenly too aware of being naked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm really tired. I just need to freshen up a little." I walked straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I sat for a long time in the shower stall, long after washing every remnant of him off my body. There would be time the following day to worry about having been irresponsible, since we didn't use a condom. Pregnancy was not what worried me, though, because I was on the pill. Dumb paradoxes aside, the warmth of the shower wasn't preventing how cold I felt, detached even.

When I finally got out and dried myself, I was half-expecting to see an empty bed, and admittedly would have preferred that to have been the case. But as I opened the bathroom's door, I realized there would be no such luck.

He sat on the bed with his legs hanging off, his elbows over his knees for leverage as he supported his head's weight on his hands, which rested on his forehead. As soon as he realized that I stood in front of him, his head snapped up.

"Bella," he said slowly, "what's wrong?"

**AN:**

**There was a problem over the last update… That's what happens when you use your phone to write and update a chapter.**

**Many of you will hate me now, and I'm glad I live in Portugal. This chapter is kind of raw, but hopefully it will serve its purpose. Now this was something huge… I decided to update a little shorter chapter sooner rather than a longer one later. I felt like this was a good point to end and regroup.**

**As always take care, and enjoy the reading. There will be a HEA if you make it to the end (but after this I'm not sure you'll stick around). **

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?"_

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again, sitting motionless, staring at me. The lamp over my bedside table was on, shadowing the right side of his face. After a few seconds staring back, I finally got the nerve to walk to the dresser and find a clean set of pajamas.

"So you're giving me silent treatment now? If I know a thing or two about women, I know that a prolonged silence is always heavy with something bad, usually resentment," he said from behind me. I brushed past him, and went back to bed.

"Goddamn it Bella, what the fuck is wrong? Was it that bad?" he spat. "I think my ego can take it, just say something, anything!"

"Edward, I honestly don't know what to say about it."

"You don't know what to say, but how do you feel about it?" he questioned hoarsely, sitting on the other side of the bed, looking away from me.

"Nothing," I answered flatly.

"What?" he whispered surprised, turning to face me again.

"I didn't feel anything I was supposed to feel."

"Meaning?"

"It was good, but not great," I answered almost angrily, "I just can't detach my body from my feelings. I just feel… drained."

"I question if you were in the same room I was, because that connection I felt? It wasn't just me. You wanted it as desperately as I did, so let me ask you again, what's wrong?" he pressed.

"I don't know. I wanted to feel, I wanted to forget. But now, do you want to know how I feel? Empty… and cheap."

"I haven't been with anyone else since that night in the casino, in Sydney," he stated as if that simple piece of information would make everything instantaneously better.

"It doesn't matter."

As the clock ticked in my head, I waited for him to move, to go away. He didn't. He sat there, unmoving at first, thinking, reeling at my words.

I waited, thinking that at any moment he would just burst. He didn't, but he also didn't give any hint of what was going on inside his head.

So I waited a little longer and exhaled loudly, resting my head back on the fluffy pillows. I wanted to bury my face in there as something I found similar to shame took me over. Instead, I stared at the ceiling.

I felt the mattress shift, and finally looked in his direction again. He lay beside me again, not touching me. I eyed him questioningly, as that moment seemed like the most awkward of my life.

"Rather than just say it, I think my best move at the moment is to show you that I'm not going away. If you want to leave, there is plenty of space elsewhere for you to sleep and I'm pretty sure you can afford a hotel. I'm not going to force you to stay. In the meantime, if you don't mind, I'm kind of exhausted, long day and all, working and with you being difficult…" he paused before adding, "I think I'll have to learn to be patient. Sweet dreams."

That took me by surprise and, unsure of how to act, I ended up closing my eyes and finding some consolation in staying as far away from him as the bed allowed.

His breathing slowed down somewhat, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I tossed and turned for about fifteen minutes until he eventually gave up pretending to be asleep.

"Could you please just stop? If I knew you could be this annoying I would have brought some chains to tie you down. Now sleep," he commanded.

"Edward, you cause me seriously conflicting feelings," I eventually said when I managed to control my anger.

"At least now you're feeling something," his voice was filled with irony. I didn't reply, not because I couldn't but because I realized I shouldn't. Eventually I began to relax, as my body, even though aware of his presence, became too exhausted and started shutting down. The childish part of me thought he was the one misplaced.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I thought you were asleep," I answered, even if what I really want to answer was "not you", but I refrained from acting like a brat.

"I'm having lunch with my uncle Thomas," I finally gave away.

"My parents are coming over here. Jasper is going to Madeline's."

"Does he know you did a little test drive way before he did?" I blurted out.

"Does that bother you?" he questioned, as if he were almost glad at the mere thought.

"No."

"You answered to quickly," he accused.

"I'm only afraid I got an STD." To be honest, I actually was afraid of that, since I never usually did anything so imprudent.

"I'm 100% sure I'm clean," he reassured me, "and no."

"No to what?"

"He doesn't know and obviously she's not going to tell. How did you…"

"I've seen the tapes," I interrupted. It was effective, as it quieted him down.

Too soon my alarm clock rang. I had a long day in front of me. My uncle Thomas was waiting for me and so was the aftermath of my showdown with my mom. I turned it off quickly, hoping Edward would stay asleep. He stirred but kept sleeping. I dressed hurriedly and left, closing the bedroom door as softly as possible.

"Good morning," Alice's voice resounded behind me as I was readying myself to walk out the front door.

I turned around slowly and noticed she seemed unsure whether to be amused or worried.

"Don't you want to have some breakfast first?"

"I don't want to be late, Alice. My uncle is waiting for me."

"Ten minutes won't make much difference… unless you're running," she said with a knowledgeable glint in her eyes.

"I'm not up for a walk of shame," I warned.

"You're forcing one upon yourself." She observed me for a few more seconds before asking, "Already dwelling in regret?"

"When am I not?" I forced a smile and waved goodbye.

"Why don't you ask Father Thomas to have lunch with us today? Don't run, Bella."

"There are some private matters I need to discuss with him, besides the fact that I rarely share quality time with my uncle."

"What about Edward? If I knock on your bedroom door, will he be aware of your premature departure?"

"Alice, it's complicated."

"You think I didn't notice that? I try not to meddle, but you're making it hard to stay impartial. No matter his faults, he's my brother. Love changes people."

"He doesn't love me, not even you believe that."

I smiled and left. I was getting good at leaving things and people behind, like every rich person should, I thought ironically.

I called my uncle to let him know I was on my way to More Park. He invited me to attend mass, then said he'd join me for lunch at Henry's. The Park would always be 'Henry's' to me.

The service had already started when I arrived. There weren't many people attending, as I guessed that the Catholic community in the area probably wasn't big. I had never asked Henry why he was Catholic, although I had wondered – I had the preconceived idea that most noble men weren't. So many questions would always remain unanswered… One thing hit me as I sat on the wooden bench; Henry was wrong in some things, especially those concerning Edward.

As my uncle went on…

" _22:10 I was thrown on you from my mother's womb._

_You are my God since my mother bore me._

_22:11 Don't be far from me, for trouble is near._

_For there is none to help._

_22:12 Many bulls have surrounded me._

_Strong bulls of Bashan have encircled me._

_22:13 They open their mouths wide against me,_

_lions tearing prey and roaring._

_22:14 I am poured out like water._

_All my bones are out of joint._

_My heart is like wax;_

_it is melted within me._

_22:15 My strength is dried up like a potsherd._

_My tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth._

_You have brought me into the dust of death._

_22:16 For dogs have surrounded me._

_A company of evildoers have enclosed me._

_They have pierced my hands and feet._

_22:17 I can count all of my bones._

_They look and stare at me._

_22:18 They divide my garments among them._

_They cast lots for my clothing._

_22:19 But don't be far off, Yahweh._

_You are my help: hurry to help me._

_22:20 Deliver my soul from the sword,_

_my precious life from the power of the dog._

_22:21 Save me from the lion's mouth!_

_Yes, from the horns of the wild oxen, you have answered me._

_22:22 I will declare your name to my brothers._

_In the midst of the assembly, I will praise you."_

I went to my uncle after he had gently greeted everyone with his kindness and his faith. I never fully comprehended why priests wanted to be priests, giving up the love of a woman, the possibility of having children. But there were so many shades to the same feeling, to love, and I could tell by looking at the way he moved that he was content, even happy with the choice he had made.

He smiled and came to me. Over the last three months he had become my moral compass, my confidante and the closest thing I had to a grandfather.

"Uncle," I greeted softly.

"I'm so glad you came. I missed you."

"I've been in touch, like I promised."

"I know, but it's not the same," he smiled.

"And when will you be coming to visit me?" I asked.

We rode in the same car to More Park, making small talk all the way. Lunch was served promptly and we continued to broach only safe subjects until we were alone.

"I would ask you to take a walk outside, but it seems like the weather has other plans for us."

"It's always raining here," I agreed. "Why don't we have coffee in the orangery? It's my favorite place in this house."

We walked together and closed the door behind us. It was as lovely as I remembered. The bright colored flowers in the garden contrasted beautifully against the gray sky we could see through the glass above.

"I haven't heard from your mother since yesterday," he began.

"That's because she went back to Miami."

"Willingly?" he inquired.

"No, not really, but comfortably settled, yes."

My uncle's unease was evident as he stared at me. The priest and the man were conflicted.

"I gave her money, not the amount she wanted, but a generous amount, to keep her quiet. She tried to sell a very sordid story about me to a famous English newspaper."

"Dear Lord, that's even worse than I feared," he said, shocked.

"I also turned her blackmail back at her. I've confessed, but I'm not sure I'll find forgiveness for that, or for the rest of what I done in the last 24 hours."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I forced her to accept five million dollars to stay away from me."

He pondered that for a while, clearly surprised. There was a hint of disgust in his tone when he finally spoke. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to deal with the problem… she is a troubled woman, though. I have to admit that the few days I spent with her were a rollercoaster. She was either extremely nice or terribly annoying, the most outstanding trait was being manipulative, I'd say. Do you regret how you handled the situation?"

"Yes."

"So that's all there is to it. You have a good heart, you'll make it right."

"The problem is I'm not sure I want to deal with the consequences of making it right…"

"No one ever does, that's why it's not easy."

He held my hand then and squeezed it reassuringly, giving me a warm smile that I probably didn't deserve. We made some plans to spend Easter together. "My dad, Emmett and Rosalie agreed to come," I said, smiling.

"And maybe your mother would come too, who knows?"

"I'm not making any promises for that."

He smiled because he knew it was enough to plant a seed in me.

"You're much like your grandmother," Uncle Thomas said approvingly.

I called Alice right before boarding the plane to let her know I was going back home. She wished me a safe flight, but didn't say much. She was a little mad at me, as I had become someone who openly left her brother the morning after.

Flashes of the previous night overtook me every time I closed my eyes to sleep. I shifted in my seat, trying to read some articles, as I realized I could not sleep.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Swan?" Phillip, who was new to the security team, asked.

"I'm fine, it's probably just jet lag taking over."

He nodded politely.

I landed in the morning and went directly to the hospital, as I had to start at 8. I quickly assessed if I had any new patients, and spoke to the nurses to check for news.

"Victor died Saturday," Marceline said. "It was for the best."

"Oh dear Lord," I sobbed. "We didn't know for sure what he had. He had a renal mass…"

"But the biopsy was inconclusive. Dr. Swan?"

"What?"

"Patients die."

"I know."

"Sometimes you tend to forget."

Monday was always a difficult day at work, so I only managed to grab a bite and check my messages at 4 p.m. Angela and some other colleagues were waiting for me in the cafeteria. I had three text messages from Greta and five missed calls from an unknown number.

As I sat and placed my tray on the table, everyone stopped talking.

"What?" I asked, a little miffed.

"Nothing," Eric said, standing up. "I'll see you guys around."

Everyone disappeared in less than five minutes. Angela was staring at her Coke like it was the most fascinating piece of art on the planet.

"Angela, what's the matter?"

"Rumor has it that Mike Newton and Jessica are getting married this summer…" she said, hesitant.

I burst out laughing. Of all the silly things! They were worried about my non-existent feelings for Mike.

"Angela, I'm okay with it… I wish them happiness."

"You're really okay with it?" she asked, and I nodded in response. After a long sigh of relief she laughed as well.

"Good thing, though. I never really liked the guy. Anyway, how was your weekend?"

"Ange, would you mind if I go up and finish some reports?"

"That good?" she joked.

"You have no idea…" I groaned as I sat up and headed to the elevator. It took me a couple of hours to finish up some paperwork. Matthew was already waiting for me outside, after double-checking the perimeter, and we went home without any incidents.

My phone rang as soon as I got home. I picked it up without checking the caller i.d., assuming it was Greta.

"Hello?"

No one replied.

"Hello?" I insisted.

"Hi," a male voice echoed in my ears.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised. He had called but he seemed lost for words.

"I thought of a million things to say to you, some insulting, but now that you actually picked up your phone I'm kind of at a loss here. I was giving up hope that you'd actually pick it up."

"I worked all day; I didn't check my phone for messages… I forgot I silenced it. I'm sorry. I would have called you back," I stated defensively.

"I can't sleep," he made it sound like a confession.

"Are you still at Alice's?"

"No. I'm at home." I had no idea where that was. "Where are you?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I just got home from work."

"You must be tired, were you able to sleep on the plane?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, for a while." _No, I was thinking of you_, would sound more truthful though.

"Why did you run away?"

I didn't answer.

"I know we shouldn't be talking about this over the phone, but you're not here," he scolded.

"I really had to come home."

"No, you really had to leave."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Because, at the moment, I'm experiencing severely conflicting feelings towards you," he said evenly.

"I'm sorry," was all I managed to say.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, surprised.

"For pushing you…"

"Away?"

"Yes."

I could feel he was smiling at my answer. Honesty wasn't a given between us. And the thought scared me, because there was no 'us.'

"So are you going to let me take you out on a proper date now? I think we're beyond the formalities…"

"I believe we agreed upon going to Barcelona in a few weeks," I tried to say coolly.

"That doesn't count because I had to pay for that date…"

"You want me to pay for our next date?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I won't object to it if it means that you're actually considering it."

That really took me by surprise. After I had snuck out on him I had assumed this _thing_, for lack of a better word, we had would stop.

"You're not angry at me?"

"Not angry, no. I've been furious for the last two days. And you know what? I realized I was furious because I actually cared. Don't you care, not even a little bit?"

Admitting I did was something I had been trying to avoid.

"I've been trying really hard not to…" I acknowledged.

"Have you talked to Alice?" I inquired to divert him from a subject that was making me uncomfortable.

"I haven't and I won't. I explained to you why I did what I did and I cannot and will not go back now. Let Jasper get married and settled…"

"Edward, we are both aware of how they feel about one another, and trust me when I say that I hate to admit this since I'm not particularly fond of him."

"She's better now, you've seen her with Seth," he argued.

"What if she remembers it spontaneously?"

"You don't have a way to know. Besides, we shouldn't be talking about this over the phone."

"I made a promise I have every intention of keeping."

"No matter the cost?"

"Please, just talk to her. She'll be sensible about it."

"What if she doesn't want to know? Has it occurred to you that she might have blocked that night from her memory because it was just too much to bear?"

"That's cheap psychology."

"But has she told you about it? Did she specifically tell you she wanted or needed to know? Tell me!"

"No, but…"

"You're making your decisions based solely on Henry More's opinions," he cut me off. "He knew nothing. I didn't owe him an explanation any more that I owed one to you! Yet even though you know more than anyone, and I explained everything to you, you keep pushing!"

"She's my friend, and I'm lying to her! I've been lying to her for months! She has the right to know!"

"She has the right to be happy! And it's in our power to make it happen."

"You're trying to manipulate me!" I accused.

"You infuriating, meddling woman!" he half yelled.

"This point is moot; we obviously have different opinions on the matter."

"If Alice were your sister, wouldn't you have done anything in your power to make it right, to protect her? That's what I did."

In some twisted way, I felt he really had tried to do the right thing. But this discussion was redundant and we were going around in circles. He must have realized that I was thinking about his words because he didn't push it any further.

"So I'll see you on Saturday?" he asked after a long silence.

"What's on Saturday?"

"The MorePharm meeting in London? The one where the final results of newly developed molecules are presented and we decide which ones we should invest in and proceed to further investigation, namely on humans?"

"I have a night shift that weekend; I'm not going to make it. I've told Greta about this, she's going to represent me."

"Right, because it's her company?" he huffed, annoyed. "Do you have any idea of what's going on behind your back?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't like running a little kiosk, it's demanding and the people who work here are ruthless. They'll eat you alive if you let them. Step up, get wise!"

"What are you insinuating? I have qualified people helping me."

"They're not helping, they're managing everything for you! At least have the good sense to bring Professor Walker with you."

"You know about that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I know everything there is to know about my investments. That was probably the only wise decision Henry More made when it comes to your guidance."

"So you approve of Professor Walker as my tutor?"

"He's great, in theory. He's never actually worked in the big, bad corporate world, but he does know a lot about it, and he can be trusted. You aren't surrounded by enough people like him."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't something to be discussed over the phone. Be there on Saturday. It's vital for the company to at least appear to have a solid management."

"Thanks a lot," I said bitterly.

"You will thank me, trust me."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him earnestly. I thought he would be the first to want to see me crash and burn. But another nagging thought came into mind; what if he had some secret agenda I didn't know of?

"First of all, a part, although small, of that company belongs to me and I want to protect my investments. If you fail, I'd probably lose a lot of money, so I'm being practical. Secondly, for some reason that is eluding me at the moment considering your recent past behavior, in case you haven't noticed, I actually have feelings for you."

"You did a damn good job of hiding them for the last three months, haven't you?"

"I'm only guilty of having a little pride. I don't go around and chase insecure women that clearly are hiding behind some misguided call."

"So why are you doing that now?" I asked angrily. He didn't respond and for a moment I thought he had hung up.

"Well, at the present moment, I'm not sure why. Just be there," he demanded, and at that, he really ended the call.

_He has feelings for me?_ That thought nagged me all week. I had to work some extra shifts in order to secure a free weekend. Professor Walker was disappointed in me, since I cancelled all our classes.

"You're not putting your heart into it," he stated around Wednesday. I always disliked math, even though somehow I had kept my grades up in the past, it didn't come as naturally to me as some other areas. Economics was the worse… even the basic concepts seemed too foreign to me. Sometimes Professor Walker looked at me bewildered, probably wondering how I got through med school. But the thing is, even though I've always been a fast learner, I constantly fell asleep after my classes, not leaving much time to study. After working 80 hours, two night shifts, and a clinical presentation on Friday, night and day merged somehow and by the end of the week I was completely disoriented, especially in time. To ground me, there were a few text messages during the week that I wasn't sure how to feel about:

_Five days till Saturday. _

_Four day till Saturday._

_Three days till Saturday._

_Is it Saturday yet? No. Two days till Saturday. E._

Thursday at noon, I was typing furiously on my lunch hour, trying to finish some last details for my power point presentation, when everyone gathered around me.

"Hey Bella," Eric greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing tomorrow´s presentation."

"You're screwed; you know the chief likes to go through our presentations at least a week before we make them."

"I really didn't have the time to finish this before."

"You didn't have the time?" Eric asked skeptically. "Good luck explaining that."

"Some people have lives outside this hospital, you know?" Angela defended me, sensing my discomfort.

"Oh really? And what's more important than this? If your growth as a doctor isn't the most important thing in your life, then you shouldn't be here," he sneered, then stood up and walked away.

"How's it going?" Angela inquired, concerned. She was the one covering for me that weekend.

"He's right, you know. What the hell am I doing here?"

I pressed my head against the table and felt the urge to pull my hair out.

"You're exhausted, we all are and we don't have half the shit going on in our lives right now that you do," she said soothingly. "Are you finished?"

"Almost."

"Run into the chief's office right now and show him the damn presentation. It's a great case, you'll be great tomorrow."

"I can't, I still have some things to do…"

"What?"

"The lab results of Mrs. M aren't ready yet. Her blood pH and potassium were fine, she has good diuresis but I still have to see the urea and creatine results."

"You didn't start dialysis?"

"No, I decided to try to give her kidneys a shot," I smiled. "She got better after proper hydration."

"I'll check it out and take care of that for you, now go!"

"Thanks, I owe you!"

I ran into the chief's office, and after a little slap on the wrist, he made some corrections and pointed out some questions to be expected the following day.

Eventually I got home. Greta came to meet me, as I needed to sign some papers that had been piling up. We managed to get some work done over dinner.

"I should prohibit you from working while you eat, it's not healthy. You've lost weight," she scolded.

"I had a really stressful week, Greta."

I went over some papers, trying to pay as much attention as possible, failing miserably at it.

"There's something here you should give some special attention."

She put the draft of the settlement between me and my mother in front of me. If that wasn't disturbing enough, the name of the lawyer who drafted it did the trick: James More.

"Why was this contract drafted by James More?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh," Greta seemed taken aback. "He's a lawyer that works for More Enterprises…" Somehow it seemed she was trying to brush it off.

"I know, he's a junior, right?" I pressed a little harshly.

"I didn't think age mattered to you, considering you're very young as well," she defended. "He's excellent and I can assure you that contract is solid and that you won't be able to find a problem with it. He's your cousin," she added.

"This is personal and the company's lawyers should not be involved in any personal matters, especially not a cousin!" I nearly spat. "I want Dr. Green to go through this."

"But Bella, that'll delay everything. I can assure you…"

"It's not your assurance I want. Get me Dr. Green, he's my personal lawyer. And then I need you to explain to me how the hell this guy ended up working so closely to me without my knowledge!" I demanded ferociously.

Greta stared at me with wide eyes, since she had never heard such an outburst from me. I felt compelled to apologize instantly but then Edward's words came into mind. This was something I should have been consulted on; it was important and personal – I felt betrayed.

I had an uneasy feeling about this James.

"I hope everything is settled for the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Don't we have a meeting on Saturday in London?" I played dumb.

"Yes, but since you have a night shift… I thought you couldn't make it. Did I make a mistake on your agenda?" she asked with concern.

"No, you haven't," I said nonchalantly. "What is this meeting all about?" Again, I played innocent.

"It's nothing too important; I believe it's just lunch with some investigators." It was more than that.

"You're going?"

"But of course, Bella," she smiled warmly.

"You know, I traded my shift… so I was thinking maybe I should attend this one…" I smiled.

"Really? Great, I'll make the arrangements." Was I imagining things, or did she seem too excited at the prospect?

"Please, do. Professor Walker is going too."

"What? I don't think that's wise…" she countered.

"Professor Walker is going too," I repeated with the tone of voice I used with the kids when I was on my pediatrics rotation – the smooth voice that ordered 'do as you're told'. "Tell him to bring his wife, I miss her. We'll be staying at More Park."

And with that, I went back to the papers before me. By that time I'd had coffee and was more alert than ever. I was allowing too many things to slide by without my notice. That unsettled me.

The presentation went well enough. It wasn't my best work so far, but I wasn't crucified, so overall it went well. Eric tried to trick me with some questions, arguing some of my decisions concerning the patient whose clinical case I presented. Why didn't you do this or that… I answered calmly, and most of the seniors stood by me and approved my approach to the case and how I had managed that patient's treatment. Someone questioned if I should invest so much in an HIV patient with a pericardial lymphoma that presented itself with cardiac tamponade. It made sense to treat the pericardial effusion but not the lymphoma. I nearly laughed at him.

"If you don't treat the underlying cause, you'll never be able to treat the effusion. We drained 11 liters of fluid in 10 days, we had to start chemo!"

"What happened to this patient?" Eric asked smugly. He thought the patient had died.

"He's doing chemo once every three weeks and he actually went back to work. He was discharged three months ago. He has great CD4 counts, HIV viral charge is undetectable. He's doing his medication; everything seems to be under control now."

He tried to argue further, but to no avail. Eric lost himself in the cost-effectiveness of everything, so he would probably find himself giving up on his patients too soon. That day, even though I was angry at him, the predominant feeling I had towards him was pity.

"So, where to, fair lady?" Matthew asked.

"As if you don't already know… Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week!" I had missed him.

"I've been around…" he chuckled. "I bet you wanted to have that taser we offered you over Christmas in your pocket today."

"What? Why?" I asked, intrigued.

"That Eric guy… just say the word…" Matthew said, only half-teasingly.

"Were you at my presentation?"

He ignored my question and answered simply, "Don't worry, we've got your back. We're always around," he stated, winking through the rearview mirror.

I grabbed my phone and texted: _One day till Saturday, Bella_.

A couple of minutes later my phone rang.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" a hoarse voice demanded.

"I'm on my way to the airport."

"It's nice to see you came to your senses," he said sleepily.

"I wonder why I didn't get a text message today…" Until that moment I really hadn't realized I had been looking forward to it. _No, no, no…_

"Because you didn't reply to any, at least not until today. Have a safe flight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I'm glad you did."

After that admission, a great period of silence followed, where neither of us knew what to say next.

"Sweet dreams."

"Thank you."

He disconnected. And not once had I thought about questioning him about Alice or some other thing. He was getting to me and I was screaming inside – _focus, Bella, focus!_ Every rational fiber in my body compelled me to hold on to every reason I had to distrust him, but to tell you the truth, the only thing that worked to keep him at bay was invoking the image of Tanya on her knees servicing him, four months before in Sydney. The thought that it was the only thing that really worked scared me, because it made me realize that I was probably jealous, and if I was jealous… no, let's not go down that road.

And that brought me to the question: why did I have sex with Edward? Or, why didn't I enjoy sex with Edward? Well, it's not like I didn't but… did I?

It was going to be a long flight.

**AN:**

**Hello! So after that last "bombastic" chapter you have here a little bit of how's Bella's quotidian. I know some of you are missing Emmett and he's going to show up next chapter and try to cope with the complete rupture of Bella and Renée's relationship.**

**So what should Bella do about Alice?**

**I'm currently on vacation (in Sydney, Australia – let's have a schooner?), let's cross fingers that'll actually make me write faster.**

**As always, to everyone who's still reading this, thank you!**

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Dr. Swan, how have you been?" Anna Marsden, my chief operating officer, greeted. She seemed surprised to see me, but not displeased. She was a woman in her fifties, blonde tinted hair, wore little make up except for some surprisingly bright red lipstick (which clearly made a statement) and dressed in a classic, well-tailored, brown suit that screamed 'don't mess with me'. Strangely, what I took notice of at first, was the absence of a wedding ring. I blushed internally at the medieval programming even nowadays women had – she's at the top of her game so she must be unmarried… I could have kicked myself at the inadequate line of thought.

"It's wonderful to see you as well," I replied with enthusiasm. "I believe we're running late."

"Indeed, we should not make the men wait," she said almost deviously. She liked to command, to be in charge. "Greta, how are you today?" she added coldly and received only a brief nod in acknowledgment from her.

We walked towards the elevators at a fast pace as we only had ten minutes until the scheduled time. I noticed how people politely addressed me, even though it was only the second time I've ever been here. It never ceased to amaze me that they knew me but they were unknown faces. For some reason, I felt a twinge of guilt.

The doors opened on the 18th floor of the MorePharm building.

"This way, please," I was instructed.

"Where's Professor Walker?" I asked as I stepped outside the elevator.

"He's in His Grace's former office," Greta informed me.

I eyed her questioningly, silently asking why my wishes weren't satisfied, feeling like a total brat by doing so. One day I'll probably end up doing this without even noticing, then I'll be one of _those_ people…

"I know where it is. I'll meet you in a couple of minutes."

"I'll take you there," Greta persisted.

"Thank you but I can find my own way. I'll be there in a second, please apologize on my behalf if we take an extra five minutes."

"To the left," Anna directed me as I went to the right.

"Of course," I said as I spun around. It wasn't hard to find the right place – four months after his death, the sign on the door still said Henry More. I found it strange there wasn't any other title, like His Grace or CEO, behind his name. He probably didn't need any of those.

I didn't bother to knock.

"Good morning, Professor," I greeted.

"Good morning, indeed. Your insistence on having me here really surprised me."

"I need your guidance in real situations, not just in classes. I was hoping you could give me your insight on some aspects we'll be discussing today at this meeting."

"Now there's a nice change," he said approvingly. "But not much has changed and I'm not sure, considering my prior history, if my presence is in your best interest."

"If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you. Your private life is exactly that. I need your expertise and you know I can't trust anyone."

"Greta has been doing a great job…"

"I know, and I thank her. I'm aware I need to share more responsibilities, but Henry was the CEO and she was his assistant, now she's just stepped into his shoes perfectly."

"And you don't like it," he affirmed, staring at me, his face stunned for a while.

I nodded with my head. Noticing who my new legal executive was really did a number on me.

"I was wondering how long would it take for you to come to that conclusion. I was beginning to worry…"

"I'm aware that in most companies the major shareholder isn't necessarily the CEO," I interrupted.

"No, but His Grace was always much focused on his duties and managing his companies."

We'd get back to that later.

"I've read some of the preliminary reports that will be discussed today…" I said, changing the subject. "I'm a doctor and I feel like I will have a major conflict of interest."

"I thought we were just going through some new drugs that are currently being tested. I'm genuinely intrigued, since you must know a hell of a lot more about this than I do…" he chuckled.

"Have you heard of fluvirin?" I asked him.

"No, should I?"

"It was an anti viral drug that was commercialized to treat the common flu three years ago. In just a couple of days, it reduced the duration of the overall symptoms. It was withdrawn from the market two months ago, because there were some reports of severe side-effects, nothing too dramatic, but the company publicly stated that as a matter of precaution its commercialization would be stopped. Somewhere along the line, one of our scientists found out that this drug was effective against hepatitis C. The drug we are discussing today is essentially the same, but we could say it has been polished, and a new patent will arise as twivirin."

"But that's great, isn't it?" he smiled genuinely.

"It is, but you see, the market we're aiming at now is a totally different one, and each pill will cost the patient probably one hundred times more. It's that valuable! Obviously the pharmacokinetics are different, but fundamentally we'll be selling fluvirin under a different name. The safety profile was never the problem, even though they sugarcoated some things for me. Evidently, the pills won't cost one dollar more once they're commercialized…"

"They'll cost one hundred, Jesus! But that's a good thing for the company."

"Yes, although considering that I'm aware most patients won't be able to afford this new medication, morally, as a doctor, I have a conflict of interest. It was a relatively inexpensive drug when it was initially commercialized because it was supposed to be sold widely. The thing is, its generalized use would probably generate some resistance pattern. I'm well aware that a wide commercialization would probably be counter-productive in this matter."

"And," Professor Walker continued, "to make it profitable, if you don't sell as much the price has to go up. That's only doable if there's nothing better on the market…"

"There is not. It seems really promising; the final numbers will be presented today, and the definite marketing strategy will be outlined. More trials are needed aside from those already under way, but I can't honestly begin to think how this will change the outcome and life expectancy of these patients. I'm pretty sure safety won't be an issue."

"You're troubled that this will not be available to everyone who needs it…"

"Yes. I'll be breaking an oath. I need you to run these numbers and see if there's another alternative, anything."

"I can check, but I highly doubt there is another way around it. It seems pretty simple…"

I wanted to deny it, but I knew it really was that simple.

"Come on, we're 15 minutes late, I know you hate that," I teased, trying to convey a lighter mood.

"We're fashionably late, my wife would say," he defended.

"You're spending too much time with me."

"Not enough time would be more accurate," he corrected as he followed me to the corridor.

As expected, there was a little buzz in the room when nearly twenty people were gathered together, waiting.

"Good morning, sorry for the delay," I said, walking towards my chair.

"Doctor Swan, how do you do today? I'm glad you could make it," someone said.

I said a polite thank you as I sat, noticing there wasn't a chair for Professor Walker.

"My counsel, Professor Walker, will be sitting with us today," I announced, and resolved my first problem.

"Ok, shall we begin?"

I was happy I managed to keep my voice unfaltering, but the whole time I felt like digging a hole to hide in. It also took some effort not to look in Edward's direction, as I knew his eyes would make me crumble. He was staring at me, and a smile crept on his lips. I didn't glance at him long enough to know if it was teasing, amused or satisfied.

After the presentations the debate began, and for most part I tried to stay out of it. I listened intently to everything said, even the smallest argument, took my notes, but averted most questions that came my way.

"So, Dr. Swan? Do you agree with everything that was outlined here today?" Edward asked a little mischievously.

"Well, Your Grace, I believe we'll settle that next week. There is no urgency resolving this particular matter; I need to revise the numbers," I said, taking everyone by surprise. "Let's say same time next week? Ladies, gentlemen, I'll see you then."

And with that I got up and made my way to the exit.

"Isabella," someone said while grabbing my arm. "It's good to see you."

I looked over my shoulder and was met by expectant big, blue eyes. They were not unfamiliar but I couldn't remember where I had met him before.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced."

"I believe we have, at His Grace's funeral," he said gently while removing his hands from my forearm. "James More at your service," he spoke bowing his head, although what should have been a respectful move seemed a like mocking one.

"Of course," I managed to smile. "How do you do?"

"Very well, indeed. I'm really glad you're here. I suppose we have some private matters to discuss."

"We do?" I inquired as I started walking back to the office.

"Yes, about that personal contract I was asked to redact," he whispered in my ear, jeopardizing all notions of personal space. To the outsider we could pass as close acquaintances. Not for the best reasons, I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well, thank you, I'm not sure this is the right time or place to discuss that. How is Aunt Jane?" I diverted as Greta opened the office's door.

"You remember my grandmother?"

"Evidently, she's family. And I'm really sorry I didn't recognize you before. Too many new faces, you know?" I smiled apologetically. Confrontation would get me nowhere. I felt I was being played and until knowing exactly how, I'd have to lay low.

"No problem, I understand. She'll love to meet you. She was so pleased to find out about you. She and your mother met a couple of weeks ago. I can't begin to say how much I was disappointed about your mother's rash behavior. My grandmother tried to calm her but to no avail. You must be suffering a terrible loss, I really am sorry for you. I can't begin to wonder what happened for you to need this kind of legal protection," he said, pulling my hand between his.

"About that, I don't think I'll need your services. In retrospect I might have been too callous. Let's just tear the damn paper up and forget it ever existed."

He eyed me questioningly and glanced briefly at Greta, who seemed to be taken aback by my statement as well. That particular matter was going to be resolved on my own terms.

I sat on the single sofa and watched the rain for a moment in an effort to regroup, but ultimately felt really tired.

"Maybe you'd do better by drawing up a new contract for Professor Walker. I want him working with me as my advisor – if he doesn't object," I added quickly.

The good professor was frozen by my statement.

"I think you should discuss it with Martha. Obviously you'd have to travel a lot. I think you were growing too accustomed to Seattle," I chuckled.

"I'm not sure what to say…."

"Just consider it for now."

"Evidently, we could discuss that over lunch perhaps?" James suggested, seizing the opportunity, leaning in my direction.

There was a fortunate soft knock on the door.

"Hello," Edward said as he entered. He stiffened when he saw James and somehow seemed to grow taller with the change of stance.

"Good of you to come in, I was just about to tell Mr. More that I was to meet you in the lobby for lunch. Professor Walker, I suggest you take Martha out as well. She complained the other day that you have been neglecting her."

Edward just lifted his eyebrows in return, clearly amused.

"I thought…" Professor Walker started but I discouraged him from talking; he got my silent message that we'd be working alone today, "…we were all going out for lunch," he stuttered.

"Great idea," James said, standing up.

"I believe Bella owes me a date, as you must recall from the benefit auction."

"I remember, since I was the one who forced some extra pounds out of your pocket," James said lightly. "I hope, my dear, His Grace explained you that it was more of a show than anything else. You're in no way obliged to do anything." His blue eyes glinted with defiance while Edward's were glacial. The way he said 'His Grace', like it was a dirty word, astounded me.

"I'm a woman of my word, though. Greta, is everything settled at More Park to receive our guests?"

"Yes, the staff is informed the Professor and his wife will be spending the weekend there."

"Very well, have a nice weekend then," I kissed her cheek as I stood up. "Try to get some rest, you surely deserve it."

"But I thought we were going to go through some paperwork today."

"If it's not too much trouble, why don't you leave everything at More Park today? I believe it is relatively close to your home. If you have other plans I suggest you leave everything to Professor Walker. I'll see if I can get anything done tomorrow, even if highly unlikely."

"I plan to keep her very distracted," Edward said nonchalantly while placing a hand low on my back, escorting me out, and I felt myself blush profusely which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. My mind kept screaming at me, "_he saw me naked_!" I didn't even notice I was walking towards him until I felt his touch.

We exited without further delay, his hand never leaving its place. Too soon, as soon as the elevator doors closed, his expression changed to one of anger.

"Why the fuck is James Hunter the new legal executive? I feel like strangling you!" he said, hitting the wall hard enough to leave a dent. "And why the hell was he leaning towards you when I got in?"

"He presented himself as James More… he's my cousin."

"He's my cousin, too, and you don't see him acting like that around me," he stated while holding his injured hand and cursing again.

"I'm sure you guessed I was a little uncomfortable with his advances, considering my excuse to leave. You don't actually need to take me to lunch, you know…" I said while holding his injured hand in mine, trying to check on it.

"Yes I do, but it doesn't count as a date," he rebuked peremptorily.

"Give me your hand, Edward," I said impatiently.

"You promised me five nights in Barcelona…"

"I'll be in a congress…"

"Only by day…" he said, opening his hand to allow me a better look. There were just a few scrapes, nothing major.

"It's not broken. You scared me," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His left hand cupped my face softly and his lips met mine, soft and undemanding. "I don't trust him," he exhaled soundly.

"I don't either… Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how that came to be."

"That's so irresponsible I'm not even going to comment," he exclaimed, displeased.

I got into his car, a relatively inconspicuous white Mercedes, and wondered where he was taking me. As soon as I entered the car, John was calling me to ask if they should follow me. I enquired of Edward about it.

"They can follow us, but you'll be perfectly safe where we're going."

"And where is that?"

"The Official Vidal residence in London - one of the properties attached to the title and one of the finest palaces in London."

"I'm not sure..."

He locked the car's doors in that instant and smirked.

"Put your seatbelt on!"

He revved the car and exited the building's garage with John on our tail.

"So, care to explain James' promotion?" he pressed.

"Why don't you like him?"

"Aside from the obvious?" he smirked. "There might be a little rivalry between us, and before you ask, no, I'm not taking you out because of that…"

"I didn't…" I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"Don't… I know how women's minds work. I believe even intelligent women such yourself tend to fall into that trap on occasion…"

"Fine, so why is there some rivalry?"

"What do you know about James?"

"Just what my Uncle told me about him. He was concerned that he might approach me, so he told me about the young girl that he allegedly nearly beat to death. Really creepy stuff… it's hard to imagine someone doing such a thing…"

"Not allegedly, and he raped her! I can only guess what he did to stay out of jail and manage to keep a clean criminal record. He's dangerous because he's too smart and covers for himself successfully," he spat. "Anyway, because Henry More had no direct heirs, the Duchy was inherited by the closest male relative..."

"You."

"Yes, but you see, my great grandfather Leopold had an affair in his 40s that resulted in a son, James' grandfather."

I was stunned…

"He got to be known as the Poor More. Being an illegitimate child most of his life, he was only recognized as a More when Leopold was nearly on his death bed. The succession can never be questioned, as the child, who by then had grown to be a man, was younger than my grandfather."

"Oh my God…"

"Well, Hunter went to the same private schools I did, with Henry More as a patron. He's a couple of years older, so he managed to make my life a living hell when I first started. Eventually I got back at him…"

"Of course you have." I could only imagine both alpha males trying to conquer the turf.

"Bella," he scolded me, "don't."

He was clearly distressed as he drove away and I barely registered the streets as he took us to his home.

Half an hour later I was frozen, facing the most austere building's façade I'd ever seen. It was opulent but cold. The windows were big and the garden was well-arranged, symmetrical with a center fountain, immense for London's standards. I frowned at the sight.

"If you have this house, why were you sleeping at Alice's?" I blurted.

"Can't you tell?"

I chose not to answer and followed him inside.

"You don't like it…" he stated as the entrance door was opened for us.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"That you dislike it," he chuckled. For some reason it amused him.

"Good morning," I complimented the housekeeper, who seemed taken aback by those simple two words.

"Good morning," she answered, surprised.

"We weren't expecting you for lunch, Your Grace. Do you have any particular requests?" the poor woman was on the brink of tears at the thought of displeasing Edward. He frowned and was about to make what I was sure would be a sour remark when I decided to step in.

"You know what I'm dying for? Chinese food. Could you find us some menus to order?"

"You want take out? Of course you do."

"It never failed me throughout those long study hours in med school."

"Is it healthy?"

"Do I look unhealthy?" I asked back.

"Well, you heard the lady, Chinese food it is."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We ate quietly. I hadn't eaten Chinese food in a long time. The atmosphere between us was thick with all the unsaid words - mostly I wanted to run, but instead I bit, chewed and swallowed.

My thoughts were of Alice. She had been a wonderful friend, faithful and understanding, even more so than Angela, but since that fated night I spent with Edward at her place, our relationship had become a little strained. He was her brother after all, and I struggled to figure him out. I was afraid I would dislike him even more at the end of it all. But looking at him while eating in silence, even carrying the weight of the world, it was so easy to forget...

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few minutes in silence.

"You."

"What about me?" And there was that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm trying to figure you out…"

"What conclusion have you come to?"

"Are you innately a good person and were conditioned to be this evasive and ruthless man, or was it the other way around?" Our eyes locked and he seemed less amused.

"Which one would you like it to be?" he demanded hoarsely.

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmmm… Do I have to be one or the other? Who could have conditioned me to be good? Henry More? You know I was pretty much raised by him… I am who I am today for him, because of him…"

"You didn't like him." I stated.

"It's complex."

"Why?"

"I'm like him." And from his point of view, I could tell he meant it.

I wanted to be able to say he was not. I was having ambivalent feelings when it came to Henry, just as about everything else in my life. Coming to terms with my feelings for Edward, however poorly misplaced I believed them to be, probably meant going against my preconceived idea of him, Henry's idea, and it scared me to submerge myself in all that area of gray.

But things were changing, evolving, moving.

"Alice is mad at me… because of you," I said at last.

"I'm her brother; it's about time she remembered where her loyalty should lie."

"You know why I had to leave," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Do I?" His eyes were blank, and he returned his focus to the plate in front of him.

"I think you do."

He denied it with a brief move of his head, but didn't pursue the subject.

That's when I realized how much we were both hurt. Even when unable to name my feelings for him, I took comfort in his kisses, no matter how conflicted I was in his presence. Those, though, made me feel rotten. He must have noted the change in my stance, the guilt, because his posture shifted.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically.

_Love me_, was stuck in my throat, but we weren't there yet. We couldn't.

"What are you going to do about this James Hunter situation?" he continued when he realized his question would remain unanswered, opting for a change in the subject. That was also something I didn't want to approach.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out in due time." I answered evasively.

"He's dangerous and I'm not particularly happy to have him this close. Whatever you've got on your mind, just make it quick."

He thought I had a plan. How could I admit to him that I thought I had been played?

"Well, thanks for lunch, I think I should be going," I said, rising.

"Stay."

"I have work to do. Professor Walker is waiting for me at More Park."

"Stay," he said again more forcefully, "I'll drive you home later. I might even consider helping you out."

"Doing what?"

"What do you think?"

And there was that tone again, with slow but decisive seduction.

"I really have to work."

He smiled, sensing victory.

"You have to rest. When was the last time you took some time out just to relax?"

"When was the last time you took some time off just to relax?" I retorted, noticing the shadows under his eyes.

"Does everything have to be a fight with you? Come, let's do things regular couples do... let's watch a movie."

I frowned a little at his mention of us being a couple.

"We are a couple," he stated. "Are you seeing someone else?"

I stared, dumbfounded.

"I take the absence of a response as a no..."

"Are we having the exclusivity talk?"

"I believe we are," he answered after little pondering.

He took my hand and beat my resistance by carrying me upstairs, to what I easily identified as his bedroom.

"No, no, no..." I said, retracting, trying to escape his embrace.

"If I were to seduce you, you'd notice. I have the best TV and sound system right here and it's cosier than the theatre room downstairs."

"We'd be a lot, as you put it, 'cosier,' in your four poster bed."

"Alice said, even though I am currently failing to see her point, that I should woo you."

"And dragging me to bed is the best way to do so?" I nearly laughed bitterly at the joke.

He placed me gently in the center of the bed, grabbed a blanket, took off his shoes and lay beside me, turning on the flat screen that appeared out of nowhere, from inside the wall.

"My mom thought that the TV ruined the feeling of the room."

"TVs weren't that great in the Victorian period."

"You really dislike the house..."

"It's beautiful... I just feel like most of the things belong behind a red rope in some museum."

"Most of them do."

"We're not a couple," I stated. He gave me the remote to choose from a list of movies. I clicked the enter button over something I'd seen before.

"Yet you're here."

Atonement.

I must have slept for a while because when I opened my eyes it was already dark outside.

"Interesting choice of movie," he said against my hair.

"Edward, what time is it?"

"It's around nine p.m. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"You should have woken me up. Professor Walker is waiting for me. I have a lot to cover today."

"And I said earlier that I'd help you out."

"I don't need your help," I said defensively while trying to disentangle myself away from him.

"You might not want it, but you need it. Stop squirming and look at me. I know you distrust me, I can comprehend your reasons. But you need me."

"Everywhere I turn, Edward, people try to stab me."

"Of course they do. Why are you so surprised about it baffles me, because it's just human nature. You see the best and the worst of people every day but you were not prepared to deal with the high finance world. You're too principled. Henry More should have seen that! He left you unprotected and without tools to get out of the hole he threw you in."

He was pinning me against the bed with his body, but I couldn't feel the weight of him over me.

"You know what really bothers me? If he hadn't interfered, you would have been the one to go to that bloody party in Sydney with me, I would have inherited what was rightfully mine, and now we would be discussing the benefits of working in the British health care system in the aftermath of mutually satisfying lovemaking."

"I highly doubt that. The only thing people see in me right now is an easy target with 12 billion dollars written at the center. You would have used me and discarded me the same way you have to every other woman who's ever crossed your path. You'd end up married to some high class woman that would fit your standards and I would get on with my life, trying to find a way to pay my college loans. But you know what? For some reason, Henry chose me!"

I could sense a shift in him. He was furious.

"Of course he did. He did it to spite me, to keep you away from me. He did it for the sheer pleasure of haunting me from the grave. You were not his 'should-have-been granddaughter'; you were the sophisticated version of her. He fancied you the way a man fancies a woman. You were the improved version of Marie Thomas, the woman who got away because he was too afraid of to let mummy and daddy down. He was probably embarrassed of her. How could he introduce the maid to his friends as his wife? Have you considered that?"

"Edward, get off me," I said through gritted teeth, pushing him without much success.

"Things are not that simple." He was insulting my grandmother and I refused to see Henry in that light.

"I can't sleep at night because of you. My heart constricts at the thought of any man coming near you. I worry that someone is out there trying to kill you and you don't have the faintest idea of how to keep yourself safe. I could have let you drown, and I'm not just talking about that night I pulled you out of a nearly frozen river. Instead I'm here. It would be easier to take over or just to walk away from it all. God knows I've tried..." he shouted.

And then he kissed me, his lips glued to mine with full force, unmoving and undeterred by my protests. No matter how hard I shook my head he wasn't letting me go."

"I have no idea how this has happened to me," he whispered. "I've tried hard to deny it. But can't you see how much I care for you? How much you mean to me?" his voice was now soft and pleading and he loosened his grip around my arms.

All the fight eluded me when I found in his conflicted stare a flicker of something that looked a lot like longing, need and devotion, like... I held my breath. I couldn't risk thinking much of it, until he said it aloud.

"I love you."

**AN:**

**I'm still here!**

**RL was really tough over the past months, with even more work, I began doing a post graduation and my grandmother recently passed away after struggling with cancer. It has been really hard. I'm not sure if you can tell how much the mood of my writing shifted because of that. Anyway, I'm not giving up on the story. This thing is going to be finished and that's a promise.**

**How have you been? Is anyone out there still reading this?**

**Follow me on twitter, I'm Nofrure86**

**Take care,**

**Nofrure.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: To Elbereth49, thank you for helping me out. This chapter would never see the light of day if not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_"I can't sleep at night because of you. My heart constricts at the thought of any man coming near you. I worry that someone is out there trying to kill you and you don't have the faintest idea of how to keep yourself safe. I could have let you drown, and I'm not just talking about that night I pulled you out of a nearly frozen river. Instead I'm here. It would be easier to take over or just to walk away from it all. God knows I've tried..." he shouted._

_And then he kissed me, his lips glued to mine with full force, unmoving and undeterred by my protests. No matter how hard I shook my head he wasn't letting me go."_

_"I have no idea how this has happened to me," he whispered. "I've tried hard to deny it. But can't you see how much I care for you? How much you mean to me?" his voice was now soft and pleading and he loosened his grip around my arms._

_All the fight eluded me when I found in his conflicted stare a flicker of something that looked a lot like longing, need and devotion, like... I held my breath. I couldn't risk thinking much of it, until he said it aloud._

_"I love you."_

* * *

His words fell in a dark pit of my brain. The sincerity of his eyes rendered me speechless and astounded me even more than his words. I could tell there was a battle being fought inside him and which gave a glint of madness to his stare.

In that moment I had no doubt he believed what he said_. _

_He loves me_. As the echo of those words resounded in my mind, his eyes never left mine, searching, with despair, for a mirror of his own. I guess he found none for he let me go, seemingly ashamed of himself. He stood up silently and walked away towards the door.

"I'll have someone drive you home," he said clearing his throat, his back to me.

M_ake a decision_! In my haste, realizing he was probably irrevocably shutting himself away from me, I jumped out of bed after him, tripping in the blankets he had cocooned me previously. I fell down, face flat, with a bang which made him turn around and run back to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

My eyes felt moist all of the sudden. "Edward, I'm sorry," was all I was able to say.

"Don't," he cut me off sternly, "are you okay?" He repeated.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy." I knew it was a feeble attempt at a joke, but I couldn't bear being the cause of his pain.

He avoided looking me in the eye and that unnerved me. As he leaned to help me stand up, I held his face tightly with my hands, forcing him to stay just some inches apart from me.

"I am sorry," I reiterated. He gently tried to move away, but my grip on him remained firm. "Please," I asked. For an instant, a spark ignited between us and I just kissed him. He was hesitant at first, his lips barely moving, but after a while he became fully engaged in the kiss, bordering on forceful, with an intensity that was very unique to him.

At last, he gave up trying to bring me to a standing position and sat beside me, pulling me awkwardly into his lap, my legs still tangled in the blanket. After a while, once the burning quieted down, he gave me soft pecks and caresses with what seemed to be a weird reverence, his long fingers tracing the contours of my face awkwardly.

"This complicates things," I managed to say after a while.

"I know." He seemed deep in thought before he added, "Does this mean you're giving us a chance?"

"Yes."

He inhaled sharply, held his breath, and then exhaled with relief. His stance changed, from guarded resignation to predatory.

"You haven't said it back, but I'll wait. I have no intention of rehashing Henry's mistakes, nor bend to his will."

"Please, let go of that resentment… he's dead now, let him be at peace. He had his reasons to act the way he did…"

"He left you unprotected…"

"Because he didn't have the time to prepare me. You can blame him for many things, but his sudden death cannot be among them. I knew him for only a short period of time, but I came to care for him. He introduced me to a part of my past unknown to me and I'm grateful for it. He didn't spare me the gory details, I know exactly how he acted toward my grandmother, I know he was selfish and shallow - I know he had a dark side. But he was also committed in the end to make something good… I'm aware of his wishes. He wanted me to be the daughter or even the granddaughter that he never had and that's why I'm his heir… It's his way of making things right, of proving to himself that he loved, that he really cared! He was selfless in the end, making sure that his beloved's descendants would be alright in the end. He felt he deprived us somehow of –"

"Then why are you his only heir? Why not your brother? Why not your mother?" he said cutting me off.

"Why are we still discussing this? Whatever reasons he might have had, we will never know them now, will we? So it's a moot point! Besides, we both know why you were cut-off…"

"Let's forget about this, I shouldn't have brought this up."

"Now that we're talking about that, what are you going to do about Alice?" I asked, remembering our major point of estrangement.

"Can we just let it be? Like I said before, she doesn't remember, my brother will soon be married and that will be the end of it."

"Edward, your sister can't have a normal relationship with anyone because she thinks she was date rape. It's better with Seth now. He's nothing but kind and patient, but still… If she knew, maybe..."

"It would just reopen old wounds. I've risked a great deal to keep this a secret and lost too much to go back. I made my decision years ago and I'm not going back. Besides, I don't think she'd ever forgive me for not telling her, and I'm pretty sure she'd find a way in her heart to forgive Jasper."

"The memory is there, Edward, lurking. What happens if she wakes up one morning knowing everything?"

He seemed to ponder my words, but remained silent.

"The way they look at each other?" I continued, nearly whispering, as if ashamed of what I was saying. "They have such longing in their eyes. She idolized him throughout the years, and until recently, no one could ever compare to him. And even now I'm not sure someone ever will. Can you understand what I'm telling you?" I said softly.

"Please, let it go." He begged, as he caressed me gently, his voice was aged.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" There was no reprimand in my tone. I was slightly amused with his change of tactics.

"Is it working?" he asked with a hint of a smile across his face leaning for another kiss.

"No," but I kissed him back. We were still on the floor, tangled up in blankets. _What have I gotten myself into_? "She's my friend, and I want her to have the best chance possible at being happy. I know you're trying to protect your family, but she deserves to know. Maybe you don't have to tell your family, maybe not even Jasper, but you owe your sister that piece of knowledge, so that she may have some closure."

"What difference would it make? It's been years now. I couldn't risk it!"

"If you really don't know the answer to that question, I think you're hopeless."

"That I am," he mumbled somberly, as he hugged me a little too tight. "Do you want to go back to More Park, or would you rather stay here for the night?"

"I promised Professor Walker I'd go over some things today, but I overslept," I informed him.

"You looked so tired," he said contouring the hollow beneath my eyes. "You can't keep doing this. Your medical career isn't compatible with the demands of the world of high finance. Surely you've realized that."

"I should go back to More Park." There was a debate I didn't want to get to.

"I'll drive you. Should I stay over?" He asked timidly, and I laughed at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" he demanded to know, clearly vexed. "You didn't say it back..." And with that he was his usual self again, composed with a Machiavelian glint in his eyes. That was when I realized the enormity of the situation- I dared laughing at His Grace, Lord Edward More Cullen, the eleventh Duke of Vidal.

I had always possessed a healthy sense of self-preservation; everything about this man screamed at me to get as far away as possible. If not for that little moment that glimpsed at some sort of frailty…

So, I did what I always do best when there is nothing to be solved. I straightened myself, gave him an encouraging smile, and followed after him to the car.

"Hey, wake up, we're here." I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

The house was quiet. It was well after midnight when we arrived.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called Professor Walker on our way over to let him know that you were a little late. He suggested starting early tomorrow, around 7 a.m. Is that alright with you?"

"That'll be fine, although I have so much work to catch up on. I should really have done something more productive today…" I exhaled crankily. "I'm not sure if there's a room prepared for guests." I mused.

"I reckon it would only be simpler if we stay together, I mean, I can share. Can't you?" He provoked.

"I'm not sure it's wise. And don't even consider saying anything further on the subject," I scolded when I realized what he was going to point out.

As he followed me upstairs, a soft noise came from behind us that froze us both mid-stairs. I turned around and saw Greta standing nervously gaping at me, clearly beyond words. I suppose she was surprised at Edward's presence.

"I was getting worried about you", she managed to say after a few seconds, making a quick recovery. "I have been expecting you for a long time now… I thought we agreed to go over some subjects that require your attention today. You have a few papers that need to your signature. When you didn't show up I thought something might have happened," she frowned. "You dismissed your bodyguards today and they were not very accommodating to tell me where you were. Well, you're here now so…" she stopped mid-sentence, clearly mad at me, as she probably should be considering I had left her waiting the whole afternoon.

"I'm sorry," I began to say, starting to descend, when Edward interrupted me.

"She spent the whole time with me, and was probably safer than usual." He took my hand and resumed his previous intention. When he noticed my resistance, he paused briefly. "Dr. Swan is very tired and unable to focus on anything with clarity. That being said, she's going to have a good night's sleep. I recommend you to go home and try to do the same since I remember she told you we'd be taking the rest of the week off. Maybe tomorrow I might be of some assistance to her and Professor Walker."

She hesitated for a moment before asking, clearly bewildered, "we?"

"I need his help, Greta. I'm sorry if you weren't notified that I wouldn't be coming home after lunch, but I was really beat. Besides, I thought you were taking the rest of the day off."

"Of course. I could use some rest myself," she agreed and followed us upstairs. I didn't think much of it, but Edward was obviously annoyed.

"Don't you have a cottage nearby?" he asked bluntly.

"I do, but I also have a room here. It was His Grace's wish, considering we frequently worked for long hours," she explained.

"Of course," he agreed with an arrogant note in his voice.

I observed their interaction with interest, and didn't even consider protesting when he steered us both to my room. Greta's was in the opposite direction, but she remained unmoving at the intersection of the corridors.

"Really Edward, was that really necessary?" I scolded him, as I closed the door behind me.

"You should be grateful that I didn't give her a little floor show. I neither like nor trust her. She seems to exert too much control over you."

"She's been great and really helpful, so I'd like you to treat her if not with kindness, then at least civilly," I argued back.

He shook his head, but refrained from pursuing the discussion any further. I turned my back to him, while he hovered nearby, going through some drawers for clean underwear and pajamas, and headed to the bathroom. There was something unsettling about Greta's behavior. It was not the time to delve, but until I knew for sure who could be trustworthy, I was going to pay special attention to the information I shared with everyone, and I had special reservations about Greta, who was new to under my radar of suspicion, and Edward, even though he was surprising me in a positive manner.

"I don't think I have anything that might fit you," I told him over my shoulder lightly.

"I have a change of clothes in my car for tomorrow, I didn't think to bring nightwear though."

"You're sleeping on the couch, your Grace."

He looked at me evidently startled by that tirade, but when I returned from the bathroom, he was already reclining in the couch by the bed rearranging the pillows trying to find some comfort. It was somewhat comical to see such a tall man attempting to fit into a tiny space next to a huge bed. Comedy aside, however, it surprised me that he didn't even flinch at my request. We have had sex before and shared the same bed, and was this man who showed absolutely no remorse whatsoever concerning the way he subdued everyone around him to his will, willingly complying with my decision that we should not sleep together. That startled me and didn't make me feel better. It was not because of some irrational sense of smashed female pride (as he didn't insist on what would be the obvious demand that we should indeed be intimate, especially considering his previous statement), but because for some reason he thought that he should submit to my will. I was no different from the other people surrounding him, some he might even love…

_But, does he love me?_ There, I said it. _He is smart._He was playing a game to win. His true intentions were hidden from me. The cynic in me, who was starting to develop a permanent spot in my mind and make frequent appearances, doubted his love for me.

I needed to get a hold of the manipulation, and not just his. It was my wish to become the master puppeteer of the show, because let's face it, at that point, I was outnumbered, outsmarted and was facing losing another battle.

I smiled evenly at the very handsome man before me. "This is ridiculous. The bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Are you certain?" he questioned me, seemingly shocked by my request.

"Yes. We're both tired and we need some sleep, and I specially emphasize the sleep part," I said truthfully.

"I wouldn't consider anything else," he answered looking me straight in the eye. "At least not today, and I'm emphasizing the today."

I arched my brow, and he arrogantly stood up taking his place on my side of the bed. He was just wearing his boxers, and placed his hands behind his back indulgently, exuding self-confidence, waiting for me. But not even his nearly unnatural good-looks lured me from my objective.

I succumbed to his embrace, deciding to take whatever comfort it could provide, but even when he kissed me goodnight I was focused.

And I would not cry.

That's how it began.

* * *

**AN: For everyone who reviewed, sent a private message or emailed me, thank you for your care and consideration. I've made wonderful friends and that's, without a doubt, the best thing fanfic brought to my life. How do you feel about this "new Bella"?**

**Nofrure.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: To Elbereth49, thank you for being you;)**

**Chapter 26**

The following day was bound to be stressful from the beginning. Waking up with Edward beside me was not as strange as I might have imagined before. Around 6:30 in the morning, he woke me up gently. "I let you sleep for as long as I could, but we're supposed to have breakfast with Professor Walker in 30 minutes," he said, trying to encourage me out of bed.

"Already?" I was still sleepy but, even so, I hadn't felt that well rested for a long time. "Let me just have a quick shower and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

I had become the heiress of Henry More only four months ago, although it felt longer, and so many things happened in such short period of time. As the water cascaded around me, I had flashbacks of my time with Henry; how he upgraded my tickets from LA to Sydney to first class, and in his search for absolution, he had asked me for forgiveness since he couldn't ask it of my grandmother. Then, seemingly lighter from his confession, his spirits lifted and burgeoned. I remembered that for some rare minutes he managed to even be playful. That night, after 'The Creation' concert we attended at the Sydney Opera House, he deliberately took me to the a.m. opening after party, to make sure I could see with my own eyes the sort of man he considered Edward to be. He died only a couple of days later, without warning, and sooner than expected. Since then, I had to deal with several misunderstandings with Edward and his family, discovered who fathered Alice's baby, was nearly killed twice, and seen the negative impact that the money had in my family. Overall, things weren't going as smoothly as I hoped. My priorities at the moment were finding out who could I trust and resolve all that mess with my mom. I couldn't cope with the knowledge that I had to bribe my own mother to keep her from doing what, to a certain degree, she has always done.

One thing that was particularly worrisome, even though I was judging him exclusively through other people's opinions, was the fact that James More (he went by his mother's maiden name) knew too much about something as personal as my mother's recent behavior toward me. Greta had really let me down about that matter, and left me unsure if someone who's usually so efficient could really have done it innocently, or if she too, like pretty much everyone around me, had her own hidden agenda.

When I came back to the room still dry toweling my hair, Edward was already showered, shaved and perfectly dressed waiting for me.

"I used the bathroom adjacent to a guestroom at the end of the hall," he explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, almost. Could you do me a favor?" I asked and he nodded in consent. "Could you wait for me downstairs? I want to call my dad and my brother before I start the day."

"Isn't it still the middle of the night at Forks?" he inquired bemused.

"He's doing a night shift today."

"Right." He kissed me softly, his lips lingering a little longer than I anticipated, and smiled genuinely as he closed the door after him.

I pulled out from my purse a phone I used exclusively to call to Mr. Jenks and hoped he was already up.

"Good morning, B." He'd been calling me 'B' for a while. I thought it was only natural for him to do so considering that I called him 'J'. "Isn't a little early for you to be calling?" He said, his voice was still a little hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning J," I said chirpily. "How are the investigations coming along?"

"Nothing new, I still have no new leads, just circumstantial facts. So far, all the names mentioned in His Grace's will were cleared. Everyone who could somehow benefit from your death has been cleared."

"Are we anywhere near finding out the content of Henry's first will?"

"According to my sources, the previous main heir was the current Duke of Vidal. Concerning his minor heirs, Henry More didn't change much of the first manuscript. None of the rest was particularly harmed with the document dated from the 15th of December, 2010."

"You know, I've been thinking about this for the last couple of weeks, since we last talk, and I have reason to believe there was a different an intermediate will. I strongly believe that Edward was disowned because of how Henry felt about the way he dealt with Alice's pregnancy. He never had any idea that Jasper was the father. Let's face it, no one expected that outcome in that regard. So if he considered him unworthy of becoming his heir and since he was diagnosed with cancer a few months before he died, why wait so much to change his will? He died just a few days after."

"It makes perfect sense. But if that attempt had been successful, wouldn't your legal heirs be your family?"

"Maybe, but what if Henry had a contingency plan?"

"It's highly unlikely, but I'll look into it," he concurred without enthusiasm. We've been going in circles for months now.

"Please, feel free to use whatever tricks you've got under your sleeve. I'm kind of desperate here."

"Ok."

"But this is not the main reason for calling you. I need you to give me a full report on Greta Masterson."

"Why?" He asked plainly preoccupied.

"Could you try to find out if she has any connection with James More Hunter?"

"Now you've got my attention…"

I succinctly explained the situation to him and stressed the need to keep all matters of the investigation exclusively between us.

"Say no more. I'll get back at you as soon as I can. The information you need is probably going to cost you a whole lot of money."

"That is to be expected. I'll give you a call later this week."

As the phone call disconnected, I noticed the time and realized I was already running late. I decided to call my brother later that day as I hadn't talked to him for nearly a week. We actually had a extremely loud fight over the phone with him basically yelling at me - something that never happened before - over the problem with my mom. Even though he admitted she went ballistic, he couldn't overlook the fact that I offered her money to keep her away not only from me but from our family. Another first was the fact that my dad seemed ashamed of me. He considered that this inheritance was a cross to bear and that he couldn't fathom how I could have reacted so poorly to the situation. Well, he seemed to forget that usually there is no reasoning with my mother, but I didn't want to fight anymore.

Could I have done better? Probably. But I honestly had no idea how.

As I went downstairs I texted Emmett – _I love you. Please don't be mad at me, I can't handle it right now. How can I make things right again?_

"Good morning," said Professor Walker as I entered the oversized dining room. "You look well rested."

"Thank you, Professor. Was everything alright with your room? Were you comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes, Martha always loves it here," he said. "You mentioned you wanted to go over some things today…"

"We're not having classes today. I have several decisions to make that I've been postponing for a while and I need your help. We should readdress your job description. I need you available at all times to go over everything with me. Now you're my very personal and private administrative counsel."

"But I thought Greta…"

"She's my assistant. She has helped me, but I believe I need all the help I can get. It's clearly not good enough."

"We both know what's going wrong. You have to drop your residency Bella, there's no way around it."

"We've discussed this before…"

"He's right," Edward stepped in.

"Good morning," Greta greeted interrupting us. "You are up early," she stated almost like an indictment.

"Yeah, I was invited by Edward's mom to have lunch today, so I figured we could enjoy the day."

"It's raining…" she said drily.

"It's always raining," I countered.

She eyed me questioningly, but refrained from stating the obvious. Professor Walker was taken by surprise, but unlike the day before, he didn't denounce me."

"We're flying tonight, Greta so I suggest you enjoy your day off. Everything that needs my signature can be handled during our flight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. On another matter, I need you to book my family's flights. We're spending Easter here together with Uncle Thomas. Nothing has changed."

"And what about your mother?"

"Make her reservations as well, but I'll talk to her about it. Also, you have may schedule that interview with the newspaper for my holidays in September. Make sure that the interviewer sends his questions for approval and ask John to have a complete background check on him or her and deliver it personally to me. Please remember to ask Mr. Hunter to draw up a new contract for Professor Walker as we discussed before. I don't want more bolts from the blue, do you understand?"

"Ok," she answered clearly taken by surprise by my tirade. "His Grace was not…" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked at my disgruntled face. "May I be so bold as to ask you where this came from?"

"Am I not the one in charge?" I demanded briskly.

"Of course, but…"

"From now on, everything that happens in my company goes through me."

"What is this all about?" Her eyes twitched infinitesimally. "Bella if there's anything that wasn't done according to your wishes you can just say so and we'll look into it."

"It's not the time or place to talk about this. As I said before, take the rest of the day off, get some rest and we'll meet later. I need a break," I said in a tone that left no room for any question.

I tried to smile reassuringly, but apparently failed to lift the mood because no one spoke for the rest of the meal. Greta only had some tea and quickly excused herself. Edward eyed me amused for the whole time and attempted to joke when she left, but I quickly turned him off.

"Until I say so, Greta is effectively dismissed from every meeting we might have," I told Professor Walker. "Arrange some interviews as I feel we need to find someone reliable to work with us. The candidates must be completely unattached to the More Enterprises and have their background checked. Later, I'll interview them and make the final choice. Today we'll go over some pressing matters on MorePharm. I'm not particularly happy with the Twivirin file. If there is something I know about, it is how to interpret clinical trials results. I'm not convinced that the ones presented to the board were completely honest."

"I thought so too," Edward interjected. For the rest of the morning we went through not only the Twivirin file, but also the numbers on the global revenues and, much to my dismay, things weren't looking as favorable as I thought.

"We need this to work. We have lost a great deal of business in the cardiovascular diseases division over the last couple of years. The patents are long gone for most of the molecules we developed and consequently, as expected, with a great loss of market share. If this continues, we may get to the point in a few months where we might have to make some cuts…" Edward warned me. "So whatever ethical issues you might have on this matter as a doctor, you have to focus on the fact that this is business and that your employees are counting on you to manage this company with your head and not your heart. You've been postponing this for months, we're losing money as we speak."

"Thousands of patients won't be able to afford this treatment…"

"No, inevitability they won't." Edward said detached.

And as simple as that, my decision on the matter was made, and the final procedures to market and sell that new medicine were made. Several other issues were resolved and the day went by with no further incident. Professor Walker was pleased to see me dedicating myself fully. My chief at the hospital would probably say differently.

We only stopped working to eat and when the odd physiological need made itself noticed. Edward didn't lose his focus at any point. He obviously knew what he was doing, and that got me thinking if Henry had really messed up in his choice.

I called Dr. Green in the afternoon and asked him to draw a contract with my mother. Because it wasn't his specialty, he recommended one of his colleagues and guaranteed the discretion and efficiency I was looking for.

Overall, I had a very productive day. Edward found reasons for concern over the performance of some divisions in a few countries. We decided he would review the files to make sure everything was alright. And, even if somehow he should try to frame, I knew he'd always put the company's welfare first, and that reassured me.

He accompanied me to the airport.

"If you're being too stubborn and keep with this idea of finishing your residency, why don't you move to London and do it here? At least that way you wouldn't have to move from place to place all the time."

"I'll consider it," I said noncommittally. He'd been pestering me about that all the way to the airport.

Our goodbye was strangely sweet, and somewhat familiar. He'd kissed me gently and let me go just a second too late. As I was entering the plane, I could not help but to look back. He was at the same spot, unmoving, following me with his eyes. He raised his hand waving a shy goodbye, and for a moment, I imagined how it would be like not having to do so.

From that day on, things were a little awkward with Greta. I assured her I was not displeased with her work as she was the epitome of competence, however things had to change.

Professor Walker became, to a certain extent, the Executive CEO of the More Enterprises. As the time passed, he became fully integrated, and things started functioning better. Greta was displeased, as she felt she was being overthrown, and she was. She had made many decisions on her own, many questionable decisions, which instigated a battle of wills between herself and Professor Walker. Even though I tried to be fairly pacifying, sometimes I failed, and end up resenting her as we found out that she made too many decisions without my consent. More and more situations came up where her behavior could be considered dubious. I still had some sense of gratitude towards her; I was afraid she might share what she knew about our company with our rivals, and I didn't want another blow. So I gave her the benefit of doubt, and little by little she resumed her previous functions – she went back to being an assistant.

My work at hospital though wasn't going so well though. The first week I came back I did two consecutive night shifts in order to have the weekend off. Angela, yet again, covered for me. On the second night I made a crass mistake. As I was attending a patient with a cardiac arrest, I was called to check on one of Eric's patients. He was a man in his forties who had a lymphoma and was scheduled to have an MRI because of acute onset of diplopia so he was fasting. He was febrile in spite of the IV administration of acetaminophen. I asked if the patient had another prescription and found out he had an oral non steroid anti inflammatory drug in his regular prescription. Because he couldn't eat, I told the nurse to give the IV formula since the patient was uncomfortable and I was unavailable at the time.

When I read the patient's file though, I registered that he had severe thrombocytopenia and that I hadn't bothered to ask the nurse. I quickly assessed his red blood and platelet count and later he had a transfusion. The patient was alright, nothing happened to him, but I was embarrassed by my mistake. I hadn't bothered questioning Eric's prescription…

As I was leaving for the weekend, I found him waiting for the elevator, which we took together. I was beyond exhausted so I didn't bother to make small talk.

"You look like crap, Swan," he teased. "Don't forget you're presenting next week's journal club."

"I wasn't aware of that…" I responded surprised. That got my full attention.

"Really? Must have slipped my mind. The chief asked you to take Mike's place, as he took the week off… he's marrying Jessica next week."

"And you just forgot to tell me..." I laughed bitterly. "How long have you known about this change of schedule?"

"I really couldn't tell…" he smirked. The bastard had the nerve to smirk. I was dumbfounded for a moment, but, as he made his exit from the elevator, with that triumph aura around him, I regained my wits.

"_Yo_ Eric," I yelled after him, "I'll make sure to let the chief know about Mr. B's prescription."

He looked at me quizzically and I smiled with all the hypocrisy I could muster. "You know, the lymphoma patient with thrombocytopenia…"

And with that, he paled.

"About that, I didn't thank you for…"

"Walk with me, Eric." I demanded. He had that _you've got to be_ _kidding with me _look, but didn't dare to question me.

He accompanied me a few steps behind. The bulletproof black Mercedes was already awaiting me. John opened the door and I entered.

"You're coming with me," I stated.

"You heard the lady," Matthew said coming out of the front seat.

Hesitantly, he took his place next to me, the door slammed and we immediately took off.

"Put your seat belt on." I warned.

"This will be the last time you tried to undermine me at work, do you understand that? My patience is growing thinner by the minute."

"What is this all about? Are you trying to intimidate me?" he unintentionally squeaked. "Who are your friends?"

"You should feel intimidated. There's a lot about me you don't know. If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. You're not going to make yourself be noticed in a positive way by bullying me."

"So, you won't tell the chief about Mr. B?"

I didn't answer and just looked outside through the dark tinted window. John turned on the radio and Nelly Furtado's _Folklore_ started to play. I laughed quietly because I knew he was a fan, which undoubtedly increased the nonsense of the situation… I really adored the guy.

"Have a nice weekend," I said as we came into a rest at the front of his building.

He looked at me bewildered for a second and just nodded. As he exited the car, with Matthew standing beside the opened door, he asked over his shoulder "how do you know where I live?"

"It's our job to know everything," Matthew answered for me.

Eric nodded, clearly getting the picture. He was intimidated.

Matthew reentered the car, and John drove off.

"I really messed up today…" I confessed. But I didn't have the time to expand as, having worked for two consecutive night shifts, I instantly fell asleep afterwards.

AN: This is kind of a transition chapter, so I'm sorry if not too much happened. The following chapter will be more interesting.

I'm sorry if I didn't reply to some of your reviews, but I think I made it up to you by updating as soon as possible.

As always, take care.

Nofrure.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: this chapter is a little lemony...So please skip it if you're not into that sort of reading. Also,let me warn you that I suck at this and that I'll probably never write anything of the sort again, unless you can convince me otherwise

Thank you Elbereth49 for your help.

Chapter 27

So many things had happened in less than a month.

I was remembering my confrontation with Eric a couple of weeks before as I fastened my seatbelt while the airplane approached London. He had quieted down quite a bit, even though that only happened mostly because he avoided me like the plague.

I looked at Greta who was sitting by my side, quietly scowling outside through her window. She seemed lost in thought. Professor Walker and Martha were talking animatedly behind us about a theatre play they'd be attending the following day.

"Please, Dr. Swan, if you'd be so kind as to turn off your laptop." Ashlee, our flight attendant, requested politely.

"Oh, sure. I was distracted."

Another major event was my meeting in Miami with my mom a week earlier. She had calmed down considerably since I offered an even better settlement. She got her five million dollars plus the assurance that I'd always pay for her house's expenses separately. She was extremely surprised when I met her personally, but after being pressured by my father to handle things better for our family's sake, I realized I should take a step back.

"_Miss Higginbotham, do you understand what you're signing?" Dr. Green asked._

"_I never thought my own daughter could be so petty…" she sniffed._

_Her lawyer, whose fees were also being paid by me, shifted uncomfortably._

"_Yes, mom, we are all fully aware that I'm a monster." I paused so that my voice would come out steady. "If you breech this contract there'll be tough penalties and I won't spare you any charity then…" I warned._

"_Bella, I just gave that interview because you forced me to act somewhat recklessly… you were ignoring me on purpose! Besides, it's not like that interview was published or something, so no harm done there," she screeched. "I just want what I'm entitled to," she added forcefully._

"_I should subtract from your five million the expense I incurred because of your little stunt. It wasn't cheap to prevent that interview from ever being published," I told her, refusing to be sidetracked into an empty discussion._

"_And how much was that?"_

"_More than you'd like to lose." I stated simply. "Mom, I'm washing my hands now. You're comfortably set up, with more money than you ever dreamed you could have. I remember suggesting you to go back to work… You know how I feel about idleness, but I'm aware that it was probably the deal breaker for you in our initial agreement. I didn't put any clause on this contract over that matter because I know you hate to be pressured into doing something…"_

"_It's good to see you got some of your senses back," she commented contemptuously._

"_But everything else stands. If you need anything from me, you should contact my lawyer. You won't discuss money at any family event… and that's the only time we'll see each other, and only if Emmett specifically requests it."_

"_I don't agree with the clause that I'll get one million dollars yearly. You told me I'd have five…"_

"_It's sort of a guarantee." I said cutting her off. "You'll receive a million dollars every year, for five consecutive years. You'll get an extra million if you sign this today, it'll be deposited tomorrow on your bank account."_

"_It says here that I cannot ask for money from your brother too… Don't you think you're being a little overbearing?"_

"_I know who you'll turn after this source goes dry…"_

"_If you disrespect any line of this contract, you'll have to return the full amount of money plus interests, under the penalty of going to jail if you fail to do so…" Dr. Green added with an unmistakable tone of disapproval._

_She took the pen he extended to her and signed the contract vigorously, nearly piercing the paper in the process._

"_Thank you," I told her simply._

"_Did it really have to come to this?" She asked eventually as I stood to walk away from her life forever, or so I thought._

"_You've proven yourself over and over again unworthy of my trust, so I have to protect myself and those I love." I paused to regain my breath before adding. "Do you have any plans for Easter?"_

"_Yes, I'll be travelling with some friends."_

"_If you change your mind, there's a plane ticket in your name reserved and I'll have someone fetch you at the airport. Emmett and dad are going to England, and it might do you some good to spend time with them. Our vacation in Sydney was a fiasco and I believe you could use some time bonding as a family." _

"_I think I'll pass," She snorted but I continued anyway. _

"_It's your choice," I told her evenly. "I really didn't want things to come to this. Please, at least believe that. You're my mother, and even though you can't see this now, I actually love you. I have always loved you, and I pray that one day you'll get that inside your head. For now, after everything that happened, I think we should give ourselves a break and time to heal. I know I could use that because right now I'm as bitter as I could ever get and I can assure you that in my current state of mind, and heart, there'll be no way to compel me to do any more for you."_

"_Don't patronize me, missy. You've always done that."_

"_I'm not arguing anymore. Maybe I was the worst possible kind of daughter, but even if that was the case, I'm still your daughter and your love should be unconditional. Just take care of yourself and try to be safe." _

"_You resent me," she stated. "You'll always resent me." And somehow I think the feeling of abandonment crashed upon her._

"_You're really making it hard not to," I murmured._

_I heard her sob, but didn't turn around to face her. _

"You can unfasten your seatbelts now," Ashlee said.

"Good to be home," Martha said truthfully. "I can´t believe I'm spending Easter with my family. It'll be the first time in years!"

"I still have no idea how I ever agreed to do this," Professor Walker stated frowning. He'd been complaining nonstop over the last couple of days. He was kind of a _persona non grata_ at Martha's parents, who were Henry's distant relatives and had that More attitude engraved in them.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Surprisingly More Park was becoming as close to a home as I'd ever had before.

"Your family is arriving in the morning, as scheduled," Greta said brusquely.

"It's going to be great. I miss them!"

I felt dog-tired as we stepped out of the plane into the cold night. It was nearly five a.m. when we landed so we all hurried to our respective cars. I was so distracted that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Good evening, Isabella. It was so nice to be informed of your flight schedule through Professor Walker," Edward's voice chided me.

"Edward?!" I asked dumbfounded. "What are you doing here? It's late!"

"It's early," he corrected as he embraced me. "I missed you too," he teased as he kissed me softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did," I mumbled against his chest where he secured me for a few seconds with his arms closed tightly around me.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind giving me a lift to my cottage," Greta said breaking the moment.

"Actually, Miss Masterson, she's staying at my place," he said over my shoulder. "It's closer, you need to rest and I haven't seen you in a while," Edward said hoarsely next to my ear.

"Mathew can drive with you and John might accompany us," he said in his I-have-everything-figured-out-so-don't-bother-to-argue tone of voice.

I really felt sorry for my security team. They've been working around the clock to make sure I was safe. I now employed twelve security officers in my personal team. Three teams of four members. John was the leader, so I doubt that he ever rested. He relaxed visibly, though when I was with Edward. They shared sort of an understanding and were clearly fond of each other.

"Come on. Alice is expecting you to have breakfast with her."

I followed him into the car and was surprised to see that he actually brought his chauffeur with him. Usually he preferred to drive himself.

"I figured we could use this time to make out," he teased as he took a seat next to me in the back of the car.

"I'm really tired, Edward."

"I never figured you to be an 'I have a headache kind of girl'."

"I'm not." I stated flatly.

"I wouldn't know…" he bit back.

At first, he was the perfect British gentleman, and agreed with me that it was probably for the best if we didn't have sex again at least until we could fix some of our points of discordance. But, only a month later, he was backpedalling, seriously cranky, and actually had the nerve to tell me over the phone, just a couple of days before, that he hadn't been deprived of sex for so long since he was fifteen.

"You really got up this early just so you could nag me personally as soon as possible?"

"No… But I was hoping being the attentive boyfriend would help you change your mind," he said seductively, his mouth hovering behind my ear, kissing me softly.

"Well you might be more successful if you didn't disclose your plan beforehand…" I said a little miffed.

"On the other hand, you were the one who insisted that we should give the honesty thing a try," he teased.

"Is sex really that important to you?"

"No…" he groaned. "Well, I mean yes… to an extent." He added grimly.

"Which is it?"

"Don't misinterpret me. I'm actually trying really hard not to pressure you…"

I arched my brow at this, and he quickly argued back.

"I just think," he said after a little hesitation, "it's the most natural thing in the world for a man to be having a healthy sexual desire towards the woman he fancies."

"You were really short-fused the other day…" I stated remembering a Skype conference we held about some issues on MorePharm.

"Because you make me mad all the time! And this frustration just adds to everything else I believe you're doing wrong."

"I'm really doing my best!"

"It's not enough!" His voice was quiet and grave.

"Professor Walker said that we actually managed to make some breakthroughs these last few weeks."

"Because we've been doing most of your work for you while you're playing doctor," he laughed bitterly.

I wanted to tell him that wasn't the truth but had to bite my tongue. Even if it pained me to admit it, he was probably right. When he gathered I wasn't going to fight back, he apologized.

"It's all the excess of testosterone in my body… I'll just go running for a few miles in the morning and I'll be fine. Let's just enjoy a quiet Easter."

I took a long shower and dressed in his pajamas before dragging myself to his empty bed. I made such an effort to keep him at arm's length, mostly to protect my already deeply injured heart, but also because a tiny part of me wasn't ready for the sort of commitment being with Edward entailed. He was growing impatient, sensing my lack of trust and ultimately, my lack of love. But for me, there couldn't be one without the other.

The man I was afraid to love really didn't have that much going for him - at least, not on my prerequisites list. Well, he was very handsome - probably Hollywood material handsome, charming, extremely intelligent, educated; and he had that sexy, rich voice coming out of him in a British accent that was accentuated when he was angry about something. But he was also arrogant, conceited, deceitful and implacable - one of those people to whom the goals always justified the means to obtain them. Those characteristics made him excel in the business world but, personally, sometimes I found him just terrifying.

And, being the girl that I am, the Tanya incident still made me shudder, no matter the technicalities. Mike, who is plain old Mike, also managed to cheat on me and I had never even realized it… so you see, like most female population I owned a huge inferiority complex which I struggled with daily to suppress.

So, there I was trying to sleep in Edward's oversized bed, alone, trying to come to terms with the fact I didn't want to anymore.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head," Edward said gently. I looked at the clock in his bedside table…

"I only slept for 30 minutes…" I groaned.

"Your brother's plane lands in a couple of hours. Scoot over so I can embrace you properly for a while." He ordered, as his grip around me tightened and he pulled me against him. "You know that my shower gel isn't unisex…" he accused.

"I like the smell…"

"I'm growing particularly fond of it now…" he whispered as his nose brushed against my ear giving me goose bumps. His hands mapped my belly and his thumbs traced my breasts without actually touching them. The innuendo wasn't lost on me as I arched my neck to allow his kisses.

He was a master at creating the right amount of anticipation. Every other intimate encounter we've had has been the same - he would end up kissing me mercilessly, riling me up to the point of frustration.

"You're a teaser." I accused.

He turned me on my back and adjusted himself over me, grinding himself languorously. The fabric between us wasn't nearly enough to dissipate the heat coming out of that tortuous friction.

"Between the two of us, I'm pretty sure I'm the more offended party," he managed to say raggedly, as he continued with his motion.

That actually served him right, but the words were lost to me as I found myself deepening the kiss. My response to him actually set him off, so the gentle banter was replaced by knowing caresses. Very deliberately, his hands found their way beneath my clothes, and without any conscious thought they were scattered around us.

He took his time kissing and licking every part of me, seemingly particularly fascinated with my breasts, sizing them appreciatively with his hands.

I still blush when I think of how shamelessly I offered myself after so many arguments that I had raised in my head against it. Those didn't even cross my mind however, as I offered my body to him, enticing him to continue.

He pushed the bed covers away from us and began his descent nibbling his way down my stomach, my outer leg. Then, raising my right knee with his left arm as his hand clutched my thigh, he made his way up, ascending the length of my leg to my inner thigh so gently, kissing while breathing deeply, and exhaling softly a warm and tantalizing breath. The softest of touches were hotwired to the center of my desire and I found myself writhing, desperate and wanton.

His index finger skimmed the lace of my panties and before I knew it he was holding them to the side. His right arm found a way beneath my left leg and his mouth was at my center. He didn't give me the chance to bolt, instead he held me tight as the tip of his tongue traced my clitoris without actually touching, blowing his flaming breath. As I began to protest, he flattened his tongue against my entrance, first tentatively but soon after wildly, licking, sucking and even biting gently.

I moaned incoherently, when he focused his attention on my clitoris again, first passing his tongue from side to side and then suckling it.

"Baby, look at me," he begged hoarsely.

I propped myself up on my elbows and tried to focus on his eyes which were glancing up at me filled with undeniable lust.

As soon as his fingers traced my entrance, I lost my balance and fell heavily against the bed moving my pelvis in synchrony with him, completely lost.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked softly between his ministrations.

I wanted to feel him inside me, but was too shy to even consider saying so.

"If you don't tell me, how can I know?" He coaxed, his fingers were still trailing their path up and down. His voice was so husky and sensual which only exacerbated my state of arousal.

"That's tor… torturing information out of me…"

He laughed playfully, but continued without mercy.

"Come on, baby. Just tell me…" he murmured raggedly.

"You," was all that I could say in the state of mush he had turned me into.

With a very proficient move, he eased his fingers inside me, testing at first, but then moving relentlessly in and out, adding to the pressure inside me.

His mouth left the spot he was working on, and was replaced by his thumb, so he could move up to my breasts; his hand never missed a stroke, but kept going and going. He tried to divide his attention between both of them, his tongue flicking each nipple even more awake in turn. His erection was pressing against my leg, as his hips pushed up for some friction. I had no idea why, but he was still wearing his t-shirt and boxers. At that point, I just wanted to feel his skin.

Completely wild, I fisted his hair, crashed my mouth against his, and rolled over him so that I was on top. I stopped kissing him just long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it away to the floor like it was some offensive object before claiming his mouth once again. I laid over him again, his hands grasping my buttocks almost too forcefully, guiding my movements over him.

"Oh God," he rasped as I moved my attention to the hollow of his neck, "I can feel how wet you are for me," he whimpered, his grip growing even tighter, forcing me to move faster. In truth, his boxers had to be soaked.

A little self-conscious at the fact, I actually tugged down the hem of his underwear, and moved my panties back to the side. The sensation of skin touching skin was too much. His penis was throbbing just at the place where I was aching to feel it. I was at the brink of an orgasm so I tried to adjust and take him inside me but Edward stopped me.

"Can you come for me this way?" he rasped and then kissed me profoundly, muffling my moans with his lips.

I didn't know if I could, but I did soon after. I jerked against him crying out his name, trembling in the most shattering and unexpected orgasm I had ever had. I felt like a teenager with the excitement of experiencing things for the first time.

I was a bit of a dead weight afterwards, kissing his neck randomly.

"You're the most comfortable mattress, Your Grace," I said shifting a little, which made him wince. He was still aroused but trying nevertheless to be a gentleman about it. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked him suggestively, barely recognizing my own voice...

"I think I'll be taking a shower in a minute…" he said tugging my ear with his teeth.

"A cold one?"

"I can think of better ways to make this type of discomfort go away," he chuckled. "I think I prefer a warm bath and the image I now have in my mind of the woman I love coming loudly over me."

"That's… interesting… I could use a bath myself." I said cheekily.

"What? You want me to see me masturbating?" He asked adjusting beneath me. He was serious… I gulped and my mouth went dry. I actually did…

"I have no problems with that. You're the shy one… I consider myself quite adventurous," he joked.

"You're quite the exhibitionist!"

"No, I'm self-assured. And pleasantly surprised by that kinky side of yours. I'm going to do my best to explore it."

He stood up, gloriously naked and fully erect glancing down at me. The scene before him had to be decadent, the sheets were all tousled around me as were our clothes, scattered in the bed and on the floor except for the scrap of lace I called panties which were still in their original place.

He leaned over, pushing his black boxers down and, parting a little his legs for leverage I believe, started to slowly stroke himself in front of me. I blushed but was completely transfixed by the image.

I took the time to admire the man before me. I still found a walking contradiction and maybe that was the attraction. He was very tall and fit, his muscles were defined, but not too bulky, and his abdomen was shaped into a subtle six-pack. His… _come on Bella you're really going to continue to call it penis? Well, for now.. yes_… His penis was… well big. Not porno big, but nicely built in proportion to his body. A bit bigger than average I would say, even though I believe he might prefer I'd call it hugely massive. But thankfully it wasn't…

I smiled a little at my silly ramblings. His best feature was without a doubt his eyes, which were looking at me with mischief.

_I love his eyes._

"Come," he said as he headed to the _en suite_ bathroom, soon after I heard the running water and managed to get up out of bed to join him.

He kissed me passionately as I entered the shower booth. I held onto him, molding my body against his, beginning to build up again, but he pushed me back, forcing me to sit on the marble bench behind me.

"I thought you wanted to watch…" he said hoarsely. It was clearly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. His hand started moving along his length, spending more care with his tip… his wrist flowed naturally, clearly acquainted with the job at hand, pun intended. I tried to memorize the movement, as it was a little different from what I used to do.

He was looking intently at me, almost without blinking, and his sounds grew louder and more frantic as his hand moved faster. All of a sudden his hips surged forward, and he came loudly, calling out my name, as he ejaculated aimlessly. I saw some of it actually hitting my leg and being washed away.

He was still breathing hard as he sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. All of a sudden, it was December again and I remembered the only other time we took a shower together. That day he not only saved me from drowning, but he also prevented me from dying of hypothermia. I was so scared and confused… but he was there and saved me.

Jesus, just a few minutes before I offered myself to him, tried to have sex with him in the most traditional sense, but he managed to keep my wishes without making me feel rejected, when I clearly forgot about everything else. He also hadn't made love to me that night in the cottage when I was particularly fragile and he clearly wanted to. He actually practiced a lot of self-restraint.

The thought that came afterwards baffled me… Edward Cullen respected me and I loved his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**To Mrs. SWS, thank you for your editing skills. Also to those who are still reading and supporting this, like Theresa R. Lili82, timidvampire, medward.. THANK YOU. lenaweirdodancer**** your review impelled me to write this chapter, I hope you're still there!  
**

* * *

I ran towards Emmett and Rosalie as soon as I spotted them at the arrivals gate. Their flight was delayed and they finally landed at 10 a.m. My dad wasn't coming for the weekend; he rescheduled his flight, delaying it for a couple of days. We expected him to arrive on Monday afternoon. Even though he made some excuses about work, I'd gathered through Jacob that things were moving fast and were getting serious with Sue. I also couldn't overlook the fact that my dad was terrified by the mere thought of crossing paths with my mother. He was terribly disappointed about the entire ordeal, but knowing her like he did, he assumed she could just turn up unannounced. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Emmett!" I said with a surge of emotion I didn't know I still had in me. He embraced me tightly, like he used to. It took us a while to disentangle from each other; Rosalie and Edward had already run out of pleasantries when I shifted my attention to them. I greeted Rosalie with a somewhat timid hug in comparison to the one I gave my brother.

"How was your flight here?" I asked eventually when I got my voice back.

"Even flying first class it was a little tiresome. It still took us nearly a full day to get here… Looking at you made it almost worth it…"

"Almost," Rosalie agreed.

Emmett then turned his attention to Edward for the first time, and seemed a little taken aback by his presence.

"Em, you remember Edward…" I stuttered as I watched him transform into the overbearingly protective brother I knew he could be.

"Well, yes. I'm just surprised to see him here," he told me accusingly.

Edward looked at me expectantly, gauging my reaction, before he spoke calculatedly.

"Well, I thought it would be polite to come with my girlfriend to the airport to meet her family. I wouldn't want them to think that I´m uncaring."

And there it was: a new accusation.

"We wouldn't…" Rosalie answered quickly. "But it was really nice of you. So what plans do you have for us while we're here?" Just like that, she entrapped Edward in conversation as we led the way to the cars.

"Boyfriend?! Are you serious about him?" Emmett asked, unable to hide his surprise.

Edward must have heard the question, because he turned his head, letting me know he was clearly paying attention.

"Maybe it's not the time to talk about this," Emmett said, sensing my discomfort.

"Why don't you both go with John and I'll drive with Rosalie?" Edward suggested.

We took his offer gladly. I needed some time alone with my brother.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered only for him to hear as I tilted my head for a quick kiss. He smiled with mischief, kissed me back for a lot longer than necessary, and walked away.

"I'm so glad you came," I said after ten minutes of silence.

"Me too," he answered roughly. "Rose called mom. She didn't pick up the phone or return her call."

"She's all right, Em."

"Did you really give her money to stay away from you? From us?" he added begrudgingly.

"Let's not fight like we did over the phone. Will you please let me explain?" I urged and he finally listened to me. I told him everything from the beginning: the house and the car I bought her, the initial allowance, her surprise trip to England and the interview that came as the breaking point to me. He already knew most of it, but he let me tell everything again without interruptions. His silence was worrisome, but after a while he regained his voice.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you the way I did. It just felt so wrong!" he exhaled raggedly. "I'm really sorry… To be perfectly honest with you, after the shock wore off, I was actually relieved that you managed to get her out of our lives. I just couldn't cope with the guilt that came from that. You were always this kind of invisible glue in our family that always managed somehow to get us back together. When all of this happened, a part of me feared you might give up on all of us."

"Em, I would never…"

"I know," he said interrupting me abruptly. "Rosalie made me see that." He paused for a while before continuing. "I've done well for myself, haven't I? She's nothing like our mother," he whispered almost with reverence for his wife.

"No, she's not. Why would she be?" I agreed.

"I was lucky to find a woman with a heart that matches her beauty. And she's so strong! I really strayed from the female example mom set at home," he added, deep in thought. "You, on the other hand, had a terrific male role model. I think you should find someone more like dad - someone you could rely upon, someone trustworthy and…"

"Are we talking about boys now?" I cut him off, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"This Edward, he's a little… conceited, isn't he?"

"I thought you liked him…" I said defensively, still attempting to sound casual.

"Talking about sports and videogames once or twice isn't the same as liking. I feel indebted to him because he saved your life. That isn't something I could ever forget, but I have to be sure that you don't feel like you owe him something, because you don't."

"He's not with me to collect some sort of debt." Surprisingly my words rang very true as I said them out loud - even though I still failed to see the reasoning for all the madness in our relationship.

"Well, this is new. So you two are in a serious monogamous relationship?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, it's complicated." I diverted a little hurt, still feeling insecure about anything that concerned Edward.

"Not from my point of view. Is he still seeing other girls?" I looked at him horrified. "What? You think I don't read the news?"

"It's not that. I just don't know how I feel about him. He's everything I thought I hated in a man and yet I feel this pull towards him. I'm old enough to know better, that I shouldn't be attracted to the bad boy. That being said, I'm not deluding myself into thinking that I'll miraculously change him and his ways."

"You have feelings for him."

"Against my better judgment, I do."

"Maybe he's not so bad," my brother threw in unhelpfully. He frowned, clearly worried, but said no more.

That car ride was enough to reconnect with my brother and it was like there was one less cloud in the stormy sky. I awkwardly changed the subject to something lighter and after a few minutes the conversation started flowing without effort, like it used to. He talked about his job and his prospects for a promotion and eventually let slip that he and Rosalie would be expanding their family in the near future. After I prodded him for information he conceded that she was twelve weeks along; he was so proud and happy that he just couldn't hold it back anymore. Their life in Australia was really everything he could have ever wished for. Reading between the lines, I understood this as him also saying, "_I love you, but don't even think about asking me to move to be close to you, because I'm extremely happy where I am right now!"_

"This house is exquisite and the view is just breathtaking!" Rosalie gushed as she looked across the window towards the lake. It was unusually sunny and the window faced west, where the sun was setting. The light gave her that ethereal beauty you always expect to see in a pregnant woman but so seldom do.

"Emmett told me about the good news," I told her after ensuring he was out of hearing range. She blushed a little, but smiled that beautiful and pure smile I've rarely seen coming from her.

"I'm ready, you know? To move on with our lives. The prospect of being parents really put everything in the right perspective for us."

"You're glowing!"

"You're saying that because you didn't see me throw up every time they tried to serve something resembling food during our flight," she teased.

"I've apologized to Emmett, but I have to try to make amends with you too. I'm sorry about going completely berserk with my mom, even more so now. I don't want to deprive this baby from knowing his or her grandmother."

"In the long run you've probably done Emmett and your dad a favor, regardless of the heartache it caused. I know this might seem harsh, but to be honest, I'm not sure I want your mother around as an example for my kids."

"She'll probably have a fit when she realizes she's about to be a grandmother," I chuckled because I knew my mother too well. "Maybe one day she'll come to her senses."

"But could you ever trust her again?" Rosalie asked earnestly.

"No." I answered without hesitation. "I don't think I can."

"Don't worry yourself too much about it. It's done now and that's all there is to it." There was a pause and she looked outside again. "I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and Edward, it's getting serious isn't it?"

"Have you been talking to Emmett?!"

"Well, I have. But that's not why I'm asking you this. I've talked to your boyfriend today, you know."

"You have talked to him before, quite regularly considering you manage the advertising campaign of the a.m. in Australia."

"I've never talked to him about personal affairs. Regardless of my prior opinion about him, I can see now he really likes you. I wasn't expecting that. We had a very enlightening talk on our way here."

"He poured his heart out to you?" I teased.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think I'm warming to the fact that he might be my future brother-in-law."

That remark caught me completely off guard. She smiled apologetically, realizing my discomfort and moved on to different subjects as I showed her again where her bedroom was.

"Everything is so opulent here; I feel like I shouldn't even consider touching let alone using any of this."

"Don't fret about that. I hope you really enjoy your stay. You think this is opulent because you haven't seen Edward's palace in London. I believe Henry did a great deal to modernize this place. One of the things Greta did when I inherited this estate was to make a complete inventory of its contents. Most of the things that were considered priceless and irreplaceable were securely stored."

"Most of the things?! What about the rest?"

"Maybe they are meant to be used and enjoyed while they last."

Her eyes glistened at the double entendre, but she said no more.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" I asked Edward, who was sitting, facing the fireplace in the library. He seemed deep in thought and turned abruptly, clearly surprised to see me.

"Do I need a formal invitation to stay?"

"No, you don't. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. It's just that I didn't know if you had any plans with your family."

He turned back around in his seat, somewhat sulkily and didn't reply.

"This is new to me, you know?" he said after a while.

"I'm sorry. There's a part of me that believes you'll never break. Maybe that's part of the charm."

"Or maybe that's the problem." His green eyes focused on mine, searching for a second before he stood up. "I think I'm going to leave you with your family and not impose myself any longer."

He briefly kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Edward, please. Stay." He stopped, but didn't turn around immediately. "I want you to stay and get to know my family. My brother will warm up to you and whatever you said to Rose on your way here was very effective. I believe you have an ally in her for life."

"I just told her the truth: that for some twisted reason of fate I really love you, even though you're making me miserable. Maybe I deserve everything you're throwing at me, but I still have to ask: what the hell are you doing to me? To us?! To yourself?! We've talked about this before and you didn't listen to reason then, but maybe now, with your family here you can feel that it's right, that you belong here. This is your home now. Move to England. Your life is here now, with me."

"It's just too soon!"

"But one day it might be too late!"

"Is this an ultimatum?"

"No, it's the truth. You're the one who says we should take some time to get to know each other. With the present state of things, tell me, how am I supposed to do that if you put an entire ocean between us? Bloody hell, Isabella! Something's got to give!"

"I didn't know you felt like that…" I told him, exasperated. But it was a lie. He'd been pressing on that matter for a while.

"How could you not? I've been nothing but transparent to you over the last weeks."

"That's the point; we've been together for a few weeks! We've only met in December and we were apart for nearly three months."

"That was a misunderstanding. We've talked about that. But we can skip all arguments and go straight to the crux of the matter; you haven't forgiven me. Maybe we should consider the possibility that maybe you can't."

"I forgave you, but I haven't forgotten. Only time can help me and that's what I'm asking for!"

"Time to do what?"

"To think!"

"I don't want you to think! If we take into consideration all the crazy and unbelievable things that have happened, we don't stand a chance. Do you think it's easy for me? Any of this? But you know what? Once I decided that I could put that behind me - which before you start arguing, I have - I've never let you down. I've never questioned you again. And unlike everyone else, I have stopped questioning why you were chosen to be Henry More's heir. Can you do the same for me and give me the benefit of doubt? You push and pull; you're lonely and then you need space - all in the same bloody day! How am I supposed to keep up? So, no, I don't want you to think. I believe that maybe, just maybe, after everything we've been through, we have strong feelings and a connection that overcome the rest. That's got to be worth something. To hell with everything else!"

I was speechless. I've never imagined he could be so… well eloquent.

"So please, make a decision. What am I to you?" he asked darkly.

"What happened to being casual?" I evaded the question.

"You don't want casual, but you're afraid to try for more! I'll ask you just once more – what am I to you?"

Honestly I was taken by surprise. We were ok in the morning, sort of. At least that's what I thought. I had avoided any direct confrontation for the past couple of weeks. I felt like screaming because everyone was pressing and pushing and making demands, but I also knew that I should stop feeling sorry for myself. He deserved an answer. So what did I want from him?

"Honestly?" I said after pondering for a while.

"Please." And his eyes were pleading and vulnerable in a way I never imagined possible.

"I just know I need you in my life, and maybe it's selfish, but I want you to love me. Unconditionally." There, I said it!

"I do. God, I do! Believe me, I do!" He reiterated, sensing my disbelief. "Why do you think you need me? Why do you feel like you need my love?" He smiled gloriously before he concluded. "You, Isabella Swan, are in love with me." And just like that he went back to his usual self, so confident it was unnerving. Well, I didn't know how to argue back, because a part of me knew he was telling the truth. Just that glimpse of frailty in him was enough to help take my defenses down.

"Are you trying to manipulate me, Your Grace?"

"It's not manipulation if the subject is aware of the game," he replied, very pleased with himself. "Deep down I know you believe me. Now, who's hiding behind technicalities? And by the way, I'm sleeping over. I already called Alice for a change of clothes."

"Might as well invite her to dinner."

"Well, I wouldn't like to become too overbearing…"

"Really, Edward?"

"You love me."

And he kissed me deeply, fisting my hair tight to hold me in place, staking a claim.

Later that day, Alice came over to dinner and so did my uncle. He was delighted to meet Emmett and promised Rosalie that they could count on him to christen the baby. A lot of speculation went on about the baby's gender and so on, and everyone shared their hopes and well wishes with the expecting couple for the near future. My mother's absence was noted like a cold breeze that finds you between a door's cracks, but we still felt content. Edward was charming, lively, and playful until he said, "American football is Rugby for sissies!" and that was it, The boys got so lost in their argument, nothing managed to divert their attentions – not talks about pretty, unborn babies or even dessert. Unfortunately for Emmett, my uncle shared Edward's opinion and they ended up scheduling a game on Tuesday morning.

"I'll call my mates," Edward said, anxious for the opportunity to release some steam.

"Pretty boy, you don't stand a chance! Bring it on. Might as well bring a pen and pad to take some notes!"

"Really!? You actually want me to record the time and date you've cried like a girl? You want to show it to your kid and teach him that it's ok to be sensible and that men are allowed to cry?"

"Really, Edward?" I said, finally calling his attention to me.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"It might be a girl…" Rosalie pointed out.

"What?" Emmett was incredulous that she dared make such a suggestion.

After Alice and my uncle left and everyone went to sleep I lingered in the library, trying to focus on a presentation I had to make in a couple of weeks.

"Are you coming to bed or what?" Edward asked, embracing me, wearing nothing but his black pajama pants.

"Were you walking around the house like that?"

"I was hoping to tempt you to come to bed," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

"Have you been working out?" I asked while I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He had always been lean, but I thought his muscles were more defined.

"Not enough…" he answered while drawing random soft, butterfly patterns with his fingers over my back. His touch was so soothing and I was so tired…

The next morning I woke up in my bed. Edward, who was beginning to stir by my side, must have carried me back to our room.

"Good morning," he said lazily.

"Hey, you. I don't remember you carrying me back here."

"You fell asleep nearly instantly, I thought you had passed out."

"I'm sorry…"

"And right after the most satisfying epiphany…" he added coarsely.

I hid my face against his arm while he embraced me, trying not to give much away. He thought I loved him. I didn't, did I? Could I? I still felt no compelling urge to answer this question.

"I know you're not ready to say it. I'm trying to be understanding and patient, but I am actually hopeful that everything will be just fine. Don't ruin that just yet," he said, rolling over me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?"

"No, the question is, 'what are you doing to Edward More Cullen?'" he asked before he bit my lip a little forcefully. "Don't worry. I'm still the same old Edward. The difference is that somehow you entered the very select group of people I'm actually fond of. The good news is, now that you're in it, it's unlikely that you'll ever get out. The bad news is that I don't ever intend to let you out."

That's a little unsettling…

"Let's go. You have to make yourself presentable. We're having breakfast with my family."

"I don't remember agreeing to that…"

"I gathered you wanted to spend the day with your family, but they'll probably sleep in for most of the morning. Keep in mind that they made a substantially longer flight and Rosalie is pregnant. Besides, Madeline will be there, so I think Alice would appreciate our company."

"I was hoping to continue working on my presentation…"

"Later," he said kissing me.

"You brought her!" Alice said before sighing in relief when she saw me entering the bright kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said, bemused, as I skirted the kitchen island to hug her.

Her hands were sticky with dough and she had a little bit of flour on her forehead.

"Therapy." That explained it.

"What are you making?"

"Brioche. Edward loves it."

"Ali, shouldn't you have done this yesterday so it could be eaten today?" he asked, amused.

"Kneading, great therapy…" she repeated again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"Now that you're both here, yes."

"Mandy is driving you crazy, isn't she?" I asked, hinting at our joke on Madeline.

"You can say that… That Molly is really something… capable of driving a saint to commit murder…"Alice was kneading the dough vigorously.

"What are you two talking about? By the way, I'm not eating that..."

"Edward, no one said you could," Alice answered bitterly.

"You were happy thirty seconds ago, Ali, what's going on? Who's Molly?"

"I think I should go wash up," she huffed, leaving her project unfinished.

I stared at Edward for a while, dumfounded.

"I'll go to her."

"Thanks," Edward said while squeezing my hand.

I followed hastily after her, climbing up the stairs two at a time, nearly crashing into Jasper in the process.

"Excuse me. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I moved to continue up the stairs, but he held me by the arm, restraining me.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I hissed and he immediately released me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I was hoping I could find you alone. I need to talk to you," he demanded quietly, "in private."

"Why?"

"It's important," he pressed.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this."

"Can I meet you at More Park? Sometime when Edward is not around?"

"You can, I just don't see the point."

"I'll see you downstairs."

He continued on his way like nothing happened and I was stuck for a few seconds before I found out again how to use my limbs to move. That family was really something else.

"What happened, Ali?" I asked after a timid 'come in' was heard behind the bathroom door.

"I've seen them together yesterday, by the Jacuzzi."

I looked at her puzzled so she enlightened me. "When I got home last night after dinner at your place, I saw them, by the pool, in the Jacuzzi, together."

"What?"

"Jasper was thoroughly fucking Madeline, in the Jacuzzi, by the pool…"

"Together, I've gathered that now."

"How dare he!?"

"Alice, they're engaged. I know how hard it must be for you, but I thought you were moving on."

"I'm not. Bella, I'm not. I was petrified and she saw me. I know she did, but she kept going and going. And he grunted like a pig in the end, when he… when he… when he finished."

"Oh God, Ali, I'm so sorry… but maybe it was for the best. Maybe seeing that was the eye opener you needed to move on."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't want me," she mused, "because I could never do that to a man… I mean, I can't even kiss Seth properly! And he's so sweet, but I don't love him the way I love…" she stopped abruptly and sobbed bitterly.

"Alice, that's not why and you know that. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just that there are some… cultural impediments. To the rest of the world a relationship between you two would be seen as incestuous somehow… I fear that might tear you and your family apart."

"You sound like Edward. Don't you think he's given me this lecture before? Can you not judge me for a second?" she screeched.

"I'm not judging. I'm merely stating the obvious. We've talked about this; it's not good for you. For all we know he really sees you like a little sister." _Even though I'm not so sure of that anymore._ "Why didn't you just walk away? He's a creep! You deserve better! Better than this whole mess and better than him actually. Honestly, even if he wasn't your stepdad's son, I would still advise you to stay away from him."

"The same way you managed to stay away from Edward?!" She was resurfacing the Tanya incident in Australia. I closed my eyes, trying to suppress that memory and shuddered. I knew Alice was just lashing out, but she had a point. What was it with these brothers? They needed to be psychoanalyzed; seriously, they demeaned women.

_Edward never did that to you. Did he?_

"Don't do this Alice."

"I'm sorry. You know I envy you, right? My brother was the ultimate bad boy, the prime flower of aristocracy. He was arrogant, conceited, disdainful, uncaring, ruthless, and I could go on and on. His only redeeming quality was his sense of family unit and his love for me. He made Jasper look like a little lamb, and in some aspects I'm pretty sure he still does, but when he's with you he's different somehow. There's more to him. He should hate you, but instead he loves you. If he's able to feel that kind of unselfish love, then why isn't Jasper? Am I that unworthy?!" She stopped, breathing heavily, before whispering, "The worst part is, the selfish part of me would give up anything for a chance to be with him."

That felt like a blow to my stomach.

"I didn't know you still felt that strongly. What about Seth? I thought you were doing fine."

"I like Seth, but I can't force myself to love him. I thought I could, but after last night, I know I can't."

"Is he aware of that?" I questioned. I was pretty sure he was falling in love with her over these past few months.

"No, and I hate myself even more for that," she sobbed.

She cried convulsively for over half an hour, completely helpless, as I tried to sooth her, embracing her awkwardly, kneeling in the cold bathroom floor. She looked so frail, so damaged, so young.

She eventually quieted down, mumbling incoherent words and disconnected thoughts, and later stopped talking altogether. Her breathing was fast and shallow and her eyes were closed. It was clear to me that she was making up her mind about something.

"I'm going to tell him," she said hoarsely. "I need to tell him. He needs to know before he marries her. And I need him to tell me that he never noticed me as a woman, that I'm truly like a sister to him and that my feelings disgust him. That's the only way this spell can be broken. That'll make me stay away for good."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I didn't know how to reason with that. I feared that conversation and its repercussions. Without realizing, I began hyperventilating, thinking I couldn't betray my friend, but knowing that remaining a bystander could represent a catastrophe of epic proportions. And then I remembered that Jasper wanted to talk to me. It had to be about Alice, what else could he possibly want to talk about?

_Why me?_

"Let's go. I'm all right now that I've made up my mind," Alice said after composing herself and applying some make up. She looked again to the mirror and frowned a little. "That'll have to do." Her eyes were puffy from crying, but there was a spark in them that made all the difference in the world. Determination.

"Bella, how's your Residency coming along?" Carlisle asked breaking a very uncomfortable silence.

"Everything is going just fine," I replied politely. "I'm a little tired, but I expected as much," I smiled.

"More so in your case," Edward accused. "Dad, Bella and I have been talking lately, and I was hoping she could transfer here. Do you think it could be troublesome?"

"Really?" he asked clearly surprised. Esme, who was sitting across from me, frowned, worried. That didn't go by unnoticed by Edward.

"I don't think it presents much of a problem. I could talk to some friends who are more knowledgeable of the legislation, but I've had American residents before, so it mustn't be too hard."

"I'm sure Bella doesn't want you to meddle in her life like that, Carlisle, Edward," Esme interjected.

"It's fine." I was still trying to wrap my head around Edward's new tactic when my musings were interrupted.

"I thought you didn't like the weather," Madeline said quietly, remembering my previous words.

"She doesn't," Edward cut in, "but I must insist upon having her here."

"I never thought I'd see the day. You're really infatuated!" Madeline chuckled humorlessly. "Isabella, you must share how you did it. So many have tried before you and no one succeeded, not even Tanya."

"Madeline, I don't think that's appropriate," Carlisle intervened with a soft but commanding tone.

"But it is a delight to see. Even I have to admit that Dr. Swan has billions of qualities that make her quite attractive, especially to Edward." Madeline completed victoriously.

"I've had enough, Madeline." Edward said with a lethal tone. "If it weren't for the fact that you're my brother's fiancée I wouldn't dream of sharing a meal with you. I'm terribly crossed by your words and I won't tolerate them. I'm not a teenager infatuated by a pretty, rich girl. I'm someone who has lived and seen a lot. And before you say anything, yes, I experienced all of the worldly pleasures that were offered to me. You know that from your own experience. I'm not virtuous, but never claimed to be. I'm a man. Do you see this woman by my side?" he asked, looking around at everyone, but pointing at me. "I'm not letting her go, so I demand you to be respectful. Let me warn you, for the last time, I will not tolerate another session of this nonsense. Bella must be making me lose my edge because I highly doubt you'd dream to cross the line like that a few months ago, but don't fool yourself."

He said the last words in a staccato, assuring that they didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and an uncomfortable silence followed. Esme was pale, Madeline even paler, looking at Jasper for some sort of defense, but he was flabbergasted, glued to his seat, and apparently couldn't utter a single word. Carlisle's expression was unreadable. I didn't know where he stood when it came to his son's marriage. He was a very intelligent man so I expected some opposition, but he was calm as ever and steadily continued his meal.

"I think that pretty much covers our feelings about this. Behavior such as this is unacceptable in our society," Alice concurred with a touch of superiority unseen in her, and no one spoke after that**.**

As soon as I thought it was safe, I removed my napkin carefully from my lap, excused myself from the table, and got up. The last thing that I wanted was to commit some etiquette _faux pas_. All the men followed me in an act of chivalry that I still wasn't completely used to. Apparently you could be as snide as you wanted as long as you remembered your manners.

"I'm sorry, dear. I can't imagine what must you think of us," Esme said, getting up along with the men. "Please stay for lunch."

"Thank you, but I'm already otherwise engaged."

"Her family is visiting," Alice completed. "Bella actually invited me for lunch and I accepted. Oh dear, I just realized I forgot to tell you."

"We´re both having lunch at More Park." Edward said.

Esme seemed annoyed but remained silent. I didn't invite them, but that didn't seem to cross their minds. Part of me was hoping to spend some quality time alone with my family, but if things were to work out between us, I'd just have to give him a chance, and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay at home.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. We went to mass, had a nice, informal lunch, much to Alice's joy, who still found everything normal families did a novelty. Edward was a little uncomfortable in the beginning, especially because Emmett seized every opportunity to point out how aloof Edward was from his own reality. But I have to admit, he did all right, even though I was certain that he could never do 'normal' on a daily basis.

Since it was an unusually warm afternoon, we enjoyed a nice walk in the Park. Edward knew the property better than me, so he was the perfect guide. Rosalie was clearly overwhelmed, and kept asking, "have you seen this?"

"Have you imagined my little nephew or niece running around wild in these gardens?" I asked my brother and he beamed at me with his lovely smile, really proud of himself.

"On a scale of one to ten, how tacky is it if I take you to the maze?" Edward inquired as we were headed back to the house.

"I'd say about a nine," I laughed. "And the sun is setting soon."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he provoked.

"I had breakfast with your family. That's enough of adventure for a month."

"I'm really sorry about that. I never got to apologize," he said, holding my hand. "Even my mom wasn't her usual self today."

"Yes, I noticed that. It seemed that she resented me somehow. I don't think I did something to offend her, did I?"

"Not really…" His answer was vague.

"This is really tacky, Edward." I said as we entered the narrow bushy corridor, but he ignored me and kept a steady pace through the maze. I placed my hand on the wall, feeling the leafy texture beneath my hands, which was deceitfully soft, like the man guiding me. I heard in some documentary that these mazes were basically formed from one continuous wall, so if the entrance is connected to the wall around the goal, then I would be fine if I kept my hand in touch with the wall along the way.

"You're falling behind, Bella," Edward said, amused, "I won't let you get lost. Trust me." He walked back and hugged me tight, spinning me in the air and placing a sloppy kiss on my mouth.

I realized once my feet touched the ground that my hand left the wall and panicked a little. I'm somewhat claustrophobic.

"That won't work here," he said pulling me by the hand. "This isn't a simple-connected maze, it's multiply-connected." I looked at him puzzled, but he explained.

"Henry More was a very… intriguing man. For some reason, he was an enthusiast of mazes, not labyrinths, he'd say."

"And why is that?" I asked bemused and extremely surprised that he was sharing any sort of information about Henry that wasn't judgmental somehow.

"Well, traditionally a labyrinth has only one right path from the entrance to the goal, usually the right one is the most complex and tortuous, where as a maze must have different choices along the way towards the same goal. Labyrinths are particularly used for religious purposes, symbolizing a sort of pilgrimage pathway. The most famous example is the Notre Dame des Chartres, a gothic cathedral in France. But its use can be tracked to Neolithic art, thousands of years ago, and you have many examples of it from England to India throughout the centuries. But I'm rambling… So, initially this was a simple-connected one; it was originally designed in the late 19th century, but twenty years ago the late Duke of Vidal, Henry More, had the old one removed and had this one planted instead."

"And you don't agree with that."

"Not at all; he did superb work on these grounds. As I saying, these walls are exactly two and a half meters everywhere, and it's a lot more intricate than its predecessor. Henry only kept the central glade and the original fountain. I grew up running around here, so I'm pretty confident I know every path in this maze. Some of them have delightful checkpoints along the way, others are narrow and have obstacles, but usually are shorter and quicker to the point, with one exception, of course."

"Of course," I agreed. "Which one are you showing me?"

"You'll see."

It was getting dark, almost twilight, when we took a right turn. And then I saw them: several humanoid figures placed in different positions along the way, but all faced away from where we stood. As we walked along the corridor I noticed the delicate contours of the bronze sculptures.

"These were acquired in the late nineties and were probably the last pieces of artwork that Henry bought."

"They're beautiful, poignant even, despite the fact that they appear emotionless. As a whole these figures seem to constitute something grand," I said as I moved along, "but as you come closer to any of them they seem to just blend into the background, like a shapeless void of some sort. They're really unsettling. What's the artist's name?"

"Magdalena Abakanowicz. She's a Polish artist who lived through the World War II. I believe she's still alive. They were created in the early nineties, I think. Her most famous piece of work is in Chicago, actually. It's called _A__gora_."

"I've seen it. It's in Grant Park! I can see the resemblance now. I find these even more disconcerting than the _Agora_ piece. I'm surprised to find modern art here at the Park."

"These were listed among the properties belonging to More Park. You should have known that. They were actually a good investment…" he mumbled distractedly.

I looked at him, upset because once more, at least indirectly, he was accusing me of being careless with my inheritance. What hurt the most was that he was right. I quickened my pace, wanting to leave the expensive artwork and everything it represented behind me.

"Left or right?" I asked at the end of the corridor, my tone edgy. Edward was languidly following behind.

"Surprise me. It's your choice now."

I hesitated and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry," he exhaled as well and grabbed my hand gently. "Please turn back around for a moment and look at it from this perspective." I did as he asked and noticed that the pieces had a whole new dimension from that angle.

"Even though they look void as an individual, the whole is something to behold. And it's so different depending on the perspective you're looking from. Now they're looking at you and they seem like a fierce unit ready to crush you. They're empowered and stand out as a group, but give the impression of being plain, harmless, and even useless individually. The artist grew up in a communist regime so many say that her late artwork expresses and criticizes to some extent that the whole, the group was far more important than the individual. In that regard, I prefer her early works. Never bought any of it though… But looking from here, that's not how I interpret it. For Henry this represented his fears and anxiety towards the end of his life. Not even his billions made him more than a grain of sand in the desert. And then there was you."

I couldn't grasp meaning from the tone he used when he said those last words. I was afraid I'd misinterpret him but just couldn't ask. Still, I marveled not only at the artwork, but at the man next to me. The green in his eyes was barely noticeable; all I could see was the light brown around his irises. It was then I realized, I could look at him from different perspectives as well.

"What I really love about this particular place," he continued eventually, not lowering his teller eyes from mine, "is the ambiguity of it. Isn't that what life really is: a series of ambiguous events, where facts mix with plans and intentions and feelings and become this… amalgam?"

"We're going left."

He smiled and followed.

"So I gather you are a maze, not labyrinth kind of person?"

"Well, a few months ago I'd say you're correct. But right now, I'm not so sure anymore. How about you?" he asked.

"Undoubtedly maze."

"Multiply-connected?"

I smiled but didn't answer. I felt like my life was an early maze. It might have felt obscure and in fact multifaceted; nevertheless, everything was made from one continuous wall, no matter how many junctions might have been added. I just needed to keep my hand firmly in it and never relent, no matter how hard it was to stay on the right track.


End file.
